A Miko's Peace
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Peace seems to be reigning in the feudal era or is it? Kagome wishes for peace between humans and youkai. She wants to find a way to ensure youkai and humans can live together in peace so her friends can one day be with her in the future, but with every step she takes it feels like she takes steps backwards. Full Summary Inside.
1. Peace

**Summary** : Peace seems to be reigning in the feudal era or is it? Kagome wishes for peace between humans and youkai. She wants to find a way to ensure youkai and humans can live together in peace so her friends can one day be with her in the future, but with every step she takes it feels like she takes steps backwards. She needs help not just from Inuyasha, but perhaps even from Daiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru, but as she gets closer to the Daiyoukai the further she feels she's getting from Inuyasha. How can she bring peace between two species if she can't bring peace between the two brothers? She's going to need help...It was a fine spring morning, the birds were chirping and the woodland creatures were scampering around. The meadows were just beginning to bloom their spring flowers and the day itself was pleasant; warm but with a brisk feel about the air. It was early morning and though the animals were up and about in the forests the humans in the village nearby were only just awakening and beginning their morning regimen.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Peace_

* * *

Inside one of the huts was a young woman. Her hair a black as night, eye blue as the sky and heart as pure as they came. She was the miko Kagome Higurashi. She wasn't originally from this village; in fact she wasn't even from this time era; because of a incident years ago when she was fifteen she'd called through time by way of an old well known as the Bone Eaters Well which was located outside of the village of Edo and because of the incident she'd come to the feudal era in Japan, found a young hanyou named Inuyasha stuck to a tree by a arrow and thus freed him. Once freed he'd demanded she hand over the Shikkon Jewel. If it hadn't been for the elder miko of the village, Kaede she may have been hurt by him. As it turned out the jewel had been stolen from her, then busted by her when she'd shot the youkai who had taken it. By shooting the creature she'd shattered the jewel and this began their journey to put it back together. Along the way she'd made friends with a monk named Miroku, who was cursed, a slayer named Sango, who became like a sister to Kagome and a kit named Shippo, whom she'd adopted and had become her son. The five of them for years had hunted down each jewel shard, made many friends and enemies along the way and when the evil hanyou Naraku had taken the shards they'd thought all would be lost, but as a team they'd brought him down. So now after four years of fighting evil and going between the past and present to school Kagome Higurashi finally had peace.

"KAGOME!"

The loud sound knocked Kagome out of her sleep and into the real world. She'd been sleeping and dreaming of peace between youkai and humans. Looking over at the entrance of the hut to the source of the loud noise she couldn't help but groan. There standing with one of his smirks in his face was Inuyasha. Her best friend and mate to be. "Inu..." she groaned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He'd known that waking her with a yell had been rude but he wanted her awake. She'd slept enough and it was daylight. Plus he hadn't eaten anything yet. Growling slightly he looked down at his hands and crouched down to her level. His eyes were covered by his bangs. "I wanted you to get up." He said softly. "You sleep so heavily that nothing wakes you unless I yell your name."

Kagome looked the hanyou over and smiled. Inuyasha had been increasingly nice over the last few weeks. She knew this was because she'd finally agreed on a time when they'd get married and be mated. She also knew it was because he was hungry for food. Yawning and then stretching she nodded. "Okay. I'll get up and make breakfast." She smiled as he lifted his face to hers and gave her a large smile before he turned and left the room. Sighing Kagome stood up and began to pick up the bedding and put it away. She then turned and began cleaning her face and dried it on one of her towels from home. Finally she walked outside to find a fire going in the fire-pit in front of the hut and her stuff all set out waiting for her. Looking over to Inuyasha, who was trying to play innocent by playing with one of the Sango and Miroku's twins girls. Kagome smirked and turned towards the food that was laid out and began making breakfast.

* * *

Across the land in the west the western palace was abuzz with the feeling of spring in the air. Servants ran through the palace performing their duties as they were told to do. A small green toad walked through the halls yelling at the servants, keeping them on their toes at all times. Jaken relished in making these lower youkai work. Lord Sesshomaru's faithful servant loved working for his lord and ensuring that his home was kept in perfect condition. Even when Lord Sesshomaru didn't take Jaken with him on his journey's across the western lands to monitor what was happening on his lands, Jaken always understood that sometimes he just wasn't needed by his lord, but that didn't mean that the palace had to be left unkept; which is where Jaken came into play. The lazy servants weren't allowed to rest until every inch of the palace was clean.

Growling slightly he spotted the slightly fat and stocky cook headed his way. The lizard youkai cook was very annoying in Jakens book, but Lord Sesshomaru loved the morsels that the lumbering cook could created and thus Jaken tried his hardest to stay clear of him lest he become the main dish. Deciding that he didn't wasn't to chance his fortune on the cook today and he turned and left the main hall and headed down one of the lesser used corridors. However as the fates would not have this, Jaken sudden found himself hanging upside down in front of the damned cook before suddenly being dropped on his head.

Hoshi loved teasing the green toad and even loved it more when the toad actually believed that he'd become a main meal if he wasn't nicer to him, the lords best cook. "Jaken," he snarled out at the toad that he'd caught with his long tongue and then promptly dropped the toad on his head in front of him. "what is it that has you yelling at my kitchen staff to clean ever nook and cranny. I don't come out here and tell you what to do. If I want my kitchen cleaned I will tell my staff to do so; not you!"

"I am only doing what I think my Lord wishes!" He snarled at the lizard man. "And how dare you touch me with your disgusting tongue!"

Hoshi began a rumbling laugh that traveled from his throat to his belly making the bulging belly of fat shake and tremble horribly. Jaken made a disgusted look at what he was witnessing. "It is my tongue that keeps our dear Lord Sesshomaru from being poisoned by food!" The cook confessed. "I taste everything I make to ensure that the highest quality of meats and spices are used for flavoring." He sneered at the toad. "Perhaps I'll stop taste testing the food and when I do perhaps something will sneak through and hurt our lord and if such a thing happens it will not be I that gets the blame but you, Jaken, because you seem so disgusted with how I do my cooking."

"Is that a threat?!" Jaken screeched his staff in hand ready to attack Hoshi.

"Now why would I threaten Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked. "It may be you that gets the harmful food." Jaken paled at the thought of eating something that was harmful to him without realizing it. _Hoshi_ _wouldn't. Would he?_ He wondered as he stared at the cook with disbelief.

"Hoshi are you picking on the green imp again?" came a calming male voice. Turning around Jaken's eyes narrowed at the male inuyoukai before him. The males hair was black as coal, though his eyes were a soft golden honey color. He looked a lot like Lord Sesshomaru only instead of megenta colored stripes he had blue and his moon symbol was upside down with a black dot in between the two crescent tips.

"Now why would I do that Lord Fa." Hoshi smirked as the inu lord winced at his name being used.

Fa knew the cook said his name only because Fa hated it because he was named after his traitorous father Fa Long who had ravished Inu Taisho's younger sister and then betrayed the Taisho's line by giving battle plans to the Taisho's enemies at the time. His father had been killed by Kazumi, Sesshomaru's mother when his father returned to the western palace after Taisho had died when he'd gone to protect Lady Izayoi after fighting and being fatally wounded by Ryukotsusei. To ensure he remembered his fathers betrayal he was named after the traitor by his mother, who even though she loved him; had left him with the woman who had killed his father after he had turned ten, even though he looked no older than two. He hadn't seen her since. Smirking Fa felt the left side of his lips tug upwards. "Because we all know you find pleasure in it." He paused as his eyes shifted towards the imp. "Do you not have other duties to do Master Jaken?"

The toad nodded. "Yes m'lord!" He hurriedly ran off towards the lesser used corridor that he had originally wanted to run down in the beginning.

Fa's attention now turned towards the cook. "Hoshi, Lady Kuzumi will be joining us here at the end of this week. Please ensure her favorite dishes are served." Fa then turned on his heal and left a stunned cook behind him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha story. So I hope everybody enjoyed it.


	2. Threats

**Chapter 2** : _Threats_

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he patted his stomach and leaned back against a tree near his and Kagome's hut. His stomach was full and he was happy at the moment. Had somebody told him years ago that he'd be happy with friends and a mate to be he wouldn't have believed them. In fact he probably would've killed them thinking it was a cruel joke. _Keh. I'm such an idiot._ He though as he watched the twin Ling and Ming pull Kagome into a game as Miroku was stuck changing Koku who was named after his uncle. The squirming little boy was something Inuyasha couldn't wait to have of his own. Looking over at Kagome he could imagine her swollen with his child growing within her. It made his heart ache. This was what he'd been missing his entire life and now it was something he'd protect with his life.

It was then his ears perked as he heard something. Pushing out his youki he could sense something but it was blocking him. It had to be somebody powerful enough to do so. His line of thought came to an abrupt halt when he saw Kagome abruptly stop playing and look towards him, her eyes wide. It was then it hit him. ** _Sesshomaru_**. Jumping up like he'd been stung by hornets he turned and looked up in time to see the bastard staring down at them from the hill that lead towards the Bone Eaters Well.

Sensing Kagome coming up behind him he muttered quietly. "What's he want?"

"Guess we'll have to ask." She replied and walked past him.

"Kagome!" He yelled only for her to turn her head towards him and smile before continuing towards his bastard of a half-brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she waved towards him.

A quiet "hnnn.." could be heard from the Daiyoukai by Inuyasha who smirked.

Climbing the hill to see him Kagome smiled as she finally came up to him. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." She watched him raise a silvery eyebrow at her.

"Miko, I have need of you." His words resonated within her and suddenly she knew this was not a social call. It was then she noticed that Rin was nowhere in sight. The little girl had gone back to the western palace during the harsh winter and she was to return in the spring, which was now.

"Where's Rin?" she asked absentmindedly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "She is fine, but I refuse to allow her to come here until this matter is taken care of."

"Come off it already." Inuyasha snorted. "You just don't like her coming here. Admit it. You're lonely without the kid around."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed as she growled slightly at him. His response was his ears flattening once more. Her attention once again was brought back to the Daiyoukai. "Go on."

"It would seem that Naraku left quite a few followers behind and they're stirring up trouble between the boarders. I cannot allow Rin to come here until they are taken care of. Likewise they're stirring up trouble on my side of the boarder. I will deal with them on my side if you will deal with them on yours."

"Of course!" Kagome smiled.

"No." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome spun around. "Why not?" Her eyes going into slants. "It's a good idea. That way they'll-"

"I don't jump to do what he says." He growled crossing his arms over his chest. "If they cause trouble near us then I'll attack; but not until then."

Kagome felt a fast breeze rush past her and watched as Sesshomaru punch Inuyasha, who went flying through the air and into the tree he had been resting against earlier. She gasped when she saw that Inuyasha was knocked out cold. "I will not deal with fools." He turned to leave when Kagome grabbed his pelt on his arm; which caused him to pause in his footsteps.

"Then talk to me." She said hoping he wouldn't be upset with her touching him.

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru smirked. "I will only do so if you accept your role as to who you are to this pack."

Kagome heard Inuyasha groan as he sat up. "What role?" She asked as Sesshomaru took steps towards her, his eyes now barring into her very soul.

"As the alpha female."

* * *

Fa smirked as he watched the human girl Rin run around in the palace gardens. She was happy to be outside on this spring day. He inhaled the wonderful fresh air and took in the young girls scent of vanilla and coconut and a spice that he couldn't quite name. It was pure and he just couldn't fathom what the unknown spice was.

He watched as the two headed dragon Ah and Un were closely watching the girl enjoying her wild antics of making a flower crown for both dragon heads only for her to watch her hard work eaten by the beasts.

He chuckled as he finally understood why his dear cousin liked this child and perhaps why he was so protective of her. She was brave, gentle, loving, carefree and enjoyed life to the fullest. She had no worries or cares. All she seemed to want to do was enjoy herself and have fun and the dragon seemed to do just that for her.

"Lord Fa."

Turning towards the one who would interrupt him in watching his cousins charge he was mildly surprised to see the captain of his cousins army. "Captain Tashiro what is it?" He watched the captain hand him a scroll. Taking it he broke the seal and opened it. His eyes widening as he read it.

"M'lord?"

"Where did you get this?" He snarled at the Captain.

"It was sitting on my desk." The captain replied becoming more anxious when the Lord's growls increased.

"Get me Jaken." The captain bowed and quickly left. Fa looked at the scroll once more and at the words.

 _It is in your deepest interest if you do the following kill the Miko of Edo, Killer of Naraku and we will cease our attacks on your boarder. Otherwise we will continue our attacks and ensure the west is in a blaze of fire by the summer's end._

 _Signed - the Unknown_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This will be my last update for today. I'll get another chapter out on Sunday. So tell me what you guys think.


	3. Alpha Female

**Chapter 3** : _Alpha Female_

* * *

 _Alpha female?_ Kagome thought to herself. Okay she knew that among dogs and wolf packs there was always an alpha who ruled the pack, a beta who was second to the alpha and the omega who was basically the one who did what everybody else told them to do. She'd always thought Inuyasha was the alpha and she was the beta; but if she was going to mate Inuyasha then that would technically make her the alpha female of the group; the one who was favored by the alpha male. "Uh, okay." she said.

"Gah! No, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "She my female! Go get your own!" He yelled as he pushed her behind him, which put him in front of Sesshomaru.

"She has already agreed." was the Daiyoukai's reply as a smirk appeared on his face.

"She doesn't understand what-" he began when suddenly Kagome yelled.

"Yes I do!" She growled as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You're the alpha of our pack, I was the beta. However because we're about to become mates that means I get alpha status because I'm mating an alpha. You!" She pointed at Inuyasha, who gulped as his ears fell flat once again.

"You would be correct..."Sesshomaru began, "if the half-breed was actually an alpha."

Kagome blinked in surprise and looked at Sesshomaru. "Err...what?"

Inuyasha growled. "I'm a beta." His eyes narrowed at his most hated enemy. "He's technically the alpha." His ears were still low against his head. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You've never been the beta, you've always been the alpha. I've-" he looked away. "I've always overstepped to make you feel less then you are and once we'd mated then and only then would I have become an alpha..."

"Who could challenge this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smirked at his half-breed of a brother. "It would not have worked, but it would have been...interesting."

"She's still **_mine_**!" Inuyasha snarled his claws getting ready to rip into his bastard of a half brother.

"Hm..." was Sesshomaru's answer.

"Wait." Kagome said as she thought about what Inuyasha had just said. "Does...Does this mean you were only going to mate me for the status and power I could give you Yasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in her eyes and could see the pain coming through. Swallowing hard he shook his head. "I love you 'Gome and I could care less about that." He paused. "It doesn't hurt that I would get that, but that was _never_ my reasoning for asking you to be my mate." He touched her cheek with a taloned hand. He knew that she still had doubts about how much he loved her because of his stupidity with Kikyo. He wished desperately that he could erase that part from their history; that he had never that woman's name when he had.

"Hn." Sesshomaru was curious now as to how the Miko was going to solve this. Would she truly believe the half-breed? Humans had such weak hearts and he'd seen hers sway every which way because of his father's whelp. However he could smell truth coming from the boy's lips and no lies so perhaps he wasn't leading her heart astray...this time.

"We will discuss this later." She said as she pushed her feelings aside and got back to business. "Okay. So I'm the pack's alpha female." Her eyes glared at Sesshomaru who suddenly did not like this female glaring at him like she was. "What now?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Now you and this Sesshomaru will discuss the boarder problems alone and afterwards we shall deal with it and those who wish to start a war. Otherwise if this is not takin' care of then this one believes that a full out war is imminent. "

* * *

 **M-Angel:** Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I hope to get another chapter out this week.


	4. Shippo

**Chapter 4** : _Shippo_

* * *

Big blue eyes watched as fish jumped out of the river before them, only to flip back into the water and swim away. Pointed elf ears strained to listen to voices or noises above the sound of the river. Hearing none the owner turned their blue eyes back to the water and lips curled into a fanged smile as a large fish was spotted. Getting ready the being snatched the surprised fish out of the air as it had jumped. Teeth tore into the fishes flesh and organs. Reddish-orange hair flopped over the blue eyes as the creature enjoyed his morning snack. Tiny little paws wiped any blood or fish residue off their face and began walking through the forest to their destination which turned to be a small human village nearby.

Stretching skyward the small being took in his surroundings and went flat against one of the buildings. Sneaking was his species specialty and today he was going to sneak past the monk, the slayer and their children without being detected. A problem because Miroku always seemed to where he was at all times. Looking around the corner of the building the little fox youkai ran to the next building and his for a moment. Peaking around the back of that one he was given the site of Kirara sleeping on a pile of grain. Groaning slightly he came up with an idea and transformed into a look a like of Kirara and walked past the neko without it even giving him a second glance.

Shippo was sure he was home free as he strutted around looking like Kirara. The villagers didn't seem to notice him as he walked right by them. Even Kaede seemed to pay him no mind. The transformed fox boy even sat in front of the old Miko as she swept the front of her home. It was then that he felt strong youki coming from the direction of Kagome's home and took off in a fast run. He de-transformed into his normal form and ran around the corner of Kagome's home only to come crashing into a very strong pair of legs.

"Oaf!" He cried out as he landed on his butt. Looking up he found himself confronted with none other than Lord Sesshomaru. This alone made him worried. The Daiyoukai would never come to Kagome and Inuyasha's home unless something was desperately wrong.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru felt something suddenly ram into one of his legs and looked down to see the fox kit that was an ever present being in the young Miko's life. "Shippo!" he heard Kagome yelled at the kit who looked down mournfully at not watching where he'd been going.

"Hn."

"Apologies to Lord Sesshomaru." She ordered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru for not paying attention as to where I was going." the young boy looked downward in shame.

"Hn." was his answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke bringing the Daiyoukai's attention back to herself. "I believe it is in both of our best interests if we, and in say we I mean our pack and yours; both fight together to be rid of this nuisance once and for all."

"My thoughts exactly Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked at both her and Inuyasha's stunned looks at calling her _Lady Kagome_ instead of Miko.

"Huh?" Shippo said mostly to himself. In the year that it took them to be rid of Naraku, put the Jew back together and have their adventure he had **_never_** heard Lord Sesshomaru call his Mama a lady. Something big was going on here and he'd missed everything! "Mama, what's going on?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo. Since she'd returned he'd begun calling her Mama; which warmed her heart to have him think of her that way, but she detested how Inuyasha treated her adoptive son. "There are some bad people causing trouble and Lord Sesshomaru has come to seek our assistance through our truce that we had three years ago when we fought Naraku."

"Oh!" He smiled happily. "So he's talking to you because you're the alpha female. Okay." and with that Shippo took off to play somewhere else.

Kagome blinked in surprise at what Shippo said and turned towards Inuyasha who was looking anywhere but at here. "Was I the only one that didn't know I was the pack leader?"

"Oi, what are you lookin' at me for?" He turned towards the woods pouting.

Upon hearing Sesshomaru clear his throat she turned to him. "May we begin?" He asked pointing towards the entrance to her home. Nodding she walked in front of him, pulling the flap back and allowing herself inside. Sesshomaru following quickly behind her. She sat down on one of the pillows against the wall. He sat across from her and they began talking.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well there's another update. I know it's slowly coming and these are small chapters but I can't help it! Reviews are greatly welcomed! ^_^


	5. The Pulse

**Chapter 5** : _The Pulse_

* * *

Kagome starred out at the lake in front of her. A few days ago when Lord Sesshomaru had shown up things had begun to change so quickly. As part of the new treaty with The Lord of the West he had sent guards to Edo to help make the village safer, which would allow Rin to come and stay. In return Inuyasha and Miroku had to go to the west and help protect the boarders. Inuyasha _hadn't_ been happy about that part of the deal; however Miroku had been **more** than happy to leave, which meant leaving Sango behind with their kids.

This morning the chosen guards and arrived with young Rin riding on the back of Ah and Un. The dragon was currently enjoying itself next to the lake while Shippo was showing off his new tricks to Rin. Then at noon Kohaku had shown up, only for him to grab Kirara and say that Inuyasha had asked for his assistance in protecting the boarder. The young man then left before his sister even knew he'd been there.

This left Kagome to contemplate the other part of her deal with Sesshomaru, the part where he wanted he to come to the west when Rin returned that fall. He said he'd give her the rest of spring and summer to think about it, but come fall he wanted her answer.

Sighing her eyes roamed across the lake and over towards the children, then noticed something or someone by the large oak next to the lake. It was one of the guards sent to protect Edo and the neighboring villages. He had a myriad of colors in his hair. It kind of looked like somebody had taken Shippo's markers or paint bottles and dumped them on the poor fellows head and it was as long as Inuyasha's, if not longer. His eyes looked reptilian and had a yellow/orange color to them, but it was his aura that got her attention. It was calming, much like Miroku's and there was a pulsing of youki surrounding him that reminded her of Jinenji. He wore black hakama, a white kosode with a black haori. The haori and hakama both had white owl-like feathers on them and reminded her of Inuyasha's fire rat. She could sense some sort of enchantment on the clothes, but couldn't tell what it was for. She knew Inuyasha's fire rat could protect against fire based attacks, was impenetrable with human based weapons and self cleaned.

Suddenly she felt a strange pulsing sensation grating against her reiki and decided to check it out by walking off towards the sacred tree. The walk wasn't that far from the lake and she trusted the guard to watch over the children. So turning away and walking off silently she went to find out who or what was trying to gain her attention.

* * *

Atkin sighed as the priestess finally walked away. He had felt her gaze on him for the last several minutes. He didn't understand why his lord wanted him to specifically watch over her and her fox kit, but he would do anything to please Lord Sesshomaru, because to displease him would be a gamble on his very life.

"Kit." He called out, causing Shippo to lose his concentration on his feline illusion with a popping sound and land on his butt.

"Yeah?" Shippo responded as he looked at the odd looking youkai. He could sense old and powerful youki from the strange colored haired man.

"Where is the priestess going?" Atkin inquired as he nodded towards where the priestess had gone.

Shippo looked off towards where is Mama had been and frowned. He then sent out a bit of his own youki and felt her reiki respond to him And knew exactly where she was going. "She's headed towards the sacred tree." He replied as he stood up. Holding out his hand to Rin he asked. "Do you wish to see it?"

The young girl smiled. "Sounds like fun." She replied and grabbed his hand and the two rushed off to catch up with Kagome.

Atkin frowned. _Why was this tree sacred? What made that tree so much more special from the rest?_ He wondered these things as he walked after the children at quick pace.

* * *

Kagome climbed over the last root of the large trees that protected the Sacred Tree. Looking up at the large branches and the budding leaves she couldn't help but smile as she remembered finding Inuyasha here so long ago. The tree was scarred from the arrow that had pinned him there for fifty years. Her hand came up and touched the scar when suddenly she felt that strange pulse again. Turning looked off over her shoulder towards the Bone Eaters Well. Something was calling her there. Turning towards the path she walk off to see why she was being called to the well.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sweet! I got another chapter out. Hehehe... I may just write another one before the day is done with and post it; if not I'll get it out by the weekend. Reviews are welcomed! ^_^


	6. Secrets

**Chapter 6** : _Secrets_

* * *

Golden eyes glared at the green forestry around them. Lifting a nose into the air and filtering out the many scents in the air the owner deduced that there wasn't anybody nearby that would cause any problems. "Inuyasha." came Miroku's voice, "my friend, is there something amiss?"

"Keh, there's nothing going on nosy monk." He then continued to walk along their path, never noticing the red eyes watching him.

"Sango wasn't very happy about me leaving.." Miroku began as looked towards the forestry on the other side of them sending out his reiki to feel if there was something there, finding nothing he continued beside his hanyou friend.

"Yet you came any way." Inuyasha snorted. "What happens when you get back?" He smirked knowing the answer.

"Sango will yell and..." Miroku began but was interrupted.

"...and then you'll say something smart. She'll leave you with the kids for the day and when night falls you two will rut like rabbits." Inuyasha looked at his friend and smirked at the flush on the perverts face.

Miroku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Haha...yes, I guess we do tend to do this a lot."

"..." Inuyasha glared at his friend.

"I am not going to apologize my friend." He touched the hanyou's shoulder. "If you and Lady Kagome..."

"Gah!" Inuyasha's face turned bright red. "Don't even..." He began to yell.

"I'm just saying, she won't wait forever," Miroku sighed as he remembered seeing how Kagome seemed almost happy to see Inuyasha leave. " ...and sooner or later somebody is going to claim her."

"Grr..." Inuyasha growled. "Drop it Monk!" His face was fully red with both anger and embarrassment. His anger wasn't directed at Miroku, but more at himself. He'd been stalling when it came to mating Kagome. He loved her, he really did! However lately his feelings had gone from wanting have her as his mate to wanting to keep her as his best friend and nothing more. Sighing he felt his shoulders slump. Miroku paused in walking causing Inuyasha to stop and look at him. "What now?" He gave an annoyed huff.

It suddenly clicked for Miroku. Why Inuyasha seemed hesitant in mating Kagome. Why he was happy but still grouchy at leaving Edo. Why Kagome was happy to seem him leave. "You don't love her as a mate."

Inuyasha starred at his friend and sighed. "Yeah." He looked down ashamed. "It's been going on for awhile now." The lecherous monk found himself pitying his friend. The young man had, had a rough life and then Kagome had become a light in the darkness, but that light that had once been full of love was now glowing into nothing more than friendship. "She's my best friend and I'm afraid to lose her again." Miroku realized that his friend would never have shown such feelings years ago, but now; because of Kagome, he was finally able to show his feeling to his friends without feeling like he was showing a weakness in front of them.

"My friend," he began as he walked closer, closing the gape between them and placed his hand on the hanyou's shoulder once more. "you must tell her this, otherwise she can never move on and be with the one that may be her true mate."

"True mate." Inuyasha looked at his friend. "What do you know of true mates."

"You forget, I'm married to a slayer." Miroku winked at him and walked ahead of Inuyasha. _Keh_. he thought as he stayed behind Miroku for awhile. He needed to think.

* * *

Kagome pushed the branches away from in front of her, revealing the large meadow and at it's center was the Bone Eater's Well where the pulse's began to grow in intensity. _What's it want now?_ She wondered silently. _I'm not going back._ She stubbornly glared at the well. Refusing to walk towards it. _No!_ The pulsing increased. _It's semi peaceful here. I'm building a life. My friends are here and happy. Shippo needs me. I can't abandon him and Inuyasha..._ she paused. _I promised him I'd never leave him behind ever again. I love him._ She felt the wind pick up and begin blowing the large sleeves of her priestess robes. Wrapping her arms around her she could sense something else here besides the well.

Closing her eyes Kagome felt outwards towards the second pulse. At first it was slow, but when her reiki touched it a burst of power hit her and almost knocked her off of her feet. Her eyes widened as she stared at the well I'm surprise. The power and second pulse was coming from the well!

Running to the side of the well Kagome's eyes widened as she spotted what was down there.

* * *

Fa looked at Lord Sesshomaru as he read and reread the note. "I sent a messenger to find you but-" he paused when golden eyes looked into his. "he never returned."

"It would seem your messenger was intercepted-" Sesshomaru paused as he felt his beast snarl at the thought of somebody attacking the Miko or ordering him to do so. "or killed." He finished as he looked over the note once more. "Have you found anything on The Unknown?"

"Yes." Fa smiled happily. "It would seem they had appeared around the time you father mated Lady Izayoi. They had demanded that she'd be put to death and any pup produced should be drowned. If he didn't comply they would find a way to end them both." Looking over Sesshomaru you would never know of his anger unless you knew what to look for. The slight slant of the eye and quirk of an eyebrow and the ever slight flare of nostrils were the only giveaway, otherwise the man had the perfect look of utter boredom. "As we all know; Lady Izayoi was kidnapped the moment your father went off to do battle with the dragon. He then died while she and the pup lived."

"You believe it was an inside job?" The young lord looked Fa over. The man smirked. Golden eyes looked back at the Western Lord with mischievousness written across them.

"I not only _know_ it was," he leaned forward against the lords desk; blonde hair falling over his shoulder. "I know _who_ it was."

Captured by this Sesshomaru leaned forward to hear his cousins words. "Who?" and the second question appeared in his mind. And how?

"Several years ago I was curious how Lady Izayoi could have been captured, so I did a little digging." He chuckled as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I found who could have done it and how." He paused as he stood up and pulled something out of his haori. "I've also found that these walls have ears and I refuse to find myself at the end of a sword." He laid a piece of paper down. "Even if you ordered me to speak the names, I'd refuse."

Sesshomaru looked at the paper on his desk."Even if this one would threaten you with death?"

"Even with the threat of death my Lord Cousin." Fa then turned on his heel, his golden hair swishing from side to side like a curtain over his purple haori. Opening the shoji screen door he left leaving Sesshomaru with one part of the clue.

Clawed fingers clicked against the fine cherrywood desk before snatching the small piece of paper that had a small message on it.

 _This one believe it is time you ask our cousins to the north why they keep dark Miko's and Monks locke_ _d away in their dungeons and why Shinra's own lady's maid was not only Lady Izayoi's but why she vanished the night Lady Izayoi was kidnapped._

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got another chapter out! I'm so proud of myself! Reviews are very welcomed!


	7. Little Brother

**Chapter** 7: _Little Brother_

* * *

"Souta?" Kagome questioned what she was seeing. There at the bottom was her little brother covered in bruises and blood. Her heart lept into her throat as she jumped into the well. Pulling her brother into her arms she gently rolled him onto his back and began looking over his wounds. Most were minor but the wound in his stomach wasn't. In this era she was use to knife or sword wounds, but this wound was something else. Somebody had beaten and the shot her baby brother.

Her hand covered the still flowing wound. Her mind racing to remember what needed to be done. _I have to get the bullet out!_ she thought. _But how?_ She looked to the dagger that Inuyasha had Totosai make her from his own fang. "Sorry." She apologized to Souta for the pain he was about to feel as she unsheathed the dagger and using the tip she dug to find the bullet.

Upon coming into contact with the piece of metal she pulled it out. Next she pulled her Miko powers into her left hand and placed it over the wound. Looking upon her brothers unconscious face she watched as he scrunched up his face in pain before it smoothed out into one of peace. Removing her hand she saw the wound was fully healed. She then placed her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating at a normal pace.

 _What happened?_ she silently wondered. When she'd come back the well had sealed again. Thus leaving her in the past while her family remained safe in the future. _So what has changed?_ Never before could Souta pass through the well, so why now?

"Lady Kagome?" came a smooth sounding voice. Looking up she saw Atkin leaning over the lip of the well with Shippo peering from his left side and Rin from the left.

"Atkin!" she called out, for once happy to see the unusually quiet youkai. "I need help." She moved herself and Souta to the side of the well as the male jumped down into the well. "Pick him up. We need to get him to Kaede."

Atkin bent down and picked the young human male up. He smelt the familial connection between the priestess and the youth. Obviously they were related, how; he wasn't certain. He then felt the priestess climb on his back as he gave a quick jump upwards. She the got off his back. "Get him quickly to Kaede." she ordered as she pointed towards the village. "We'll follow." Giving a quick bow he was gone in a flash.

Turning towards her adoptive son Kagome smiled. "Shippo honey can you fly us to the village?"

Always happy to help Shippo smiled with a certain giddiness. "Sure Mama." With a pop he turned into his balloon and allowed both Kagome and Rin to get on before flying over the forest towards the village.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin questioned as she looked at her friend's worried face. "Who _is_ that boy?"

"My baby brother." was Kagome's answer as a single tear ran down her cheek as questions about the fate of her own Mama's and grandfathers fates began to form in her mind.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know it's extremely short, but I plan to submit another one later. Reviews are welcome!


	8. Betrayal and Tears

**Chapter** **8** : _Betrayal and Tears_

* * *

Large brown eyes looked ahead as another piece of clothing was placed on the line to dry. A child's laughter followed by a second similar to the first was heard. Though one could mistake the second to be like the first the one watching the two knew it was because they were twins. So much alike but also so different. While Kasumi's was high pitched like her mother Sago's laughter Miri's was soft like her father Miroku. Sango smiled as she watched her daughters play. They chased each other around the clothes. Their little brother Koku slept on while being bound to his mothers back. Sango loved the weight of her son. It reminded her that she was protecting her family while at the same time being both a mother and wife.

As the wind suddenly shifted on the little hill they were on Sango saw one of the younger looking youkai come rushing out of Inuyasha's forest with something small in his eyes. Something was wrong and as a pit began to appear in her stomach she saw Shippo appear above the forest with a concerned looking Kagome on top of him.

Turning towards her daughters she spoke. "Girls." She spoke sternly, the two three year olds froze in their play. Like her father had done with her and Kohaku, Sango had begun to train her daughters to recognize when trouble was brewing. Both turned to their mother who was taking her wraps off of her back that held their brother to her. Once the babe was free Sango handed him to the eldest Kazumi. "Go back to the house and do not come out until I or Shippo or aunt Kagome come to get you." The girls nodded as they recognized the seriousness in their mothers voice.

Once her girls had taken off for their home at the edge of the village she took off in a fast run to where it looked like Shippo was going to land. She was actually impressed that the small Kitsune stayed airborn until he reached his destination at Kaedes and then popped back to his normal self as he raced off to catch up with his mama who once he'd gotten close to the ground had jumped off of him and ran into Kaedes where the youkai had vanished. "What's going on?" She asked Rin who had stayed outside.

"Lady Kagome's brother appeared through the well and was badly hurt." Rin explained very casually as if she were talking about the weather.

"Kagome's brother?" She questioned before looking towards the elder Miko's home. Both her curiosity and worry appearing in her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly came to a stop in front of Miroku. This was the tenth time he'd done so in the last hour. Having traveled with the young Hanyou through the years had taught him that Inuyasha only did this for three reasons. First: he was lost and trying to pick up his own scent markers in the air. Second: food. Third: an enemy was near or leaving a scent trail that either was to be followed or ignored. The last one was one that always left the monk a bit nervous. "What is it my dear friend."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku through the corner of his eye. "We're being followed." He whispered so low that the monk almost missed it... _almost_.

Getting closer to his friend Miroku spoke softly. "How many?"

The silver haired hanyou lifted his hand as if to wipe his nose and held two fingers out before throwing back a large portion of hair over his shoulder. Scratching an ear with one finger he signaled that one was hanyou by the scent. Wiggling two together meant the second was a snake. Miroku nodded in understanding as they continued their slow pace on the western boarder.

Meanwhile two sets of red eyes continued to watch the pair. Unknown to them that they'd been made by their intended victims. Suddenly just as they went in to attack, with lightning quick reflexes Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his clothing and threw him in behind his back at the same time he twisted himself around so that his front was facing the attackers and brought the tessaiga out of its scrapboard fully transformed and brought it up to block the attack by their attackers.

Miroku quickly got into an attack stance, a sutra out readying it to create a barrier should the need arise. His staff pulled in front of him in a defensive manner whilst the sutra stay in his hand hidden behind him.

"Ahahaha..." laughed the female first. She had two cat-like ears in top of her head, however she had no tail and looked more human than yokai.

 _She's the hanyou._ Miroku thought as he looked over to the male.

The male had scale from head to toe, but was definitely a snake yokai and not a dragon as his forked tongue came out tasting the air around him. "You are trespassing on our lords lands." The male stated.

"Unless your _lord_ is Lord Sesshomaru then no we are not." Inuyasha snorted at the two. His nose twitching because of the cat hanyou. He hated cat youkai, full or half; it didn't matter. They all annoyed him and his senses.

"Our lord is more powerful that that stupid dog." The female stated with a hiss.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Had he met this cat a week or so ago he may not have been annoyed by her words but because his half brother was now is ally he found her words offensive. Snarling internally he felt his lip lift to let the snarl lose but paused as an idea formed.

Putting his sword on his shoulder he snickered. "Yeah, you're right." Miroku looked at his friend in shock. "Sesshomaru is pretty stupid if he's letting his boarders become torn apart by others."

The two youkai looked at him as they seemed thrown off guard by his words. "Is he not your brother?" The male inquired.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "There's no love between us. I'd rather die than actually be in his presence."

"Hmm..." purred the female. "Perhaps we can help you be rid of him, if you help us."

"What do you need?" Inuyasha smiled evilly.

 _My friend, what are you up to?_ Miroku wondered silently. He really hoped Inuyasha wasn't about to go against his own brother.

* * *

Kagome sat next to Souta's bed all night long. Her eyes drooped as morning came around. Just as she was about to fall over she heard a groan coming from her brother's lips as his eyes slowly opened. " 'Gome?" He questioned what he was seeing.

Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes. "SOUTA!" She cried out as she pulled him in her arms.

"SISTER!" He yelled back as he hugged her to him and burried his face into the crook of her neck and cried. _It worked!_ He thought. He got her back. He was with his big sister. His body slumped against hers.

Pulling away Kagome looked at her brother and found that he looked older. "What happened?" She questioned him.

His eyes began to brim with un she'd tears. "They're dead!" He cried out and covered his face in shame. "I ran to the well with gramps...mama she...and then it..." He couldn't put his thoughts in order. "So much blood." He whispered as he pulled his knees up to his chest pain that was not from his wounds but his soul poured out of him as he cried into his arms.

Not knowing what else to do Kagome pulled her brother into her arms and let him cry into her chest. She wouldn't question him any more, but once he was healed she wanted answers.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : There's my final chapter for this week. As Thankgiving is closing in and will be here later this week; I just wanted to wish everybody Happy Thanksgiving and safe travels!

As always reviews are welcomed!


	9. Atkin

**Chapter 9** : _Atkin_

* * *

Summer. Spring had come and gone. Flowers bloomed. Birds and other animals of the land mated. Eggs were laid, calves were born, and fawns came into being. Youkai heat came and passed without Edo being effected. Guards did as they had been trained and told to do. The tiny village was protected. The young Miko Kagome looked on as her little brother stayed near her, never leaving her side. His eyes showed his fear. Of what, she still didn't know. He had yet to speak, other than those first words from when he first woke up, he had yet to say another thing. She knew it was because he either was in shock or a severe form of PTSD; which would fit because of his nightly night terrors that would have in screaming as if in pain or she'd wake up to find him starring into the fire with a blank stare. After the first week she'd women to see him burning his hand in the fire coals. She'd yelled at him, bandaged the hand and pulled him into her arms, only for him to cry himself asleep.

Kohaku had come to report that Inuyasha and Miroku had gone missing and neither he or Kiara could find them. So much seemed to be going wrong. In the spring she'd felt hope for herself and Inuyasha; but now it felt as if the Kami's themselves were against them. She felt as if something or somebody was pulling her further away from the hanyou.

Upon hearing someone clear their throat she looked away from her brother, who was carrying several new articles of clothing for him. They had been on their way back from the market when the strange guard Atkin stopped them. As always he wore the same clothing as he had when he'd been at the lake, except now he was dressed in black armor with white moons in the shoulder. The armor looked exactly like Sesshomaru's except for it being completely black, minus the two moons on it's rowdy shoulder. He also had two swords on his back that made an X shape. On his hip was a single black dagger.

"Lady Kagome." He greeted with a bow. Upon noticing the young man next to her, he bowed again. "Young Master Souta."

Souta looked at her with a single raised eyebrow. Kagome giggled. "Er...Atkin, greetings." She smiled as the young looking guard smiled back. "I don't believe I said thank-you to you for saving my brother several weeks ago."

"It was an honor Lady Miko." He began to walk with them to her hut that she now shared with both her brother and Lady Rin.

"Atkin, I believe I have never asked what I should call you." She paused. "I mean I'm not sure if you're comfortable with me calling you by your name or station."

Atkin looked down at the young human female and smiled. "I am the second general of my Lords army."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow!" Atkin chuckled at her response. "You must be so bored having to watch over our quiet little village."

"I must admit I wasn't sure why my Lord was so worried about the eastern end of the Western Lands, but now I understand." His eyes roaming over the many little huts and the two important residents who lived here.

She suddenly gasped as his eyes landed on hers. "You're eyes! They've changed color!"

Atkin chuckled at her gasp. "Aye my lady." His eyes danced with mirth. Her eyes widened as his accent suddenly changed and reminded her of a Irishman. "Can you tell what type of youkai I am?"

"At first I thought a snake, because of your eyes." He nodded. "Now I'm thinking perhaps a chameleon."

Atkin loved this game. He loved having people guess his species because in truth he wasn't a pure blood, he had three species in his blood. So as they turned he corner towards home, he gave a smirk. "You are close." He looked at her and gave in as she seemed to not be able to truly tell. "I am not a pure blood."

"Hanyou?" She asked with shock laced in her voice.

"Aye." He smiled as his puffed a bit with pride. "I am the oldest hanyou alive. At nearly eighteen hundred years old, I have been able to master many things in my lifetime; however I am still young. I believe in age-wise I would be considered thirty by human standards."

Kagome's eyes were wide. "You don't look..."

He chuckled. "Neither did Lord Inu No Taisho." He smirked at her look of shock. "Oh yes, I knew the Great Dog General. Though at the time I was no more than a Lieutenant in his army." Memories of his youth flooded his mind.

"You still haven't said what type of youkai you are." She said as they came to her home. Souta went inside.

Atkin chuckled. "Ah, so I have." He paused. "My mother was a chameleon/human hanyou and my father was a pure blooded dragon. Who was cousin to Ryukotsusei." He saw her eyes widen. "Yes. It is the same dragon who one day challenged Lord Taisho and was the cause of his death."

She nodded. "I know. Inuyasha told me the story." She stated.

"As a hybrid of sorts," he began as he leaned on the tree near her hut. "I am able to tap into the abilities of both of my parents; however unlike Lord Sesshomaru, I have no true form."

"True form?" She questioned as Souta came back out and held his arms out for the things in her arms. Handing them over she watched her brother once again vanish into the hut.

"These humanish forma we youkai take are not our true forms." He looked at her as his eyes flashed to green. "All youkai are beasts Lady Miko and as the beast-like creatures that we are, we sensitive to certain things."

Sitting down on a log next to her home she looked at the general. She never knew any of these things. She only thought the youkai she fought acted like wild animals because they were angered or because they were being controlled. "What things are youkai sensitive to?" She inquired as Souta came out with a tea pot and glasses. He place the pot on the fire and waited next to the fire.

"Depending on the species really." He thought for a moment. "Dragons, inu, wolves and bats are sensitive to sound, scent and for both bats and dragons are extremely sensitive to light and cold. Reptile species all hate the cold." He smiled. "During winter months you'll never find me away from my hearth. My species just cannot function without warmth."

"So no going out into the snow?" She inquired with a quirk of her lips.

"I can stand the cold for a certain amount of time; because of my human blood." He frown. "But like all reptiles I do tend to stay inside." She smiled at him and inclined her head for him to continue.

"Spider, goat, bear and boar aren't really that sensitive to many things but if they feel like you've insulted them they'll kill you." Closing his eyes he looked up at the trees limb above his head. "Wood nymphs, foxes, and plant youkai are gentle beings; though it depends on the type of fox you meet." Kagome cocked her head at this. "There are red foxes, white foxes, silver foxes, obsidian foxes, midnight foxes, brown foxes and grey foxes." He paused a second to allow her to absorb this information before continuing. "Obsidian and midnight foxes are rarely seen outside the dark forests in the deepest parts of the west. They're known for their killer instincts. They make great assassins because of their abilities to shape-shift. Red foxes; like your kit are gentle and rarely like to fight; though they do hold grudges and will play tricks on you until the day you die; Lord Taisho's father Lord Faso learned that the hard way." She gave him a look that said she wanted to hear more as Souta handed both him and her a cup of tea. "A story for another day." He said taking a sip from the cup.

"Silver foxes; like silver inu, are rarely ever seen or heard from. They hate the white foxes and the white foxes hate the grey foxes." He smirked. "Those three breeds are some of the strangest. They're constantly fighting amongst themselves. It's funny." He smirked. "The brown haven't been heard from since Naraku; but they're woodland beings. They blend in and are rarely seen. They're nickname is the Invisible foxes; which annoys both the obsidian and midnight foxes because they blend into the shadows making them invisible but they're not perfect."

"You know an awful lot about foxes." She smiled but her smile vanished when his eyes changed again this time a soft blue. His demeanor changed too. His aura seemed sad. "You were close to fox once; weren't you?"

He frowned. "How did you-"

"Your eyes and aura gave you away." She explained.

He nodded in understanding. "She always said my eyes were the window to my emotions." He spoke softly.

"Who?" Kagome watched Souta leave seeming to have heard enough.

"My little Myrah." He said softly. "I found her as a kit and took her as my own." He smiled at the memory. "She was a silver fox, loved playing tricks on everybody; including the former Lord of the West. Taisho thought she was interesting; his son did not." He frown. "Lord Sesshomaru was a young pup and was coming into his powers and learning to control his beast when Myrah decided to play a trick." He looked down with sadness. "I do not blame my lord for what occurred, I just wish she had lived."

"What happened?" She inquired sadness etched into her voice.

"Myrah made Lord Sesshomaru angry and his beast took form. Myrah was still too young for her beast to help her. She tried to create illusions to protect herself; but inu, even that young, have incredible smell and he found her and killed her." He took a shaky breath. "When his lordship came to and realized what he'd done he became saddened and mourned her loss. He then never went near any other child until he was in full control of his beast."

"What about you?" She asked feeling as if there was something he was hiding.

He sighed. "I do not talk about it." He went to walk away to do a patrol. "I tried to kill him and Lord Taisho did not try to stop me. He said that his son took my adoptive daughters life; therefore his life belonged to me." He looked up into the beautiful blue sky. "It wasn't until fifty-eight years ago that I gave him a chance to finally ask for forgiveness. He did and afterwards I swore my services to him."

"You've served him since?" He nodded before leaving.

Wow. She thought as she watched the proud general walk away to do a patrol.

It was then Souta sat next to her. "Is life always that hard?" He asked causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Souta?" She questioned which caused him to look up.

"I wanna talk sis." Tears began forming in his eyes.

"Okay." She looked at him and took his hand. "Whatever happened I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Souta nodded as he took a deep breath before talking.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Whoa! I got two stories done today! I'm so proud of myself! *squee* ^_^

Reviews are most welcomed and desired.


	10. Explanations

_Black hair swirling around a pale face with blue eyes. Lips a pale pink color were parted slightly in a sigh. His name on her lips. "Sesshomaru..."_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came a high pitched voice that didn't belong to the woman, her image vanishing from his mind. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the voice sounded again and when his eyes opened it revealed the green imp that was his retainer.

Growling in frustration he realized that he had once again fallen asleep dreaming of the miko Kagome. He already knew why. Since her return when he had flown over the village months and months ago when she'd called him brother, he had first smelt it; she had changed both physically and spiritually. Her powers were stronger, probably stronger than she realized. The next time he had seen her was just before the winter when he had gone to bring Rin home for the wintery months. His beast had almost gained control over him and taken the tiny female then and there. After that encounter he had taken Rin home and then gone to see Bokusenou and had confirmed what he already knew to be truth. The girl was his true mate. There would be no other for himself. She, once matured, had called his beast forward and now he needed to claim her before another did.

Thus he had begun to plan during those winter months. When the attacks on his boarders began he remembered his brother could very well be useful against these fools. He didn't have time for these attacks. He had a kingdom to rule and a mate to claim. He could hear his fathers laughter from beyond the grave. Here he was trying to figure out how to go about to bring her to him. How to woo a human. He couldn't use youkai courting rituals because she wouldn't understand them. She wouldn't understand that he'd need to be constantly near her during their courting to ensure no other male would place a mark or place their scent on her. She wouldn't understand that his beast would need her to submit to him. He growled in frustration.

Jaken backed away from his lord. Had he known his lord had fallen asleep he would never had come into the study but the news of which carried was so very important. His body trembled in fear at the thought of being punished for disturbing his lord.

Turning his thoughts away from Kagome, Sesshomaru looked at his retainer. The imp was reeking the study up with his scent of fear. His nose curled in disgust. "Why have you disturbed this one?" He narrowed his eyes at the imp and smiled inwardly as he watched the creature squirm under his gaze. He loved picking on Jaken, but was even more thankful for the toad. Loyalty was so hard to find and the imp had proved himself to be impossibly loyal.

Jaken raised a hand up that had a scroll within it. "News my'lord from Lord Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru snatched the scroll and flicked his hand. The imp left. Opening the scroll, he read it in silence.

* * *

"I wanna talk sis." Tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay." She looked at him and took his hand. "Whatever happened I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Souta nodded as he took a deep breath before talking. "It was like any other day." He began. "Mama and gramps were in the kitchen. Mama making dinner and gramps was complaining how long it's been since you and Inuyasha had visited. I was studying for my arithmetic test when I heard a noise upstairs." He paused and smiled. "I remembered thinking that it was you and Inu coming for a visit but then I realized that the noise was on the opposite side of the house from where your room was. So I went upstairs to check it out." He sniffed. "When I opened the bathroom door, nothing. So I checked Mama's and then my rooms. When I opened grandpa's however something grabbed me and threw me across the room. When I turned to look I saw a man with tentacles! I thought I was dreaming, but then he grabbed me again with his tentacles and lifted me up to his face." His nose scrunched up. "He smelt like rotting flesh. He told me to tell him where the Shikon Miko was and not to lie. I panicked and screamed. He threw me out the window! It hurt. Badly." He winced at the memory. "It was then I heard Mama's screams. I ran back into the house. There was blood splatter on the kitchen walls. I ran into the next room and saw the man laughing as he held Mama by her neck. She had blood running down her face and he was yelling at her. Screaming for her to tell him where Inuyasha's bitch was! That's when gramps came out of nowhere with this old gun; it looked like something from the war." Kagome nodded in understanding. It was one of many relics from the war that she remembered grandpa owned. "He shot at the creature who screamed in pain. He dropped Mama, but-" he teared up. "she didn't get up! Her neck, it was crooked. Grandpa dropped the gun accidentally and told me to run as he pulled out his sutra's. I didn't listen. I remembered that those papers of his don't work. So while-" he wiped his eyes. "while grandpa had the creatures attention I ran and grabbed the gun. By the time I loaded it with the bullets grandpa had dropped I felt this liquid splash against me. When I looked the creature had taken a tentacle and...and..." he sniffed as more tears ran down his cheeks. Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "he thrusted the tentacle through him and then flung his body like it was nothing. I got scarred. I ran then. I heard explosions behind me as he burst through the house walls and chased me. I fell and heard the gun go off and felt pain." He looked at her. "I shot myself, didn't I?" Kagome nodded as she felt herself wanting to cry but held herself in check. "I ran to the wellhouse and jumped into the well. I landed hard." He thought for a second. "I remember seeing a shadow above me before I began to pray for help from you and Inuyasha. Then I-" he paused and frowned. "I don't remember anything else until waking up." He pushed her arms away. "It was a youkai; wasn't it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she sniffed clearing her emotions for a moment. "It sounds like it was." She frowned. "However I don't know how that can be since Inuyasha confirmed that he couldn't sense any youkai when we were first starting out with the jewel."

"Well," he began as he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes from crying. "perhaps you guys changed the future. Perhaps you did something to ensure youkai survive to the future." He looked off into the distance and saw two blue haired youkai guards walking near the rice fields. "Not all youkai are evil; right?"

Kagome smiled. "Right." she said with a nod, but deep inside of her, she felt worry begin to eat at her. _Why was that youkai looking for me and why did it kill my family?_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Anothet chapter posted. I'm thinking the next chapter will be longer. Possibly bring Inuyasha and Miroku back into the picture. Haven't decided yet on the part. Also there is a MA version of this chapter that can be found on dokuga dot com.


	11. Danger!

**Chapter 11** : _Danger!_

* * *

Hands grappled for the dark stone above. Wrapping said hands around a large boulder and pulled it's body upwards. The dark hands and eyes peered over the summit. Breath close to a pant. Blood running down from his forehead, from the hairline to his jaw the male pushed himself to move. His body screaming in pain. His priest clothing ripped and tattered but he didn't care. He ran from the cliffside, through cleared countryside. He didn't know how long he ran, but there was one thought running through Miroku's mind. Inuyasha needs help. So as he came to the Western Palace he banged on the gates to banged on entrance doors. His mind was numb, his body cold from the days and nights of unrest and his body soaked from the pouring rain of the day. He was greeted by a guard. "I need to speak with Lord Sesshomaru." He said his eyes telling the soldier that he would speak to the lord one way or another.

* * *

Kagome climb the hillside where Sango was hanging her clothes out to dry and smiled as she spotted both Rin and Shippo playing games with her twin daughters. Laughter filled the area as Shippo transformed into a large puppy which got all the young girls to squeal at his cuteness. "Good morning Kagome." Sango smiled, but Kagome noticed something was different in her friends voice. There was a sadness there.

"Morning." She sighed. Both she and Sango sat down to the side of the field and watched the children for a moment. She then heard a sniff from the woman next to her. "Sango..." She went to speak only to have her arms filled with her friend who began to cry.

"Oh sister!" She cried out as tears began to flow freely. Kagome's eyes filled with worry and her arms tightened around her best friend whom she saw as a sister like Sango saw her. "I'm so worried! We've never been apart this long! He should've sent word by now! I know Kohaku said they didn't know where the two of them had vanished to, but still he should've sent word by now!" Sango cried harder, her body shaking.

Silent tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes. "It's okay." She said sniffing slightly. "You know Inuyasha; he's probably pushing Miroku so hard, they've probably haven't had time to send word or anything." Once the waterworks began, it was hard to stop them. The dam broke and Kagome couldn't stop crying. She was worried and she was scarred; but she had been trying hold back everything since finding Souta in the well.

As the two women calmed down they both looked at each other. "Look at us," Sango stated as she wiped her tears then began to wipe Kagome's. "We're crying like to children." Kagome laughed slightly. An idea popped into Sangos head. "The summer festival will be here soon; why don't you and Souta came stay with the kids and I." Kagome looked over at Shippo and Rin, Sango followed her gaze. "Them too." She said with a smile.

"You know what," Kagome began as a smile spread across her face. "I'd love that." The two women looked on as the children played. "He's going to be fine. You know that, right?"

Sango sighed. "I do." The wind began to play with her hair. "I just worry. It's what a wife does." Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha will be okay too." She assured her friend.

Kagome looked over at her. "I know." She swallowed hard. "I-I think Naraku may be alive." She could feel the silence.

"But the Wind Tunnel..." Sango began as a lump formed.

"If it's not him, it might be one of his incarnations." Kagome continued to look forward at the children. "My family was killed in the future. Both Mama and Grandpa. Souta only managed to escape because of the well." She paused and looked at Sango as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. "He told me everything. I believe it was a person similar to Naraku." She shook her head and continued. "It makes sense for it to be an incarnation."

Sango swallowed hard. "Do you think it's here in this time?" She looked at her friends eyes. Those blue eyes that seemed to answer her worse fears with one simple word.

"Yes."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the human male that was being tended by the healers. Miroku had several broken or fractured bones. He was dehydrated and malnourished. He had not only his blood on his clothing but that of the half-breed that was his brother. "What happened?" He asked the man.

Looking up through one unbandaged eye; the other had a cut over it, Miroku spoke. "We were approached by two youkai about ten days after we began our patrol. One was a feline hanyou and the other was a snake. The female hanyou called herself Da'line and the male snake called himself Falso. They began to bad mouth you and were trying to get us to attack first by claiming the land we were on belonged to another and not you." He was handed a drink by one of the healers, which he eagerly drank. Pulling the cup away from his mouth he continued. "Inuyasha got this brilliant plan to make them think he still hated you and was up for a little rebellion. So we gained their trust. First they took us to a youkai village deep in the western glades. There we met a man name Jin, he was a horse youkai and his mate was human, but she looked and acted like a slave. She escorted us to our rooms for the night. Next morning we were woken up real early by Jin who took us on to the next village, this one was several days away by the western sea. The village was called Zentari. Like the last village it too was youkai and there were a lot of soldiers in this one." He scratched his head. "Perhaps a hundred." He took another drink. "We ended up staying there for several days. Then a few days ago he appeared."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who?" He demanded.

"He looked and acted like Naraku." He paused as the healer pushed him to lay down now that his bandages were done. Miroku didn't look at the Western Lord but he did continue. "There are two of them, one female and one male, the female joined the male an hour after he'd come. Both look like the bastard, but their auras are different. Stronger than his and according to Inuyasha they both have his scent but it's mixed with pure blood; there's no human in either, which he believes means that they're either his incarnations that we didn't know about or.."

"His seed." Sesshomaru snarled as his lip raised in disgust.

Miroku suddenly yawned and his eyes felt heavy. "They-" he began but his body was beginning to shut down and pull him into unconsciousness. "They...knew who...we were.." His eyes began to close. "They ordered us to...be killed..." He sighed. "We fought...many. Ended up...being p...ushed over..a cliff." He took a deep breath, fighting against the medicine that was lulling him to sleep. "Lost Inuyasha...in the waves below. Only thought was to get word back. They're going a...fter 'Gome." with that said the monk lost the fight and fell into darkness. His dreams would be empty thanks to the medicine. But as he left the land of the conscious he could've sworn he heard the youkai lord snarl orders to leave for Edo.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : dun, Dun, DUNNNN...Hehehehe...

I did promise everybody that I'd update and show what's been going on with Miroku and Inuyasha. Now you know! They've been having problems. Next chapter gets exciting! ^_^

Reviews are needed to replenish my soul. Hehehe...


	12. Braided Flowers

**Chapter 12** : _Braided Flowers_

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sky and could sense something coming from both the north and south. She wasn't sure what it was, but knew it wasn't good. Her senses told her that there was a darkness coming. She turned her attention away from this towards the sounds of swords clashing together. Her brother had finally approached Atkin and asked him to teach him how to fight. She had reluctantly agreed to this. If he was to stay here, he needed to learn how to fight; so he could defend himself one day. Earlier she'd gone to the well to see if it's let her through but to no avail.

Sighing she watched Atkin swing his sword at Souta only for her brother to block it with his dulled sword. It turn out that because of all those hours of playing his fighting games Soura actually knew a few things about swords. His marital arts training from grandfathers insist acne that he had to learn them, also a plus in his favor. He trained for the last three days with Atkin and though the hanyou hybrid could very easily hurt her brother with his quick reflexes; he didn't. Instead, Atkin was gentle with Souta, pointed out his faults and helped him created a better defense. He showed Souta how to be quick on his feet and pointed out an enemy's weak points. He brought in a few other soldiers who weren't doing perimeter checks; into the training and had them point out mistakes to the boy or show him how to better himself.

As the lesson ended for the day Souta handed him blunt weapon to Atkin and ran off to clean for lunch. Atkin walked over to Kagome who was sitting next to Rin; who was doing Kagome's hair in a braid and placing flowers in said braid. "You brother is a fast leaner and perhaps my best student that I've had for many years." He looked at the braid that the child was doing and smiled.

"Thank-you for teaching him." She said as Rin finished placing the last flower in it's place.

Rin them looked at her pile of leftover flowers in her weaves basket and at her general protector. "Lord Atkin, may I do your hair as well?" She gave him her best pout and batted her long eyelashes at him.

The General sighed. It was the same look his little one had once given him many years ago. "You may little one."

She gave a surprised gasp and smiled happily. "Thank-you!" She yelled happily as she picked up her brush that Kagome had given her and walked over to the seated General with the basket pile of flowers in her other hand.

Kagome smirked at the General. It would seem that the same magic that Rin had over Sesshomaru she also had over the hanyou general. Standing up she smoothed out her yellow Kimono tunic that came just below her hips where the matching yellow hakama pants took over. She wore a lime green obi sash around her waist to hold the tunic-like top in place. Scattered across the top and pants were tiny purple, off yellow and red flowers with green stems and leaves around them. It had been a gift from Sango and today just seemed like a good day to wear it. She then bent over and picked up her quiver full of arrows and bow. She then wished the general a good day and went off to find Souta.

* * *

Souta had finished washing and put back on his blue kasode and black hakama pants. He'd just finished putting his black sash on around his waist when he felt a dark aura. He wasn't sure when he'd started sensing these auras but he knew it had to be because he lived in this era now. Before he'd never sensed anything back home. Home. How he missed it. How he missed mama and grandpa. He still dreamt of that day. That day changed everything for him.

Shaking himself out of his memories he took off in a run. The aura it was strong, powerful and it made him shake with fear. It was undoubtably evil. As he burst from the forest tree line he spotted his sister coming his way. "Sister!" He yelled fear lacing his voice.

Kagome looked up and at the same moment so did the general. Rins hands froze as the general suddenly stood. It was then that Atkin felt and sensed the evil presence. "Rin." He spoke; his voice full of authority. The kindness vanishing and was quickly replaced by that of a commanding warrior. "Go to the old Miko and stay with her and the slayer." Rin's eyes widened. Saying nothing she left her basket of flowers and ran for Kaede's place. She didn't stop until she got there.

Kagome pulled Souta behind her and then pulled her arrow out of it's quiver and placed it on her bow; readying it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Atkin stand, his sword ready for an attack.

Pulling out a smaller sword that was more of a dagger to the larger male he handed it to Souta. "Go to the village and protect Rin." He said to the boy who was standing behind his sister. Souta took the sword and quickly left without saying a word.

"You know," Kagome began. "whoever it is, they're here for me."

"I know." He stated as he motioned behind him for his men to get into position around the village. "It is why I am here." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Explanation will be for later. For now, our enemy approaches."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Here's the next chapter. Hope everybody had an awesome Christmas! Hugs!


	13. The Battle

**Chapter** **13** : _The Battle_

* * *

The skies around Edo began to turn dark as the evil aura came closer and closer still. The group of thirty odd soldiers who were trained warriors of the Western Lands could feel their youki begin to rise as the presence came closer. The young Miko they'd been secretly sent here to protect was at the head ready for whatever came their way. It surprised most because of their beliefs in humans being weak and cowards; but this little female was beginning to prove this theory wrong. Her eyes were focused and her bow arched as the arrow was ready to fly. The arrowhead glowed a bright pink color as her body began to glow a soft yellow color. Next to her their general was ready with his sword drawn he glowed a deep red color.

It was then the enemy showed themselves. Dragons came flying through the trees their scales glistening in the light that was quickly fading. Dragons of all colors, but their eyes were not normal. They were devoid of color and showed only dark pits in their sockets. With one voice they roared to the high heavens and attacked.

Kagome could feel her heart speed up. _Not yet._ She thought as the enemy gained speed as they got closer and closer. _Almost._ She felt her power build and build until she released her arrow. The purifying powers hit straight on. General Atkin could feel his skin prickle as the pure powers of the girl in front of him hit it's target head on. When the light from the blast of power faded body parts and ash fell to the ground. Blood sprayed out of the pieces and hit the breastplate of his armor.

It was then the footmen of the enemy came running out at them. Atkin grabbed the Miko and pulled her behind him, his sword pulled from his sheath it's blood red samurai blade glowed with his youki. The enemy's footmen were glowing with darkness and a red aura dancing around them. "The men are being controlled..." He paused and sniffed slightly. "and they're human."

Her eyes widened as the human men came rushing at them. She watched as Atkin and his men became like a blur. Blood sprayed everywhere and as the final human was cut down Atkin turned back towards the forest. He and his men had their backs to the carnage and village, so they didn't see what Kagome saw.

Body parts began to pull back to where they belonged and the blood returned to the bodies. The controlled humans turned back to their original opponent, the young Miko. Kagome watched as their dead eyes and goulash faces turned her way. She pulled her bow back, but stopped herself from releasing the string. "General!" She screamed causing the men to turn in time to see the creatures advancing on the Miko. "Dodge!" She yelled as she released her arrow. The men ran. The arrow exploded in an array of light and power.

"Dragon Flames!" Atkin yelled three long claw like ditches appeared in the ground under the ghoulish humans, the ground then burst into flames as dragon like twister of fire went skyward destroying everything in it's path. Within seconds nothing was left untouched by the flames. The once beautiful and green meadow was now a wasteland of death and decay. Pieces of burning bodies moved with their own accord but with none having any heads or legs left their movements ended suddenly as if they'd lost the energy that moved them in the first place.

However Kagome could still sense an evil presence. _It's toying with us._ She thought as she frowned. She watched as one of the soldiers walked out into the middle of the meadow. His body glowed a healthy green color. She watched as greenery sprouted from under his feet. Pulling his sword from it's sheath he pushed his youki into the weapon and turned it downward and thrusted it into the ground. Grass and flowers burst from ground and raced through the forest. The dead tress were covered in moss, mushrooms and flowers almost instantly. New and beautiful lush green, pink and purple trees burst from the ground and grew quickly. Purple and pink blossoms filled the trees as new green leaves sprouted and made the once dead forest into a living forest.

Kagome's eyes widened in both shock and surprise. "He's an elemental." came Atkins voice from beside her. "They're rare and it's thought that should one absorb their powers you'd gain them and the lifespan that comes with it." She smiled as the young soldier finished and look up towards his commanding officer. "It's why they're rarely seen." He gave the male a nod.

"They're not done." Kagome stated as she watched the darkness begin to recede. "I think they're either just testing us or..."

"Teasing." Atkin finished. Kagome gave a nod. "Do you think this may be the same people responsible for the Monk and Hanyou's..."

"They have names!" Kagome growled at him.

"Yes." Atkin bowed his head. "Forgive me." He heard her huff. "Inuyasha and Miroku's disappearances."

Kagome frowned as she looked off towards the sky, the darkness completely gone. "I don't know." _The aura I sensed; it was like Naraku's. Why?_ Her eyes began to fill with tears that would not fall at that moment. She turned quickly away from the general and his men. Closing her eyes and clearing her throat she spoke. "I'll return to the village. I'm sure you and the men need to do rounds and hunt to refill your youki and strength."

"Hnn." was Atkins response which was so much like what the Western Lord. "Thank-you Lady Kagome." He bowed as he watched her walk back towards the village. Once she was gone he turned towards his men and began yelling orders.

* * *

Sesshomaru sent a hundred of his men to the village where Miroku had told them was where Inuyasha and he had been attacked. As his men went to possibly retrieve his brothers body he left for Edo with Ah and Un. He was almost to his destination when he spotted the darkening clouds. Growling slightly he could smell the damn spiders scent upon the wind. He felt his beast snarl and a burst of power filled him as he transformed into his beastial form. Taking off into the sky he followed the scent and was surprised to find it leading him to the tiny human village where his female was. His heRt jumped into his throat as he could smell a battle occurring. Pushing himself he flew faster. Within moments he was a in the field where he found his general standing.

Bowing to his lord Atkin could feel the energy rolling off of the Inuyoukai in front of him. Sesshomaru roared at the hanyou general. His eyes scanned for traces of a battle but found none. Returning to his human form he walked up to the bowed general his red eyes glaring at him burning a hole into the generals body. "What happened?" He growled.

"We were attacked and we took care of it." Atkin stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Details." He snarled at the general. His eyes a deep blood red this caused the general to quirk an eyebrow.

"We were attacked by black eyed dragons and soulless humans that once killed came back to life until burnt with my fire." He paused for a moment as he watched his lords eyes return to normal. "Your Miko is quite powerful. She certainly can control men."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru stated before turning away from his general he went to leave but paused in his steps. "You and your men will stay here. Keep an eye on things, but stay out of sight from now on."

"Yes mi'lord." Atkin watched Sesshomaru nod before walking away.

* * *

Souta looked at his sister as she checked on both himself and Rin. She then took a deep breath and sighed at finding both of them safe. She then asked him to accompany her to Sango's home. Once there she found her friend shouldering her hiraikotsu and wearing her slayer clothes which looked a tad bit right on her; more so than they use to. She covered her lips with her hand trying to stop a giggle from escaping.

Souta shook his head and coughed a laugh which turned into a groan as the twins came running out of their home; Kasumi leading them as she had Koku on her back. "Souta!" The little girl called his name, her arms behind her as she needed help with supporting her brother on her back.

"Kasumi." He acknowledged her. "Miri." The second little girl blushed at Souta.

"Souta." She mumbled his name while looking through he lashes at him shyly.

Kagome smiled at the two girls and her brother. She walked up to her friend. "Sango." She said with a smile and bit of mischief sparkling in her eyes.

Sango sighed. "Don't say it because I already know." Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fat!" She cried out. "I swear if that Monks gotten me pregnant again I'm going to-..." She couldn't finish her thought as tears threatened to run down her cheeks. Wiping her eyes she looked at her adoptive sister. "Did everything go well?" She asked having witnessed the change in the sky.

"Yes." Kagome said with a nod. "I'm now most assuredly sure that Naraku has left behind somebody. More likely it's his creation or possibly a child." She paused. "The aura I sensed was strong; very strong and it felt almost like his, but was..." She looked off into the distance before finishing. "different."

Sango nodded before noticing somebody was walking towards them. She looked up she felt her heart pause in it's movement and her breath paused as she spotted the Lord of the West walking towards them. Worry. Fear. Anxiety. It all began to hit her so hard, so fast. She couldn't breathe. The closer he came, the more she feared the worst. Was he here because her husband was dead? Unshed tears threatened to spill over as her deepest fears seemed to about to occur.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : ah, another chapter finished. I may do another one tomorrow. Not sure. Reviews are most welcomed!


	14. Mother?

As Sesshomaru approached the two female ahead of him he could smell the fear emanating from the slayer and was unsure why she was fearing him. As he took a moment, looked at her and inhaled. In that moment he realized that under her fear was worry and anxiety. _She believes this_ _one has brought news of death of her mate._ He smiled as he now stood in front of her. He noticed her clothing and the slight embarrassed look she now sported. Shaking his head he spoke. "Do not fear slayer; the monk lives." He watched her look of relief fill her face as her shoulders fell slightly.

"Thank the Kami's." She sighed as her eyes turned to her children. "Is coming home?"

Sesshomaru looked down and shook his head. "He was injured quite severely when he came to the Western Palace." He turned to Kagome. "This one needs an answer today."

"You gave me until-" she began but was interrupted.

"Times have changed!" He yelled at her. "This one needs an answer now!" He saw her take a step back away from him. He heard his beast growl at him inwardly for startling their soon to be intended. Sighing he took a step towards her and grabbed her wrist before pulling her to him. He gently touched her cheek. "This one raced towards this village with fear that you and Rin would be harmed." He paused in speaking but didn't let her go. "This one never put himself in these situations but you and Rin are important to...to me." His voice was incredibly soft as he spoke.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she listened to Sesshomaru and now understood. _I'm important. To him! Why?_ she questioned herself. "Why?" She asked him causing him to cock his head at her. "Why am I important to you Sesshomaru?" She heard his quick intake of breath and his look of utter shock at her question. He also seemed to be even more uptight that usual. _Why?_

Sesshomaru, seeming to have gathered his thoughts looked down at the tiny female in his arms. Leaning forward until their foreheads touched he spoke. "This Sesshomaru believes you are his intended mate. The one meant to be his, forever. A true mate."

Kagome's eyes widened. When did this happen? She wondered. _Now everything makes sense!_ She closed her eyes and looked away from him. _This is why he told me to take control as an alpha female! The sneaky bastard!_ She smiled and looked up at him. _If he wants me that bad; he's_ _gonna work for it._ "Ok." She answered. "But I'm not going to give in to anything. You want me as a mate?" Her eyes flashed with a bit of authority. "Then you're going to court me." She smirked as he looked shocked. "I also want access to Inuyasha whenever he's around and I want to be able to visit my friends and family."

"Hnn..." He closed his eyes and smiled. "This one finds these conditions to be acceptable." _Now how to tell her that Inuyasha was possibly dead?_

* * *

A bloodied hand moved across unstable wet ground. Waves pushed the body further inland. Knees hit rocks and tore the meat away from the bones of the knees and legs. Blood flowed freely. Lips parted and whispy air came out from the lungs as the body expelled water from the breathing organs. Coughs and hacks shook the bloodied and battered body. Silvery wet hair fell across the persons face which was adorned with jagged purple stripes on it. Inu hanyou ears twitched at the top of the head as the being took it's first true breaths of air.

 _Inuyasha._ came a soft voice that echoed in his mind. _Inuyasha._ It repeated his name.

He couldn't quite open his eyes yet, but he remembered drowning. He remembered being scared and cold. The coldness stretched throughout his body and soon it had turned numb. His whole body had hurt and his strength had been gone. He remembered his hand releasing Tenssaiga just as the darkness had fill his eyes. Next he'd felt himself being held and a familiar scent assaulting his nose.

"Mother." He muttered as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Inuyasha." The voice had said. "Do you remember how I met your father?" He'd shaken his head and just buried his nose into her. "I was outside in my garden when I spotted a man with a silvery mane standing near my blossoming sakura trees. I approached him demanding to know who he was and what he was doing in my garden."

"I was shocked by her audacity." came a deeper voice near him. His ears twitched but he had no strength to move from his mother. Though the scent of sandalwood and cloves filtered into his nose. "I thought; how dare this tiny human woman disturb my rest." A giggle filtered through his ears. "I told her I had permission to be there."

"Yes. Yes you did." A second giggle came. "But I believe you said it more like it was you right to be there to watch such a beautiful maiden walk through a garden of flowers that paled in her beauty."

"Hnn..." was his fathers reply.

"Mom." He whispered as pain began to wrack through his body. Her arms tightened around him.

"Son." His father voice filtered through his pain muddled brain. "You must fight! We brought you into this world and you have fought every day since. I have seen you fight both weak and strong youkai and humans." He touched Inuyasha's head. "I have seen you fight yourself and seen your fights against your brother." Inuyasha began to feel warmth filling his body. "Now I have seen you joining your brother in defending the West! I am proud of you my son! I give you a gift; one that will help you in the long run."

When the warmth stopped abruptly he opened his eyes to slits. He saw both of his parents starring and smiling down at him. "It's time for you to go."

"Go?" He mumbled still disoriented. "Go where?"

His father grabbed his shoulder. "You must wake up!" He snarled.

Next thing he new he was surround by water and swam upwards as fast as he could. The waves were hard to fight against. He knew he swallowed some of the water. His lungs burned. As he burst through the waves out of the water he took a deep breath only for the waves to toss him about until he came to land. As he laid on the cold and wet sandy beach he looked upwards at the sky. It was grey and all he could smell was salt and water. He knew one thing was for certain; he had to get back Sesshomaru and tell him they were in danger.

He suddenly look down at his stomach and grimaced at the wound. It was the size of his fist and knew if Kagome was there she'd be yelling at him for being stupid. Thinking of Kagome made him think of Sango and he felt tears filling his eyes as he remembered Miroku. He had to find the Monks body. He owed him that much. His friend; had he not come with him; would still be alive.

* * *

Deep within the walls of the Western Palace deeply colored yet tired eyes opened. Miroku starred at the wooden ceiling above his head. He couldn't move a single muscle. It was from the medicine that the youkai healer kept forcing down his throat. She's worse than Kagome or Sango. His thoughts paused at the mention of his wife. _I promise my love, I'll get back to you. Even if it takes me having to fight off a thousand youkai to_ _do so._ He suddenly saw the healer come back into the room and groaned as a cup was put in front of his lips once more. His nose was plugged by the the healer which forced his mouth open and the liquid went down his throat. Moments later darkness consumed him and his thoughts vanished once more.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! Our hero returns! Did you really think I'd kill off Inuyasha?


	15. Found

**Chapter 15** : _Found_

* * *

Fa walked down the upper hallways of the Western Palace. The rooms were being cleaned for Lord Sesshomaru's guests. The monk was to be moved into one of these rooms very soon. He'd seen the young human male and was surprised rhat he was alive. His body was bruised and battered. Bones broken. Bruises running the length of his body and blood covering him. His clothes had been torn and cover with both his and an unknown assailants blood. He came to a stop as he opened the doors to the upper patio of the second floor of the palace. The fresh air came rushing into the hallways.

"Fa." came a gentle voice behind him. Smiling he turned and bowed his head at the beautiful Silver Inu female in front of him. She wore a three layered white and purple kimono with lights purple sakura flowers adorning the collar and the hem of the sleeves of the outer kimono. Her feet were covered by the material of her dress and the train trailed behind her. Her long white mokomoko fur was wrapped around her waist and came up around her right shoulder. She was playing with the end of it, but was looking ahead of herself out the doors he'd just opened.

"Lady Mother." He acknowledged her. "What can this one do for you?"

She raised an eyebrow as she turned her head slightly towards him. "Where has my son gone?" She asked this as she looked behind herself towards the rooms being prepared. She brought up a painted paper fan and began to gently fan herself.

"He has gone to retrieve something important." He stated as for the truth was he had no idea where he'd gone. "He is also going to retrieve the Monks mate and children."

"Why?" She asked sounding bored.

He knew she was playing with him. She loved playing games with others. It was just what she'd always done since Lord Taisho's death. "Because he has risked his life for the West and is one of our allies." She hummed at his answer. "The Lord was quite anxious when he left." He scratched the back of his neck. "The Monk brought word that the Lord's half-brother may have died."

Her fan paused before resuming it's movements. "This one doesn't believe this rumor." He raised a brow at her. "He is Toga's son." She stated. "He cannot die so easily." She then closed her fan before placing it and her hands into the floor length sleeves of her kimono. She then turned and left.

* * *

Souta peered around the obvious samurai Lord in front of him. His sisters face was being held by this towering man. This man was so very tall. His shoulders were wide, his body muscular and he had a look that screamed danger. He was also looking into his sisters eyes with such love that it forced him to look away. Clearing his throat he saw Kagome look towards him and suddenly had an irritated look thrown his way by the unknown male. "Sis." He began trying to keep his voice level. "Who's this?" He asked this by thrusting his chin at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young male with irritation hitting him. The end of his mokomoko began to to twitch with his irritation. He then cocked an eyebrow at the small human. He wasn't pudgy like a child but he wasn't tall enough to be considered an adult. His face showed definition, but still held the child-like innocence in it. Adolescence. A period in a young mam's life where he needed an adult male in his life. Lifting his head he scanned to see if there was any other male that looked like his intended or her brother, but found none.

"Souta!" Kagome cried out as embarrassment begin to register to her mind.

Souta smiled. He loved it when he'd mess things up for his sister. He remembered many times walking in when she and Inuyasha would be so close to kissing only for him to suddenly call her name out and watch her **_sit_** Inuyasha or try to hide him. He looked back up at the man and took in his markings. They were odd but he kinda liked them. They seemed to match the man for some reason. Suddenly the mans hand snatched the front of his tunic and lifted him so that their faces were inches away.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru's voice thundered through Souta's ears. It was deep and oh so masculine.

Swallowing hard he spoke. "I'm Souta; Souta Higurashi. I'm Kagome's younger brother."

Souta watched the strange male state at him before a slight smirk lifted the mans lips then vanished all together. Then something strange happened the man inhaled close to his face. He was then placed back into the ground. "Hnn..." was the mans only response to what had happened.

Kagome giggled at her brothers look of shock and awe at Sesshomaru. _Move over Inuyasha; my brother's got a new idol._ She thought this as another giggle escaped her lips. Both males looked at her. Clearing her throat she spoke. "Souta this is Lord Sesshomaru. He's -"

"Holy cow!" Souta cried out. "You're Inuyasha's half-brother?" His eyes were wide. "Holy crap!" Shock was evident on the youths face. The way Inuyasha had always described his half-brother made Souta always believe he was...well...a monster. But looking at the man in front of him. He suddenly smiled at him. "This is so cool." He then turned towards his sister and Sango, who'd been quiet this whole time. "I'll take the twins and Koku somewhere else so you guys can talk." He then turned on his heel with both girls running after him, though Kasumi was trying to go slow because of her brother that she had on her back.

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru said as he watched the young male leave with the young children at his heels. _A brother._ He thought as he watched the boy vanish from sight. He hadn't counted on this.

* * *

Inuyasha climbed higher and higher on the cliffs. His body aching. He wanted to rest but he couldn't. _Where are you Miroku?_ He asked himself wondering what fate had befallen his close friend. His hands clenched the rock above his head and pulled himself upwards only for the rock to shift. His eyes widened at the rock gave way. He was about to cry out as began to fall when a black leather covered hand retch out and grabbed his wrist. Looking up he saw a man who's head and face was partially covered by black material. He suddenly heard the man call out. "I got something!" The mans voice was thickly accented.

Next he heard running and saw a familiar face. _Kohaku._ He thought as a smile came across his face.

"Inuyasha?" The young mam's eyes widened when he saw his friends face. He was expecting the eyes to match what he was seeing but even though the purple marks were there they weren't jagged and his eyes were golden; not red. No bloodlust. The hanyou ears twitched on the top of his head. Rushing over Kohaku grabbed Inuyasha's other arm; ingnoring the cry of pain, he and his fellow slayer friend pulled the hanyou over the edge of the cliff. Looking his friend over and assessing the wounds he looked up. "Kenji, go get one of the healers Lord Sesshomaru sent with us."

Inuyasha lifted his head weakly at the mention of his half-brothers name. "Sesshomaru?" He question.

"Yes." Kohaku said with a nod. "A couple of days ago Miroku appeared at the palace and told us what happened."

Inuyasha grabbed the front of Kohaku's clothing. "Miroku's alive!" He cried out with surprise.

"Yeah." The young man pride Inuyasha's claws away from his clothes. He watched Inuyasha loose his strength and laid him on the ground.

"Good." He mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

Kohaku watched his sister and brother-in-laws friend rest. His own feelings towards the hanyou were neutral. He didn't hate nor did he entirely like Inuyasha even though it was because of the hanyou and Kagome that he was alive. He just wasn't sure about the man. He looked up from watching Inuyasha when he heard footsteps approaching. He saw Kenji and the panda youkai healer that had been sent with them and the Western Lords guards; who were currently looking through the now empty village.

Sighing Kohaku watched the healer begin looking over Inuyasha's wounds. "He's well enough to be moved to the cart; but we need to get him to the Western Palace so we may begin the full healing process." She stated, he voice was warm and gentle. It went with her nature. "He has partially healed wounds which have been ripped open from him moving around." She paused as he hands life's his firerat haori and looked at the stomach wound. Kohaku grimaced at the sight of the organs which were covered by a thin piece of skin that was slowly healing over. "He's been moving too much and isn't healing as fast as he should be. He needs to be in a safe place."

"Right." He looked up as he saw Kenji walking with several guards who pushed a cart towards their position. As he stood he hear a clanking sound and looked down at the waves below. Embedded into the rocks was the Tenssaiga which glowed a bright golden color. Kohaku sighed. _Can't leave_ _that behind._ he thought this as his friend reached him. Kenji looked down at what his friend was starring at and frown. "I'll be back." He heard Kohaku state as he walked away leaving the guards and healer to deal with Inuyasha and the cart.

 **M-Angel** : Yay! They found him! ^_^


	16. A Feeling

**Chapter 16** : _A Feeling_

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he watched Souta leave. She had the distinct feeling that had Souta not told the Daiyoukai who he was to her that her little brother may have been hurt. She didn't know why this feeling was hitting her but with the new knowledge that The Lord of the Western Lands was going to claim her as his mate, it kinda left her worried. She knew Inuyasha would put up a fuss; but it was all for show. She and he hadn't done anything. He didn't truly want her as his mate. He had only wanted the fact that mating her would officially make him an alpha. Closing her eyes she shook those thoughts away. When she opened her eyes once more she noticed Sesshomaru starring at her. _Gah! Did_ _he say something? I wasn't paying attention. Smile! Smile damn it! That always makes things better._ Her mind was screaming at her. So she smiled up at him and hoped that was enough.

Sesshomaru looked down at his tiny female and noticed her scent changed. First to panic, then fear and now it was back being it's normal savory scent. Why did her emotions and scent change so drastically in so short of a time? He quirked a half smile at her. "Miko-" he began but was interrupted.

"Listen here Sesshomaru," Kagome growled slightly her annoyance clear for all to see. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not woman. Not wench. And most definitely not Miko." Her frown was quite prominent. "I am a Miko, but that isn't my name. It is the same for you. You are a Daiyoukai Lord by title but that's not your true name. I am certain you like to be called by your true name by those closest to you. It's the same for me." She crossed her arms over chest. "So if you and I are to be...well...mates you should at least call me by my name."

Sesshomaru gave her a true smile at her little speech. He was going to enjoy this female. She'd definitely keep him entertained through the years. "Very well...Miko." He said this just to see if it got a reaction. Watching her eye twitch, he smirked. Pulling her to him by her waist he leaned down towards her. Her cheeks flushed with blood as she seem embarrassed by their close proximity. He ran his nose against those red cheeks and inhaled her scent. It had become spicy and left him wanting to drag her to the closest cave or hut and rut with her; to hear her scream his name out with pleasure and to feel her writhe against him as her climax pushed her over. He barely suppressed a shiver as his mind teased him with images. "Ka-go-me." He said her name against her ear hotly causing her to gasp as a tiny shiver ran up her spine. "Hnn... I shall remember your name forever; for it is already written upon this ones heart."

Kagome barely suppressed the moan wanting to come out as his lips gently touched hers. It was a chaste kiss but it still left a heat upon her lips and his words left an ache in her heart. _How can he love me when he doesn't even know me?_ She wondered as he turned and walked away to find Rin. Turning slightly she saw Sango with her jaw askew. This caused her to blush hotly for there was no doubt that her sister was going to bombard her with questions.

So turning away from her friend and sister she went to follow Sesshomaru only to pause in her steps and look skyward. There in the sky she could've sworn she'd seen red eyes looking down upon her. _Somebody is watching us. But who?_

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's aura fluctuate behind him and turned to see her looking at the sky. Looking up himself he saw nothing but he did sense a darkness coming from it. Something was looming over them. Throwing his aura outward he created a clear barrier that wouldn't allow an evil to look within. Smiling, he turned to see Kagome's shoulders relax before she began to once again follow him. Frowning slightly he turned and continued his way towards the old Miko's hut. It was time to leave this place and bring with him those he came for. As he stood in front of the hut he spoke. "Kagome," his voice once again was emotionless. "gather your things, those of your brothers and Rin's." Kagome nodded. As she walked into the hut he watched Rin come running towards him. Her face shining with love and happiness. This one will not let anything happen to Rin or it's mate. He sat below a nearby tree and listened to Rin talk.

* * *

Kasumi looked into the lake in the garden in the Western Palace. Her eyes narrowed as she watched it turn into a mirror for her to look for Sesshomaru. She found him in a humans village. In front of him was a young female human. She had long raven colored hair and blue eyes. Her lips were pink and her cheeks had a lovely flush to them. She listened as her son confessed what the girl was to him. She also watched fire dance in the girls eyes. _So she has a fiery spirit._ She mused as a slight smile spread across her face. Purple painted lips parted in a sigh. "Good." She spoke to nobody but herself. "For if she is to be my sons mate; then she'll eventually have to deal with the court as the Western Lady is suppose to do." Pulling her fan out of her sleeve she dipped it into the pond. The ripples changed the scene to one of a carriage cart. Looking inside the cart she saw a young and wounded Inuyasha.

Eyes narrowed as she spotted the marking on his face. Her eyes went from the face to the obvious hanyou ears. Frowning she looked closer as the young mans glossy eyes opened only for the rocking of the cart to put him back to sleep. Golden eyes had looked at her and for second she could've sworn she'd seen Taisho's form next to his sons, as if his spirit was trying to strengthen that of his hanyou heirs. _Interesting._ She mused as she flung a stone with her mokomoko into the water, the imagery vanishing from her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha had no way to tell the time of which he'd spent being taken away by cart. He knew he'd waken several times in immense pain only to have a cup of warm broth placed at his lips and then the blissful unconsciousness came back. No dream. No pain. No nothing. He woke once to just the sound of the cart and horses. His eyes felt heavy and soon the rocking of the cart put him back to sleep.

When he woke again his ears picked up the sound of the wind. His nose picked up the scent of something that had been cleaned recently. His chest felt bare but something soft was rubbing against it. Eyes slowly opened and took in their surrounding. He was in a room. The walls were tall and white with only one thing hanging from them. Tenssaiga. He was laying on a bed of soft fur pelts and pillows. His chest and stomach had bandages on them and other than that he was naked under the large black pelt that was keeping him warm. To his left was a shoji screen, which was open to the outside. To his right was a closed screen door. In the center of the room was a burning firepit.

 _Where the hell am I?_ He wondered silently as he brought up his left hand to scratch his head he paused as he saw something on his wrist. Looking at the marking on it he moved his other hand to touch it, but paused as he saw that too had the same purple marking on it. Taking his thumb he ran it across the marking and felt a tingle run up his spine. He then began to look for more markings and found a few on each hip that connected at his navel before going down between his legs towards his manhood. Covering that part of his body just as heard the screen door open to reveal a woman with pale skin and black circle around her left eyes. Her hair was raven color with a single white stripe that was two fingers thick on the right side of her head. To top that off she had two round ears on the top of her head; both black with white on the inside. She had bright blue eyes, a heart shaped face, pouty red lips and her aura was so calm and serene. He was in awe of this woman. His heart stopped and jaw dropped as he continued to stare. She wore a black and white two layered kimono. The inside was while, while the outer part was black with tiny snowflakes flying on the sleeves and disappeared onto her back. She wore a matching black and white obi and slippers covered her feet. In her arms were linens and by the time he realized he'd been ogling her both his and her faces were filled with a slight blush.

Inuyasha coughed awkwardly as she knelt beside him. "I'm Chiko." She stated still a bit flushed at being looked at by her new ward. "I am the healer that was with Slayer Kohaku and his group when we found you." She placed the linens next to her. "Allow me to look at the wounds."

"Uh. Sure." He said quickly and looked away from her, his face still sporting a slight blush.

She gently touched his chest and laid him back down. She then took a knife and cut the bandages off of him. She looked over the wounds and smiled. "You are almost completely healed." She announced. Inuyasha looked down at his stomach and saw four large cuts still there but no longer bled. He watched her rub some green ointment on the wounds and felt his stomach flex. He groaned and placed his hand over his nose. "I know, it smells." She said as she frowned. "It's the oils that stink." She looked at him their eyes connecting. Blushing she looked away. "But it's better than the alternative."

"Alternative?" He inquired as he removed his hand from his nose; the scent no longer bothering him.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "A fever could've taken you from us had we not found you in time." Her eyes softened as she continued to rub the ointment into his skin and wounds. "You'd lost so much blood by the time we found you. I feared we would loose you before arriving at the palace. Lord Sesshomaru would've been so upset at us." Her hand shook slightly before she shook herself out of the memory of his broken form. "But you're okay now!" She smiled. "One or two days from now and I'll you'll be up and-"

"Keh." He groaned at the mention of staying in bed.

"Huh?" She looked up at him a bandage in her hand.

His eyes were closed as he looked towards the open shoji screen that led to the outside world. "Once you're done here; I'll be up walking about."

"But mi'lord!" She cried out before gasping at her outcry.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Huh?" _Did she call me a lord?_ He silently wondered. "Heh. Ya gotta know one thing about me. I've suffered worse than this." He waved his hand over his stomach. "I'll take it easy, but I ain't layin' around doin' nothin'."

She blinked at him. Never had she heard a lord talk this way. He seemed so ruff and he spoke like a common person and yet he was Lord Inu no Taisho's son thus making him a Lord. She then realized she'd been staring and quickly went back to work on him. When she finished his bandages she went to stand, only to have him grab her wrist.

Something was telling Inuyasha not to let this woman leave yet. Sitting up he pulled her wrist to his nose. Her face became red with a blush. He could smell the ointment on her; but he went beyond that scent to her natural one. Once he'd found it he felt his soul ache. She smelt of the forests around Edo. Deep woodsy scent with the scent of the moss just after the rains. She smelt of...home.

He cocked his head and pulled her wrist away and spoke. "Who are you?" His eyes shined with moisture as his chest began to ache with an intensity that screened for him to keep her at his side.

* * *

After they'd left Edo, Kagome found herself in Sesshomaru's arms once again. On Ah and Un's back were the twins, Rin and Souta. Walking next to the beast was Sango carrying her son. Their supplies were also on the dragon's back. It worried Kagome that perhaps too much was on the beasts back and it would get hurt. Her eyes showed this and Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Worry not for them." He spoke with a gentleness in his voice. "We shall fly. It will take them several days to reach the Western Palace."

Kagome nodded. "How long for us?" She asked as she felt the wind pick up around them as he took to the sky.

"By sunset." He spoke as he looked up towards their destination. He then looked at her as she clutched onto him as they went above the clouds. "Do not fear." He pulled her closely as he buried his face into her head. Her sweet scent filled his senses. "I shall never drop you." Kagome relaxed and laid her head against his shoulder, his armor not bothering as his mokomoko wrapped around her to keep her warm from the cold breeze.

* * *

 **AN** : Here's another update! I hope you enjoyed it.


	17. A New World Pt 1

**Chapter 17** : _A New World Pt. 1_

* * *

Golden hues mixed with azure and light pink colors filled the sky as the sun began to set. Dark boots landed on the mountain cliff that over looked the golden colored pillars of the Western Palace. In the arms of the person was a lightly dozing young human woman. The silvery strands of hair from the male holding her whipped around them in the light winds that formed at this altitude. The soft furs of the mokomoko kept the young woman asleep, however this was Sesshomaru's favorite time of day and he wished to share it with his intended. "Kagome." He spoke her name softly and watched as her long eyelashes fluttered open revealing her crystal like eyes. "Look." He nodded towards the palace walls.

Turning her head slightly towards the sight Kagome released a soft gasp. As the waning sun's light touched the walls the marble began to glitter and change in color from white to the soft colors of the sunset. From the pointed towers to the balconies to the ground itself. Everything seemed so in tune to the waning sun and glittered and danced as the light began to fall behind the mountain that they stood on. "It's beautiful." She said with awe in her voice. The lush green forests gave way to majestic meadows full of wildflowers which then followed a dirt trail that led directly towards the small village outside of the high walls that surrounded the marble palace which was then surrounded by a thick forest and backed up to a large mountain side. The mountain itself had large colossal buildings built right into it. It was both awe inspiring and bit intimidating at the same time.

"Hnn." was his response to what she'd said. It made his chest puff with pride that she thought it was beautiful. "My father wished for this place to be a haven for those he most trusted and cared for." He looked at the palace and the building surrounding it. "The mountain is where we are headed."

"Not the palace?" She questioned with a frown. "Why?" Curious as to why he didn't want her in the palace.

"I do not live there." He looked down at her confused look. "While I do have business in the palace and grew up there; I no longer live there." He looked at the mountain. "I feel at peace in my home and it is there you shall live." He then frowned as he looked at the palace. "You are not ready to meet the Lords and Lady's of the court." Looking down at her he smiled. "But the day shall come when you shall sit next to me and rule there by my side. Until that day you shall learn what you need to survive this new world." Kagome nodded as he suddenly jumped into the air. Gripping his haori she kept her gaze away from the ground as they flew off towards his home in the mountains behind the palace.

Unaware were the couple that they were being watched at that very moment. "It would seem he has taken the bait my dearest brother." spoke a feminine voice as her red eyes watched the duo fly over the palace walls. In her left hand was a small purple crystal ball that glowed with evil ominous energy. Her black hair moved around her oval shaped face. Her red slanted eyes glared as the Western Lord flew overhead, oblivious of the danger he had just put his little human and her friends. She smirked. _Our plans are beginning to take shape._ Lifting the ball to her face she spoke again. "What are my orders brother?"

The dark energy swirled to reveal a male with dark hair like her own and red eyes. He wore a purple kimono tunic and matching haori pants. In his hands was a similar dark orb. "You will take on the form of a servant and gain entry into the Shikon Miko's chambers and you will gain her trust. Then when she least expects it, strike her down!" He snarled.

"And until then?" She inquired her red painted lips spread into a sinister smile. "Do you wish for me to gain information?" Her brothers eyes met her own and she knew the answer was yes. "As you with dearest brother." She placed the orb in the bag that was hanging from her obi. Looking up at the now darkened sky she smiled. _Our revenge for you father is only a few steps away._ She then turned away and walked back inside the palace.

* * *

Miroku sat in front of the balcony doors with his legs criss-crossed in indian style that he'd learned as child growing up in Musshin's temple worshipping Buddha. Though his body was mostly healed he still ached in certain area's. Deciding to do some meditation he'd begun sitting like this in the early afternoon. However now it was nightfall and try as he might he couldn't calm himself. Lifting his head up and opening his tired eyes he looked out at the darkened landscape and sighed as he finally realized why he couldn't calm himself. Sango. He missed his wife so much. He couldn't help but dream of the twins and his tiny son. Their faces were constantly in his mind. _Are they safe? What if Lord Sesshomaru didn't arrived in time to stop the attack? What if Sango was with Kagome and they both got hurt?_ His heart clenched at the thought of his beautiful wife laying motionless on the ground next to a blood soaked Kagome a youkai standing over them about to give the final fatal blow.

Eyes widened at this thought. Panic began to set in. "Sango." He whispered her name. Closing said eyes he felt tears run down his cheeks. _Never again._ He thought as he clenched his injured arm over his heart. _I'll never leave them alone again. Just let them be safe._ He prayed as he tried fruitlessly to calm his emotions.

Suddenly the shoji door opened. Wiping his face with his un bandaged arm he felt somebody sit down next to him. Turning his head he felt his eyes widen once more. "Inuyasha?" He questioned what he was seeing in front of him. His friend looked very different with purple markings that matched his cheeks running down his neck and under the blue kasode he was currently wearing. The markings were also on his wrists and looking at the young hanyou's ankles he saw the marking sticking out from under the black hakama pants.

"They're everywhere." He heard Inuyasha say. Looking up he saw that instead of red eyes he saw golden hues looking at him.

"My friend," he began, "you've undergone a transformation." He smiled. "Might I say it's quite the transformation indeed!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned his face from his friends inquisitive eyes a blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. "Are you..." Inuyasha's voice was low but Miroku understood what he was trying to say.

"I have to admit," the monks voice was low. "I was quite frightened that I may not live. My wounds were quite serious." He looked behind him as he saw a red headed female walk in with foo and placed in front of him. "Thank-you." he said nodding his thanks.

"Lord Inuyasha, do you wish to eat with your friend?" The young female asked.

Inuyasha looked at the woman and sniffed. _Fox._ He thought and felt a twinge at missing Shippo. "As long as you don't play any fox tricks." He smirked at her shocked look.

"I'd never.." She began but was stopped when Miroku raised his hand.

"You must forgive him," he said softly. "for you see we have a fox kit back home who loves playing tricks on him; even at meal time."

"Oh!" she giggled. "I have brothers. I understand." She nodded as she left with a bit of a happy skip in her walk.

Miroku chuckled as he picked up a piece of bread and role it in half before dipping it in the broth. "I-" Inuyasha began but paused. Miroku watched his friend fidget with the hem of the blue obi around his waist. The material stretched under his fingers. "I think..." He rubbed his neck. "I think I've found my...true mate." His eyes looked at Miroku through his perifial vision.

Miroku smirked as he drank the tea from the tray. "Congratulations my friend!" He said with a raise of his glass before setting it down. "So.." He prodded Inuyasha who found his hands more interesting than anything else.

"She's a panda hanyou." He said still looking down. "She's from China, but came over when Sesshomaru defeated her father who had sided against the emperor. She's..." He sighed as his ears fell. "She's perfect."

"Wow." Miroku said with awe. He'd never heard Inuyasha speak like this about anybody. Not even... His eyes widened. "Um. Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked at him. "What about Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked down a bit guilty. "We've never..." He bit back what he was going to say. "That is we're just friends...I think." Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I'll talk to her." Miroku continued to look at his friend. Inuyasha felt his friends eyes on him. "I WILL OKAY!" He yelled defensively.

Just then the shoji screen opened. "Lord Inuyasha." The servant bowed on the ground before standing "Monk." He looked at both men. "Lord Sesshomaru has ask me to bring both of you to him." Both men looked at each other before standing to follow. Inuyasha helping his friend to walk.

* * *

Kagome looked around the room she'd been given. The flooring was stained red and had black furs on it. In the center of the room was a firepit and around it were steps that had furs and pillows. To the left side was a large shelving unit that had silk kimono's, haoris and tunics hanging with hakama pants folded and placed on the shelves; along with scarves and other miscellaneous things sitting on the shelves. On the right side of the room was a large hole in the ground. In the hole were pillows and furs. Under that was a futon mattress made from feathers and cotton. To the side of the bed was a door and inside was a nice spring. Standing in the doorway she felt like she'd stepped into a haven hidden away in this era.

Walking out of the room back into the sleeping corridor she turned to where there were soft silk curtains hanging. Pushing them back she found no door, only an open balcony that led outside. To the left side of the balcony she found steps that led towards the hidden garden. She walked down the steps into the garden and gasped. In the center of the garden were twelve cherry blossom trees in full bloom. They seemed to glow in the full moon's light. _Beautiful._ She thought. This was truly a quiet serene and peaceful place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A gentle feminine voice spoke. Kagome gasped as she turned quickly around. Behind her was a woman with pale complexion. On her forehead glowed a crescent moon. Twin marks next to her eyes and ruby red lips that were upturned into a smile. "I am sorry if I startled you child." She approached Kagome, her furs trailing behind her. "I am Lady Kazumi; though most call me Lady Mother."

Kagome gasped. "You're Sesshomaru's mother."

"Hmm..." She smiled as she watched the young woman in front of her. "So I am." Her eyes flashed crimson. "But who are you?" She began to circle the human. "I can understand why he cares for a child, but you're not an orphan; nor are you helpless." She continued to examine her before pushing out her aura. Just then Kagome's powers which she'd retracted in order to hide them, expanded tremendously. The woman's eyes widened. "Well, well, well." Her eyes widened as she found a well of power she hadn't felt since her former mate's death.

"I-" Kagome began only to be interrupted.

"Hush." Kazumi said with a raise of her hand. "Pull it back." Kagome nodded and within moments her powers pulled back. "Well. This my child, is actually a good thing." She pulled out her fan and touched the tip to her lips and smiled at her. "Follow." with that she began to walk away.

Kagome watched the woman for a moment. _This is Sesshomaru's mother?_ She began to walk after her. As they entered into a room beneath Kagome's, the young Miko couldn't help but think. _What does she want from me?_


	18. Lady Mother

**Chapter 18** : _Lady Mother_

* * *

Following after Lady Mother, Kagome still had no clue what the older woman wanted from her. Even for being older than even Sesshomaru; she found that the woman still had beauty that movie stars in Hollywood would die for. Though pale of skin, her presence made you feel safe and secure; however her aura made it known that she was powerful and not to be messed with. She looked no older than thirty, but Kagome wasn't dumb. She knew that Inuyasha was at least two hundred and that made Sesshomaru possibly four or five hundred and by research she knew Inu no Taisho was at least two thousand when he died; which probably meant Lady Kazumi was around fifteen to two thousand herself. _Talk about_ _eternal beauty._ She thought as they passed another dark corridor.

The halls weren't lit and the corridors were so dark that had Kagome not been following the Lady she'd probably be lost. However the Lady Mother seemed to emit a earthral glow about her that lit their way through the darkened hallways. Finally they came to a heavy wood door with doctorated symbols all over it. The center most prominent symbol being a large crescent moon that hung above an enormous Inu that was howling up at it. The doors seemed to open on their own as they approach them. A blinding light filled the doorway and as the her eyes adjusted to the new light they widened at where she was.

* * *

Shippo grumbled as he rode on top of Ah and Un. The duel dragon heads seemed to know where it was going but Shippo was lost. He had never been this far into the West and they had further to go until they reached the palace. Behind him was Souta who's eyes were wide and took in their surroundings. The twins were each passed out. One against Souta's back while the other clung to the older boys chest as she slept. They made a perfect Souta sandwich which had the fox kit snickering. Sango walked ahead of them, but even he could tell she was tired. Thinking for a moment he jumped down from the beast and ran up to Sango. Popping under her she was suddenly floating on top of a Shippo balloon.

"Shippo!" she cried out.

"What?" he asked innocently. "We'll go faster if we fly."

Sighing Sango knew better than to argue with the young fox, especially when she herself was so exhausted. "Thank-you Shippo."

Behind the fox the dragon took flight, which startled Souta who was glad it didn't wake the twins. As they flew higher over the trees Souta found himself even more in awe at what these people could do. Since coming to this era he'd been expecting the worse to happen, but staying close to his sister and then learning how to fight from Atkin and his men; he found himself no longer scared. Sure he still had nightmares on what had happened with his family, but now he wasn't afraid that it would happen again because he knew Kagome and her friends would ensure it didn't happen.

He remembered the stories she'd tell him. He knew Inuyasha was powerful and strong; that he wouldn't let Kagome be in danger. However, he hadn't seen Inuyasha in the few months he'd been in this era. He hadn't met the perverted monk named Miroku either. Who he _**had**_ met was Sesshomaru. That man gave off an aura of power. Though he himself didn't have powers like his sister, he did sense strength coming off of that man. He looked like a true samurai, like those from his games and movies back home. He looked strong. _Maybe he's stronger than even_ _Inuyasha._ His eyes widened at that thought before a smile appearing on his face. I'd love to see those two fight. In his mind he could see Inuyasha yelling insults at his other brother who ignored them before a grand battle occurred where the two fought each other. Inuyasha comically stomping his feet when he'd no doubt loose against his older sibling. This had Souta laughing internally. Yes, he couldn't wait to see Inuyasha with his older brother. It was going to be epic!

* * *

 _Books!_ Kagome's mind yelled. _Books everywhere!_ Actual hard bound books lined the walls of the room. From ceiling to the floor. There were rows of books. Even books stacked on top of other books that towered over her head. Kagome's eyes were wide.

"Hmm..." came a noise from Kazumi's throat as she watched the young human woman stare at the mountains of books that littered every corner of the room. Clearing her throat she caught Kagome's attention. "This is Sesshomaru's study." She ran her hand over the beautifully decorated cherry wood desk. It had beautiful flowers and leaves with vines and tress sculpted into it's surface. The front had two huge Inu's on it laying in a field of flowers with a tiny Inu between the smaller obviously female Inu's paws. In the background were trees and vine with tiny animals running around. It was beautifully and masterfully done.

Kazumi suddenly turned on her heel towards the Miko. "Do you know how to read or write?" She needed to know where she had to start with this girl.

"I do." Kagome admitted with some measure of pride. "I also can do arithmetic, geology and some world histories."

This made the Lady Mother raise an eyebrow. "Who taught you?" She wished to know what teachers this girl studied under. It was not common practice for girls to be taught; not even in youkai society.

"Everybody in my original village; both men and women, are taught." She said with a smile. "From ages five to eighteen. We go to school and are taught everything we need or will need to be taught in order to have successful life."

Kazumi smiled and touched her fan to her mouth once again. _This girl is educated and powerful. A worthy mate for my son; indeed._ "Good." She sighed. "I won't allow idiots into my sons life." Kagome frowned. "Don't be upset little bird. I plan for us to be friends. Originally I thought I was going to have to teach you the fundamentals in order to bring your mind to a state of awareness." Placing her fan on the desk she walked towards Kagome and grabbed her chin, tipping her face this way and that. "You are very pretty. Do you know anything on Inu youkai society?"

"No." Kagome admitted sadly. Inuyasha never spoke about his Inu side. Rarely did he want to talk about that side unless he was forced.

"Do you know anything about Inu?" Kazumi inquired as she looked into the girls eyes.

Kagome shrugged and sighed. "A little."

Releasing the girls face she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Hmm..." She was annoyed her former mate's hanyou son hadn't educated this girl on anything on his nature.

"Sesshomaru told me that I'm an alpha female." Kagome offered. "Inuyasha is a beta." She thought for a moment on some of the things Arkin had told her about Inu in one of their many conversations. "If a beta mates an alpha; he becomes an alpha and she becomes his beta."

"That is for all canine species." Kazumi stated as she listened to the girl. "Go on."

"Inu are processive of their mates. They'll kill any male or female who tries to claim their mate." Kazumi nodded. "Uh...Inu are more powerful than other canine species. Therefore they have to expel more youki than most breeds. They do this by fighting. They also-"

"We also expel it by sexual encounters." Kazumi spoke watching the girls face light up like a tomato. Good. She pure. She thought. "Male initiate most times; however if a female is in the mood she'll approach her mate and nip the side of his neck gently and middle upwards to his jaw until he leans down to kiss. Once the kiss occurs it's hard to stop." She smiled at Kagome's blush. The young woman just nodded. "Male Inu are different from most males but are the same as any canine. Once the act begins it cannot stop until their release occurs." Her eyes hardened slightly but she suddenly laughed when she saw Kagome' s blush. She smiled at the girl who was now completely silent and not looking at her. In fact Kagome found the walls most interesting right now. Her face bright red. "Inu are passionate lovers. They'll please you before gaining their pleasure. Usually giving you multiple releases before finally taking you and make you scream."

Kagome felt her body stiffen as embarrassment filled her. She now wanted to be anywhere but here. Talking. _Gah! I can't believe she's giving me_ _a sex talk!_ Her mind yelled. _As if it wasn't embarrassing enough with Mama._

"Alright enough on that." Kazumi smiled while Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "For the next several weeks you and I will become friends and I'll be your teacher. I'll teach you Inu history, warfare, how to manipulate and survive court; but mostly etiquette and how to truly fight."

"I-" Kagome began but was interrupted by a raised hand.

"You fight like a Miko with a bow," she approached Kagome and snatched her wrist, her hand tightened. "However you do not know how to fight me. Make me stop."

"But-" Kagome gasped as pain began to hit her, her wrist hurt. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I doesn't matter!" Kazumi yelled. "I'm hurting you! I'm your enemy! Fight back!"

Kagome called her powers forward and the holy power surged forward to assist. Her body glowed and the scent of burnt skin filled the area. When it was over Kagome's wrist had been release and Kasumi was looking at her burnt hand. Already it could be seen was healing. Kagome looked at her wrist and saw the bruises vanish and heal. She looked at the Lady Mother who was smiling at her.

"Very good child." She flicked her hand and watched it heal completely. "We'll also work in the dojo with your powers and hand to hand combat. You can't be weak." She smiled at Kagome who looked upset. "You're not weak and you must give an illusion of a shadow that you are; that way when your enemies make themselves known you'll be able to attack them before they realize their error." She turned and walked away towards a shelf of books. Pulling a red one the shelves vanished behind the one next to it.

 _A secret passage._ Kagome thought as she followed Kasumi.

"Let's go spy on my beloved son." she said with a devious smile. "You may learn something." Kagome nodded as she once again followed the Lady Mother into the darkness.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : hehehe...this was fun to write. ^_^


	19. Becoming Something More

**Chapter 19** : _Becoming Something More_

* * *

Inuyasha helped Miroku walk through the darkened hallways of Sesshomaru's home. It was a huge structure but was obviously not the palace. There weren't large grand marble obliques anywhere, nor were there any paintings of the old man or the hierarchy before his old man; this meant they were in Sesshomaru's private household. This caused Inuyasha's ears to fall slightly against his head. He wasn't sure why the bastard wanted them here. No alpha would allow none pack members into his home, even if those people were allies. _Something's not right here._ His instincts were yelling at him to be on guard. He suddenly felt his friend lean heavily on him. Looking down at Miroku he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." the monk waved his hand at his friend. He hadn't walked in awhile since coming here was the only problem. His legs were shaky and he didn't have his staff any longer because he'd lost it during the fight.

Inuyasha nodded and released Miroku's arm only to watch his friend almost loose his balance. "Idiot." He muttered before reaching his arm out and balancing his friend by snatching his arm and keeping hold of it.

The two were led down several halls before being brought to a large and spacious area where Sesshomaru was standing in front of a large fireplace that was half the size of the back wall. The Daiyoukai had his back to them. As he turned Inuyasha saw his brothers eyes widen slightly before the mask of having no emotions was replaced.

Sesshomaru walked around the small table that was in front of the fireplace and before sitting waved the servant who had brought them away. Once seated he silently pointed to the two cushions in front of him.

Inuyasha growled slightly before walking over to the table. First Miroku sat down with a sigh before Inuyasha sat down with a grunt. The hanyou glared at his brother and was about to demand what he wanted when a few servants walked into the room and placed food in front of the men, however instead of food Miroku was handed a bottle of sake. Blinking at the bottle a cup he'd been given, the monk smiled his thanks. Inuyasha looked at the half cooked meat over the rice. The gravy and blood from the meat swirled and blended nicely together and made his mouth water.

"Eat." Sesshomaru ordered before picking up his golden chopsticks and began to feast on his meal.

 _He just wants me to eat with him?_ Inuyasha wondered silently. _Why?_ He picked up the golden chopsticks and began to pick up food to put in his mouth.

The silence was thickening. It could've been cut with a knife. Just when you thought it would go on forever Miroku spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to thank-you for what you have done myself and Inuyasha-" but was interrupted by the western lord.

"This one did nothing that wouldn't have been done for any of his allies." He placed another piece of meat into his mouth and closed his eyes savoring the taste before reopening his eyes and looking at Inuyasha and his markings. "It would see I was wrong about you." He smirked when Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks on the table and took a sharp inhale. "You were strong enough to overcome death and have earned your marks. The marks you should've been born with but due to your human heritage you weren't." He paused for a moment. "You are not fully hanyou any longer; however the stench of human blood still runs strong in your veins. You have overcome a weakness; what that weakness is I do not know."

Finding his voice Inuyasha spoke. "You said I'm not fully hanyou." Sesshomaru's eyes pierced his own. "What do you mean?"

"Hnn..." He stated as he took another bite when suddenly another scent besides his food wafted into his nose. He smirked before speaking some more.

* * *

Kazumi smiled as she led Kagome through the labyrinth of underground tunnels. Thankfully the girl knew to keep herself close to her. They came to a stone door. She pressed her hand on a wooden plaque and felt the door open revealing a secret room. She approached the wall ahead of herself and moved the small painting on the wall which revealed a hole. Motioning for Kagome to come forward Kagome looked through the hole. They were floor level and the hole was behind a plant, but it revealed Sesshomaru's back and she could see Miroku's tire and weary face.

She then heard her hanyou friends voice. "You said I'm not fully hanyou." Kagome's eyes widened at this statement. "What do you mean?"

"Hnn..." She saw Sesshomaru's back suddenly tense slightly. "I believe somehow fathers spirit reach across from the netherworld and saved your life. If he did this he removed a barrier from you. This barrier made you a hanyou. I am certain you can feel your beast better, can you not?"

Kagome held her breath as she waited Inuyasha's voice. "Yes."

"You still carry the ears of a hanyou due to your mothers human status but the barrier that made you one has been removed." Sesshomaru paused. "I have read somewhere once that if the barrier that separates a hanyou from his beast and yet still allows them to hold onto their hanyou form that it is possible that said hanyou's beast could have a true form. This would stop the beast from harming the human soul that is carried within the hanyou."

Kagome turned towards the Lady Mother. "Is that true? She whispered quietly.

"Hmm..." The older female thought outloud. "It could be." Her lips spread into a smile. "If it's possible, this could change Inuyasha's life forever."

"Why?" Kagome inquired not realizing how important this was.

Looking through the hole the Lady Mother smiled. "Because, if he has a true form; Inuyasha can take up his fathers title as Dog General of the Western Lands." She smiled down at Kagome. "This would mean he would be capable of gaining his birthright and would no longer have to live in exile as a rogue. He could have lands. He could finally have a family. He could possible even become an alpha.

Kagome gasped. _He could get everything he'd ever wanted._ She thought remembering the wish he'd given up on when she'd destroyed the Shikon jewel. Oh Inu. She felt her eyes soften. _You never needed the jewel. You just had to mature a bit._ She smiled at that thought.

 _She seems happy with these changes._ "Will you leave my son for the hanyou?" Kazumi's eyes narrowing to the young woman before her.

Golden eyes stared into blue crystal-like eyes. "No." Kagome said softly. "There's something about Sesshomaru that stirs my soul. It scares me but it also excites me in a way Inuyasha could never do." she paused and listened to see what else was being said inside the other room but all she was met with was silence. "I'll always love Inuyasha, but it more like a love that I have for Miroku or my brother." her eyes landed on Sesshomaru and she felt a shiver slide up her spine. "It's different with Sesshomaru and I want to see where this will lead me."

Kazumi sighed. "Very well." she turned and left the young Miko alone.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know it was a bit short. I'll post a longer one soon.


	20. Hand to Hand

**Chapter 20** : _Hand to Hand_

* * *

Kagome landed hard on her stomach as she once again was thrown by her supposed teacher. The man was a bear youkai. In his true form he was a huge brown grizzly like beast that towered at nearly twenty feet. In his humanoid form he was a modest six and half feet with waist length brown hair and soft brown eyes with high cheekbones and rounded face. He wasn't fat, just muscular. He looked like a weightlifter and she was his latest victim.

Lady Kazumi hadn't bluffed when she said she'd be receiving training. Her morning consisted of her waking, doing a morning run of five miles with a crane youkai name Zumi. After breakfast, the dojo with her bear teacher Hechi. Then lunch with Lady Mother where she'd be taught etiquette and what to expect from each type of youkai. If she'd thought Inu lessons on her first day had been embarrassing, she'd been wrong. It seemed Kazumi loved to talk about sexual encounters with whatever species and knew it would make her soon-to-be daughter-in-law blush madly. After lunch she'd once again be sent to the dojo, only this time it was swordsmanship she was being taught. After that was sent to the outside training grounds where she had met Gurtie who was a sixty odd year old human Miko and reminded her of Kaede. She was sweet, kind and gentle when she'd speak and explain things to her; but when it came to the training itself; she became a drill sargent. By the end of the day she was so exhausted she'd actually fall asleep before dinner. She had yet to be able to have dinner with any of her friends or with Sesshomaru. Thinking of the Daiyoukai always sent pleasant shivers up her spine and she'd begun to yearn to be near him; however she didn't want to displease her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

Standing once more Kagome brought her hands back up and parted her legs in a fighting stance. She hurt and she was tired, but she wasn't going to give up. She watched her teacher smirk at her. She knew his horrid remarks on how weak she was were about to come spewing from his lips.

Laughing lightly, Hechi spoke as Kagome predicted. "Give up little girl," he spoke as a sinister smile spread across his face. "You will never defeat this Hechi. I've fought your kind many times and none have defeated me and you know why? Because none are trainable. Your bodies are week and break down so easily. You bruise easily and soon your bones will crumble beneath my hands." Kagome growled slightly as she bit her tongue from yelling back. She'd learned in her first days of training that yelling back only made him fight fiercely, which in turn hurt her worse than if she'd been silent. Her teacher smirked and as his fist come down upon her she dodged it. She pushed off the mats with her feet and punched him squarely in the face and once again it hurt her like a mother; but the punch threw him back a few feet.

Shaking his head he frowned at her before laughing. "Are you angry?" Her face was full of concentration and was pulled into a slight snarling look. "Good! Use it puny human! Now attack me!" He charged her, Kagome barely dodged the charge and as a fist came towards her stomach suddenly she was on her butt staring up at a curtain of white and Hechi was on his back with a sword at his throat.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked up at Sesshomaru who's aura was screaming anger. She didn't know why he was so angry but she knew if she didn't calm him down her teacher was going to loose his head. Remembering her afternoon talks with Lady Kazumi she stood quietly and quickly and slowly went around him. His eyes moved from his prey to her, worry etched in his eyes though his face remained emotionless. Standing on her toes she nuzzled his jawline with her nose. At first he stiffened before his left arm went around her waist and he nuzzled to top of her head in return.

Pulling away from him she looked up into his eyes. "Are you alright?" His eyes staring at the bruise forming on her lower lip and jaw. Before she could respond he leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue coming out and licking her lowers lip. Kagome's eyes widened as he kissed her and slowly closed as she enjoyed the kiss. She whimpered as he pulled away. His tongue swiping her jawline where the bruise had been forming.

Kagome's mind had decided to take a vacation at that moment. He had kissed her! Cheeks filled with a rosy color. What a kiss! She was suddenly heard Hechi behind her take a soft intake of breath as his lord's sword got closer to his jugular. "Please do not kill him." she pleaded as she tipped her head to the side revealing her neck in a sign of submission. "Because if you do then Lady Kazumi will have to go through the pain of finding me another hand to hand instructor."

Sesshomaru growled slightly at the mention of his mothers name. I should've know she was behind this. His eyes looked Kagome over once more. She was wearing a blue dojo yukata and hakama set with a light blue wrap around her waist. Her hair was pulled into a hight bun which was frayed with pieces of hair coming out of the bun. She was slightly out of breath and had sheen of sweat covering her tiny body. He was also certain there were other bruises forming under the yukata, but refrained from looking."Hnn..." He said as he replaced his sword into it's sheath. "You are dismissed." He told Hechi who nodded numbly and quickly left the dojo. Looking down at his little female Sesshomaru could still see the the image of her fighting stance as she took on the mountain of a man that had been her teacher. She still had a slight frown upon her brow. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself. He wasn't angry with her as much as he was angry with his mother. She has no right to force my mate into some training session. He growled.

Thinking she'd done something wrong, Kagome placed her left hand on his left arm and her right hand over his heart she went to lean forward to nip his jaw only for him to grab her chin and lean forward and kiss her lips. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. "It would seem combat isn't the only lessons my mother has been giving you."

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "She keeps me busy with lots of things mi'lord."

Sesshomaru purred as he watched her move away from him. Mother is teaching her how to be responsive. He smirked. "Will this Sesshomaru be given access to these things in which you are being taught."

Kagome could feel a visible sweatdrop pour down her head on that. She laughed nervously before turning sharply away from him. "Maybe." She could feel her cheeks bursting into flames.

Coming up behind her his leaned forward towards her ear. "Teasing this one is not a good thing." He gripped her hips and pressed himself against her causing her to gasp as she felt his hardened manhood against her lower back. "Especially when this one is already teetering the edge of his control." He then nipped her ear before pulling away and placing space between them. "You will not be attending any other lessons today. Instead you'll be spending this afternoon with your kit and the slayer." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he remembered a few tricks the kit had been playing on his men and servants. Where food had gone missing or things being placed where they shouldn't be. He shook his head. "Perhaps have a long conversation with the kit on being more conscientious on the tricks he's playing on my men."

"Oh dear." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I though for sure Atkin's talk with him would have straightened him out." she thought for a moment. "Perhaps I'll ask Chiko play a trick on him to get him to calm down or perhaps..." an idea popped into her mind causing her to smile devilishly.

Sesshomaru's felt his eyebrows hike upwards at the look on his little mate. He'd never seen her look like that. If he could he would've felt sorry for the kit; but finding scrolls out of their place and thrown around hadn't given the kit any credit towards mercy. However he did hope she didn't scar him for life.

"Mi'lord-" she began but he interrupted her.

"When we are in private you may call this one by name." He stated as he turned towards her.

Kagome looked down at her hands and fiddled. "As long as you stop refuting to yourself as this one in front of me when we're in private." He closed his eyes and gave her a curt nod before reopening his eyes.

"As I was saying," she began as she walked up to his as they both walked out of the dojo and into the koi garden and walked over the large curved wooden bridge that went over the koi pond. "would you be joining me with my friends?"

He stood in the center of the bridge and looked up at the blue clear sky. The leaves of the sakura trees moved above his head by the unseen wind. "I will."

Kagome smiled at him. "Good." She then walked ahead of him a bit. "We'll have lunch and spend the rest of the day together." Pausing she looked down at her attire and laughed. "But first things first. I must go change." He gave a nod before she turned and quickly walked back to her room.

* * *

Once Kagome got to her room she found a young woman standing outside her room. The woman bowed. "Mi'lady." She greeted her. Kagome looked at the young woman. She had black hair with green eyes. An oval shaped face with puffy cheeks. Her hair was cut chin length and it had purple highlights throughout it. She wore a three toned two layered green kimono. "I am Ayah."

"Uh. Hi." Kagome stated as she pushed past the woman and walked into her room; Ayah followed.

"Mi'lady I am your personal servant." The woman stated. "The lady mother asked me to take good care of you. I'll do anything you wish for me to do. I can bathe you, choose your clothes, dress you and -"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kagome waved her hands in front of herself. "I can do all those things myself. I'm not helpless."

Gasping the servant girl fell to her knees her face to the floor. "Forgive me Mi'lady! I never meant to insinuate that you were. A thousand apologies!"

Kagome stood there in shock. What do I do? She asked herself worriedly. Looking towards her bathing room and idea came to her mind. "Apology accepted. However," she paused as she saw the woman look up at her. "I'm never had a servant before, but I've also never had to fill a bath quite like the one I have. Could you-"

"It'll be full before you know it Mi'lady!" The young woman ran into the room. Kagome blinked and then sighed in relief as she turned towards her armoire that was full of beautiful kimono's. Her eyes widened as she found one she liked. It was white with a beautiful sakura tree and blossoms on it. It was pure silk and light. It was also three layers. Nodding she pulled it out and sat it on the table next to the armoire. Turning she went into the bathing room and found a steaming bath ready for her. Turning to Ayah she asked. "How'd you do that so quickly?"

The woman smiled. "I'm a water youkai Mi'lady. I can change currents, make water warm or cold by touching it and even produce large amounts of water by manipulating my youki."

"Amazing!" Kagome shouted as she placed a hand on her cheek. "Your a godsend!"

Ayah's cheek turned pink at such praise by her new mistress. "Thank-you Mi'lady." She bowed as she left the room, allowing Kagome to bathe in private.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he sat down under a purple blossomed tree. His back ached as he now wore black armor on his shoulders with spikes on them. The chest plate was black and it wrapped around to his back. It was heavy and thick, but he liked it. It felt...right to wear it. It was tied with a red and blue sash around his waist. He wore a new firerat hakama pants that were thicker than his other. Black boots on his feet. Under his armor he wore a white kasode with red markings around the neck that matched Sesshomaru's marking on his clothing. The red floral marking were on the hem of the large sleeves too. His sword was placed on his side through the sash. His hair was tied back in a high tail with two long strands on either side of his face. It showed off his markings nicely. Plunged into the tie on his head were two golden chopsticks; which he'd been given by Chiko as a gift. He figured it'd make her happy to see him using them in his hair. Turned out they were also a hidden weapon. By pulling them out by their tips he could press the very tip and a tiny blade would pop out from the other end. A nice hidden weapon.

It was as he was resting that he heard Sango and the children exiting the home. He watched as little Koku crawled over to Miroku who was meditating on the porch of the home. The child squealed as his father picked him up. Inuyasha smiled as he watched them thus wasn't paying attention when he suddenly had somebody pull his hair to the side.

Turning his head he found Miri with a fist full of silvery hair. The little girl giggled. "Uncle Inu!" She squealed with happiness at finally seeing him. "Miri missed you! Did you miss Miri?" Her little doe like eyes glistened as she looked up at him.

Damn. She's gotten better at that. He thought as he picked the little girl up. "Sure kid. I missed you." He pulled her up so their faces were close and nuzzled the top of her head before giving her forehead a quick kiss. Hoping nobody saw his show such affection towards such a small child. Out of the twins Miri was his favorite because she was shy around strangers and didn't give her love to just anybody.

The little girls hands released his hair but the grabbed at his ears on top of his head. He held back a groan as the kid played with them. She knew how sensitive they were and was almost always gentle with them. "Miri done." she announced and squirmed out of his arms and took off for her sister who was soaking her feet in the koi pond.

Upon hearing somebody sit next to him he turned his head to find Souta sitting there. He hadn't gotten much time in the last two weeks to ask the kid how he'd come here but he had a feeling it wasn't a pretty story. Many times he'd seen the kids once innocent eyes turn hard because of something. "So," he began causing Souta to turn his head towards him. "do I want to know how you got here kid?"

"Ask Kagome." Souta said as he rested his eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly smelt blood and looked at Souta's hands. The top of the boys knuckles were bruised and had fresh cuts on them. He smirked. "Learning hand to hand?" He asked gaining a slight nod from the boy. "What's your teacher say?"

"I'm a weakly pussy assed human boy who doesn't know when the quit." He looked at Inuyasha when he heard a growl and smirked. "He's Kagome's teacher. His name is Hechi and is a really big guy."

"Humph." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Kagome's learning how to fight?" Souta nodded. "Sesshomaru must not know about that. He'd never allow he to put herself in danger. His instincts wouldn't allow it."

Souta cocked his head and looked at Inuyasha."Why?" He asked sincerely curious what the hanyou meant.

Inuyasha looked up as he heard Shippo yell out at Rin and began to chase the young girl around the koi pond."Inu are very protective of the mates or mates to be." He said. "From what he told me he's known your sister was to be his mate for awhile now. Wish he'd a told me back in the spring when all this shit began." His eyes narrowed.

"You're not mad?" Souta asked remembering how much his sister had loved Inuyasha.

"Keh." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "She's made her choice. Besides I think I may have found something here myself." He smiled as he looked over at Souta. "What about you kid. You find anything interesting yet."

Souta's cheeks turned pink. "Kinda." He said this as he remember the young servant girl he'd bumped into that morning. He hadn't been able to stop think about her cute fox ears and tail. She was beautiful and blonde. Her eyes were bright blue.

Inuyasha smirked as he knew that daydreaming look Souta had in his eyes. Just then he felt the brush of youki and looked up as Sesshomaru entered the garden. He began pointing to a soft area of grass as the servants began rushing around. First laying down several fur pelts, then placing small table downs down and finally the kitchen servants came rushing out with tiny platters of food. Standing he walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing.

"What are you up too?" He asked him.

Sesshomaru however wasn't looked at him. Turning slightly he found his eyes widening and his jaw drop. Out stepped Kagome from inside the home. She wore a three layered white kimono and haori set. The first layer was a soft pale blue color. Covered with a white kimono with a long skirt. The skirt and top had sakura blossom petals blowing around it like they'd been lifted by a wind. The haori had a long train behind it. It had a big sakura tree on it's back, it's branches reached over shoulders and down the sleeves of the haori. Bright pink blossoms hung from the branches. Around her waist was a light blue color sash with pale pink petals on it. Around her neck was a pink teardrop crystal pendant on white pearls. Her cheeks were lightly pink and her blue eyes shined with happiness.

Inuyasha felt his brother walk past him and taken Kagome's hand. Kagome giggled as she wrapped her hand through his arm. They then turned to joined her friends and the children who had already gone over towards the tables of food. As they went to pass him Inuyasha felt a light tug on arm. Looking down he saw Kagome's hand. She was smiling at him.

"Are you going to join us?" She asked, her eyes shining still.

Bowing his head in defeat. "Keh!" He yelled as he pulled his arm away from her though she remained smiling. "And let you guys hog all the food?" He walked off towards the tables. Kagome's smile never faltering for the first time in a long time she was happy and not exhausted. Today she was going to enjoy herself for tomorrow she'd be back to her training.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Phew that was a long one to write. Just wanted to show that everybody is settling into their new roles in the Western Lands. ^_^


	21. Sword Training

**Chapter 21** : _Sword Training_

* * *

A darkened figure walked down the cavernous empty halls that lined it's prison. For centuries this being had been stuck in limbo. Golden eyes looked ahead of him. Lining the walls of the darkened hallway were doors and ever so often he was able to open a door, but spending too long in the rooms these doors opened would force him back into his own darkened room and he'd have to start all over again. Twice now he'd been able to force a door open to help one or both of his sons. The last time had been to help his hanyou son reach his full potential. Now he had a new mission. Find a way to either cheat death and escape limbo or find his human mate and be reincarnated with her. Either way he needed to get out of these darkened halls.

* * *

Kagome breathed heavily as she swung her heavy wooden sword. Sesshomaru had dismissed all but her Miko trainers. She now would be trained by himself or Inuyasha. He believed Hechi would do great harm to her and her swordsmanship teacher hated hand and thus would be extra harsh on her; so he'd train her himself. Not that she was complaining. Both Inu brothers were great swordsmen and she knew she'd learn best from them.

Inuyasha brought his wooden sword up and blocked Kagome's hit. She was good but not good enough. As he swung his at her, he narrowly missed her head. Bringing it down for a strike he was impressed she'd reacted fast enough to block it. He jumped back as she swung the sword across his chest, missing by mere inches. _She's getting faster._ He thought as she charged him once again, he dodged her as he jumped to the side. He swung his sword at her side only her to change her direction; thus he missed by mere meters. Spinning on her heel she changed him once again this time their sword hit. Their strengths matched before he began pushing her back as she lost her footing he pushed her back and kicked at her only for her to tuck and roll out of his way.

They stayed on their sides of the dojo. Both panting, though Kagome's breath was faster. They'd been fighting for less than thirty minutes and yet Kagome felt like they'd been going at it for hours. Her arms felt like led. Suddenly the dojo door opened Sango standing there with Hiraikutsue in her arms. "Mind if I take over Inuyasha?" She asked with a smile as she walked up to them with her new slayer clothes. They were identical to her old ones, except these actually fit.

"Sure." he breathed as he went over to the bench and sat down to watch. He pulled a ladle out of the bucket of water and took a sip before turning to watch the two women.

"Now fighting me is different than fighting somebody like Inuyasha." Sango said as she brought her weapon up. "My weapon is long range, like your bow and it's a heavy base weapon, so it takes me longer to throw an attack. It's during this that I'm partially vulnerable but I'm completely vulnerable after I throw my weapon, however you've got to watch for the return attack." Kagome nodded as she took a deep breath and calmed her breathing; something Miroku had taught her.

The two women circled each other and as Sango raced forward and threw her weapon at Kagome, the former priestess knocked the weapon out of her way and spun out of the way as Sango went in for a surprise kick attack. Kagome slashed the wooden sword at Sango's side hard enough to make the slauer almost loose her footing as she landed. Picking Hiraikutsue up she raced towards Kagome and began flinging the bone made weapon at her sisters head. Kagome was now on the defense as she dodged and twisted out of the way of the weapon. Her feet moving in a blur as they barely touched the ground. It was then her body suddenly lit up as her powers suddenly flared to life. Something told her to fling her hand outward, but she resisted the urge as Sango pulled back from her attack and gave Kagome a second to regain control of herself.

"Enough!" Boomed a voice full of authority. This caused everyone to look towards the voice. Standing there was a female version of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorted when he saw InuKazumi. "We're training, come back later."

Chuckling at him the elder Inu walked forward. "Yes, I see that." She crossed over towards Kagome. "However she is done for the day." She inhaled Kagome's scent. "If she goes any further today she won't be able to attend the summer festival in the village." She looked at Kagome. "Besides, I have my work cut out for me. As the future Western Lady she must be made to look presentable." Looking towards Sango she smirked. "You will come to this one's private chambers. Bring the little ones as well; including her son and brother."

Sango nodded numbly as she watched Kagome tiredly follow the silver haired beauty. Once the two were gone she looked at Inuyasha. "Who was that?"

His golden eyes met her brown ones. "Inu Kazumi; my father's former mate and the current Lady of the West." He sighed as he stood up and stretched. "Once Kagome and Sesshomaru mate Inu Kazumi will no longer be the Lady of the West; Kagome will."

"So basically Kagome is training to become Lady of the West?" Sango inquired as she and Inuyasha walked out of the dojo into the koi garden.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Sorta." He said gaining a confused look from Sango. "You see once she becomes Sesshomaru's mate she'll be introduced to the Western Palace Lords and Ladies of the Court in the Palace. Here is where her fighting skills may be needed."

"Why?" Sango seriously didn't understand.

"She'll be issued Challenges." He stated. "She can refuse them; like mother did. However she'll be looked down upon as weak. If she accepts she'll have to fight." He paused as he looked up at the late afternoon sky. "These lessons she's getting may be the difference between life or death for her."

"Does Kagome know this will happen?" Sango asked as Inuyasha looked down at her with a frown.

"I don't know." He said as they continued their way into the shiro house.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : A bit short, but the next one will be longer; I assure you. ^_^


	22. Preperations

**Chapter 22** : _Preperations_

* * *

Sighing Kagome leaned back into the soft pillows that were embedded into the side of the bathing pool. The hot water seeped into aching muscles. She looked at the new bruise that was forming on her left upper thigh and groaned when she touched it. It was tender; which meant she'd have to be careful when walking. _Maybe I'm overdoing this training stuff. I train day in and day out and yet nothing seems to be happening._ She brought up her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she then laid her chin on one of her knees. _Am I even improving? Am I_ _stronger since I began my training?_ She thought back to her training with the Miko teacher and smiled. She'd created a ball of pure energy in her hand yesterday. It was the first time she'd ever done so. She'd also created a bright sphere around herself. The barrier had been so strong and she'd been so amazed that she'd been capable of making it she had paid attention when her teacher had decided to attack her and had gotten hurt. Yes and no I suppose. Her thoughts began to overwhelm her. What if she couldn't ever learn to properly defend herself? _I was lucky that I was able to help destroy Naraku. I know that without Atkin and his men I'd never been able to destroy those monsters from attacking Edo._

Tears began to well up in her eyes when she heard splashing across the pool. Looking up through the steam that had built up in the room she saw Lady Kazumi wading through the water. Kagome's face became a bit pink when she saw the woman was naked as she approached her. She shook herself out of her thoughts. It's just like bathing with Sango. She thought to herself. _But Sango isn't a goddess like Lady Kazumi._

"You're stiff." Kazumi stated as she pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. The woman leaned forward and took ahold of the young human girls shoulders. She moved her forward and sat behind her. She then pulled out of the bathing bucket some oils and began to rub it into Kagome's back and shoulders. Kazumi smiled as the young woman's body relaxed under her touch. The two woman sat in silence as Kazumi finished massaging Kagome's back. It was then Kazumi spotted the bruise and frowned as she reached down and touched it. Kagome winced. "Humans." She stated softly. "Are so delicate." She turned Kagome's face towards hers. "But you child, are so much stronger than I have you credit for." Kagome blinked in both surprise and bit of confusion. "I thought that you'd quite after a week, but now you've been here for a month and it's now the middle of summer and the summer festival begins tonight and you are still here. Instead of me thinking you are a weakness that'll bring this clan and kingdom down I now believe it will be you who raises it up to a higher pedestal than what it already sits upon." Releasing Kagome's face she looked off to see Sango and her daughters entering the pool. She gave a smile. "It has been a long time since our clan has had children within it." Looking down at Kagome she laughed as she touched Kagome an over her naval where her womb was. "And perhaps one day soon you'll give me more to be happy about." Kagome blushed at Kazumi's words as their meaning didn't escape her.

* * *

Inuyasha plopped down on the pillows that were arranged on the floor in a circle around the firepit in his room. Training with Kagome was exhausting. Even if she was training with a wooden sword it still hurt when he'd get hit by the damn thing. He pulled the bathing yukata away and looked at the bruises on his torso and thigh. _She got me good._ He thought with a smirk.

A gasp brought him back to the here and now. Behind him stood Chiko. He smiled at her causing the hanyou girl to blush slightly as she approached him. "Mi'lord..." She began as she watched him lower his yukata back into place. "I-I..." She stuttered as her face got redder.

 _Looks like Miroku isn't the only one with hentai thoughts._ He smirked knowing the girls thought probably weren't that good on what he was doing with his yukata open like that. "Got anything for bruises on that table you're holding?"

Chiko seeming to come out of whatever thoughts she'd been in nodded slightly as she sat the table down. Inuyasha took the jug of sake from the table as she prepared some oils for him to rub on his sores. Human sake didn't bother him as much as youkai made did. It gave him a nice buzz but that buzz only lasted ten or fifteen minutes. Once the jug was empty he sighed as he was handed a small bottle that had the healing mixture of oils in it.

"Thanks Chiko." He said as he took the bottle. "Hey, I never did ask you what type of youkai you are." She looked at him with a blank stare. "I know you're from the mainland, but I can't decipher what-"

"Panda." She giggled nervously as a blush spread across her cheeks. "My father was human, my mother was the guardian of his village."

"Panda.." He thought for a second and remembered the pictures Kagome once show him years ago. He smiled. "Cute."

She gasped as her eyes became wide. "T-Thank-you mi'lord."

He finished rubbing the oils on himself and looked at her. Her eyes were downcast and her cheeks a lovely shade of red. He retch over to her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Her cheek became redder. "Are you going to the festival tonight?" He inquired as his own golden eyes twinkled.

"Y-Yes. Mi-" she was about to finish but he interrupted her.

"Good." He stated. "Then you'll accompany me." He turned away from her giving her his back. "And stop with the lord shit. It's Inuyasha; I think I've already told you this once." He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see her nod before she took off.

Inuyasha gave a deep sigh and lowered his head. He'd been trying to figure out how to talk to her for awhile now. He looked at his empty bottle of sake and groaned. _Should've asked her for another one._ He thought as he looked over at his clean clothes and armor. Time to get get dressed. He thought with a slight groan as he stood up and walked over to the table where his clothes and armor were laying.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished placing his golden shoulder spikes and chest armor for the festival. This armor he wore was purely for decoration and was only used for special occasions because of the jewels that embedded it. He hated it. It was gaudy and uncomfortable. He liked wearing his normal armor and non-formal clothing. The clothing he wore was white and looked like his normal clothing in design, but instead of red around his collar it was blue with crescent moons embroidered into it instead of the sakura blossoms. Around the hem of the haori was blue with crescents and the bottom hem was the same. He wore a light blue sash around his waist, dark blue hakama pants and a white kasode with two light blue crescents on either side of the kasode around the collar. The material was made from the finest silk from a youkai spider weaver. It was stainproof, couldn't be torn by a human weapon, acted as a barrier and it repelled scents of any kind.

Turning he grabbed his fathers sword and then his sword and placed both into his sash on his left hip. Looking once more into the mirror he turned and left the room.

As he walked down the hallways he came to a stop as heard laughter from Kagome's room. Leaning forward he sniffed and picked up all the females from his pack in the room, including his own mother. Suddenly he heard Kagome cry out. "Not that one!" He smirked. It would seem his mother had taken control of his intended's clothing. He walked away deciding that barging in and demanding his mother leave his mate alone would not be good for his health.

* * *

Kagome looked at the Kimono that Lady Kazumi wished for her to wear. "Not that one!" She cried out. It was the colors of a Miko. She didn't want the villagers to be scared of her, especially since they were all youkai.

Her future mother-in-law smiled. "I had this made especially for you." She purred at Kagome both Shippo and Souta were sitting in the room and dressing behind another screen that divided the room up. They had both heard Kagome's cry and both worried what it was that Lady Kazumi wanted her to wear.

Kagome touched her flaming cheeks as she looked at the form fitting outfit. The skirt was red and flowing and was three layers of three different colors of red. The top was a form fitting white silk with red along the hem over a corset; something she didn't even think existed in Japan at this time. The corset was tight and forced her stomach in while forcing her breasts up and outward. The silk top was put on and it was sleeveless. Then two matching white sleeves with red silk ribbons in it's sleeve, tied at her elbows were put on her, next came the three layered skirt and finally an orangish-red sash around her waist that tied in the front.

Sighing Kagome turned around in time to see Sango in an exact replica of her dress only in the colors of Miroku's robes. Kagome giggled breathlessly. "Miroku will die when he sees you in that."

Sango blushed. "Yes, yes he will." Sango held up two black knee high boots for Kagome. "You forgot these."

"Eh!" Kagome cried out. "I can't bend over in order to put them on!"

Kazumi chuckled as she walked over to Kagome who was now dressed in a five layered pink and white furred kimono dress; her silver hair pulled up into a braided bun with two braids on either side of her face come down over her chest to her hips. She had pink and white thin silk ribbons that was braided into the braids. She lifted Kagome easily and sat her on the desk that was against her wall near the room divider.

"Eep!" She cried out causing the elder Inu to chuckle before taking the boots from the slayer and placing them on Kagome's feet.

"There!" Sango yelled out as she looked at her two daughter who were dressed in two different dresses. Miri had begged to wear the red Kimono with white lilies on it. Kasumi wore a dark blue Kimono with light blue forget-me-nots on it. Her son cooed from the corner behind the screen.

Kazumi looked around the room and felt a happiness she'd never felt before. She had always wanted daughters, but after Sesshomaru had been born she couldn't carry another child. Toga had been sad, but understanding. Then he'd met Izayoi and told he that he'd found his true soul mate. They had parted on good terms, but a part of her was jealous of the human woman because she could give Toga more children while she couldn't. Then he had died and she'd resented Izayoi and had abandoned the woman and her hanyou son; even though by rights of the clan she was to help raise Inuyasha and she had wronged both mother and son. Now she'd been blessed by her son with Kagome and with Kagome came the slayer; another daughter and her children. Now she had daughters and she would soon re-established a relationship with Inuyasha and help him in any way she could; however before she got ahead of herself, they had today to get through first.


	23. Afternoon Delight

**Chapter 23** : _Afternoon Delight_

* * *

The trip to the village below the mountain shiro home was a short on, but still entitled a carriage envoy. Kazumi had told Kagome it was all for show for both herself and Sesshomaru could've flown down the mountain while she had her friends walked; but because this was their pack now, they came together. The females rode in the carriage while the males rode on beasts. Sesshomaru rode Ah and Unn; the two headed dragons seemed happy as their Lord rode them; while Inuyasha seemed a bit perturbed with the firehorse he rode. The beast's body was pure while while his mane was a fire blue color. Miroku rode Kirara who had stayed behind when Kohaku had left a month ago with the slayers.

As the carriage came to a stop at the entrance of the village the lady's and children exited it. Kagome looked up when somebody offered her a hand. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru looking down at her. Smiling, she took his hand and stepped out of the carriage.

It was then he took a good look at her before she spotted an uplift of his lips. He looked at his mother who was hiding a smirk of her own behind her pink and white fan. Looking back at her he spoke. "This one approves of this outfit."

This caused Kagome to blush slightly. "Thank-you." She whispered as he wrapped her arm with his, his fingers laced through he own. Kagome blushed harder as she realized that he was sending a message to onlookers saying she was his and no other better mess with her or suffer his wrath.

Turning Kagome watched Souta and Shippo help Rin out of the carriage. The young girl was wearing long two layered checkered Kimono skirt and a light matching tunic with a matching green sash around her thin waist. It was reminiscent of her old yukata kimono she'd worn while traveling with Lord Sesshomaru during the shard hunt. Shippo wore dark blue hakama pants and a light blue tunic top with a fur sash around his waist that matched his fox tail. Souta wore a black pair of hakama pants with white petals swirling around it. His top was a white kasode with black petals swirling around it. The sash was both black and white. His shoulder length hair was pulled up in a tail with black thin ribbon. Both boys were giving each other the stink eye because they both wanted to help Rin; meanwhile Rin was enjoying the attention from both.

Kagome giggled and it was her giggle that caused her intended to look at her and then allowed his eyes to follow what had her attention. His beast was annoyed at finding the two young males near his ward. Sensing the change in his mood, Kagome called out to Rin. "Rin, honey." The girl looked up from eyeing both boys as they both wanted to escort her into the village. "Why don't you come over here." She held out her hand. Rin ran instantly to Kagome and latched onto her hand. Both boys suddenly looked a bit glum at being shot down by Rin. Sesshomaru smirked before looking down at his intended. "I don't need you going postal just because my kit and brother were trying to gain Rin's attention." She stated as they began to walk into the village.

 _Postal?_ He wondered at the word she'd used. Whatever that word meant he hoped it described what he'd felt seconds ago. Yes, he knew he'd have to give Rin away to a worthy male one day; but surely that day wasn't here already? He looked down at the young human girl. _She's taught me many things over the years and there are so many others that I need to teach her._ Rin smiled and laughed as she walked near Kagome and holding the Miko's hand.

Kagome's eyes widened as the walked through the village. Decorations hung from buildings, strings of beads hung in zig zag patterns over the buildings, connecting them. Paper lanterns with kanji letters on them. Some saying peace; others saying prosperity or fertility; she even saw one say blessings upon you. The lanterns ranged in size from the tiniest that looked like tiny balls to the largest that was red with a rampant dragon on it. There were children dressed in fancy clothes with kanji letters on their backs saying blessings. One little girl wore a pink strong of decorative beads in her hair and had pink strands of pearls coming down the back of her head. She was standing next to a jewelers stall. She smiled sweetly at everybody. A man in the stall was working on something. His ears were floppy and dog-like on top of his head. It was the Kagome saw the little girls floppy ears, they blended into her raven hair so well that they were almost invisible. Behind the girl was her tail as it wagged slightly with her excitement.

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's hand towards their stall. The Western Lord smirked inwardly as he walked next to her. Kagome looked over the wares on display while Rin began to chat with the little girl. Kagome, though looking at the jewelry, was also paying attention to what the children were saying.

"I'm Rin." Rin stated as she held her hand out.

"I'm Kimoto." The little girl said back.

"What type of youkai are you?" Rin asked quietly trying to not make a big deal about it.

Kimoto giggled. "I'm a dark hound youkai." She stated. "We're rarely ever seen."

"Oh?" Rin asked as she cocked her head slightly.

Kagome smiled as she picked up a white pearl necklace that had a blue amethyst crescent moon pendant hanging from it. Between the two points of the crescent was a pink teardrop gem. Sesshomaru took it from her hands and began looking at the craftsmanship. There were no mistakes with the gem themselves, nor with the setting of the pearls. Each pearl glistened like they'd been polished. Each was perfect, not a ding or scratch or imperfection in them being perfectly round. Kagome found a matching set of combs that went with the necklace. Sesshomaru nodded as he handed her the necklace and then handed the jeweler the money for both the combs and necklace.

"Is she your Mama?" Kimoto asked as she nodded towards Kagome. "She's really pretty if she is."

Rin giggled. "Kagome isn't my Mama, but I hope she will be soon."

Kimoto blinked in surprise as she looked up at the Western Lord and the human woman next to him. Looking back at Rin she spoke once more, this time in a whisper. "Is she the Lords mate?"

Rin giggled and nodded, but then pressed her finger to her mouth before whispering. "It's a secret. Don't tell." The two girls began to giggled at this, clearly enjoying themselves.

As they walked away from the jeweler Sesshomaru walked Kagome stop Rin from walking any further before she'd placed both of the combs on either side of the girls head. Rin gasped as she watched the pink and blue crescent combs be placed in her hair. Smiling at her Kagome spoke. "There. Now you truly look like the daughter of the great Western Lord." Rin blushed before looking up at her lord who gave an approving nod before walking ahead of them. Eyes began to mist over. Kagome took her sleeve and wiped Rin's tears away before leaning forward and kissing the girls forehead. The two then tangled their fingers together and walked off to catch up with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inuyasha held Miri in his arms as he walked down the village streets. Kasumi walked next to him, he hand never letting go of his dark silk hakama pants. He wore dark red; almost blood colored, pants with a long sleeved white kasode and haori. The haori had the markings of the crescent moon family on them; marking him for who he was. He'd have been happy with his normal firerat; but those clothes seemed to have completely vanished. His hair was in a high tail tied with a red ribbon. Miri kept tracing the purple marks on his cheeks; which tickled like hell; but there was no way he'd let her know that little secret. She soon lost her attention on the marks and went to the Kotodama he wore around his neck.

"Uncle Inu!" Kasumi yelled as she pointed towards a tent with toys laying around the outside.

"Eh." He groaned but followed the little girl. Inside he found Lady Kazumi looking over some dolls. He was about to make an escape because he really didn't want to be alone with that woman. He wasn't sure why he didn't like her. Perhaps it was because her aura was constantly rubbing him to wrong way. Whatever it was, he didn't like it and wasn't going be in the same tent as she was.

"Lady Kazumi!" Kasumi cried out causing the woman to look over at Inuyasha.

"Suck babysitting young heir?" She inquired.

Inuyasha growled. "No." He stated as he looked away from her. "I offered Miroku and Sango to take them until we meet up during sunset dinner."

"Hmm.." She said as she handed one doll to Kasumi and the other to Miri. Paying the man she continued. "Well then, have fun." She went to leave when Kasumi grabbed her fur thus stopping her from leaving.

"Come with us?" She asked her.

Turning towards the child the former Lady of the West smiled at her. "Only if the young Lord wants me to."

Kasumi looked up at Inuyasha giving him the best hurt puppy look. "Please Uncle Inu?"

 _Gah!_ He backed away from the little girl. _Fuck._ He felt sweat form on his brow. _They're getting too good at this._ Closing his eyes he sighed. "Fine." He caved in.

"Yay!" The child cried out happily as she grabbed Kazumi's hand.

The elder Inu looked at the defeated hanyou and pulled her fan over lips to hide a smile that threatened to become a laugh. It would seem he shared something in common with both his brother and sire; neither could say no to a female child.

* * *

 **M-Angel:** So this chapter originally had a very spicy lemon in it, but because I want to keep the T rating it was deleted. The original can be found on Dokuga.


	24. Surprise!

**Chapter 24** : _Surprise!_

* * *

Souta looked down at baby Koku who was currently napping. He and Shippo had called a trace of sorts after their little thing with Rin had occurred. He didn't even know why he'd done that. The girl was younger than himself for goodness sake! Then Miroku and Sango looked like they could use a break with the kids. He'd watched the girls go off with Inuyasha; so he asked if they wanted him to take Koku for the rest of the afternoon. Shippo complained, but upon seeing their faces of relief, it had been worth it. The firecat Kirara stuck to him like glue; never veering off too far. He liked the cat. She was nice and she wasn't a bother.

So now after spending an hour of walking around the different venders, and after Kiara finally left after seeming content that they'd be able to watch Koku without her, he and Shippo entered a tent that Shippo said smelt like fox. The tent was filled with different things from swords to wood furniture to tapestries hanging from the ten walls. He found a decorative chest with a large Inu running through a forest. Decorative vines raced up the sides of the chest with tiny flowers on the vines in full bloom. Then the lock itself was in the shape of a crescent moon. Opening the chest he found silk fabrics and two thick quilt blankets. _Sis would love this._ He thought as he looked around for the shopkeeper. He didn't have to look far as he found her yelling at Shippo.

"I said get out!" The female yelled at the kit.

"Why?" Shippo asked. "I haven't done anything wrong!" He waved his arms at his side to emphasize his innocence.

The white fox snarled at the kit and pulled out a dagger from it's sheath on her hip. Shippo gave a cry of alarm before calling forth his fox fire. The blue fireballs hit the female in her chest. She laughed as she batted the fireballs away. She took her dagger which glowed with her youki and slashed at Shippo. A ring of white hot fire was slung at the kit.

Souta gasped as he yelled. "Shippo!"

The female fox turned towards him. "A human?" She questioned what she saw and snarled at the boy before charging him. Her dagger coming down at him. Souta turned his back to the woman and held the baby close to his chest. He couldn't allow her to hurt the child too; even if it meant he'd get hurt in the process.

"Blue Fire Caws!" came a cry from where Shippo had been moments ago. Three claw-like fireballs slammed into the woman's back causing her to fall forward and hit her head on the decorative wooden chest.

Souta turned to look at Shippo and found his jaw drop and eyes widen. Standing there was no longer a kit but a young naked teenager fox. "Shippo?" He questioned.

Shippo was looking down at his hands and feet. His hands still glowed with his foxfire; while his feet were no longer animal-like but now had a fully human look to them. His muscles ached from growing so rapidly; but having seen Kagome's brother in danger had forced him to expand his youki which in turn forced a growth spurt. He was no longer in a child-like form. He was now as tall as Souta, even if his shoulders were broader and he had more muscles than the human boy. Looking up from his glowing hands he smiled at Souta. "Kagome is gonna be so surprised." He smiled at the boy. His tail began to bob up and down at his excitement.

Souta scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh-huh." He stated. "But now you're naked and have two tails."

"Huh?" Shippo questioned as he looked behind him and then smiled. I've earned my second tail! He thought excitedly.

"Shippo." Souta called to the fox causing him to look at Souta. Souta then threw some clothing at him which he'd caught. Souta then placed some money next to the woman before the two of then left the tent.

Souta watched Shippo streak towards the treeline. Leaning his back against a tree trunk he waited for the fox to come back. Looking down at Koku he asked the child a question. "You think it was like this for my sister years ago?" The baby just cooed back at him, it's arms waving at his face. Sighing Souta waited patiently for Shippo to return.

* * *

Kagome suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine as she had a sudden bad feeling punch her in her gut. Looking around she didn't see any threat towards her or Rin; but the feeling wouldn't subside. She began running her left hand along her collarbone, her finger curling slightly as her eyes continued to survey the area, but no avail she couldn't find the threat.

Sensing something was wrong, Sesshomaru turned towards his intended. Her eyes were turned away from him and looking behind herself. Frowning he approached her and gently grabbed her chin, turning it towards him, he saw her usually crystal blue eyes were stormy and troubled. Lifting his eyes from hers he scanned the area with his eyes but found no threat and then, just as he was going to speak he felt it; an expansion of youki. It was a sudden burst, as if somebody had needed that energy at that very moment. Throwing his aura outward he felt for that persons own aura and frowned when he realized that it was the kit. It would seem the boy was feeling threatened. Then just as he was going to dismiss it he felt a powerful blast of energy expand. It seemed the kit was being attacked.

Looking down he saw Kagome's eyes widen as she too felt the powerful blast of energy. "Stay." He said gently, but the way he said it made her believe it was a command. She gave him a single nod before he vanished from her sight.

Sesshomaru found the area that the powerful blast of energy had come from. There limping was a white fox female snarling and muttering under her breath. As she turned her back unknowingly towards him, he spotted three bloody claw stripes running down her back. Lifting his nose slightly he picked up both Souta and the Kitsune's scents. Turning from the injured female he followed the scents to the treeline that was near the village. Here is where he found Souta talking to a two tailed fox boy. The two seemed quite friendly towards one another. As the fox's scent registered he smirked inwardly as he cleared his throat. Both boys turned towards Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "Explain." He said this while looking at the fox.

Shippo swallowed hard. "Well," he began, "We were going around from shop to shop and then entered a tent shop. I noticed it smelt like fox and we entered. I thought we'd be welcomed because of me being a fox and all. There were some very interesting things in there too. I was about to look for the shopkeeper and see if I could barter for an item like how Inuyasha had taught me when I was hit over the head." He rubbed the back of his head to empathize this. "When I turned around I saw a white fox. She began yelling at me for no good reason. She called me a thief! I've never stolen before...well except for the jewel from Kagome; but that was years ago! She then took out a dagger and began to attack me!" He yelled. "I used my foxfire on her but she just batted it away." He looked glum and then looked at Souta. "She then went to attack Souta and Koku and-and..." He looked at his hands. "My youki expanded so I could protect them." He looked up at the Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru nodded. "This one felt the expansion of you aura and power." He smirked at the fox boy. "Come next week this one will find a proper tutor for you." Shippo blinked in surprise before smiling. "Now return to the main street to this ones intended." Shippo nodded as he and Souta took off towards the main stretch of the village. Sesshomaru frowned, which turned into a glare as he looked towards the white fox's tent. Turning on his heel he walked towards the tent.

* * *

Kazumi smiled as the little girl in her arms squealed as she bounced her on her hip. The little ones eyes glittered with happiness. Kasumi then began to squirm, which led her to being placed on the ground. The child then ran circles around the elder female; she giggled the whole time. Kazumi felt her eyes mist over as she watched the child; her beast purred with contentment and joy at being near a tiny female child.

"Uncle Inu!" came the second child's voice. Turning Kazumi saw the little one pulling her uncle's hanyou ears as she pointed to a puppet show taking place on a stage. She could hear the young man groan, but he did turn towards the child theater.

Miri squealed with absolute joy as she was placed down on a pillow at the front of the puppet show. Inuyasha sat on the bench behind her, his arms crossed her his chest and ears plastered to his head. Inuyasha spotted Kazumi sit down next to him with the second twin sitting on the pillow in front of her. As more children sat down the curtains were pulled back and the puppets began their show.

"It's surprising at how well you are with children." Kazumi stated as she kept her face forward, though her eyes looked at him through her peripheral vision.

"Keh." He said dipping his head down with his eyes closed. "Kids ain't ever been my problem. They've got a soft spot in my heart." His golden eyes darkened. "It's adults I have problems with. They're always hurting kids. Hell they hunt children."

Sighing Kazumi looked down. "You were hunted as a child?" She asked her heart clenching.

"What's it to you?" He growled. "You never cared before."

Turning her face towards him. "I know. I won't deny it. I was jealous of you and your mother." She watched shock cross his face. "When Toga found Izayoi and told me who she was to him, I let him go. I was jealous because your mother could give him the children he desired. I became infertile after Sesshomaru was born. I couldn't carry a child longer enough for it to be viable. He said he didn't care, but I knew he did." She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her with wide eyes. "As the elder female of our pack it was my right to protect new mothers and their pups; but when you were born and Taisho died I resented your mother and in doing so I put your life on the line." Looking down at her hands she choked back her fears and put the unemotional mask back on though her eyes remained stormy with her emotions. "This one prays you will forgive her transgressions in the future."

Inuyasha was silent the entire time she'd spoken and for the rest of the show he didn't speak. As the girls ran up to the puppet master to get their free puppets Kazumi stood up and as she went to turn to leave her wrist was grabbed by Inuyasha who was now standing and looking at her with a cocked smile; she felt her hear seize as she realized it was the same as Taisho's when he about to do or say something cocky.

"I may be pissed that you are partially responsible for my sucky childhood; but," he said as he looked at the girls who were giggling as they played with their new puppets. "they like you; so I'll give you a second chance to make an atonement. However, you hurt them; I could care less who the fuck mother you are, I tear your head off and feed your body to the wild beasts. " his eyes flashed red at this threat as his aura expanded ever so slightly and pushed hers into submission.

Barring her throat ever so slightly she watched him calm down. "So be it." She said as she sensed the children approaching. "Who wants candy?" She asked turning two the two children quickly gaining squeels of joy.


	25. Containing A Beast's Anger

**Chapter** **25** : _Containing A Beast's Anger_

* * *

To say Sesshomaru was mad would've been nice. He was furious that three of his pack members had been under attack in a place that should've been safe. One member had been forced to expand his youki in order to protect the others. A pup had been in danger! This was unacceptable.

Standing outside the tent he closed his eyes to calm his beast. He knew his eyes were beginning to bleed red, so calming the beast was imperative. Opening them with his emotionless mask in place, he stepped through the tent flaps. Upon entering he was greeted by a tantalizing scent of herbs and spices; some he knew the names of, others he didn't. Next he looked about to see what this peddler was selling. Silks, furs, furniture and decorative pillows laid about in an unorganized way. Large tapestries hung, decorative shoji screens and even beautiful rugs were shown off. However, none interested him. Standing in the corner of the tent he found the object of his desires; the white fox.

She hadn't even heard him enter. He stood over her by a good three feet. The woman turned quickly when she saw his shadow loom over her. Her eyes widened when she saw his crest on his brow. Bowing ever so slightly she spoke. "My wonderful a great Lord, how may this lowly fox help you?"

"Lowly?" He asked as his aura flickered. "So you admit that you are beneath this one?"

"Of course! The great dog generals son; Lord Sesshomaru is above all!" She said happily. Her hips sashayed as she stepped towards him. "This fox is honored to have such a Lord in her domain." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Her scent changing from curious to flirtatious.

Growling inwardly he couldn't believe the audacity of this female. "Then should one or more of this one's pack visit here; you would not be discourteous."

Her smile broadened. "Of course not my generous Lord!"

His eyes flashed red causing her to gasp and back away from him. Her scent changing instantly to fear. "But you already have!" He snarled. "You have forced this ones intended's son to expand his youki in order to stop you from attacking his uncle who held a pup that's a member of this ones pack!" She gasped as his aura expanded and became suffocating. She fell to her knees and couldn't move or breathe. His power was more than she could bare! The sound of a sword leaving it's sheath echoed through the tent. When the woman looked up she was greeted by a red eyed lord with the legendary Bakusaiga drawn and pointed at her. Her eyes widened as her fear became so thick she couldn't breathe.

"Sesshomaru!" a feminine voice called out to the enraged Western Lord.

* * *

Kagome looked to her left to a noise of somebody coming into the village from the forest and giggled when she saw both of her friends disheveled looks. Miroku smiled as he looked at her while Sango's cheeks became slightly pink. "Enjoying your time away from the children?" She asked gaining a nod from both. "Great!" She then locked arms with Sango. "There's this jeweler that I've gotta show you." She smiled at her friends relieved look. "He made this necklace I'm wearing and the combs Rin's wearing. Sesshomaru bought them and Rin made a new friend."

When both women looked down at her, Rin's cheeks heated. "Kimoto is nice." She whispered as a thought appeared in her mind. "Do you think she'll be at the lake for the night events?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know but perhaps we should ask her." She stated as they began their walk back through the village. As they rounded a corner they all froze at the sight before them. There stood Inuyasha with Miri on his shoulders with Kazumi laughing as the child was playing with her two new dolls on the hanyou's head. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his skull at the embarrassment.

Kasumi turned her attention away from her silly sisters antics and spotted her parents. "Mama!" She cried out, letting go of Kazumi's hand she ran over to her parents. "Papa!" She hugged her fathers leg and smiled up at him.

Miroku bent down patting his eldests head. "Have you behaved Kasu." He asked causing the child to smile at his nickname for her while nodding. "Good girl." He then had two dolls shoved into his face. One was made from material and had tiny glass eyes, a sowed on smile and a decorative kimono with the House of the Crescent Moon colors on the dress. The second doll was a stringed wooden puppet with painted on clothes. Smiling he kissed her forehead. "They're beautiful sweetie." Giggling she turned towards Kazumi and hugged the former Western Lady's hand.

"We had fun today." The Lady stated as she looked over towards her companion. Inuyasha just groaned as Miri began petting his ears; this caused everybody to laugh at the hanyou's misfortune. Looking up from when she'd been doing Miri cocked her head not sure why everybody was laughing.

Just as the laughter died Kagome heard somebody calling her name from behind her and turned to see her brother running towards her with Koku in his arms. Sango's eyes widened when she saw her son; who was giggling in the elder youths arms. Souta held the babe out to his mother who took him and began inspecting the baby. "Ka-Kagome." Souta panted. "We've got trouble."

That was when a red haired two tailed fox walked up behind Souta. Kagome's eyes met the second boys , this caused her eyes to widen. "S-Shippo?" She question gaining a nod from the smiling youth. "B-But how?" She grabbed his face and began inspecting it.

Shippo smiled happily as he was inspected by the woman he considered his mother. "We were attack." He stated. "Souta and Koku were in trouble. I had to expand my youki to protect them." He looked down at his bare feet. "I was so scared I'd fail, but-" he looked at her. "I did it! I didn't need help. I protected them!" He felt his chest puff up with pride.

"Yeah," Souta stated solemnly. "But now Lord Sesshomaru is doing some and we though we'd tell you."

Kagome raised and eyebrow as Inuyasha suddenly cursed. "Bad Uncle Inu!" Miri scolded the hanyou by hitting his head. "No cursing. Mama says so!" Miri suddenly found herself being picked up by Inuyasha and placed into Miroku's arms.

He looked at Kagome and snagged her wrist, threw her on his back and took off. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" She cried out in surprise.

"Your boyfriend is about to kill somebody because he finds them a threat to the pack." He stated gaining a gasp from her. Inuyasha followed his brothers scent through the village. What anybody saw was a blur of colors as unknown to them the Western Prince ran through their village madly looking for his brother.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because those three were almost kill and Shippo was forced to expand his youki before he should've. Shippo had a century before he'd have to do that. Now he's got a shorter childhood and has to learn how to fight. He'll enter his adulthood in a few decades instead of a century." Kagome's eyes widened. "In other words he shortened his life by a century just to save Koku and Souta."

"And Sesshomaru is going to make the person responsible pay for this action?" She asked as she sensed him about to stop.

"Yeah." Inuyasha frowned as he stopped outside the tent. He smelt his brothers anger, he also smelt the pungent scent of fear. His markings began to become jagged and eyes began to redden. "You better go in there. If I do, I'll kill."

Kagome nodded as she ran into the tent. Her heart pounding in her chest as she entered the tent. Her intended's aura was so powerful. Her reiki flared causing her to glow with a pink aura. "Sesshomaru!" She cried out as she spotted him with Bakusaiga fully drawn and pointed at a young fox woman who was on her knees before the frightening Western Lord.

Kagome ran to his side only to be grabbed by his arm with lightning-like speed and pulled towards his chest which was rumbling loudly with a growl. His face was contorting between forms. His beast wanting to come out and tear this woman apart. Kagome suddenly remembered what Kazumi had told her about Inu and their beasts when angered.

 _Kagome was sitting next to Kazumi in the koi garden. Their tea having been just served as the lunch plates had just been taken by the servants. Kazumi turned towards Kagome and smiled. "When angered both Inu and beast have the same mindset. Destroy the thing that angered them. Depending on who angered them will be the determind punishment. If it's a mate it's usually something small like ignoring them or distorting something they enjoy doing or forbidding them from being near a friend they enjoy being around. If it's a pack member, that pack member will be beaten, exiled or killed; depending on what they're being punished for. A stranger on the other hand has two options submit and become a slave to the household of that Inu until the punishment is served or death; death usually occurs every time because nobody will go near an angry Inu in order to help them see reason." Kazumi looked ahead of them towards Sango and the children who were playing on the porch as their mother sewed the holes in her husbands clothing._

A rumbling growl brought Kagome back to the present. Reaching up to his cheek with her right hand she gently stroked his jagged markings. She knew these were sensitive because of her lessons with Kazumi. A female would touch these for two reasons, to calm her mate or initiate sexual relations. His growl suddenly paused his sword still pointed at the female fox. Kagome then stood on her tip toes and began nipping his jawline and nuzzling it with her nose. His transformation stopped as the growl turned to a slight purr. His eyes closed as he turned his face towards her head and nuzzled the crown of her head before pulling her up closer for him to burry his nose into her neck and shoulder; his mouth closed around the joint whet her neck met her shoulder. He suckled at the pulse point there causing Kagome to gasp. Her fingers gripping the edges of his chest armor. His aura changing from anger to arousal. He gripped her leg and wrapped it around his hips. He growled lightly as she began to pant, her body becoming over heated and all he'd done was suck her neck!

Sesshomaru pulled away from her neck to look at her. He smirked at her. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes hooded with barely contained passion and her arousal had perfumed the tent with it's scent making him almost forget why he'd been here in the first place. His eyes narrowed towards the still kneeling fox who'd been momentarily forgotten. Releasing Kagome and placing Bakusaiga back into it's sheath he looked upon the white fox. "Your life has been spared today."

The woman gasped. "Thank-you mi-" she was interrupted by a snarl.

"Silence!" He snarled his eyes still red as his beast was still close to the surface. "Your life has been spared only by this ones intended. It now belongs to her." He looked at Kagome. "It was her brother and son that you threatened!" He snarled. His pupils fully turned black. "Until the last day you draw breath your life belongs to her. You step out of line once; it will belong to this one and I will not show mercy twice."

"Yes mi'lord!" She cried out knowing how close she'd been to death.

Turning abruptly on his heel, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and drug her out of the tent cup on seeing Inuyasha he spoke. "Take the fox to the Shiro and hand her over to the captain of the guards there and tell him she's to be given the Crescent Moon's slave mark." Inuyasha nodded as he walked past the two.

Sesshomaru kept his grip on Kagome's wrist tight, but not tight enough to leave a bruise. Pulling her behind him, he took off into the nearby forest to have a talk with his little Miko and give her a lesson in awakening a beasts lust.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : See Kagome is putting her lessons to good use. Yes the next chapter will contain some smexy Sesshy/Kaome loving however that full chapter won't be posted. ^_^


	26. Satisfying the Beast

**Chapter 26** : _Satisfying the Beast_

* * *

Kagome gasped as her arm was once more tugged as she and Sesshomaru walked a quick pace through the forest. Her feet stumbled a few times; instead of being dragged, she was helped in standing once again before she found herself being pulled towards an unknown destination. She was worried she'd done something wrong when she'd been trying to help calm him down. He had seemed happy with what she'd done, however with him now being so silent and just pulling her behind himself; she was beginning to have doubts. Her chest tightened as a thought came to the forefront of her mind. What if he wishes for me to leave because of something I've unknowingly have done wrong? She felt unshed tears threaten to come falling down her cheeks. Suddenly she was given a particularly hard tug and found herself almost stumbling as she was brought out into a clearing. Her eyes widened as she saw a three waterfalls, first one starting at the top and falling into another smaller one which drained into the third much larger one that came down into a pond that then drained into a natural stream with a wildflower meadow surrounding the entire area. She covered her mouth as it gaped open at the serene scene before her.

Suddenly she felt a flare of powerful youki shoot outward from behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru looking at her, his eyes slightly pink. The power she'd felt had been a barrier he'd put into place to allow them some privacy. "Sesshomaru?" She questioned him not knowing what he was doing.

"Hnn..." He began his voice becoming deeper and a bit huskier as he approached her. "You've been learning a lot of things lately." What he was stating was a known fact. She nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "This one is glad you calmed him down in order to act the way he should," Kagome sighed this cause him to smirk which in turned caused a fang to pop out of his mouth. "however, you have awakened something that needs quenched." He was suddenly in front of her in her personal space instead of the several feet had been seconds ago. She gasped at his sudden movement. Grabbing her chin he tipped her head back. "This one has been holding himself back since the moment he'd realized what you are to him; but now," his face was now mere inches from hers. She breathed in his scent of cloves and something sweet that she couldn't quite place her finger on. "this one cannot ignore what you've done, for it has awakened something in him. Something that needs to be released." Kagome whimpered as he suddenly kissed her. Her hands gripped the spikes of his shoulders and held on as he pulled her body close to his.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the sparkling water of the lake before him. The children were laughing and enjoying the evening sun while the adults prepared dinner. He and the pack were sitting in a prepared area for them. The pillows were cushiony, the sake warmed his belly and the meat on the table made his mouth water, however he had yet to eat because everybody was waiting for Lord Fluffpuff. He smirked at his new nickname for his brother, enjoying it quite immensely. After he'd taken the bitch fox back to the shiro and handed he of to the captain he'd been sure to run quickly, not wanting to be around when the screaming began. He didn't envy that woman tonight. He'd heard how painful those marks could be. It was because the marks were not only put upon the body, but the soul as well. Powerful spells were used to bind the slaves powers and true form so that they could never use them ever again. Any children the slave would have would also be bound and only after proving they weren't a threat would they be unbound.

He allowed his eyes to scan the two empty pillows. His eyes narrowing. He knew his brother was doing something with Kagome to teach he a lesson, but what that was he didn't know; not that he ever wanted to know...ever. Suddenly he smelt her and turned to find his beloved. Chiko had her hair pulled up into a braided bun with two chopsticks in it; one black and the other white. She wore a black two layered kimono with white feathers on it and two black and white bamboo sticks embroidered into the collar. Her eyes met his and he felt himself turn into goo. Forget Sesshomaru. He thought. I've got better things to look at. He thought as she came up to him, he stood from his seat and took her hand. She sat between himself and Souta who looked at the panda hanyou girl and then at Inuyasha before rolling his eyes at them.

As the music began both Sesshomaru and Kagome walked up the isle between the tables and up to the pavilion that had their pack on it. Kagome looked radiant as Sesshomaru looked quite smug about something. Souta groaned as his sister sat down. Can't anybody keep their hands to themselves? He wondered silently. After the incident with Shippo he'd been sensing something all day. Looking at his sister, it didn't take a genius to know what they'd been up to.


	27. Blessings and Battle

**Chapter** **27** : _Blessings and Battle_

* * *

Upbeat music played as the young maidens took to the dance floor. Their hips began swiveling, arms moving to their sides or in the air as the music beat increased. Feet began thumping the floor as their bodies flowed and became part of the music and as the song ended they all ended with their faces to the ground in a low bow to the Western Lord and his pack. Sesshomaru nodded his head giving the signal that the dance was pleasing. Kagome on the other hand had her eyes closed as some of the movements had been sexual as some of the maidens had ground themselves against each other. It had caused her to blush and look away only to see Sesshomaru starring at her, his fur had moved from his shoulders to around hers while one of his hands had gone up her thigh, gently messaging the muscle while every so often vanishing between her legs to brush against her sex.

 _If he keeps this up I won't be responsible for what happens next!_ She shivered as a single finger slid between her lower lips. Her hand flew to his arm, while his fur puffed up a bit and moved to wrap around her hips and waist. Her cheeks were bright pink as he pulled his hand away from her. She looked up to find him smirking at her. _Tease!_ Her mind screamed. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind as she turned away from him and began talking to Inuyasha. _If he wants to tease me perhaps if I ignore him I'll get a reaction._

Sesshomaru looked at his intended as she turned away from attention. _Did I do something wrong?_ He wondered as he listened to her talk to Inuyasha about her training. His brother leaned back against the pillows set up around the pavilion as he rubbed his stomach from eating so much. Sesshomaru tried to ignore the feeling of being ignored by his mate, but it was very hard; especially since his desire for her had multiplied. More than anything he wanted to be back at the shiro with her naked and in his arms. Her body called to him unlike any other. He knew it was the call of a true mate. Over the last month he had done everything in his power to ensure she and the pack were happy. He had begun the proceedings to announce her as his intended so that by the first month of autumn during the Full Moon festival they could have their mating ceremony. This left him ten days to announce her before the Clan of the Crescent Moon and fifteen days to present her to the royal counselors and twenty days until she met the Lords and Lady's of the Western Palace.

Suddenly he had a cup placed in front of his face, his eyes first focused on the contents; sake and then followed to see who was holding the clay cup and smiled at Kagome, her own lifting his spirits. He took the cup from her before she leaned forward towards his ear.

"No more teasing me or next time I'll get up and move to your mother's side." She whispered as she pulled his fur close around her body as she was beginning to feel a chill.

"Hnn..." He watched her pull his fur to her body and shivered as her fingers played with the silky strands of hair. Placing his now empty cup down he leaned towards her as another group of dancers moved to the stage; these were children. "Then perhaps you shouldn't play with fire my dear Ka-go-me."

Kagome's cheeks flared as she remembered what they'd done earlier as she fingered his fur unaware that it was connected to him through the youki running through the fur. "Perhaps I won't." Her voice was teasing. Her eyes looked ahead of herself and giggled as she saw Kimoto was one of the dancers. The little hound girl waved at Rin who waved back. The two girls smiling at each other made Kagome lean over to him once more. Perhaps we could have Kimoto and her father come by sometime this week." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Rin seems to like the little one." She explained.

"Hnn...agreed." He nodded as he leaned back in a relaxed position.

The children began pounding their feet on the wooden boards of the stage as the drums began to beat. Their hands raised in the air and clapped to the beat of the drums along with the feet as one of the children stepped forward and began singing in an ancient dialect that was hauntingly beautiful and though Kagome didn't understand what she was saying it made her feel as if the child was crying out with her soul breaking.

Sesshomaru watched her touch her chest as her heart accelerated. He understood each word, as did every other youkai here; but he understood Kagome probably didn't because she was a human.

Sitting up he pulled her to him so that she was laying against his chest when he went back into a relaxed position of laying slightly. He then spoke gently and low enough that he wouldn't disturb the child's song.

"She is singing of a story between two lovers whose names have been lost to time. She plays the part of the female. She is crying out for her lover in the netherworld to here her cries and come back to her. Her soul hurts to the point that she seeks death but the Kami's have denied her this request for now she carries the child of their love. Her heart is so full of sadness and longing towards him but he doesn't answer her." The girl suddenly fell to the ground as a young child around five began to sing. The little boy looked like he was going to cry as he sang. His voice was smooth and was staying in tune to the beat of the drums around him. "He is the child borne between the two lovers. He's telling them not to fear for he shall be strong without them. That his mother can go to his father now and that he shall create a strong and wonderful clan, one that the world will both fear and be in awe of." The song ended with the young girl leaving the stage as the boy turned his painted on crescent moon shone for all to see.

Sesshomaru gave a nod as the rest of the children left the stage running off to their parents. The Western Lord stood up and walked over to the center stage. His mother stepped forward by his side. "I, Lady InuKazumi, daughter of the Great Crescent Moon Lord Fa Ka'zing give you and your families that have attended this summer festival my blessings for a plentiful and fertile bounty this fall and may all have enough for the deep winter to come." She spoke this and placed her hands in front of her chest in a prayer.

Raising his hands over the crowd Sesshomaru spoke. "I, Lord Sesshomaru Isamu Inu no Taisho give my blessing to this village. May it's inhabitants be fruitful and multiply. May it's children be protected and cherished. May food be aplenty. May the sake never run dry." At this the men cheered and laughed. "May the warriors stay brave and ready to defend the Western Lands and most importantly may these lands and the inhabitants stay healthy and happy forevermore."

Kagome smiled as she listened to the blessings. The night air was crisp and left one feeling fresh. The fireflies flew around the mother and son duo before flying upwards to the sky and vanishing beyond the Western Lands.

* * *

Across the lands from the safe sanctuary of the Western Lands an army of men marched to war. The army was made up of men and horses, some horses were tied to carts or ridden. The soldiers were war torn and seasoned as the matched from the north to the south and now to the east. For months they'd fought and killed both human Lords and youkai Lords. The men were tired but they fought on with their leader with them. The man was a giant of a man with muscles as large as a normal mans head. His armor was black with red triangles on the shoulders. A black masked helmet covered his face with two horns at the top of his head making him look fearsome. On his hip was a five foot long samurai sword. One each wrist were two twisted daggers. On his back twin ax blades awaited use. His blue eyes shone like blue fire and his red hair was tied into a high tail. His eyes looked upon the quiet village below. The inhabitant just beginning to settle for the evening. The eastern wolf tribe was the last village before the east was conquered and then the west would be next.

Raising his hand he pulled his sword from it's sheath and pointed it forward. The footmen began their charge as the men on horseback went to the backside of the village to kill any who would escape. However their surprise attack was seen by the Lord of the Eastern Lands; Prince Koga's eyes glowed red as he saw the army from his den high above the village in the mountain behind it. Lifting his head he howled a long note out into the night. His new pack mates that he'd gathered when he and Ayame had mated, howled back to him. The older males would take care of the intruders. The elders would get the females and children back to his mountain den.

Jumping from the cliff of his den Koga ran straight into battle. Calling forth the Goraishi, the gift from his ancestors, bolts of lightning and a ball of energy formed into his palm. Releasing it upon his enemies he watched the humans die under his hands. Growling he dove out of the way as a wave of arrows shot from the foothills came flying towards his men. Some got hit other dodged in time. Most took to their true forms to attack these humans.

Closing his eyes he felt his promise slipping from him. _Forgive me Kagome._ He thought as a single tear was released before he allowed his beast to take over. Eyes glowed red as a snout and wild body took form. His true for was almost the same size of Sesshomaru, but Koga had yet to reach the power of Daiyoukai. If allowed he would shortly. He was black as night and had the ability to blend in with his surroundings and because in the east the skies were partially obscured he could take the enemy down before he was seen. He saw both Ginta and Hakkaku take to their true forms, Ginta came up on his left in his true form as a silver wolf with a black stripe down the middle of his back, blues eyes looked at his leader for orders. Hakkaku came up beside him on his left side as the pure silver wolf, his darkened eyes looked at Koga. Koga threw his head back howled his orders and the three of them charged their enemy.

* * *

 **AN** : uh-oh! Something bad is happening! Also if you'd like to read the lemon from the last chapter PM me. I'm not posting it on here because I'm keeping this story on ff rated T. ^_^


	28. Day After

**Chapter 28** : _Day After_

* * *

As the morning sun rose over the eastern mountains the once green and fertile valley was bathed in a sea of red. Both human and youkai blood flowed and covered the ground in small streams. Large mountainous wolves payed strewn about dead, some still dying. Young and old. Male and female. All had fought to their dying breath. Red eyes of a black furred wolf looked upon the once glorious village. His back filled with arrows, feet cut from under him. Snarling he looked on as his enemy came for him. A single arrow hit him between the eyes snuffing the life out.

The leader of the army smiled as he looked at the carnage that had occurred. Inhaling the scent of blood he began to chuckle then out right laugh. _Wolf youkai._ He snorted. _They were nothing against my armies._ He watched his lieutenant approach him. "Report." He snarled at the small man.

"The enemy is defeated." The man said his red hair blowing behind him. "However the men in the forests have not reported in. I've sent a footman to find out what's happened."

The leader lifted his arms up, removing the helmet from his head he looked at the man below him. Eyes like fire, with black raven hair to his shoulders; the leader smirked at the look of fear in the man's eyes. "Fear not, for I, Hemashi, will not be killing you today." He spoke as he looked at the field of blood. "Skin the wolves and cut the meat. We shall feast tonight on our enemies flesh and be warmed by their fur for tomorrow we march towards the Western Lands to take back from the Inu what belongs to us humans." Pulling the reigns of his horse he turned back towards their camp.

The lone footman ran through the forest looking for his comrades. As he came to a stream he looked across and saw dead horses everywhere. They, however, were not alone as he spotted greying wolves amongst the dead. He smirked. We won. He thought but began to frown as he noticed that all these wolves were older. Where are the young, the breeding females and their pups? He wondered, however he didn't have to wonder long as one of the older wolves wasn't as dead as he looked.

Grandfather was what he was called due to him being both the eldest Southern wolf leader and Koga's father's father. He had been here only because his grandson was close to having his first child and his first great-grandchild. He had wanted...no...demanded that he'd be the one to organize the attacks that would allow the younger generation to escape with their leaders mate with them. His grandson Koga was a wonderful leader and he truly believed the boy had a chance at being something to akin of greatness, but it would take years for this to occur.

The battle had been harder than his old bones could handle. Most like himself had died, but as the suns rays hit his body he felt a renewed strength enter him. He saw the young human male assessing what had occurred and with his back to him he sprung to action. Blood sprayed everywhere as the humans head was ripped from his body. Grandfather stood triumphantly over his victim, however because of his years he knew it would be stupid to stay here much longer. Running through the deeper parts of the forest he found his grandson hunched over two bodies. The boy was in his humanoid form, as were the bodies. He turned at the sudden noise and froze when he saw his grandfather hurt and looking haggard. "What has happened?" The old one asked.

"They're spent." He said looking behind him at his two best friends. "The battle is lost, but the war is just beginning." His grandfather nodded at his words.

Looking behind himself and then back at Koga, he spoke. "Put them on my back. We'll catch up with the others."

"I'm not going with you grandfather." He stated as he threw both his friends on the old ones back. "You sure they're not too heavy?"

"Where are you going?" His grandfather asked as he rolled his eyes at Koga's second question and ignored it.

"To see a friend." He paused as he looked at his friends. They would be unconscious for awhile. "I've heard she's in the west. Go to Edo, there's a hanyou named Inuyasha there. The pack should be safe there. They know not to attack the humans in that village."

"Not attack-" his grandfather began angrily.

"Not those humans!" He snarled his beast close to the surface.

His grandfather backed away as he felt the expansion of youki. It was powerful and daunting. It made one weak and wanting to please the being it came from. His eyes widened and joy was filling him. "As you wish." He spoke quietly not wanting to anger the beast in front of him.

Koga turned to leave. "When the waken tell then I went to talk to our sister in the west." with that he was gone in a whirlwind.

Grandfather smirked. _He's gaining power._ He smiled as his legs pushed against the ground as he ran to catch up with the rest of the pack. _He'll_ _definitely be the first of our family to reach Daiyoukai level_. He smiled inwardly. _The boy is so hardheaded he probably doesn't even realize he's_ _gaining in power._ He snickered. _So much like his father._ He lowered his nose to the ground and headed down the path that the pack had taken. His eyes brightened as he saw the carts carrying the pups and their mothers. Passing one cart he arched his back and kicked both Ginta and Hakkaku off and onto the cart that had the furs on it. They landed none gracefully, but unharmed as he ran forward to the lead cart where a pregnant Ayame was waiting for word of her mate.

* * *

Kagome was humming a happy turn as she walked through the nearly empty halls of the shiro when she spotted a white fox limping as she worked. She frowned. Why was this servant limping? _Who has hurt her?_ Her frown deepened as she walked up to the woman. "Excuse me?" The woman froze from dusting the woodwork on the walls. Turning she bowed towards Kagome. "How did you come to gain that limp?" She asked as she lifted the servants face and gasped when she saw the bruises on her face and the cut above her eye and lip. "Who did this?" Her voice was demanding as a growl was wanting to come up from her throat.

"I gained my wounds from disrespecting the Lords pack and attacking them." She whimpered as she looked down. "I am a shame now."

Kagome put her words and what happened in the tent the day before and remembered the cowering fox. "You attacked my son and brother who held the infant son of my sister by heart." Her eyes burned with fire. Taking a deep breath she counted to ten, then breathing through her nose which flared with each breath she spoke. "You've become my slave, correct?"

"Yes, mi'lady." The fox seethed. Her tail flared as it twitched with annoyance.

Squaring her shoulders she looked at the white fox. "What's your name?"

"Xue Fang." She growled as the human.

Kagome smiled. "The meaning of your name is Fragrant Snow and it's origin is Chinese." The fox looked shocked. "Now you're going to follow me." with that Kagome smiled and walked away with the fox quietly following her. She had plans for this fox. Many plans.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well that was fun. ^_^


	29. A Friend in Need

**Chapter 29** : _A Friend in Need_

* * *

As it turned out Kagome had a devious side of herself as Xue found out. The intended mate of the Western Lord first took the fox back to the village and went on a shopping spree thanks to Sesshomaru giving her money to do so. First they visited the weaver; a silk spider who was a gem with a genius side as the male proved when he began showing off his and his wife's best kimono dresses, hakama's and haori tops. She'd bought clothes for both Shippo and Rin; but then decided to buy some for Sango and Miroku's kids and that left her with buying her brother some clothing as well. Then she'd thought that Chiko could use a new dress; which left her buying Sango a dress. By the time she'd left she'd made new friends very wealthy. Xue was forced to carry the boxes of clothes back to the carriage that rested outside of the village. Next Kagome hit the hound jeweler where she asked him about Kimoto coming to the shiro and playing with the children. The male had been so surprised he hadn't been able to make complete sentences. His mate who was a pretty blonde woman had answered for him. So now Kimoto was due to appear for a day of fun in two days. Then after a day of walking around the village Xue was employed in watching the children, excluding Shippo and Souta who were at sword practice. The twins played slay the fox with her, Koku pulled her hair and spat up on her. Rin covered her from head to toe with wildflowers and flower crowns. By the time Kagome returned she bowed in full submission to the woman and pleaded to never be left alone with children ever again. Kagome just smiled and told her to follow her through the shiro. The two women ended up in the sunroom that had a built in waterfountain in the center of the room. One the left side were six guards, on the right side was Lady Kazumi sipping tea next to an opened wall that showed the mountain side with it's thick lush forests.

"Mother Kazumi." Kagome greeted her soon-to-be mother-in-law. The elder Inu smiled at the young woman; however her eyes narrowed at Xue who kept her eyes lowered and face down in a bow.

"Daughter," she greeted back as Kagome sat down on the other side of the small table that held the tea.

Kagome looked at Xue. "Pour me a proper cup of tea." She said this while looking out at the forest.

Xue sat on her knees and began to pour and add the herbs to the hot water. She placed some honey in the cup and waited for Kagome to take the cup from her hands.

Kagome smirked. "Drink it."

"Mi'lady?" She questioned.

"You've had a rough day." Kagome explained. "Herbal honey tea always refreshes my spirit. I see no reason why it wouldn't yours."

Xue felt this gesture touch her soul and drank the tea. It was very good. The herbs relaxed her white the honey gave the herbs a sweet tang to them. "Thank-you Mi'lady." She soberly spoke.

"Now tell me why you attacked my son." Kagome said as she made herself some tea. "And if you lie; you'll be punished."

I don't know how she can punish me worse that what her mate has done. She shivered at the memory of her powers being sealed. The tattoo would be a daily reminder of her sin against the West. A large W with a large crescent moon going through it with blood dripping from the moon as if it was crying tears of blood was imbedded into her skin on her inner thigh. It not only marked her as a traitor it would mean any man could have his way with her and not care of the consequences for harming a traitorous female.

"I mistook him for another who had stolen things from me before." She looked down in shame. "I will forever be sorry for attacking him."

"I wouldn't have minded if it was just him you attacked, but you also attacked my brother and heart sisters first son; that is what truly got you into trouble." Kagome took a sip of her tea. "For now you'll just have to put up with my whims. I'll more than likely want you by my side most days to get you to help me. I'll especially need you once I become Lady of the West."

"Mi'lady?" She questioned not sure if she heard that right.

"Kagome will become my son's mate and when the ceremony occurs and she ascends the throne of rulership over the West next to Lord Sesshomaru; she'll become Lady of the West and will have many more things she will need to do, most she'll need her assistants help with. She'll also need to acquire a personal guard and-"

Kagome waved her hand at the former Western Lady nervously. "We can go over the finer point later." She laughed nervously.

"True." Kazumi laughed. "You'll be too busy the first month in my sons arms. Too tired during the day and panting and moaning during the night hours." Both fox and human blushed at Kazumi's words.

Kagome coughed to clear her throat. "Be that as it may, I'll also be busy with my training."

"Your training is complete." Kazumi stated as she silently stirred her tea. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes before sighing. "Those bruises just didn't do well on your skin."

"I'm still going to practice my sword fighting." Kagome stated stubbornly as she finished her tea.

Kazumi took the empty cup and dumped in into the saucer before looking at the leaves. "Hmm..." She hummed.

"What do the leaves say today?" Kagome asked knowing Kazumi liked to tell the future when doing this. She rarely believed the older Inu on what she'd see, but it was fun.

"You're about to be visited by a friend who is in desperate need of you help and trouble is brewing in your future." Kazumi placed the cup down. "Hnn..."

Kagome was about to say something when she heard something outside the room. Standing she left the room with Xue on her heels. The two came into the courtyard and found ten guards surrounding a bloodied and bruised male. "A wolf?" Xue questioned what she was seeing. She'd never seen wolves in the west.

"Wolf?" Kagome question before she gasped. "Koga!" She cried out as she ran forward.

Koga snarled at the guards. His eyes were slightly pink. He was pissed because they wouldn't let him through. They'd called him an inbred beast. He'd show them who was a beast! He'd been exhausted when he arrived but he couldn't bring himself to stop the anger. Then he heard her voice. "Koga!" She'd yelled for him. Spinning he spotted the priestess dressed in a thick long green kimono skirt with a white kimono tunic with green leaves blowing in an invisible wind. Her raven locks were tired back into a long braid, a green ribbon tying it back. She pushed passed the guards and as he fell to his knees in exhaustion she'd caught him.

"Kagome." He sighed as he buried his face into her, inhaling her scent. Everything blurred after that and he saw darkness take him and welcomed it.

Kagome gasped as she watched her friend fall to his knees. Koga had always been a pillar of strength. Looking around she didn't spot Ginta or Hakkaku nearby. This is bad. She thought as she watched his eyes close. She then turned towards the nearest guard. "Get me the healers!" She ordered him, her eyes sparking with something fierce. Turning him onto his back she gasped at his wounds. It looked like he'd tried to bandage them himself but had failed miserably. Turning to the guard in front of her. "You!" She pointed at him. "Get me clean bandages!" Pointing to another she order him as well. "Get a stretcher to carry him on!" The male nodded and took off as she order another man. "Get me clean water!"

It was her yelling that had grabbed both of the Inu brothers attention causing them to come running out of the shiro to investigate what she was doing. Inuyasha cursed when saw Koga laid out in the courtyard and ran up to him. The wolf was out cold.

 _Damn._ Inuyasha cursed as he looked at his half healed wounds. The wolf looked as if he'd been fighting to the death. He stunk like sickness and human blood was stuck to his clothes. He didn't dare say anything to Kagome about that. As he watched both healers and Kagome begin patching the wolf up he could help but wonder how this had happened especially since Koga was one tough son of a bitch and was way too stubborn to die. Starring at him Inuyasha stifled a growl. _Don't you die you son of bitch._ He looked at Kagome as she began rubbing something on Koga. _Especially_ _not in front of her._

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Poor Koga! Boy is Kagome gonna be mad when she finds out what's going on. She's gonna have a hard time these next several chapters.


	30. Anger

**Chapter 30** : _Anger_

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in the hallway leading to the healers infirmary where Koga was being tended. She'd been forced to stay out of the room when she'd tried to follow to help, but the female bear youkai wouldn't allow her in the room because it wasn't right for a woman of her status to be in the same room as an unknown injured man.

 _Unknown my ass!_ She growled as she paced, her arms rigid, hands in fists and she was lightly stomping. Leaning against the wall on either side of the hall were both Miroku and Inuyasha. The monk had his arms crossed over his chest and head bowed while Inuyasha had his head leaned back against the wall and hands balled into fists. Both were ensuring that Kagome didn't do anything reckless. She still had the wolf's blood in her kimono dress.

Sesshomaru was at the end of the hall watching and waiting when the doors to the infirmary opened. The bear youkai walked passed the upset priestess to the Western Lord and was about to speak when Sesshomaru spoke first. "Do not pretend you did not see Lady Kagome, Zel." His eyes narrowing. "The wolf is her ally, not this Sesshomaru's. Speak to her. " he said this while looking down upon the bear.

"Apologies mi'lord." She looked back at the priestess with a frown before turning towards her. "Mi'lady, the wolf prince will survive. The man has a strong will to live." She sounded bored.

"What were his injuries?" Kagome asked as her barely contained anger making her voice sound tight and unemotional.

"The wolf-" Kagome cut her off right there.

"Koga." She growled as her eyes narrowed causing the bear to stifle a gasp as she felt the priestess powers manifest in a glow around her. "Not wolf. Not man. Koga."

"Y-Yes Mi'lady." She said with a bow of her head. "Prince Koga's injuries consist of broken ribs, internal organ injuries, minor injuries such as cuts and abrasions on certain body parts. Dislocated right shoulder, the bone around his neck was dislocated and broken. His left upper thigh bone was broken. The muscle of his lower right leg was torn from the bone and bleeding profusely." She looked from the angered priestess who's glow seemed to turn from the gentle pink to an angered burning red firery color. "He'll live though Mi'lady!" She cried out as Kagome's aura began radiating towards the healer. "He's awake right now."

Kagome turned from the healer towards the room she'd come from where Koga was. Closing her eyes she counted to ten before entering the room as she also pulled her aura and power back towards her tightly. When she entered Koga was laying on a bed of clean furs on a raised futon, though besides the bandages, he was bare from the waist up. Sitting on the edge she took his hand into her own and watched as he opened one blue eye.

Koga smiled when he saw Kagome, she was as beautiful as the day he'd first met her; but before he could claim her as his, she'd vanished. It had broken his heart that he'd may never see her again. Ayame had come to him to help him in his mourning and had ended up becoming his mate. It was thanks to this woman he'd been able to move his people into a new direction. She'd given him hope. Then he'd heard rumors that she'd returned, he had planned on visiting this fall when his pup had been born. When he'd heard she had come to the Western Palace he hadn't totally believed it; but when one's people are under attack he knew he had to take a chance at her being here. His smile broadened. He was glad he'd taken that chance.

He watched her part her lips to speak but he beat her to it. "I need your help Kagome." He hated admitting this but he had remembered her once saying she'd help him if he was ever in need of it.

"What happened?" She asked as she watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath before beginning his story.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his intended go into the room alone where the injured wolf prince was laying. He turned his gaze to the monk and Inuyasha. "Do you still consider the wolf a friend?" He asked as the healer left the halls.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh." He cocked his head to the side before giving his half brother his trademark cocky smile. "He's a pain in the ass, but when it really comes down to it; he's good to have around as an ally." Miroku stayed silent, but nodded in agreement.

"It is obvious he was attacked." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "As an ally of yours, it is your resposibility to find out who has done this and assist your ally in getting his revenge."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Like I didn't know that." He lowered his head towards his chest as he pushed himself away from the wall as he heard Kagome's footsteps coming their way. His ears perking as he listened to her heartbeat racing and heard a slight growl from her. He smirked. "Though it looks like I'm not the only one readying for a fight." as he said this the Daiyoukai watched his angered mate walk out of the room and past him.

He wouldn't have minded her walking away from him except her eyes screamed with her anger and her aura was beginning to loose it tightness to her body. If she didn't calm down soon she was likely to purify the first person to set her off. Being that he was her intended and the Lord of these lands; he couldn't allow her to injure herself or the unlucky person that got in her way. Turning slightly away from the monk and the hanyou he spoke. "Find out what you can from the wolf, afterward seek this one out." Both gave a nod before watching the Inu Lord leave to find Kagome.

It wasn't hard for Sesshomaru to find his beloved. She had gone out of the infirmary, through the shiro, to the dojo where she was now taking her frustrations out on her tiny little brother. The two were dueling with long sticks. Kagome was leaps and bounds ahead of the boy; she seemed to know that she needed to reign in her anger so as to not cause her brother too much pain. The long stick jabbed and poked the boy before slamming into his side. He watched the boy bring up his stick and block most of the attacks. One came for his head and just before it made contact with him, Souta brought his staff up and blocked it successfully. The boy panted, however Kagome's anger fueled her on. Sensing that she needed to blow off some steam. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Souta turned his head towards the youkai Lord and saw him give Souta a pointed look. The boy nodded before bowing to his sister and leaving.

Sesshomaru shrugged out of his haori and threw it to the side leaving him in only his under kasode and hakama pants. He took the kasode off next and threw it on the haori before turning to the rack of weapons and grabbed a long spear. His little bird wished to fight, he'd give her one. Turning towards her, he spread his feet apart before leaning forward with the spear in hand.

Kagome couldn't help but feel heat pool in her belly at the sight of Sesshomaru bare chested. His muscles rippling as he stretched his muscular body to use the spear he had in his hand. She smiled. She prepared herself for his first attacks. Neither moved until suddenly there was a chirp from a bird outside. That seemed to be the bell they needed as they rushed each other. He jabbed, swung and punched at her; she dodged, kicked and moved around him quickly. He found she was agile and graceful in her movements; while he moved with the speed of a warrior, she moved like a dancer. He seemed to be one step behind her as her feet moved her out of range or moved her an inch that way or this in order for him to miss. Her swings with her weapon were harsh and made her seem deadly. _Mother's been teaching her._ He thought as suddenly she twisted just right to allow her next swing with her staff to come in from behind his legs and knock one leg out from under him. It was a successful attack as he found himself falling. However he had a plan. He threw his weapon at the same time he fell, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. As he fell he rolled onto his back and pinned her underneath himself.

"Cheater!" She cried out as Kagome found herself completely trapped by Sesshomaru.

Smirking he leaned down under his lips came to her ear. "This Sesshomaru does cheat. He merely improvises." He moved his lips to her jaw and began to give her light butterfly-like kisses.

Kagome felt her anger dissipate as she felt his lips trace down her neck. Smiling she moved her hips just slightly which forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. Groaning she felt him suckled against the junction of her neck and shoulder. Needing to gain the upper hand she moved her hands from his shoulders to the back of his head. Fingers began to massage his scalp with one hand as the other went between them to his bare chest. As her hand traveled down his chest to his abs her hips began to move against him. Sesshomaru groaned as the little vixen beneath him began to tease. As much as he want to continue he couldn't, she had to remain a virgin for the mating ceremony And as good as it felt to have her touching him, unlike last time he didn't believe he could settle for just a taste at this current moment. He was about to voice this when her mouth covered his. Her tongue shot into his mouth, tasting him; causing her to groan. Pulling away neither said anything as they looked into each other's eyes. His golden ones searched her blue ones and found that he was satisfied with what he was seeing. Closing his eyes he rolled to his side, pulling her towards him and just held her. As her body finally relaxed from the stress it had been under and the sun began to set behind the mountains they both came to same conclusion, that war would be coming soon and it wasn't just one enemy they had to worry about now, but two.

* * *

 **AN** : Yay! I finally got another chapter out for this story! ^_^


	31. Negotiations

**Chapter 31** : _Negotiations_

* * *

It was becoming harder to ignore the man in front of her. Kazumi was listening to the complaints of the villagers in the lands that were protected by the West. Currently she had the headman of the Inzuki village telling her what the complaints of his village were. Crops were failing because the spring rains hadn't been enough to force the river to swell enough for them to grow much. Game couldn't be found in the forest surrounding the village. There had been two minor youkai attacks that had killed ten people. Then the rumor of rogue samurai were causing some families to pack and leave for a better chance. She tapped her painted talon claws on the table in front of her. Sighing, she stood, pushing her chair back and causing the human male to stop talking. She walked over to another small table with drawers and pulled a medium bag of money out of it. She placed it in the mans hands. "Take this to the man at the grain quarry with this." She handed him a scroll. "And purchase everything needed for your village."

"Thank-you mi'lady!" He cried out as held the money close to his chest along with the scroll and made his way out of the office.

However even as she began going over the scrolls left on her desk she had noticed that the door was still opened. Her sense of smell told her who was watching her. "General Tashiro." She greeted even as she scratched her name into the scroll with the feather quill.

A raven haired male stood leaning against the doorway watching the woman in front of him. His eyes were a deep sea green color. His face was slender with a masculine look. He had three red stripes on his cheek. Two going in an X shape with the third line going through the X. He wore a black headband with a silver and blue moon embedded into the material. He wore black hakama and haori set with silver along the collar, hem of the sleeves and trim of the bottom of the haori. There were silver and gold feathers embroidered into the haori and hakama pants. Under the haori was a silver kasode. On his waist were two swords and tied to his arms inside the haori were his stars that he'd fling at his enemies. He bowed at his mistress from the waist up. His eyes closed while doing so.

Kazumi approached him, placing her hand on his head he stood erect. He was much taller than herself which caused her to look up at him. He smiled at her and moved to get rid of the space between then causing the door to shut behind him cutting off any peering eyes from them.

Servants continued their daily on goings in the Western Palace; however those who were close to the former Western Lady's study could hear the moans and cries of pleasure that emanated from the rooms. None paid attention to the loud cries and groans. Nor did they come to check upon their mistress when a pleasure filled male roar was heard. After the noises ended it wasn't long before the shoji screen door was pushed to the side revealing a very happy looking former Western Lady. Her hair emaculate as always, not one strand out of place. Her clothes were likewise, but her eyes showed that she'd just received a very good loving. Turning her head she peered at the male who was finishing in putting his weapons where they belonged. He then walked up behind her. She pulled his face down and gave him a chaste kiss before leaving him standing in the doorway watching her leave.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked across the table at the wolf Prince as he described the battle he'd gone through. The warlord and how he ordered wave after wave of his men upon the newly rebuilt wolf village. How he had organized the counter attack with the elders holding the back to allow escape for the breeding females, children and none fighting elders. How the warriors fought and how many footmen they'd taken down before being overrun and having to retreat. Afterwards Koga sat there barely able to keep his cool. "We haven't attacked humans since my promise to Kagome years ago and we were attacked unprovoked!" He slammed his fist onto the wooden table. "I watched good men and women warriors die!" He growled as he tried to reign in his anger.

"Hnn. I agree that this is unfortunate." Sesshomaru stated as he looked over at Inuyasha who looked ready for a battle. "However, why should I help you?" Koga looked up at the Western Lord. "You and I are not allies, not once has the east ever aided the west in any war. So tell me why I should bother helping re-securing the east."

Koga fell back against the cushioned seat he was in. _Is he serious?_ He wondered. Looking into the Western Lords eyes he could see his answer. _Yes. Yes he is._ Sighing he hadn't wanted to bring this into any negotiation. "My clan holds some of the healthiest and fertile lands in the east. We grow trees barring fruit, berry bushes and some of the largest fishing lakes in all the lands. I am willing to give some of this to the west if you help me."

Sesshomaru was silent before he closed his eyes and gave a simple nod. "There's an old city in the south eastern province once known as Nara. This one wants that city."

Koga blinked. _That's all he wants? Some old human city that's been abandoned?_ "Fine with me. I don't have any need of it."

Looking towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru looked at him. "Once this war is over you are to claim Nara for the Western Kingdom, you will bring it back to life with your mate next to you." He smirked at Inuyaha's surprised look. "You will find a way to ensure humanity and youkai live together without any fighting. You will stop disputes peacefully and if you have a problem you will come to this Sesshomaru who will find a way to ensure the peace." Inuyasha nodded still shocked his half brother was trusting him with a city.

Koga frowned. _I didn't know Sesshomaru was going to give muttface that province. Did he say mate?_ He wondered. Did Kagome let him claim her? "Just try not to make a mess muttface." He said with a light jab.

"Can't be as bad of a job as you dog breath." Inuyasha jabbed right back.

Sesshomaru frowned at the nicknames these two were saying to each other before rolling his eyes at the behavior. It was then the shoji doors opened to the office revealing Kagome in a cream 2 layered kimono with a rose color under the cream. Her hair was done in a long braid with two combs that had pink and white flowers on them in her hair. She held a tray with tea and sweets on it.

"Though you boys could use something to drink while your talking." She sat the tea down and began to pour them each a cup as Chiko handed them a saucer with sweets on them.

Inuyasha grabbed Chiko by her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. The young woman giggled as Koga blinked in surprise. The hanyou woman laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome smiled at the picture the two made. Koga turned towards Kagome and saw her smiling at Inuyasha holding the unknown girl before watching her looking lovingly at Sesshomaru who was just taking a sip of the tea.

 _Damn._ He thought as he realized why Kagome wasn't making a big deal about this. _She's in love with the Lord and Inuyasha is with the hanyou_ _girl._ He watched his two friends. _Lucky bastard._ He thought as he watched Kagome talking to Sesshomaru.

"So," she began, "I can't find Kazumi anywhere; she promised to teach me some new moves in the...uh...dojo." Her cheeks turning red as she remembered her last lesson in there with Sesshomaru.

Koga watched the Western Lord's lips twitch upwards in a slight smirk before it vanished. "Then this one's mother shall be there at the appointed time."

Kagome blinked at him before sighing. _He's so thick headed._ She thought as she realized he wasn't getting her meaning. She wanted to spare with him in hopes of getting another pleasure filled afternoon.

Koga's nose twitched as he picked up a hint of arousal mixed with annoyance and slight anger. It was a mixture of roses, citrus and spice. A nice combination to get ones energy flowing. _I'm missing Ayame._ He thought as he suddenly remembered something. Clearing his thoat he spoke to Kagome. "Uh, you wouldn't mind if I barrowed muttface for few days would you?" He asked with a smile.

Kagome frowned as she recognized that smile. It was one he'd use when something was going on and he didn't want her know it. Sighing she groaned. "What'd you do Koga."

Koga looked down as if he'd done something wrong. "Look I didn't know he'd be here. I thought you were helping Sesshomaru with something and that's why you were here in the West." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know you brought Inuyasha and your whole pack here! I thought he was back at your village." He looked at Kagome. "I sent Ayame and the females and children and the ones who survived to your village in Edo. Ginta and Hakkaku were unconscious when they left with gramps."

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat, almost dumping Chiko off his lap. "You sent a whole pack of wolves to a human village?!" He half questioned, half exclaimed.

"I thought you'd be there to keep them in place!" Koga yelled back before grimacing and grabbing his side. Two days in the infirmary had been plenty for him to be walking around again. He healed fast. However some of his wounds were still sore.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed as he looked at his brother. "I have to go."

Sesshomaru nodded as he finished writing something on a scroll. Placing his seal upon it, he handed it to Inuyasha. "Give it to Atkin. Come back soon."

Inuyasha nodded before leaving the room quickly. Running through the shiro he grabbed both his sword and armor; putting it on he quickly jumped from his balcony into the forest that was across the courtyard and near the mountain itself. As he ran off towards Edo he just hoped he got there before any trouble began to brew.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Short chapter, but I promise a longer one next time.


	32. Protector

**Chapter 32** : _Protector_

* * *

A soft breeze blew rainbow colored hair across the owners face, hands reached up and pushed the stray strands behind pointed ears. Atkin enjoyed this time of day, the sun was high in the sky, the workers were coming from their fields for their afternoon lunches, women were finishing with their work and most of the children were passed out from a hard morning of playing. His eyes turned towards the elder Miko's hut, the old woman was currently sitting on a fur mat and enjoying the afternoon by meditation. His nose suddenly picked up a scent that didn't belong in this area and frowned.

 _Wolves._

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He stayed off of the main road and took to the forest. He was always more at home in the woods. His feet pushed off of limbs causing the branches to sag, but for a moment, from his weight as he landed and pushed off of them towards the next and the next limb after that. He jumped gorges and over raging rivers with ease. The weight of his armor no longer slowed him down, it was a gentle reminder that he was no longer an unwanted rogue hanyou, that he was the second son of Inu no Taisho and one of the more powerful hanyou's alive. As he passed the all familiar tree that he was sealed to by Kikyo his nose began to twitch with the new scent of wolf.

Pushing himself harder he came bursting out of the forest with Tenssaiga drawn and ready for a battle. Down the hill free from the trees he saw dozens of wolves look up towards him. His eyes spotted an old and silver haired male who didn't look any older that forty human years, his two daggers pulled from his sheath and a rainbow haired male, that he could identify as Atkin from Sesshomaru'a description of the male, with his sword drawn and ready; nearly two dozen guards with their myriad of weapons ready for battle. His golden eyes did a quick pass over of the village, not a hut out of place. The villagers; however, looked nervous. Taking a deep breath he approached them as calmly as possible.

* * *

Atkin had been ready for the wolves when they'd appeared. The old one had approached first, followed by younger, easily angered, adolescent males. Next females and children had appeared with injured on the carts. He had know something bad had occurred but when the old one began demanding to speak to the hanyou of the village, he hadn't known how to tell him he wasn't available without angering the already violent looking male.

"He's not here." were the only words he'd spoken only to have the old one pull his weapons demanding they'd be given what was needed. As the atmosphere began to change from calm to violent he'd been worried there's be a battle approaching; however it was then he'd picked up the scent of an Inu hanyou nearby and smirked when he was able to confirm it when the male burst out of the forest. Black armor shone in the afternoon light, red haori and hakama with white/black furs attached to the shoulder plates of the armor flowed behind the young hanyou male, and if the firerat or silver hair hadn't told him who this was the fabled Tenssaiga sword drawn and ready for battle did.

His eyes never left the young Inu male. _So this is Inuyasha._ He thought. Having never met the second son of Inu no Taisho he couldn't help but compare father and son, though Sesshomaru got his fathers looks, Inuyasha definitely got his warrior look from Taisho. The boy had his fathers look of concentration, while holding the softness that was his mother. _A perfect blend of his parents._ He thought as Inuyasha came to a stop mere feet from the old wolf.

"Oi, old man why you starting up a fight in my lands?" He asked as he kept his anger in check.

"We are looking for Inuyasha of Edo." The old males eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. "You claim to be him."

"Yes." Inuyasha stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Been taking care of business." His eyes spotted two tired male wolves. Pointing at them he spoke. "They're Ginta and Hakkaku. They're usually seen with Koga, who is asking the Shikon Miko for help in taking back the lands that Warlord took from you."

The two wolves looked at the elder. Ginta spoke up. "He looks like Inuyasha, but something's different."

"Yeah, his youki energy is way more powerful." Hakkaku sniffed Inuyasha. "Scent is still the same though."

Inuyasha growled a little as his shoulder hunched and he huffed with contained anger. He looked away from the wolves. Snorting he spoke. "Put yer weapons away old man. Yer men can get healed by the old Miko Kaede and ya can hunt in the forest, but no gluttening or else the hunters of the village won't have enough to feed their families."

The old male nodded when suddenly a feminine scent hit Inuyasha. Turning he saw a very pregnant Ayame limping towards him. "Where. Is. My. Koga!" She panted.

Inuyasha walked up to her and pulled her to him just as her legs gave way. Holding her bridal style he laughed. "Wolf breath forgot to tell me he'd gotten you pregnant." Her cheeks turned a light pink color. "I'll take you to him when Kaede takes a look at you." She nodded as she settled into his arms and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sighed. The trick of using his aura to calm her was a good trick that Kagome had taught him a few times in the last week or so. He was thankful for her lessons. As he passed the male with many colored hair he spoke. "I've got something for you from Sesshomaru." He got a nod from the male as he placed his weapon back in it's sheath, the same went for the rest of the guards as Inuyasha walked down the road towards Kaede who, like the rest of the village, were thankful Inuyasha had returned when he had.

 _He truly is their protector._ Atkin thought as he watched the villagers sigh in relief as a whole when the Inu hanyou passed them on his way towards the Miko's hut. "Inuyasha thee has taken a long time in coming home." Her heard the old woman speak.

"Sorry Keade." He sighed sadly and bowed his head slightly, only to have her old hand lift his face and smile at his markings.

"Thee look good with those." She stated as she turned her attention to the wolf girl in his arms. "Lay her inside." He nodded and went inside her hut. She turned towards Atkin. "Begin bringing the sick and injured here." He bowed towards her and left, he smiled as he did so. Finally, it would seem some action was going to occur. _And here I thought I was going to be bored this week._ He smirked as he climbed the hill and approached the wolf pack.

* * *

Metal boots hit the stone floors quickly as they carried the owner through the halls. Stone turned into embroidered red rugs with golden trimmings. The man pushed large heavy cherry wood doors apart and entered the room. At the end of the corridor was a young white haired fox who's six tails twitched under him. Golden eyes looked at the bowed messenger. The snowy furred male looked back at the two black as night burred belly dancer fox females as the continued to sway their hips enticingly at him as the drums and flute continued to play.

"Report?" The young fox ordered from his thrown of pillows, his eyes never leaving the dancers.

"We've found her." the messenger stated his face low to the ground.

Two fox-like golden eyes narrowed at the messenger. "Are you certain it's her?"

"Yes!" The man cried out in fear of being punished if he didn't answer quickly.

"Then bring my sister home." the fox waved for the dancers to leave. "And if she doesn't come quietly. Force her." the messenger nodded before leaving. Turning his face towards the window to his right he frowned. _Time to come home Xue._ He thought as his mind raced to the reports he'd been receiving about the human warlord. The newest one stating the eastern wolf clan was attacked and that Prince Koga had been seen running towards the west. _It would seem peace isn't going to be staying in these lands for much longer. We may need to call together a War Council in order to unite forces against these uprising warlords._ He sighed. _A thought for another day._ He stood and left the room, however those thought wouldn't leave the young fox even as day turned to night.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, he arrived and defused the situation quickly. He must be learning something from his brother. ^_^


	33. Her Love

**Chapter 33** : _Her Love_

* * *

Mornings were Kagome's favorite time of day, especially early morning when she'd just wake up. The birds were just beginning to sing, the morning sunlight was just starting to glitter across her bedroom floor and sneak up the steps to her lifted futon that looked more like modern platform bed than an old fashioned futon. It even had a canopy and curtains that were tied to the posts that held the canopy up. It also could fit five people in it, this of course made her feel small in such a large bed.

Sighing lightly she sat up, stretched her arms above her head, pulled the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet hit the cold hardwood floors, which caused her body to fully awaken to allow her to go about her morning routine. Once bathed, Kagome began looking through her cupboards for a yukata or light kimono; it was while she was looking for some clothing she heard the sliding of the screen door. Turning her head to the right she saw Xue with her head bowed to her.

Smiling Kagome turned back to her clothes. "Good morning Xue." She said as she pulled a gold and blue yukata from the cupboard. Dropping the towel that she'd wrapped herself in after her bath she proceeded to put on some panties and a bra from her era before dressing in the yukata. The main color of the dress was a soft golden yellow with blue and purple flowers splashed across the sleeves, front and back. She slipped on matching yellow slippers and turned to her servant.

Xue had already begun her morning job of doing the bed up, tidying the bathroom and was now standing next to the mirror where a set of pillows were. Kagome sat on one pillow, while Xue sat on the second and began to brush Kagome's long raven locks. The two sat in silence and for the first time since Xue had come into her service Kagome felt a peace about the young white fox. Closing her eyes she listened to the birds singing as the early morning hours waned on to mid morning. It was her stomach growling that interrupted the silence between the two.

When Kagome's eyes opened she saw that Xue had done her hair up in an intricate braided weave that pulled her usually butt length hair up to her mid back. She placed two gold combs in Kagome's hair that had blue sapphire flowers embedded into it. Kagome stood and placed a blue tear drop sapphire pendant that was on a thin golden chain around her neck.

"I will go see if breakfast is ready for you Mi'lady." Xue turned to leave when her wrist was captured by Kagome's hand. Looking down at her mistress she raised an eyebrow at her smiling face.

"Could you have it set up in the koi garden and have Lord Sesshomaru's breakfast placed there as well?" Kagome asked nicely trying to keep the peaceful atmosphere going.

Xue blinked in surprise at her mistress' request and gave a slight nod. "Of course Mi'lady."

Kagome sighed as she watched the fox leave before walking out on the balcony and down the steps where she found Koga waiting for her. The wolf was waiting ever so patiently with his back leaning against the shiro wall. His blue eyes opened as he spotted her and smiled.

Kagome felt a sweatdrop fall against her head. _He just doesn't give up._ She thought as she made her way down the steps to him. "Good morning Koga." She greeted as her feet touched the bottom step.

"Kagome." He greeted back to her. "So mind telling me why the big mutt is now your intended?"

Kagome had been expecting something like this, but wasn't wanting to actually talk about it. She took a deep breath and sighed as she began to walk off, inclining her head towards him, he followed at a respectable distance as she began to make her way through the back garden that would eventually break away to the koi garden. "It's complicated." She stated a half truth there.

"Then uncomplicated it." was his gruff answer.

Kagome could feel his annoyance as his youki was wrapped tightly around him and his aura itself was a bright red, indicating her was angry about something. "Koga." She sighed his name causing the aggravated wolf to look from the garden they were walking through to the back of her head. "At first he was only an ally who needed assistance in keeping the boarders from erupting into war. Then he confessed he believed we were to be mates because of his beast belief we are true mates." She paused in talking as she saw the treeline that separated the two gardens and continued down the path to it. "Now, after spending time with him and learning things from both him and his mother; I've come to care for him, even..." She swallowed hard. "even love him." She felt her heart beat rapidly at confessing she loved Sesshomaru to a friend when she hadn't even confessed to the Daiyoukai. Lust was one thing, but love was a totally different ball game.

Koga smiled. "Well, as long as he's nice to you and treats you well..." He stated as he suddenly felt a strong aura heading their way. "If he treats you like mutt face did, I don't care who he is; I'll hurt him." He paused before smiling at the young woman he's once wanted as his own. "Just remember, you're a member of the Eastern Wolf Pack, our pack Sister. So when you two have the ceremony don't forget to invite your extended family to it."

Kagome turned her head towards Koga and watched him take off towards the other side of the garden just as she felt Sesshomaru's aura hit hers. Turning she saw the Daiyoukai standing at the treeline looking rather annoyed. Smiling towards him she walked up to him.

* * *

Sesshomaru had received word from his spies to the south that the Southern leopard Lord, Himitora had been killed in battle against an unknown human warlord, he'd also just received word of the Northern dragon Lord, Ryunorie had also been killed by this warlord and that both the northern and southern armies had been decimated from hundreds of thousands to only a few thousand each. The royal families of both houses were in hiding now, awaiting for the results of the next upcoming battles. With the east being attacked it only meant one thing, this warlord would be heading towards the west. This was the last thing they needed at the moment, especially since he'd heard the central fox kingdom had vanished, with fox magic, overnight and the attack that Inuyasha had suffered over a month ago left him wondering if the warlord and the attacks on the boarders were perhaps related. Leaving his study for the breakfast room he entered to find the dishes not set out. Looking around he found the white fox walking out of the kitchen with her arms full of food.

Walking up to her he smirked as she coiled in on herself with pulling herself against the wall. "Why isn't breakfast already put out?" He inquired in his stotic monotone voice that hid his emotions quite well.

"Mi'lady requested me to have it brought out to the koi garden for you and her to enjoy a quiet morning meal." She replied as her heart accelerated in his presence.

He smirked inwardly as he scented her fear. "Continue." He watched her practically run off with the food down the corridor that led towards the garden. He followed at a slower pace and when he exited the shiro to the garden was quite surprised not to find Kagome already there. Spreading out his aura he quickly found her near the treeline that separated the back, private gardens to the side koi garden. He was also annoyed to feel the wolf was near her.

He left the koi garden quickly, allowing his feet to take him to his intended. The wolf annoyed him, though now they were allies, it was only a temporary moment. He came up to the large trees that separated the two gardens and saw the two walking towards him. The wolf was keeping a respectable distance and he was questioning Kagome of her relationship with himself. At first he was upset that the wolf dared question his intended about their relationship, but it was her answer that had his heart beat thundering in his ears and his throat go dry.

She loved him.

They hadn't said those words just yet. Sure they'd had their lust filled moments that left them both needing release, which he always made sure she received. The thought of her naked and writhing beneath him made him want to grab her, hide her away and make her his at that very moment. However, he wasn't an animal; there were protocols to follow. Even though he ached to have her carry his mark on her shoulder and the image of her heavily pupped wouldn't leave his mind. That image alone made his want to mate her at that moment. Now, after hearing her confession he wanted more than ever to make her his.

So distracted by his thoughts he didn't even notice the wolf leaving, but he did snap out of his thought the moment he felt his tiny mates hands touch his cheek. She was giving him one of her confused worried looks. As her fingers touched his markings on his face he felt a purr erupt through his chest. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. He didn't even notice that he'd also grabbed her by the waist nor when he'd buried his face into her neck inhaling her floral and citrus scent. He did notice her moan as he licked her neck.

Pulling away from her before he lost control he looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, heartbeat was accelerated and her scent was all he could smell. "Good morning." She said softly before she stepped up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Laughing lightly she pulled his arm to have him follow her back into the koi garden where there breakfast awaited them.

* * *

Inuyasha hefted Ayame on his back, the wolf girl was sleeping heavily because of the herbs Kaede had given her, following him were Koga's two lackeys Ginta and Hakkaku; the two wolves were slower that Kagome had been in the beginning of the shard hunt. He understood it was because the two were still recovering from their battles wounds, but still, having to stop every few hours just to make sure neither hot themselves lost was a real waste of time.

"Can't we rest a bit?" Ginta bemoaned at the hanyou up in the tree above him and his pack brother.

Inuyasha frowned And glared at the duo. "Would Koga let you rest?"

Hakkaku groaned. "Boss never let's us rest when we're on a mission."

"Then that's your answer." He replied as he jumped from the tree limb to another limb.

Ginta narrowed his eyes at Hakkaku. "You just couldn't say he would let us rest, could you?"

"It would've been a terrible lie." His pack brother stated which was the truth. The two took off after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha loved his new speed. After his transformation his sight was a hundred times better, his sense of smell keener and his hearing was perfect. He could hear things as far as a mile now. If he strained he could hear from the shiro to the village without a problem. The one thing he did hate was being able to hear his brother and Kagome when they'd go at it. Then the scent would bug him. He'd found the only thing, besides leaving, that drowned them out was Chikyo. His heart hammered in his chest at the mere though of her. He'd always thought Kagome would be his true mate; but it took loosing her to realize what he felt for her was nothing compared to what he now felt for Chikyo.

It was late in the afternoon when he felt Ayame begin to gain consciousness. Her nose nuzzled the back of his neck causing him to chuckle. "Huh?" She said softly as she felt herself being jostled a bit.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he felt her become more aware. He stopped at the top of the mountain that overlooked the Western Palace, the village and the shiro.

The young female yawned. "Where are we?" She asked drowsily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Home." he stated as he looked behind him at the two other wolves who had gasped at the sight before them. "We'll be with Koga by nightfall." He stated before taking off in a quick sprint. The two others easily keeping up with him this time, however as he came up to the forests that surrounded the shiro, Inuyasha picked up the scent of two unknown foxes. Hiding behind a large tree he hid his and Ayame's scent and aura.

Ginta and Hakkaku came up next to the hanyou and were about to question him when he handed Ginta, Ayame. "Take her to the shiro." He whispered as he looked beyond the trees to find two large fox youkai. "Tell Koga that I'll see him after I take care of a couple spies." The two wolves gave a nod before taking off with their bosses pregnant mate.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tenssaiga and snuck up behind the duo spies. "Backlash Wave!" He cried out taking the two youkai by surprise. As the dust settled from the three gouges that were created from the attack he found both youkai alive, but bleeding quite badly. Before he could begin questioning them he found his brothers aura quickly approaching. As his brother broke through the trees he saw Sesshomaru's eyes were reddening. Sheathing his sword he looked back at the two Fox youkai and smirked. "Caught them spying." He stated as his brother came up behind him.

"Hnn..." His brother stated. "Have any trouble back at your village?" He watched the injured foxes stand both looking quite worried.

Inuyasha snorted. "Nah." He stretched his fingers, cracking them, readying for a fight.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before his right hand glowed a golden color as he called forth his golden whip. "Hnn..." He stated as they both looked down at the now nervous duo.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I'd say I was busy this week, but that's be a lie. Procrastination gets me every time. I'll try updating this weekends, if not then expect another update sometime next week. ^_^


	34. Bewitched

**Chapter 34** : _Bewitched_

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the two foxes both males had originally been armed, however with one swing of his sword he'd disarmed them. _Weak._ He thought as he turned his head towards his bother. His fingers were flexed and ready for a fight but Sesshomaru was calm; though he had called forth his whip to defend Inuyasha.

"Give this Sesshomaru a good reason not to kill you." Inuyasha smirked at the calm voice of his brother, a voice only months ago would've sent him into rage.

The one fox with a scar over his left eye snarled out a response. "We are here to collect a runaway mi'lord."

Even upwind from them he could smell out the lie or half lie that had been spoken. "Do not test this one, for I am in no mood to be merciful." Sesshomaru spoke as he raised his hand as if he was going to strike them down.

The other male fell to the ground. "Our lord sent us to retrieve his sister!" He yelled out fear spewing from his pores.

"Idiot." The scarred man growled to his companion.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Who is your lord?"

"Lord Ichiro Fang mi'lord." The fearful one answered.

A flick of the wrist and Sesshomaru's whip vanished as he turned to Inuyasha. "Take them to the guards at the main entrance and have their wounds taken care of."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's how you treat spies?" He asked him.

Sesshomaru smirked. "No." He stated as he began to walk away. "This is how you treat allies."

* * *

Xue looked at Kagome as she held one of the servants children. The child was a bear youkai and a friend to Shippo. The two had been playing all morning long and it left the cub exhausted while Shippo drew with his crayons on the floor next to Kagome, Rin was reading from a scroll quietly to Miroku who was starting to nod off. Sango was weaving a basket while her son Koku slept in the pile of pillows next to Kagome. Xue's eyes surveyed what each person was doing until she came to the wolf who was dressed in a pair of brown hakama pants with a green sash around his waist. The white kasode shirt he wore was left open allowing the cool breeze from the open doors to the outside to hit his overheated chest while the wolf napped lazily on his side. Next to him was Souta who had his nose buried into several scrolls with different fighting techniques in them. The young human boys eyes were wide with excitement as he laid one scroll down only to open another one up. The wolf opened an eye and looked at the one Souta was currently looking at and gave a toothy grin at the technique he was looking at.

 _So he's not asleep._ She thought as he eyes narrowed at the wolf.

It was early evening and the sun was still up though it would be setting soon or so Xue surmised. It was during this quiet time she sensed three waves of youki headed their way. Kagome's eyes snapped from the dozing cub in her arms to find Shippo had jumped up, his hair wild and tails twitching. Souta dropped his scroll as he saw Koga stand up just as the doors to the room were flung open and a very pregnant Ayame came into view.

"Koga!" She cried out ignoring everyone in the room as she flew into her mates arms and began showing him with kisses.

Souta made a face of disgust at the shower of affection between the two wolves. Miroku rubbed the back of his head after having banged it on the wall when he'd gotten startled by the yelling she wolf. Shippo and Rin just smiled as Sango picked up a now crying Koku. The twins giggled at the two wolves as two more suddenly ran into the room.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled out in sync as they looked at their leader who was still being showered by affection by his mate.

Koga groaned internally at the show Ayame was putting on but resigned to it because he knew there was no fighting her on this. "I'm fine mate." He spoke softly. "You two need to shut up." He growled at his two friends. "Sheesh. You'd have thought you two would learn not to worry over me. You're worse than two old hags."

"Why are you always so mean to us?" Hakkaku cried while Ginta gave off a whimper of his own. Kagome sat the now awake cub down and as he ran off to find his mother she came up behind Ginta and Hakkaku and cleared her throat. Both young males turned to her and gasped. "Little sister!" They yelled out both giving her a hug at the same time. Kagome laughed while Xue's eyes bulged out in shock her left hand held out to grab her mistress to protect her only for it to be twitching in midair as she witnessed this.

 _Didn't wolves eat humans?_ She wondered as she watched this exchange she pulled her hand back and looked at Kagome. _She makes everyone act so differently than what they should. How is that possible?_ She remembered how peaceful it had been mere moments ago. _She's capable of making people forget their true natures and just...get along._ She smiled as she looked down at Shippo and felt her heart lurch. _It's my fault he had to grow so quickly, but she forgave me. Her kindness makes me want to do better._ She then frowned. _Is she a witch? Have I become bewitched by her? Have they?_

Suddenly Xue went still as she sensed something or rather somebody. Turning herself towards the entrance she saw Lord Inuyasha looking around smiling at the scene before him before his golden eyes looked towards her. He waved his hand for her to come to him. Not wanting to be punished by the tattoo upon her body, she obeyed him.

"Yes mi'lord?" She said with a slight bow.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, yanked her to him before turning her around. He then pulled the back of her kasode up slightly and growled at what he saw.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in horror at what she'd seen him do. "SIT!" Her yell was heard by everyone in the room.

Inuyasha had a split second as his eyes widened as big as saucers as he went flying down to the ground, unfortunately he still had hold of Xue, so when he went down, so did she. The female fox looked down at the hanyou beneath her with wide eyes as she heard him growling.

"Kagome!" He yelled. "Why'd you do that!?" He screamed at her from the ground. Standing up he grabbed ahold of Xue.

"Because of what you did to Xue!" She yelled. "You've been around Miroku too long!" This got a surprised looked from both men. "You're becoming a pervert."

"Mommy what's a pervert?" Kasumi asked Sango getting a nervous laugh from her father.

"Ah...well.." Sango began nervously.

"It's not what you think!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "She's been lying to us!"

Kagome looked at Xue who looked embarrassed. "It doesn't mean you have any right to raise her shirt up like that!"

"You don't understand." He stated quietly. Turning Xue around he showed her a second tattoo on the young foxes back.

Shippo gasped. "You!" He yelled out while pointing at Xue. "You're apart of the Snow Kingdom!" His eyes were wide as he backed away from her.

"Shippo?" Kagome had never seen Shippo look so scared.

"Her people were the ones that forced my father and I to leave. My father fought her people for years before they attacked our lands." He growled suddenly. "Her people killed my mother! Forcing my father to run with me. They're the reason he found those damn shards And got killed by the damn Thunder Brothers!" His eyes began to bleed red As his youki began to go wild.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed as he let go of Xue and grabbed Kagome to shield her from Shippo. Kagome gasped as she felt a powerful energy rush through the room as an invisible wind picked up out of nowhere, a flash of light erupted in the room blinding everyone and stunning them.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Cliffhanger! Hehehehe... ^_^ As promised another chapter do all my lovelies out there. ^_^


	35. Life Returns

**Chapter 35** : _Life Returns_

* * *

As the light and wind died down Kagome looked up in time see a very large, very angry looking Inu standing over herself and Inuyasha. Her eyes scanned the room and found Shippo snarling at the large Inu when suddenly everyone in the room felt the pulsating aura coming from the Inu. It was an aura of an alpha. Shippo fell to his knees, however the teenage fox kit wasn't giving up in the fight. Long reddish orange marking appeared on his face and wrists; as his eyes seemed to become redder. The Inu, however, wasn't going to give the kit the chance to transform as Shippo suddenly floated in midair from the telepathic powers of the Inu in it's true form. A second was all the young fox was given before he was hurled through the wall to the outdoors. A splash was all everyone heard as the kit landed in the garden pond.

Though worried for her kit, Kagome stayed still as she looked up at the large Inu above her. His body covered the entire room from the one wall to the other. His head and shoulders touched the roof as his back bowed slightly to compensate for the large beams going over the roof. It was during her inspection that she took notice of the males face, while Sesshomaru had red marks that blend into almost a magenta color with his crescent moon on his forehead, this male had blue marks on his face and no crescent on his forehead which begged for the question. Who was he?

Her answer came quickly as suddenly she heard a gasp near the doorway into the shiro. Turning her head from the male to the door she saw both Lady Kazumi and Sesshomaru standing there. Kazumi had a hand over her mouth covering it after her gasp. Xue was on the floor, having been flung there by Inuyasha in his haste to protect Kagome from Shippo. The fox was just as shocked as anyone else at the sudden appearance of the unknown Inu male.

It was Sesshomaru's voice that broke the trance everyone was in. "Father?" It was so softly spoken Kagome questioned that it'd even been said.

Inuyasha next to her took a sharp intake of air. As his nose began twitching wildly, taking in this males scent. It was oddly familiar, as if he'd smelt this male before and if he were to believe Sesshomaru, then it was possible this was his sire, his father, Inu no Taisho. But he's dead. He thought as the large male turned it's gaze from Kagome and himself towards Sesshomaru, there was a groaning noise from the Inu himself before a light surrounded him when it died down they were left with a silver haired male, who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties with blue marking on his face, chest, arms and wrists.

Kagome was the first to notice one major thing. This man, though handsome was also very naked. A resounding cry of girls echoed the room as Kagome quickly covered her eyes, Rin buried her face into Souta's haori and the twins suddenly found themselves whisked away from the room by their mother.

A thud made Kagome peer through her fingers and over Inuyasha's shoulder to look to see what had fallen, only to find Inu no Taisho passed out in the middle of the room.

* * *

In a large darkened room in the Western Palace candles were lit in a circles with a star in the center, red ooze was poured onto the stone floor as a naked dark haired woman stood in the center chanting words of enchantment. A dark orb hovered above her as it changed from black to dark purple to pink before it was once again turned dark. One by one the candles puffed out of existence before the flames turned to a full force inferno. As the fire burned out the smoke floated upwards and was drawn into the dark orb as the last words of the chat came images began to fill the dark room from the orb. It played like a movie in front of the woman's eyes. It was a battle of armies, one she'd seen before; however something had change. No longer was there just one Inu Lord defending the west, nor two; but three fought side by side. The crescent moon on the one told all who he was, the second was the hanyou western prince and the last was an enigma to her. His blue markings were familiar, but the name escaped her. As the battle waged on she saw herself being killed by a bright an shooting pink star emanating from the priestess standing beside the former Western Lady who was in her true form killing all who came near herself and the miko. She watched as not one but a dozen slayers pushed out of the forests killing drakes and their dragon masters. A single monk held a mystical staff spinning it in his hands he slammed the end into the ground the circle glowed on the top brightly and a pillar of light shot up into the sky, burst into flames as a black hole appeared up in the sky it began to draw in her allies and armies. The western army was untouched and as the sky cleared it revealed the west and it's allies alive and well; while her people had died. The orb then cracked and broke into pieces.

"NOOOO!" She screamed in frustration. For months the orb had showed her and her brother winning and killing the ice prince and his allies, but now it had showed they lost everything. _What's changed!_ She snarled in her thoughts. A pale skinned girl rushed into the room of her mistress after hearing her cries. Not in the mood for comfort from her servant, the woman grabbed the girl by the neck and took out her frustrations upon her. With a sickening crunch the girls neck snapped. Throwing the now limp body to the side the woman's red eyes stared at the broken orb. _I_ _must report to brother. We need a new battle plan._ Her eyes turned towards the dead girl in the corner. But first to get rid of the body. She licked her lips as fangs sprouted from her mouth as she began to devoured the servants body.

* * *

Kagome paced Sesshomaru's large study as she listen to Xue's story. It turned out Xue's brother was one who liked to dominate weaker fox youkai and those who he thought had too much power he took them down whether by an honorable fight or using dirty tricks like killing a mated males female and forcing him to flee with his small kits, like Shippo's dad had done. She herself hated to fight, but would do so to protect herself. She'd sworn she hadn't been apart of the campaign that killed Shippo's mom. The tattoo on her back was a mark that had been given to her by her own mother to let all know she was the first daughter of the white fox clan thus making her it's princess.

 _So essentially I've had royalty as my servant for the last several days._ She thought as she stopped pacing and looked at Sesshomaru who for once had his emotions open for all to see. _The reappearance of his father has really affected him._ She thought as her eyes turned towards Inuyasha who was leaning against the study's door, his eyes were for once closed off to her as she couldn't tell what he was thinking. They're acting like the opposite of each other. She sighed as she realized she'd have to take control of the situation.

"Xue," she began, gaining the foxes full attention. "when you attacked Shippo, did you think he was working for your brother?"

"Yes Mi'lady." She said with a bowed head. "I shouldn't have attacked him. I should have known my brother wouldn't use a fox from the red clan."

"You did though and because of your actions you're now my servant until you die; which leaves us in a tight position when your brother is the leader of the Centeral fox kingdom; a kingdom he stole from it's true heir, Shippo." She frowned as she watched the young woman nod. "You are the princess and yet you are now a servant for life to the West."

"I know." Xue spoke her voice wavering. "You're a good mistress too. I've been treated kindly here; more so than I ever was living as a princess with my brother. He is truly evil. He beats his slaves. Curses at my sisters and myself. He made me feel useless, that only he could protect me right. That I had no use for a mate. That a mate would only make me weak and yet he told me every day how pathetic and weak I was." She had tears in her eyes ready to fall. "So I ran away the first second I had a chance to. I figured I'd find a place to live in secret. That he'd never find me and yet he has!" Tears freely fell from her eyes. Kagome walked up to the young fox, realizing for the first time the emotional baggage the girl had been carrying. Wrapping her as around Xue, she held her as she cried.

Sesshomaru's eyes met those of Inuyasha's and gave his hanyou brother a slight nod. The young hanyou turned and left. Kagome looked at her intended. "You will stay here." He said to Xue who still had tears falling from her face. "You will remain in service to the West, however this ones mother will remove the seal on your powers and you will be taught how to defend yourself better." Xue blinked in surprise as she watched the Western Lord walk out of the room leaving her speechless with her mistress smiling down upon her.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the two bandaged white male foxes leave with an escort without the young princess with them. He'd ordered the captain to take them to the edge of the western province and leave them to return to their master. He tilted his head back slightly as his ears twitched as he heard the footsteps of his brother approach him. The two stood in silence as the darkness fell upon the western lands.

As the moon rose over the lands shining it's light upon the castle and their home Sesshomaru spoke. "This may cause problems in the future."

Inuyasha's ear twitched towards his brothers voice. "Whatever." He snoted as he bowed his head down so his chin touched his chest slightly making him look like a sleeping guard.

Sesshomaru eyed his brother for a moment and smirked though Inuyasha never saw the rare smile. "Good to have your optimism little brother." He turned to leave.

"Is it really him?" Inuyasha asked knowing Sesshomaru knew whom he spoke of.

"The scent is the same." He said as he closed his eyes for a second. "He looks the same."

Inuyasha looked at his brother finding Sesshomaru seemed to be having problems with keeping his emotions hidden at the moment. He saw sadness, hurt, pain and betrayal in his brothers eyes before the emotions were covered up. "Then let's go ask him why he's back and how."

"Hnn..." was Sesshomaru's answer as the strolled down the empty hallways to a section of the shiro that had been ignored by both brothers for the last hour.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Surprise! Inu daddy has made his appearance! Y'all thought I was gonna make Shippo skip ahead again, did you?


	36. An Attack

**Chapter 36** : _An Attack_

* * *

As darkness fell over the western lands Lady Kazumi could be found in a well lit room with her former deceased mate; Inu no Taisho, who continued to sleep on after passing out. Her eyes were glued to his form, never once leaving since he'd been placed in his old chambers, a room Sesshomaru had refused to ever use as his own. Her ears listened as his breath went into his lungs and whooshed out of his mouth a second later. His heart thumped in his chest at a steady rate. His eyes were hidden under his eyelids, but moved under them indicating he was dreaming.

 _He's as handsome as ever._ She thought as her eyes gazed over his form, the memory of seeing him naked hadn't left her mind. His body was as beautiful to her now as it had been the first time she'd seen him naked the night of their first mating. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine as she took his much larger hand into her smaller one. She brought it up to her face and nuzzled the appendages, when his fingers suddenly moved and tightened around hers.

Her eyes met his soft golden ones that were now staring at her, sleep forgotten as they gazed upon her. "Kazu..." He said using his nickname for her.

"Toga." She sighed as his finger brushed against her cheek and she nuzzled against it. She had truly missed him.

* * *

Jaken's eyes narrowed as he followed behind Lord Fa. The imp wasn't happy that Lord Sesshomaru had told him to stay at the Palace with the other Western Princes and Lords, but had listened to his Lord and because Lord Fa was Sesshomaru's cousin that meant he had to do everything the Inu Lord wanted and right now Fa was following a young maiden from one of the old towers. Jaken himself had never seen this woman before and her scent made his nose itch even though Kappa's didn't have as great of smell as Inu he prided himself at being able to scent out different species very easily. The woman's scent was familiar and because of that he couldn't put his finger on where he'd smelt her from before.

Jaken watched Fa raise a hand in silence and gave him a look that told him to stay where he was before Lord Fa began to approach the strange woman. Jaken watched by looking around the corner as the young woman turned towards Fa, Jaken saw an illusion of a second person who looked like the raven haired woman and fear ran down his spine as he realized this woman looked exactly like the spider hanyou Naraku.

"Greetings mi'lord." The woman greeted Fa a smile forming upon her face.

"Hnn..." Fa answered taking a page out of Sesshomaru's book on how to speak to lower people. "Who are you woman?"

"Hmm?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "I am Lady Nazine." She stated as she began to play with a lock of her hair. Her reddened eyes staring at him.

Fa snorted softly. "You should know better than to lie to an Inu." He said as he quickly gripped her wrist and twisted her arm until an audible snap was heard.

The woman began to laugh. "You Inu always get in the way." She laughed sinisterly. Suddenly her arms and fingers turned into tentacles and shot out at Lord Fa. They embedded themselves into his chest as large bulges moved down the tentacles and into Lord Fa's chest before pulling out quickly.

Lord Fa spat out blood and fell to his knees. Blood began dripping out of his chest and splattering thickly into the floor below him.

"Since you are dieing, I will tell you my true name." She leaned forward and grabbed his chin as Fa panted for air. His lungs burning from whatever she'd pushed into his body. "My name is Naru, I am the daughter of Naraku and I will soon kill the Western Lord and all that he holds dear to him." She smiled as he began to gurgle as blood forced it's way up his throat. She released his face causing him to fall to the floor face first; blood spraying from his mouth as he hit the ground.

The woman began to walk away when she heard a noise. Turning on her heal she looked around, but saw nobody there.

Jaken had hidden himself around the corner. His legs weak with fear, heart hammering in his chest and hands stretched out hugging the wall. As he heard the footsteps grow in distance he looked to find Lord Fa laying so still he feared the male was dead. Looking to where the woman had vanished he quickly ran over to his Lords cousin and began assessing the situation. The Inu Lord was alive but was in serious trouble as he could hear gurgling with each breath from him. Turning he ran into the nearest room and pulled a cord with all his strength. The cord was linked to a bell in the servants corridors and with any luck someone was still down there.

Seconds turned into minutes as suddenly one the two and then four servants came rushing into the room, one male with three females. Pointing to the man he yelled. "Get to the shiro and get Lord Sesshomaru! Tell him his cousin Lord Fa has been attacked and is in critical condition!" The young male bowed and ran with all his might from the room. "You three come with me!" He yelled gaining the attention of the three cat women as he led them to where the young Lord had fallen.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his father who standing instead of laying down. His mother was sitting on the raised futon bed while watching her former mate finish dressing himself in a white silk hakama and kasode with blue marking on the sleeve cuffs, collar and splash across his pants. His feet were unusually bare as he finished wrapping the blue sash around his waist.

"Why are you here father?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft but demanding.

Inuyasha was leaning against the closed wooden door with one foot on the door behind him and the other on the floor. His arms were crossed over his chest, his hair pulled back in a loose tail. He watched as his father turned towards them both. He looked the same as he had when he'd seen him after the battle with Sounga.

Tired eyes looked at his sons, one looked bored, while looked impassive as always. He'd slept for years until his sons had disturbed his sleep when they'd fought over Tenssagai. He'd watched them both fight each other for years until recently things had begun to change and it was thanks to the human girl Kagome; however as he had traveled to leave limbo he had discovered something, something so bad that neither of his sons would be able to overcome it without some outside help. Originally he'd wanted to go and be reborn like Izayoi, but once seeing this sinister plan to destroy his family; he had to act.

"You are in need of this ones help." He answered his voice deep and soothing as it had been the last day he'd spoken to his eldest son. Turning his head he looked at his youngest before smirking at his eldest. "It would seem much has happened since we last spoke."

"It's hard to speak when one his dead, father." Sesshomaru growled at his father.

"True." His eyes turned towards Kazumi before returning to Sesshomaru's own stormy golden eyes. "Have you something to protect?"

Sesshomaru smirked at his fathers words, the same words that had haunted him for years. "Yes."

His father smirked. "Then we need to do so together." He turned around towards the opened balcony windows. "There is a traitor in the palace. A raven haired woman who has been casting spells and weaving them to destroy the west. I do not know her name, but I do know she is apart of a network of traitors and spies that need to be destroyed." He clasped both hands behind his back as he continued. "You ask why am I here, it is because while in limbo I saw something caused my soul to cry out in pain." Turning he looked at his sons. "I saw my family die." Both brothers were shocked as they heard Lady Kazumi gasp. "I saw a great battle where you my eldest died in the arms of a human woman who was leaning against a well. Both of you were lifeless; having bled out. I saw my youngest hanging from a tower with tentacles wrapped about your neck, your eyes lifeless and dull. I saw a human warlord defeat my strong and beautiful Kazumi; ravishing her body before plunging a sword into her heart. I saw fire envelope the West and darkness covering the land with blood running in rivers." He looked back towards his sons. "I cannot allow this to occur." Both young men gave a nod at their fathers words. He was right. They needed his strength.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Inuyasha moved and opened it revealing a grim looking Kagome. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "A servant from the palace arrived." She stated her eyes making contact with Sesshomaru's. "Your cousin Fa has been attacked."

Sesshomaru froze. "His condition?" He asked his voice becoming emotionless.

"Critical." She stated before taking a deep breath and approached him. "I think I could help him."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. "You've never met him?"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. "He's your family."

Sesshomaru bowed his head as he felt his shoulders sag. He gave nod before taking her hand leading her towards the balcony. Once there he let his youki cloud take them into the air and flew off towards the Western Palace.

* * *

Shippo opened his eyes and groaned as he did so. His head throbbed and his body ached. He really didn't want to move. Closing his eyes he focused on his breathing hoping to fall back to sleep, however just as he was beginning to relax he felt a cool rag being laid on his forehead. Cracking open an eye he saw Rin grinning at him. He grinned back at her.

"How you feeling Shippo?" came a deeper male voice.

Turning his head he saw Souta sitting on the other side of the futon. "Could be worse." He said before frowning. "What happened?"

Both Rin and Souta frowned before looking at each other then looked back at him. "You went ballistic." Souta explained. "You began snarling at Xue and were about to attack her. Your eyes went all red."

Shippo's eyes widened in surprise. "I was about to let my beast loose." He groaned. "That would've been bad." He shook his head. "Had that happened I'd have become an adult. Not only that but I may have..." He swallowed hard. "I may have kill everybody." He rolled to his side and pulled his legs up to his chest, his tails wrapped around him as sobs began to wrack his body. "I'm sorry guys!"

Souta touched his friends shoulder as Rin climbed onto the bed with the fox and hugged him tightly. "It's okay." She cooed softly in his ear as his body shook from his emotional release. His tears fell into her kimono as he clung to her. Souta stayed with both of his friends knowing Shippo needed both himself and Rin. "Everything will be fine Shippo." Rin stated as she held the young fox close to her body.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Phew! I'm on a roll this week. Now we know why Toga is back, now we'll see what Inu papa is going to do. Poor Fa. I really didn't want to do that to him, but it was gonna happen to somebody.


	37. Death

**Chapter 37** : _Death_

* * *

Kagome stared at the man on the bed before her, he looked exactly like Sesshomaru and it made her heart tighten in her chest. Even his facial marking were the same, the only difference was the moon mark on Sesshomaru's forehead. The man's eyes were red, but not to the point his beastial side would take over. He had blood pouring out of almost a dozen wounds and a scent was about him that made her stomach turn as the memory of Naraku appeared before her. Shaking her head she rushed past the servants to Sesshomaru's side. He stood next to his cousins bed, his own eyes turning red.

"Who did this?" He growled but all her got was a gurgle from his dying cousin as he coughed more blood sprayed, some landing on Sesshomaru's snow white haori and his face.

Kagome looked at the blood on her own Kimono and knew it would be ruined, but didn't care as she sat down on the futon. Closing her eyes she began to call upon her powers. Kaede had taught her that her powers could both purify and heal if she so chose to. I want to heal him. She thought and reached deep within herself to find the strength to heal him fully. She placed her hands on his chest and pulsed out towards him her power.

Fa felt the healing energies push outwards from the small human before him and knew exactly what she was in that moment. _A Miko._ He'd heard of Miko's who were powerful healers but he'd never heard of one healing a youkai. No. All her kind did was kill youkai, but from her he felt no ill will. No. She wasn't one that wished to kill him, she wanted to help him. He smiled inwardly and knew it was for naught. He would die this night.

"There's something..." She began to say catching her intended's attention. She frowned as pushed her powers deeper into the man forcing it through his blood. "something deep inside of him." She finished as she found a darkness deep in his very soul. It was eating away at him, surrounding the light of his soul with...

Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized what the darkness was. "It's miasma!" She cried out as she pushed her powers towards it. Her body glowed a bright pink color as she pushed forward more cleansing away the darkness and finding the light. In her mind she could see Fa's bright soul that reminded her of a nebula, beautiful and full of complexities that brought forth life. It glowed white with pinks and blues and reds mixing into it and swirling around it like a protective barrier.

Sesshomaru watched Fa's wounds close completely shut. _She's done it._ He thought as he felt pride fill his heart at the accomplishment of his tiny female.

Fa lifted a hand weakly to Kagome's that rested on his chest. The woman's glowing eyes met his and suddenly both froze as he found himself speaking into her mind. "Thank-you little one." He said causing her glowing eyes to widen. "You have taken the pain away from this one. I wish I could've known you longer, but this one must leave this plain of existence."

"No, I healed you!" She cried out in her mind.

"Yes. You did." His breathing began to slow. "You healed my soul and the pain that woman caused is gone, but my strength has waned and my youki is almost gone. I will not survive this night because I've lost too much." He closed his eyes but retained the mental connection with her. "I will give you a gift little one. A gift that will help the Clan accept you better." Turning his head weakly towards Sesshomaru he opened his dull eyes towards his friend and pack mate. "It...was a woman...who..did this." He wheezed weakly before smiling. "I...wish I...could've seen...the look on the-...their faces when...you presented her."

Sesshomaru bowed his head as he felt pain hit him in his heart. "You shall be there." He said "Even if it's in spirit."

Fa smirked before taking a final shuddering breath. His whole body glowing a soft white color before that energy shot off towards Kagome who cried out as she was thrown from the bed and into the wall across the room. Sesshomaru rushed to her side to find her face as pale as snow and her eyes closed. As he listened he could hear her heart beating normally. Whatever Fa had done he could see what it had been.

As he held Kagome tightly to him he threw his head back and howled out his pain. It was a deep mournful howl that made one want to cry. Soon other howls were heard across the Western Palace inside and out until the noise reached the shiro where Kazumi heard the sorrowful howls as both she and Toga joined in with the cries.

Koga who was sitting outside his room with his pack members nearby, heard the cries of his new allies and threw his head back to join in their sorrow. He was soon joined by a tearful Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku. The eastern wolf pack would help their allies mourn over a lost pack mate and come morning he'd help them take vengeance.

In a darkened room in the shiro Shippo awoke to the howling and knew what it meant. His chest tightened as he began letting out tearful yips and cries which got both of his human companions attention. Neither Souta nor Rin knew what was happening but deep inside they knew something bad had just occurred.

Inuyasha ran through the castle, upon hearing Sesshomaru's first mournful howls he'd taken off from his room in the shiro towards the palace. When Kagome had left with his brother he'd wanted to go too, only for his father to tell him it was something his brother could handle. _I knew I_ _shouldn't have listened to the old man._ He groused as he turned a corner he picked up the scent of blood mixed with something else that made him turn his nose away. He caught Sesshomaru's scent and followed it. Coming to the room he found Sesshomaru on the floor clinging to an unconscious Kagome whimpering like a pup in need of it's mother. Upon seeing the dear male on the bed he had to do a double take at him. _They_ _look the same._ He thought before taking over the situation. "Everyone out!" He yelled causing the servants to jump at his voice. _They don't need_ _to see him like this._

Jaken grabbed Inuyasha's pant leg and gave it a gentle tug. Inuyasha growled at the Kappa. "When his Lordship is better and has mourned his cousins death, I have information on who is responsible for this tragedy."

Inuyasha grabbed the Kappa by his kasode and brought the green imps face to his own. "Come morning you shall tell me who it was and I'll be hunting the son of a bitch down."

The Kappa began nodding. "Yes Lord Inuyasha!" He cried out in fear before being dumped on his ass. Jaken ran off before the hanyou had second thoughts of letting him go.

Inuyasha turned to his brother and saw Kagome was now awake and holding Sesshomaru's head to her chest. The male was still giving off whimpers. Upon seeing this Inuyasha allowed his own instincts to be released and soon found himself sitting behind his brother with his arms around his waist and face against Sesshomaru's shoulders his own body shaking as he felt the sorrow pour out of his brother.

* * *

Deep within the labyrinth of tunnels under the palace Naru stepped through a portal that led her into a dead forest. Upon the trees she saw red eyes crows lining up the dead limbs of the dead trees. Upon a few trees were moth youkai in their cocoons about to hatch. The further into the forest she went the more cocoons she saw until she came to a beautiful woman laying in a silk covered nest. The woman looked no older that twenty, though she more than likely several hundred years old. Next to her, naked; though cover by a thin blanket was her brother. His ink black hair match that of their father and herself. Same red eyes were included, though he took on more of their fathers looks than she did.

"What do you want Sister." He groused as he pulled the female that was next to him closer, his claws ripping the upper parts of her kimono as he roughly began kneading her breast.

His sister rolled her eyes at his display. "Lord Fa is dead." She stated. "He figured out that I wasn't one to belong in the Western Palace." Her brother smirked at her comment before giving her a nod that sent her away. "Ku." She murmured as she heard screams echo behind her as she left.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : The bad guys are really getting bad here. I always saw Naraku as a dark character. So why wouldn't his kids be the same? Poor Fa. Anybody have a guess on what his "gift" was to Kagome? Also the original was quite graphic, it's on doings if you want to read it.


	38. The Gift

**Chapter 38** : _The Gift_

* * *

As morning came the birds happy songs and morning light was subdued by the grey clouds as ran fell across the land making most believe that even nature mourned a prince of the West. The body had been prepared for burial in only a few short hours; unlike humans of this era Kagome found that the Inu were like modern man in this aspect by burying their dead. She, like everyone present wore black and marched in a line towards the place of burial. At the head of the procession was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Lady Kazumi with herself, Miroku and Sango behind them. The body was being carried by a dozen soldiers who's faces were as emotionless as their leaders. Behind the body was Koga and his three pack members and behind them was a crowd of people ranging from servants to the Lords that lived in the Western Palace.

They came to a large bamboo grove that had a path going to it's center. Half way there they passed under a red archway that had two Inu statues protecting it. The archway reminded her of her family shrines in that it was huge and made her feel like there was an energy going through it. As they passed under it she heard the crowd pause where they were, but they themselves continued.

"They're giving us privacy to mourn." She heard Kazumi say her voice tight with emotion.

She lifted her head to see Sesshomaru looking at her, his eyes red as fire, the golden hues hadn't returned since Fa had died the night before. Though she knew she should be scared of him when his beast was so close to the surface she just couldn't find it in herself to be frightened. She was here for him and she'd be here for him until the end. She looked at her friends when his eyes returned to face forward. _I'm going to be doing_ _this again, aren't I?_ She thought as she watched Miroku and Sango. _They'll die one day. So will my brother, Rin and the children. Eventually I may even die, right? Life and death go hand in hand. No matter what it always comes_. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as they continued in silence.

When they reached the center Kagome found herself surrounded by temple-like structures with Inu statues carved into the stone pillars that held the structures up. A large towering white Inu statue stood at the center on it's feet in the center of a fountain. Surrounding it were eight human sized pup statues chasing each other around the large one. They weaves through it's front legs and around it in circles. However there were also pups sleeping under the back legs, blissfully unaware of the playful fun the others were having. The water from the fountain shot up into the air and fell onto the center Inu but not one drop of water touched the playful or sleeping pups under it.

It was then Kagome came to a realization. She's their mother and guardian. She's protecting both the living and the dead. It was beautiful in her eyes and it pulled at her heart strings.

Sesshomaru came to a stop as they paused at the largest structure then turned to the side, Inuyasha followed with Miroku behind him. Kazumi, herself and Sango went the opposite direction so that they were across from each other. The men carrying the body climbed the many stairs to the top of the building. They followed after it. The floors were a deep cherry wood color as the walls were a black color with golden trim on the wood. They entered a room that had pink Sakura trees painted on the walls with a blue sky on the ceiling and green floorboards. In the center of the room was a crypt which is where the men gently placed Fa's body before turning towards Sesshomaru and bowing in respect, then they left.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku. "Say something for this ones pack brother." His red eyes bore into Miroku's. The monk gave a single nod as he began a series of chants and payers.

Kagome didn't hear the prayer at all she found her mind somewhere else. She was a little girl rubbing her mothers swollen stomach and laighing lightly when she'd feel her baby brother kick. It was then she saw to policemen approaching Grandfather who stopped sweeping the top steps as they stopped in front of him. His broom fell to the ground as the news was brought to him. Her mother rushed forward leaving Kagome behind. Next she was dressed in black starring at her fathers casket. A humming sound brought Kagome out of her memory and back to the present as Miroku had finished his prayer.

As the monk stepped back Kazumi was about to speak when at the center of Fa's chest a glow appeared causing everyone to gasp. The ball of light floated above Fa's body for less than a few seconds before shooting upward towards the sky.

"The Kami has welcomed him into her bosom." Miroku stated. "It is more than likely he'll be reborn."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. It was a relief that his kindhearted pack brother and cousin would not suffer years of torture in hell. Rebirth was something most wanted and he hoped Fa's next life was a happier one. Opening his eyes he walked over to Kagome and took her arm into his and led her out.

* * *

After returning to the shiro Kagome expected Sesshomaru to release her arm, however he didn't; instead he led her down the halls, up to the third level of his home, a place she hadn't been because she'd been told it was his sanctuary. He led her into a room with a giant canopy raised futon bed in the center of the room, to the left side was a lower area with dozens fluffy pillows laid about surrounding a fire-pit, on the right side were two doors leading somewhere but she wasn't sure where and straight ahead was a mural open balcony window. The mural was of Inu's playing in a field of flowers with two large twisted blue blossomed trees. It was beautiful.

As she was looking around the room she didn't hear what Sesshomaru was doing, so as her eyes turned back towards him she found him missing his black haori and kasode leaving him bare chested. He then approached her and removed the black haori that was over her kimono top. Once that was removed he led her over to the bed where he laid her down. Laying next to her, he pulled her body close to his and just held her.

Kagome then realized he wanted comfort from her. _I can do this._ She thought as she began running her hands through his hair. He had his head against her chest listening to her heartbeat as she massaged his head, tiny fingers traced the shell of his ears. His body relaxed more and more. He needed her comfort and he was thankful she was willing to give it. His eyes soon closed as he was lulled to sleep by her gentle touches.

* * *

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he searched for Koga. The wolf was missing, as were the two idiots that followed the wolf around. Ayame was with the children watching Souta and Shippo train with their sword with the bear teacher, who sat across the dojo from the female wolf. Rin was drawing on some paper Shippo had given her while the twins napped; one on each side of Ayame. Koku he'd seen with Sango. He paused his rampage through the shiro at the sight and felt something stir within himself at the sight of the pregnant female. Inu were very protective of breeding females and his instincts had been kicking in ever since he'd first seen her. It happened with Sango too. He'd been more protective of her than Miroku had, going so far as carrying her several times so she wouldn't hurt herself. Heck he'd done their laundry for months until he'd grabbed the Monk and forced him to do it. Suddenly Koga's scent wafted through his nose.

"Oi, I've been looking for you." Inuyasha groused as he turned towards Koga who was holding a tray of food in his arms. Behind him both Ginta and Hakkaku were carrying trays of food too. "Eh?"

Koga growled. "When you've got a woman you'll understand." was his answer to Inuyasha's questioning look as he crossed the dojo with the trays and sat them in front of Ayame who just smiled happily at him. Turning back he walked over to the hanyou. "So we going hunting muttface?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Took the words out of my mouth." Inuyasha answered as he flexed his fingers.

"Good." Koga said with a nod. "You two stay with Ayame."

"Right boss!" Both wolves yelled in unison watched Koga and the Inu hanyou ran off towards the woods that led towards the Western Palace.

* * *

Long strides of legs brought the former Western Lord to his destination to a huge forest filled with tree and forest youkai. The forest maidens were startled as they watched the large white Inu rush passed them. Animals became startled and ran for cover as the beast ran by. Coming to his destination Toga stood in front of the largest and oldest of all trees in these forests in the Western Lands, Bokeseno. The trees eyes slowly opened, only to widen as he watched the former Western Lord take on his humanoid form in front of him.

"Hello my dear old friend." Toga said with a curtesy bow towards the old tree.

Pushing his limbs forward Bokeseno laid a large tree limb down to allow Toga to climb up towards him so they could talk. "It is good to see you are alive once more Inu no Taisho." The wise tree youkai spoke.

Toga coughed at his old title. "Just Toga." He stated. "Inuyasha is about to inherit my old title."

"Hmm?" questioned the old tree.

"Lord Fa is dead." Toga said with sadness flowing from his very being.

"The boy died too young." Bokeseno stated. "He never fulfilled his destiny in being Sesshomaru's beta."

Toga shook his head. "I believe in his own way he did." He paused before looking out at the forest. "Does my sister still live?"

"She left the island many years after your death to go to a place called Ireland." Bokeseno said sadly. "It has been many years since I have spoken to her." The old tree looked at Toga's back. "Why? She does not care for the son of the man who raped her."

"Because I am calling my entire clan back." He said. "The Palace is where Fa was attacked and soon the West will be drenched in blood if this one doesn't do something." He growled as he turned. "Sesshomaru feels the pain of his pack brothers death. He has given me to honor of doing what needs to be done." He looked directly at Bokeseno. "Call the Silver Warrior Clan to the West and tell them their Lord requests them to be in attendance from now until the spring because War is coming."

* * *

Kagome found herself in a beautiful green forest laying in a field of red roses. Their scent perfumed the air. She wore a white kimono with a purple white fur trimmed haori. Her chest felt heavy and upon looking down she found two tiny Inu pups sleeping in her arms. One had a crescent upon his brow as the other at two black Kanji upon his simply saying Inu Warrior. Both opened their eyes at her, the crescent one had golden eyes while other had blue. Their tiny tails wagged behind them as they saw she was awake. They jumped off of her chest onto the ground, this allowed her to sit up and watch them run up to a man behind her. She watched him turn to her and saw no mark on his forehead. It was Fa. He picked both pups up and walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"Lady Kagome." He spoke his voice gentle. "Thank-you for freeing me of my pain." He smiled down at her. "Have you guess what my gift was yet?" She shook her head from side to side. "Hold your hand out." She did as he requested and watches as light burst from her right hand as it formed in front of her, she felt weight enter into her palm. As the light dimmed she found a sword in her hand. It was red and black with diamonds embedded into the hilt. "Call it's name."

A voice in her mind spoke to her tell her it's name. "Blood-Forged Diamond." The sword pulsed as both divine and youkai energies began to swirl about herself and the weapon. Next to her the pups barked with happiness when suddenly the bright skies turned dark and a roar was heard. From the greenery that had once been beautifully green came came tentacles reaching outwards towards her and her pups. A whisper floated through her mind as she flew off and charged the beast she yelled out. "Divine Enlightenment!" Her body lit up with her purifying powers as a pillar of light surrounded her and shot off from her sword towards the beast hiding amongst the trees. The power of the attack digging into the ground five large claw marks as they lit on fire and blasted all in their path. As the dust settled she was expecting to see total destruction only find the five marks growing new seedlings quickly covering the bare land with new life.

Turning around she saw Fa smiling the pups barking at his feet. "I have left you with a new means to protect those you love." He bent down patted both pups on their heads. "The sword is made from both my youki and your reiki. When I died I sent a powerful serge of youki into your body, in time this will dissipate, but for now it'll help your body to change somewhat."

"What do you mean?" She asked not fully understanding.

"You won't turn into a youkai, but you're not fully human anymore either." He stated as he rubbed his chin. "The Crescent Moon Clan will never accept you no matter Lady Kazumi's wishes. So I made it so they can't claim that your humanity will weaken you by ensuring your longevity or immortality. You'll stop aging and when you mate Sesshomaru he will be effected by this too. He'll grow stronger and will be given some of the life force I place in you. You too will be effected. You'll become stronger, faster and more agile. Your reiki won't be effected because once my youki energy leaves you, you'll technically won't be a youkai, but as I said before not fully human either."

"Why did you do this?" She asked as the pups laid at her feet.

"Because in my final moment you could've purified me, instead you tried to save me." He shook his head. "I've met many miko's and all have died at my hands because they tries killing me. You wanted to help me. It touched my soul." Placing a hand on her shoulder he smiled. "When you awaken your face will have pink stripes over your eyelids and the kanji mark for Inu will appear on you forehead before my youki fully leaves your body."

"Why that mark?" She asked causing him to smile as he brushed his white locks away from his forehead revealing the mark for Inu Warrior upon it.

"You are now my legacy just as Sesshomaru is the Crescent Moons." He smiled. "I claim you as a sister, but females don't get the full mark only the Inu mark."

Kagome touched her chest. It was an honor to have this then and she'd ensure his gift wasn't given for nothing. "Thank-you." She said with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her sadly. "I surely wish I could've known you better little bird." He turned away and vanished leaving Kagome in the field of flowers with her pups playing at her feet as her robes blew around her from the wind.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! Fa's gift has shown itself and it's pretty awesome; if I do say so myself. ^_^ This will be the last update of this story this week, but I promise to write another chapter soon and post it.


	39. Happy Hanyou

**Chapter 39** : _Happy Hanyou_

* * *

As Kagome began to become aware of her surroundings the first thing she noticed was the extremely warm feeling she had. Her sleep addled mind told her it was the blanket she'd covered herself with the night before. She tried pushing it away only to feel something wet and blowing warm air over her hand. Slowly she opened one eye followed quickly by her second eye, her blue ones stared in shock at the large white furry Inu who's head laid across her body while the rest of his body laid out on the floor next to the bed. Bright red eyes looked at her as she moved her hand away from his maw. Blinking she sighed as she realized what had happened. _Sesshomaru must've been so distraught last night that he'd changed._ She thought as she looked at her beautiful Inu. "Sesshomaru?" She spoke his name with no hesitation or fear. "Are you okay now love?"

A purr rumbled through his chest before she suddenly heard words spoken into her mind. "Yes." The words were deep but they had the gentleness she'd come to associate with the Daiyoukai. "Do you fear me in this form?"

"Can you smell fear from me?" She asked him, her eyes twinkling with her happiness that he was comfortable enough to be in his true form around her.

"No, I do not." A sigh came from him before he looked pointedly at her. "You look different this morning. You smell..." He purred not even finishing his sentence as he pressed his nose against her. "gooood."

Kagome's cheeks flushed. "Fa." She said watching him pause in his movements. "I saw him in a dream. He told me he put his youki inside me and that it'd change me ever so slightly." She tapped her chin trying to remember everything he'd said. "He said that the clan would never accept me because of my humanity but with these changes they would be forced to." She looked back to his eyes having turned her head away while thinking out loud. "He said in no longer human, but also I'm not quite a youkai either and that my powers will remain the same." Just then she remembered something else and held her hand out to her left side away from Sesshomaru when a dark energy swirled in her palm and grew as a bright pink light enveloped her palm. In seconds a long katana sword appeared in her hand glowing bright pink and with black on the underside of the blade and pink on the top. The hilt was made of black bone with five white diamond pieces space apart going downward towards the blade. "It's real." She said in such awe that she didn't notice Sesshomaru had changed back to his humanoid form.

Kagome was startled when she found a hand grab her wrist. Looking over towards him she found his gaze transfixed upon the sword and blade. "Where did you get this?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Fa, in my dream." She said before looking between him and her blade. "Why?"

"That blade has the energy of both a priestess and a youkai. Yet it sings that it will not myself or you in any way." He looked at her. "What's the blade's name?"

"Blood-Forged Diamond." She simply stated.

"Fa's sword was Blood-Forged Reaper." He said looking upon her blade. "It sang of death. When he died and gave it to you through his energy transfer your Reiki changed it from a reapers sword to a priestess' sword. It still sings death and I can hear it; but it's restrained so that it only will sing death to your enemies." He kissed her cheek. "You continue to amaze me with your strength Kotori."

She giggled at the words meaning and turned and kissed his lips. "So I'm your little bird am I?"

"Hnn..." He leaned his face down and kissed her lips, slipping his hands to cup her face in them. The kiss was slow and gentle but left them both wanting more, however, as much as he wanted to enjoy her, he knew he couldn't risk that here in his chambers because once he'd start he was certain he wouldn't be able to stop.

Reluctantly he pulled away from his future mate's lips. "This Sesshomaru has much to do today." He began to get out of the bed and looked over his shoulders at her flushed look, her hand resting on her sword as it laid next to her on the futon. "After lunch Inuyasha will bring you to the palace where you will be introduced to the Crescent Moon Clan." He sighed. "They may give you a very hard time, but Fa was right to give you his sword and strength." Looking away he continued. "They may challenge you by bringing forth another female. If this occurs you will either accept the challenge or decline it. In declining a challenge you are basically pulling your claim on me off."

Kagome felt her heart freeze at the thought of loosing him. "I'd never-"

He smirked. "I know this." He closed his eyes thankful his back was to her. "But it is nice to hear anyhow." He then stood and left leaving Kagome laying there watching him.

* * *

Inuyasha stood under an old tree with bright green leaves and large thick limbs wide enough to be sat upon with no problem. Perhaps he'd do so one day in the future, but not today. It was almost the end of summer and soon fall would be here and the leaves would die and then the first snow would come covering the land with a deep covering of white. However before that would happen he needed to ensure something occurred, something that would ensure that even if he died a piece of him might survive. He smelt her first before turning from the tree before him.

Chiko looked at the fine hanyou Lord before her. For weeks she and he had been courting each other and she'd felt like she was flying in the clouds. Then this morning he'd asked her to meet him here just before lunch was served. She was wearing the same clothes she'd wore when he had first awaken and he was wearing clothing similar to his firerat, only these were blue with a white kasode. His sword on his left hip as he turned towards her she smiled at his twinkling eyes. His silver ears twitching every so often as the wind teased the hair on those precious ears.

"Chiko." He whispered her name as he held out his hand towards her. Upon her taking it he pulled her to him. "My dear Chiko, before I met you I thought I was meant for nothing important in my life. Before you I thought I was meant to be with another, who began to turn from me and I from her. Then I almost died and when I awoke I saw you and my whole world came to a halt." He saw her holding her breath. "I want you to be my mate from now until I take my very last breath." Suddenly her arms were around his neck. "Chiko?" He questioned as he smelt water and salt. Pulling away he saw tears in eyes, he was about to ask if he'd done something wrong.

"Yes." She said as she began to shower his face with kisses. Soon his lips met hers, pulling her close he felt a growl escape his lips as he felt her nip his bottom lip. Just as he was going to continue he heard the footsteps of the imp Jaken and growled a warning. Pulling away he kissed her nose once. "We'll continue this later." He then turned to find the imp who'd scampered away after hearing his growl, though he was annoyed he was very happy and the grin on his face showed that to anybody who came across him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the shortness, but I promise to have a longer one next time!

Picture of Chiko and Inuyasha can be found here: morayn dot deviantart dot com / art / A-Miko-s-Peace-Commission-593580226 just get rid of the spaces and replace the word dot with a period.


	40. The Crescent Moon Clan

**Chapter 40** : _The Crescent Moon Clan_

* * *

Hips swayed this way and that as a tiny petite human woman walked down the halls of the Western Palace with her hanyou best friend walking in front of her. Inuyasha donned the black armor Sesshomaru had given him weeks ago with Tenssagai on his left hip. He had worn a smile upon his face when he'd met her in the courtyard in front of the shiro, however now he was wearing an emotionless mask. His once wild hair was up in a high tail swaying left and right as he walked, his steel tipped boots the only noise as they traveled to the center of the palace known as the Presentation Room; this was where she'd meet with the members of the Crescent Moon Clan.

After lunch Kazumi had whisked her away from her friends and into a room where a four layered silk kimono was laid out before her. The first layer was a sleeveless white top and skirt, followed my a light blue sleeveless dress that went over the first. The third layer was deep sea blue color kimono dress with sleeves that stopped to her elbows. The final layer was a dark blue with a crescent moon on each side of the color and white moon lily flowers on the long wide sleeves. Her hair was then done into a long braid that went just past her hips. On either side of her head she had two white gold combs in her hair with dangling pears hanging from them and a white pearl necklace with a crescent moon pendant hung around her neck.

Kagome felt her heart thump harder in her chest as her nerves began to get worked up. Closing her eyes when they came to a pair of closed cheery wood doors that were guarded by two yellow haired Inu guards, Kagome said a small prayer and felt her nerves slowly calm down. Opening her eyes she found a Inuyasha looking at her over his shoulder.

"You'll do fine Kagome." He said with a slight smile before it vanished once more.

The doors slowly opened revealing a stadium sized room filled with silver haired men and women with as many as two hundred in the room, at the head of the room were three thrones; in the center sat Sesshomaru, on his left side sat Lady Kazumi and on his right was an empty seat. He sat up on his throne that was place up on an upper level with stairs leading towards him. Inuyasha led her into the room. She kept her eyes ahead of herself, never deviating from Inuyasha's back. She did hear hushed whispers and low growls; but the loudest growl came from Inuyasha and knew he'd heard something that displeased him; but thankfully he never spoke.

Soon they came to a stop at the stairs where Sesshomaru waited at the base. "This Sesshomaru welcomes you, my brother, back to the West; where this one hopes you will never have to leave." The two wrist clasped. Inuyasha then continued up the steps where he stood behind Kazumi.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw his eyes fill with passion and need. Her cheeks flushed. "This one wishes to introduce to his mother's and his own clan, the Clan of the Crescent Moon; his intended, Lady Kagome of the house of Higurashi of Edo." As he took her hand and led her up the stairs with him walking next to her, the room erupted in snarls and yells. As Kagome was seated Sesshomaru turned to his clan. "Tell this one what displeases you of his choice in a mate."

A younger male with bright blue eyes spoke from the left side of the room. "She's a human!" This caused most to agree on that.

"This is where you are wrong." Sesshomaru stated. "She is neither human nor youkai, she is something different because of what this ones pack brother Fa did to her upon his death."

Kazumi raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate son." She said in a commanding tone.

"Fa changed her so that she no longer ages. He shared his youki with her just before his death. She now bares marking on her eyes and her scent no longer bares the scent of death that all humans have upon their persons. Hers is now crisp and clean. It is pure."

An older male with a long silvery beard that when to his mid chest stood with ease of a twenty year old though it was quite obvious by his aura that he was centuries old. "Our laws state that a hanyou cannot inherit the Western Throne. What happens when she bares hanyou children? Will you do as you sire and abandon your clan?"

Sesshomaru snarled. He had no answer to this. Suddenly a part of her dream came to Kagome. In it she'd had two full blooded pups that had been in their puppy beast mode and not humanoid. They hadn't been hanyou. Was this another gift she'd been given by Fa?

Kazumi chuckled next to her son. "If that is your worry old one, they when that day comes I will find another mate and breed another full blooded child." Her eyes narrow. "I will not allow my sons true mate be thrown out just because of her inability to make full blooded pups."

Sesshomaru looked over to his mother his eyes showed her his emotions and how thankful he was to her for that sacrifice. Closing his eyes he looked back at his clan and when they opened revealed the mask had been put back on.

"What does she bring to our clan my grandson." This caused all to look at the very oldest person in the room. His eyes golden and olden showed his wisdom and knowledge. "She is human and from the village of Edo; which to this ones knowledge is a poor farming village that's protected by your hanyou half-brother. So this one knows she doesn't bring riches to this clan, nor land. So what does she add to this ones descendants clan?"

"Strength, passion and-" Sesshomaru began to say but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Knowledge." He stated with a crooked grin causing Kagome to look at him in shock.

"Oh?" The old male said. "What kind of knowledge."

"She knows things." He said. "It's with her knowledge we were capable to kill off the evil hanyou Naraku three years ago."

Sesshomaru saw what his brother was doing and smirked. Giving his clan a reason to like Kagome because of her knowledge of certain events in history would give them all an edge in the future. "Seer?" The male asked.

Kagome blushed at the question. "Sorta." Inuyasha stated. "Change the future enough and what's suppose to happen that's bad doesn't occur, but it's limited."

"Knowledge of the future is an asset to this ones clan, but strength and passion; where does she have these?" The old man sat down content with his questions.

"Strength through her powerful allies and passion from herself to fulfill her duty." Sesshomaru explained. "She has strength of body that's helped this one before and the passion she feels towards accomplishing her goals can be directed towards the clan in making us stronger."

A hiss was heard from the females in the clan. "How can a human be strong enough to fight full blooded youkai unless she's a priestess?" came the hiss from a red eyed female.

"Kitou!" yelled a male. "Our lord would never bring such filth into our lands!"

Kagome felt anger rising at being called filth. She heard Sesshomaru snarl, however once again his mother spoke. "That's because she is a Priestess; in fact she's the Shikon Miko." Another round of gasps and snarls were heard followed by yelling from both males and females. "This is turning interesting." Kazumi spoke softly towards Sesshomaru who was resisting the urge to rub the bridge of his nose.

 _All this fuss because they don't agree with whom he wants to mate?_ Kagome thought her annoyance growing.

"If she's the Shikon Miko, prove it!" yelled a woman in a red kimono with a with a black sash going over her left shoulder and wrapped around her waist, her silvery hair glistening as she moved. "Prove to us your power little Miko. If your powerful, show us." She grinned evilly her palms glowing a soft green color. "I, Nora daughter of Lord Kenfna; challenge you in your power."

Inuyasha snorted. "Your youki is no match for her power little girl." He waved his hand at her weak challenge. "Go home."

Irritated she snarled at his words. "Are you her guard dog?" She smirked when she saw his he twitch at that. "Poor Miko is so weak she needs a half breed to protect her." Inuyasha growled as his ears went back at the annoyance this girls words even though he'd heard them hundreds of times in his life, it still didn't mean they didn't sting when they were spoken. "A dirty smelly one at that."

Just as Inuyasha was about to go off on the girl Kagome stood up her bangs hiding her eyes. "Say what you will about me," she began when he voice began to darken. "but when you attack my intended's pack; you've gone too far."

 _Indeed._ Sesshomaru thought. He could sense the hurt from Inuyasha and knew he'd have to make sure his brother understood he was most welcome here and was welcome in defending his honor later, but this was for Kagome to defend. He watched his lovely Intended walk down the stairs shrugging off one layer of her kimono and handed it to a servant who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as Kagome's slippers touched the floor the woman rushed at her with her claws slashing at Kagome's face. The green glow of poison becoming a blur as her hand rushed past Kagome's face missing it as The young Miko had jumped landed behind the woman. Nora snarled as she whipped around to punch the human woman and hurt her for even thinking she was powerful enough to be the next Western Lady. Kagome caught her hand in hers and pulled the woman and flung her down the isle. Nora landed on her feet and this time flung a ball of energy at the young human. Kagome called up her barrier, instead of the energy exploding it was absorbed by the barrier then it glowed brightly as Kagome separated the barrier and placed it on either side of the isle protecting those watching this battle. In her hand floated Nora's ball of energy and it suddenly separated into five smaller balls of energy before being flung back at Nora. The young Inu woman cried out as her own attack was thrown back at her.

As Nora stood up pieces of her red kimono fell from her body as a slit ripped up to her thigh. Nora rushed again at Kagome, faster this time until she seemed to just appear in front of her out of nothing as she pulled back her fist which once more glowed green Kagome grabbed her opposite hand by the wrist her hand glowed brightly causing Nota to scream in pain her whole right arm was burned and purified into dust.

Gasps filled the room at the display of power by the Miko. Kagome didn't want to kill the young woman, but she felt that, that's exactly what everybody was waiting for her to do. She turned on her heal and with a flick of her wrist the barrier separating the people from their fight vanished as she walked back up to Sesshomaru's side leaving Nora in shock and gasping like a fish on the floor.

"Who else wishes to challenge my intended?" Sesshomaru asked gaining silence from his clan. Smiling inwardly he gave a nod for the guards to take Nora out of the room.

* * *

Koga paced back and forth as he waited for Inuyasha to return. After their hunt Inuyasha had asked him to take a look at where Fa had died and because he was one of the Lords of the east and an ally he was welcome in helping find who had killed the young Inu Lord. Koga had a way with women and making them forget things, only exceptions being Kagome and Ayame who saw through his bullshit. He'd spoken to the women in the servant corders, then in Fa's private rooms had spoken to the young lords three concubines and found he'd been spending a lot of time in the tunnels under the palace and the old towers that nobody used any longer. With Ginta and Hakkaku he'd made progress. All three agreed that those places smelled of two things, one dead Inu and a spider. He couldn't see Sesshomaru allowing a spider to live amongst his people so it made sense that this unknown spider was their culprit. What made his skin shiver though was the similarity in the scent to Naraku.

Looking up at the ceiling of the study he sighed. _What's going on here muttface that you're not tell me?_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well that was fun. Kagome's gonna have lots of challenges in the future, this was only one of many.

Also this chapter marks my 40th chapter and I'd like to thank everybody for the continued support. Love you all and I hope you continue to leave me lovely reviews! :kiss: :kiss: :hug: :hug:


	41. A New Ally?

**Chapter 41** : _A New Ally?_

* * *

A tongue clicking caught Kagome's attention, turning her head she saw a young man leaning against a pillar that held up the enormous ceiling outside the library that she'd spent the last several hours in after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had abandoned her. The young man had bright red hair and green eyes. He wore a white kasode with a red and orange tie dyed hakama pants and red and yellow tie dyed sash. He had leather cuffs over his wrists that had orange gems in them, an oval red and orange pendant hung from his neck. His green eyes danced with mirth.

"So ye are the dainty little female that my dear Lord Sesshomaru has chosen for his mate?" He inquired. "Ye are so small. Are ye not afraid of what his beast will do to thee?"

Kagome blinked at the strangers words. His speech wasn't japanese at all; instead she was reminded of the Scottish. The way he held himself and spoke made her realize he wasn't even related to Sesshomaru. "No, I'm not afraid of him or his beast." She said this with utter confidence.

The mans eyes glittered with excitement. "Good ta know mi'lady." He gave a nod. "I'm Farley, second son of the leader of Red Inu Clan; Lord Takeshita." He bowed to her. "Ye put on quite the show this afternoon." He held his arm out for her to take. Kagome looped her arm through his. "Ye must have had quite the training little miko."

"Not really." Kagome stated truthfully. "Not until I met Sesshomaru's mother."

Farley laughed out loud, his laughter echoing off the empty hallway. "Lady Mother is quite frightening, don't ye think?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all."

"Oh?" He inquired as he lifted a single red brow at her. "Well, to a pup, she is." He chuckled at her as they ended up walking out into the Western Palace Gardens, rose archways led around a large pond with tiny fish splashing out of it playing in the heat of the late afternoon sun. Pink, blue, purple and red flowers were planted everywhere in splotches here and there while they walked on a walkway that lead to a gazebo. The birds chirped as the two continued to walk. As they came to the gazebo, Kagome saw some finger snacks laid out with drinks on a table with two benches on either side. He waited for her to sit before doing the same. "I'm sure ye want to know what's going on? Why I wish to speak to thee?"

"That thought has crossed my mind." She stated as she picked up a tiny muffin to eat.

Sighing Farley spoke. "I am one of the Lords of the Western Palace." He stated. "In ten days I will have met thee in the Introduction Courtyard that's on the other side of the palace. I, however, cannot go that long without meeting the woman that has put Lady Nora in her place." He smiled. "I am nothing but a minor Lord because I'm only second son. My eldest brother has never left this country and therefore knows nothing of this world outside of the Palace. He will see your swift actions against his intended as a slap; while I see it as the ass kickin' she's been needin' since that bitch was born."

Kagome smiled. The more Lord Farley spoke, the more she liked him. He reminded her of Inuyasha, only less brash. "Should I worry about your brother?"

"Hnn..." He stated causing her to wonder if all Inu used that single word just to annoy her. "Yes." He gave a nod. "Let this one explain." He stated. "My brother is a pure blood Inu. Meaning both his mother and father were Inu's and there is no other species in his blood. I am not. My father is Inu, my mother was a dragon; one of the last red blooded fire dragons." He held a hand out a green fire appeared in it causing Kagome's eyes to widen before he extinguished the flame. "Inu aren't suppose to create fire like I can. My brother is a part of a faction calling themselves Youkai Purists. He has half of the Lords and Lady's participating in his group." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "If they do not make a scene yet they may do it at thy Mating Ceremony; which is why I wish to help thee and the Western Lord."

"How?" She inquired as she finished the muffin which had been delicious.

He smiled as he handed her a cake. "You and his lordship must be mated before you meet them." He took a sip from the wine glass as he heard Kagome cough at his proposal.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the pacing wolf before him. Koga had told him everything and then demanded to know why he was scenting a spider in the Western Palace. Then Inuyasha told him how he'd come to gain his Daiyoukai looks while still retaining his hanyou appearance. That had been ten minutes ago and now he had a slightly irate wolf on his hands. _At least we're at in the study at the shiro and not the Palace._ He thought imagining Koga going off there and hoping to search the Palace again to find the Naraku incarnation.

"Are you certain those creatures are incarnations?" The wolf prince asked his hackles were still lifted and he was ready for a fight. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I got word a few months ago of a female claiming to have mated Naraku several decades back. If she and the bastard sired kids, these could be them."

"Impossible." Inuyasha said shaking his head. "They'd only be fifty-three years old and these creature were adults; not children."

"Unless Naraku figured out how to increase their aging abilities." Koga stated causing the hanyou to growl. Just then the door opened to the room startling both men.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who's eyes narrowed. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Oi! Don't tell me the wench is still in that library in the palace?"

Sesshomaru turned on his heel, leaving Inuyasha and the wolf to their own devices. Sesshomaru growled in frustration. Before leaving Kagome in the library he'd made her promise not to stay there for very long. That she'd return before sunset. Here it was an hour from sunset and she wasn't home. He growled as he jumped into the air, gathering his youki under his feet, he rushed through the air and flew towards the palace. As he passed the gardens he picked up her scent, along with a second scent; a males scent.

Sesshomaru landed a few feet from the gazebo and heard the words come out of the male. "You and his lordship must be mated before you meet them." He watched the red haired Inu sip his glass; while he was frozen in place. _What will she say?_ He wondered. _Would she agree? Who were they meeting?_ His next thought was. _How dare this male talk about this with my mate!_ His eyes flashed red with anger.

"No." Her voice had been so low Sesshomaru almost didn't hear it.

"Why not?" Farley inquired having picked up his Lords scent a mere few feet from them and smiled. Interesting. He wants to hear this too.

"Because, Sesshomaru and I have a plan." She stated. "Once the introductions have been made we'll be mated on the Moon Festival in the fall." He chuckled and looked towards Sesshomaru who began to walk towards them. "As much as I love Sesshomaru," she continued, "and as much as I want to be his mate at this very moment. I can wait until then; even if it means that half of the Lords and Lady's will disapprove of me."

Farley stood up and bowed to Kagome gaining a look of shock from the human woman. "Ye are far greater than most Lady Kagome." Turning he addressed Sesshomaru. "Ye are truly lucky my old friend." Kagome turned her head towards Sesshomaru her hair fluttering around her face causing him to smile at her.

"This Sesshomaru knows this already." He watched the red haired male bow once more before leaving. Sesshomaru looked at the snacks and then his intended mate. "Do you know who you were talking to?" He asked as he watched her lick her finger, silently wishing he was doing that instead.

"He said his name was Lord Farley." She stated calmly but was now curious. "Why?"

"Hnn.." He said as he sat down across from her before taking a bite from the cake she'd been eating. Licking his lips he continued. "That was Lord Farley Takeshi, second son to Lord Takeshita who was given the Western Islands seventy years ago by this-" he paused before correcting himself. "by me." He sighed. "He is not one to make appearances unless warranted." He finished the cake and watched Kagome lick her lips as her pupils dilated. It was then he picked up a delectable scent coming from her, not just her arousal; but something else. Something that called to his baser instincts. Something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

In seconds Kagome found the table flying through the gazebo doorway and he lips covered by Sesshomaru's. Her hands gripped his haori as his tongue forced it's way into her mouth, ravishing it. Her arousal spiked higher as she gasped as he gripped her hips, lifted her up out of her seat and onto his lap. She moaned as he roughly grabbed her hair and pulled it. Kagome felt his mouth go to the spot between her neck and shoulder. She didn't understand why it felt so arousing to have his hot mouth there, nor why when he sucked it she couldn't stop rubbing herself against him.

Her gasps made him forget everything. The needy sounds she made had him trying to remember why this was a bad idea. However when she spoke his name in a whisper against his ear, all he saw was red and as her lips touched his ear and gave it a gentle suck; he snarled as he released his power making them both vanish within an orb of light.

* * *

Farley peered from a window overlooking the garden gazebo and smiled as he heard small feminine gasps followed by an aroused Inu Lords snarl. He watched as a flash of power the little building exploded as an orb of energy flew off towards the Western Lords shiro. Looking down at a glass vial in his hands he sighed. _This is for the best._ He thought as he remembered what his brother and faction were planning on doing to the young couple. Green eyes turned red at the thought of the young Miko being slaughtered on the day of the Moon Festival. _Your plans will be invalid by morning my dear brother._ He thought as he turned towards the empty hall, however he raised an eyebrow as he saw a dark haired woman walk out of one of the many secret doors that led towards the labyrinth of tunnels. _Hnn..._ he thought as he decided to follow her. Curiosity killed the cat, but the dog is more observant.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Another update for this weekend.


	42. The Mating

**Chapter 42** : _The Mating_

* * *

Lips touching, hands groping, clothes being torn from bodies; shredded in Kagome's case. Heat was burning through both the Western Lords and the tiny female human; heat and need for the other. Kagome couldn't get enough of his kisses, which led a firey trail down her neck to cleavage to her quivering belly. Her torment only just beginning as she grabbed his silver hair and pulled him back up, he snarled at her for doing so, but she wanted to taste of him so badly.

They had made it back to the shiro but unfortunately they'd only made it to the balcony to the upper room that was Sesshomaru's before the need drove them to undress the other.

Kagome threw her head back as his mouth latched onto her left breast while his clawed hand gripped her right. Her gasps and needy moans drove him to make her make more. Her scent became an addictive drug to him. His eyes were red, marks jagged on his cheeks and his fangs lengthened; cutting his bottom lip. Lifting his face from her breast, Kagome found herself having a hard time concentrating on anything other than him. His clothes she had torn from his body; leaving him in a state of nakedness much like herself. Her breathing quickened as she licked her lips.

A growl escaped his lips as he grabbed her left leg and pulled her body fully under his own. " _ **Mine.**_ " He snarled.

"Yours." She whimpered as she found her face against his body. He lifted her into his arms and turned towards the balcony doors. Lifting his leg, he kicked the doors open and walked them to the center of the room where the bed laid. Jumping up slightly he walked into the center of the bed and laid her there.

Climbing over her body and looking down at it, he growled loudly until his whole body was vibrating. " ** _Mine._** "

"Yours." She said with a gasp as his mouth covered her neck and bit down hard, she whimpered as her powers flared, his youki spread around them. Sealing his mating mark into her skin for all eternity.

* * *

Toga looked out at his son's pack that included his hanyou son; who was currently teasing his mate-to-be. The panda hanyou was blushing at whatever the Inu hanyou was whispering into her ear. Next to him the monk was laughing heartily while the former slayer looked at her husband like she wanted to kill him. Next to himself Kazumi was hiding her own mischievous smile behind the fan she held in her hand. They were all enjoying the evening when Sesshomaru's roar of claim was heard throughout the shiro.

Kazumi sighed sadly as she closed her fan. "It would seem he couldn't wait any longer."

"Too much like myself." He smirked as he saw her smile at him.

"Which ceremony?" She asked. "Ours or the one with Izyoi?"

He laughed. "Both!" His laughter was soon contagious as Lady Kazumi joined him in laughter of the memories they once shared.

Inuyasha looked over to his old man who was talking to his former mate with such familiarity when he heard Sesshomaru roar out his claim on his mate. Groaning he suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. Chiko's giggles filled his ears as she blushed. He smiled wickedly at her. "Behave my love." She said tapping his nose with her finger. "You'll get some soon."

"Sooner than later." He stated while she just gave him a look that reminded him of Kagome yelling sit at him. Ignoring her glare he kissed her lips before nibbling along her jaw.

She grabbed his Kotodama and pulled him back into a kiss. "Behave." She said releasing him before standing and leaving him behind with his little pack.

* * *

In the North smoke rose over the mountains. The once magestic landscape was scarred by fire, not a single being stirred. The air was cold despite it being the middle of summer. The ground began to rumble when suddenly an explosion of ash and lava filled the air. As the molten rock settled and the smoke cleared it revealed a red serpentine dragon with a golden underbelly. It's serpent eyes starred down at the destruction before it and it released a mournfilled roar at the site of both humans and youkai dead upon it's mountains. Peering towards the west it gathered youki around it's body and flew towards the kingdom of the silver Inu. It was tiny for the dogs of war to be called.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : If you want to read the full lemon go to dokuga and look up this story there.


	43. Dojo Fight

**Chapter 43** : _Dojo Fight_

* * *

Light filtered into the dark room through open curtains causing the light to fall upon the sleeping couple. Having not left the room for a full day and night, the two newly mated pair had found each other to be their entertainment for the duration of their stay in their room. Now after a full day and night, the drug that both had unknowingly ingested had made it's way through their systems and this it's effects had been worn out of them.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, making her grimace when the light touched her eyes. She was currently covered in a white silk sheet with Sesshomaru's arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder as he slept deeply against her. She was warm and happy, thus she didn't want to leave bed just yet; however her lightly growling stomach was demanding food after being ignored for a full day.

Her cheeks flared lightly at the memory of what they'd been doing for the last day in bed. He'd taken her roughly the first few times because his beast had been riding him so hard. The last couple of times he'd been so gentle with her she had cried at the feeling of love coming from him. It had been so intense on both of them. His touches, kisses and nips had driven her crazy. It had been as if she couldn't get enough of him. Afterwards, it had left them both gasping for breath.

The young miko rubbed her legs together as she remembered all the touches. She suddenly felt Sesshomaru's lips touch her shoulder. Looking over at him she saw his golden eyes begin to smolder with desire and felt the pressure against her stomach along with a fluttering feeling. Licking her lips she groaned as he pressed himself against her as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips had only just touched when there was a knock on the door.

Sesshomaru ripped his lips away from his new mate and snarled at the person on the other side of the door. His body coiled around his tiny female as his eyes narrowed towards the door. His nose picked up the different scents in the room; from Kagome's arousal to the scents from the person on the other side of the door.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Lady Kazumi. The former western lady wasn't deterred by her sons snarls. She just smirked as her eyes landed upon them. As she walked into the room the long purple kimono she wore trailed behind her. "Hush boy." She snapped at him. "Right now I'm your best ally." She moved to the side allowing a couple of servants to enter the room, who carried linens, clothes and a cart filled with food.

Kagome saw Xue standing with garments in her arms. Sighing she wiggled out of Sesshomaru's arms, even though she desperately wanted to stay. She almost began giggling when she felt his arms tighten around her middle, pulling her closer to him. Kazumi smirked at her sons need to be near his mate. _He's going to be like that for a month or so. If they'd waited they could've been able to stay in the others presence for a month_. She thought sadly. "You have things needing to be done and as happy as I am that you've mated you could have waited."

Sesshomaru growled at her only to get reprimanding growl from her. Her found himself trying to hide his face against Kagome's shoulder. The young miko looked at her mate and kissed his crescent moon mark before pulling out of his arms. Xue took her hand and led her naked form away from the Western Lord and into the bathing room.

Kazumi waited for her son to dress before approaching the shared bed and glancing at the bed sheets before smirking as she spotted the red on them. "She was pure." came her sons voice bringing her attention back to him.

"I am certain." She said, "But now she is not." She waved the servants over to the bed. "The bloodied sheet is to be saved as proof of her innocence."

"Yes mi'lady." The two cat youkai servants bowed to their mistress.

Turning back to her son who was now standing fully dressed in front of the open balcony doors. "You will have to present her to the counselors and the Lords and Lady's at the same time." She watched him turn towards her. "We cannot allow them to begin a rumor that she wasn't pure when you took her. If we waited too long..."

He bowed his head. "You are correct, as always mother." He turned his head towards the bathing room when he heard Xue leave. The white fox bowed towards him before leaving the room. "This one believes Lord Farley had something to do with this one losing control."

"How?" She inquired as her own emotionless mask went over her face.

"This one found him and his mate eating together in the late afternoon the day this one took his mate for the first time." His eyes narrowed. "Though only this ones mate ate, Farley was drinking." He paused before remembering he had eaten a single cake. "This one had one cake; afterwards I couldn't stop touching her."

His mother tapped her chin before speaking. "Celestial Rose." She said with a smirk. "The oil of the Celestial Rose is known to cause certain males to lose all thought of anything other than impregnating their mate. The need becomes too much to hold back. In females it causes their bodies to become extremely fertile in seconds after ingesting the plant." Her turned towards the door to the bathing room and smiled. "It's possible by the end of this you will become a father." She turned to leave before looking back at her son. "I will see what Farley is up to."

Sesshomaru gave a nod to his mother as she walked out of the room. As the door closed the bathing room door opened. Kagome walked out wearing a dark blue Kimono skirt with a white top like her priestess shirt only with dark blue flowers on the sleeves and the collar. Her hair was in a braid that was twisted and put up into a bun. It had two decorative dark blue chopsticks in her hair with tiny blue bells hanging from them that jingled with each step she took.

Holding out his hand he brought her close to him and lowered his lips to hers before speaking. "You look beautiful Tsuma."

Kagome's cheeks became a light pink at being called his wife. "Thank-you my handsome mate." She watched his eyes light up at being called her mate as he led her towards the cart that had their breakfast on it.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed at Koga, arms spread to take a swipe at the eastern wolf leader. Koga dodged the swipe towards his middle and growled as he landed and almost lost his balance as he wore hakama pants as his clothes were cleaned by the servants. Ayame was sitting at the edge of the dojo watching as she too wore a hakama and kasode top. He hated these kinds of clothes. He couldn't move like he was use to. Snapping his attention back to the hanyou he saw the half breed laughing at him. "See, can't move so good now that yer wearin' civilized clothes!" Koga growled at the half breed's words.

"Focus!" Both cringed at the loud yell from the sideline's where next to Ayame stood Toga, the former Dog General had his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

Koga ran at Inuyasha only to have his right wrist grabbed by Inuyasha's left hand. Snarling he snatched the hanyou's right with his left as it came up to tear at his chest. He pushed forward with his left foot to get Inuyasha to loose his balance while Inuyasha spread his feet apart and pushed back with the full weight of his body. Both were so focused on each other and defeating the other that neither saw Toga come up behind Inuyasha and take up bother his and Koga's legs with one swipe causing both young men to loose their balance. When they looked back, Toga was already back to where he'd been by Ayame who was covering her mouth as she laughed.

"Again." Toga said with a smirk clearly enjoying the fun he was having.

Kagome walked into the dojo with he sparing stick in hand. Next to her stood Miroku who also had a sparing stick in his hand, who smirked at the sight before him. "Perhaps Lady Kagome, we could watch Inuyasha and Koga's fight before we spared?"

Kagome giggled at the sight of her former love and best friend fighting the man who'd tried to get her to be his mate. _Oh how things have changed._ She thought happily. Instead of being rivals the two seemed to be getting closer to being friends. It made her happy to know this.

"Oi Wench, why don't we make this interesting." Inuyasha said with a big grin. "The bozo with the wolf against you and I?"

"Bozo?" Miroku asked with mocked shock. "And here I thought I'd gotten rid of that name."

Shippo was practically bouncing in his seat next to Souta; both boys had originally been sparing each other only to have the hanyou and wolf take over. Now Shippo couldn't wait to watch this new sparing match. "Keh. In your dreams." Inuyasha said towards Miroku.

"I'm game." Kagome stated as she took her place next to Inuyasha. Spreading her legs she readied herself. Miroku took up position next to Koga.

"This'll be over in no time." Koga laughed.

Toga smirked as he watched the young fighters. Lifting his nose he scented Kagome and found nothing that she stop her from sparing today. She had the sweet scent of purifying powers that always followed her along with the scent of youki swirling over her reiki. The youki was his son's but there was still a swirl of youki power burried deep inside of her that reminded him of Fa. Her marking on her eyelids and just below her eyes were still a light pink color. She was radiant.

A silent bell rang and Kagome's first swing came at Koga, missing the wolf's head by mere inches. Koga kicked at her face, only to have his leg grabbed by Inuyasha and thrown towards Miroku who dodged the wolf being thrown at him. The monk chanted something causing his staff to glow a blue color before he rushed at Inuyasha; the hanyou pulled his face back only for Kagome to block Miroku's attack. Koga rushed at the miko and went to grab her by her wait only for the youki burried deep inside of her to be called forth and rush out of her like lightning and hitting Koga in the chest. At the same moment Inuyasha found himself on his ass with a sutra on his face and causing him to not be able to move. Kagome ran at Miruko and swung her staff at him. Her staff connected with his in the center causing his wooden staff to snap in half. Her body glowed pink as she went to hit him in the stomach with the tip of her staff only for him to block with one half of his staff in his left hand. He threw the second half at her head only for her to dodge it.

Inuyasha having recovered pulled the sutra off his head and rushed at Miroku. Thinking the hanyou was after his head again, Miroku prepared to hit his friend, only for Inuyasha to fall into a slide and take out Miroku's feet; the monk fell hard. Koga, who was still sitting off to the edge burst out laughing.

Miroku sighed. "I surrender." He said waving his hand at his two friends who had been ready to attack again. "Lady Kagome, you seem to have become more powerful in your swings. Very impressive." He smiled at her.

"I think you should wipe that smirk off your face monk before my brother sees it." Inuyasha snickered as the monk paled slightly.

"Thank-you Miroku." Kagome said as she walked over to the water barrel. "And Inuyasha," she heard him turn to her. "sit."

Inuyasha went flying to the dojo floor. This caused everybody to burst out laughing as the Kotodama took affect and pulled the Daiyoukai hanyou towards the floor. Inuyasha growled as he peeled his face off of the floor. Toga laughed the hardest as he watched his boy fall. When he'd been dead and watching his son during his shard adventure he had been thoroughly entertained when the young miko would _sit_ his son. He was so glad she could still do this for it was so very entertaining.

* * *

Sesshomaru had watched Kagome vanish with the monk into the dojo where his half brother and father's aura's were. Neither male worried him. It were the unattached males that worried him, but they were pack. One was her son and the other her brother; but his instincts wouldn't stop scrapping at him. They told him to grab her and return to his den and mate her until she carried. He lick his lips at the memory of her taste and couldn't wait until he could take her again.

Turning from the window to the hall of the shiro he spotted Jaken with Rin following him. Rin was reading a scroll out loud as the kappa and child made their way towards him. He couldn't believe that soon Rin would be entering her twelfth year of life. She had been an instrumental part of his own growth three years ago in teaching him compassion. It was her child-like innocence and absolute love that had given him a chance at being better and for that he'd ensure she had a longer life than what she would have had he never come into her life.

Lifting his nose up into the air he made his way outside he picked up an unknown scent in the air. He watched the sky darken and watched as red and yellow loops peered from the dark clouds. A red and yellow dragon falling down to the ground toward the back of the mountain where his shiro was. He growled lightly as he saw his father exit the dojo. His mind began to ponder the implications that this red dragon would bring to the west.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Ah, that was fun to write.


	44. A Dragon's Request

**Chapter 44** : _A Dragon's Request_

* * *

Lightning blasted down on the mountain behind the Western Shiro in it's wake it burnt trees and meadow alike only for red fire to replace it. The fire dissipated and within moments new greenery grew quickly to that of which it had been mere seconds ago. As the Western guards arrived they saw in the center of the open meadow was a muscled male with golden and red hair; his eyes were as green as emeralds. He wore a sleeveless red and gold tunic over his bare chest, followed by red and gold hakama pants and a red sash around his waits. Three swords were tied by the sash on his left hip; the first was golden, the second red and the third sword was a swirl of gold, red, and black. The guards trembled at the weight of the dragons aura; it was powerful, if not as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru's.

The dragon turned to the guards and growled. "Take me to the Western Lord." There was no questioning this male, his aura was red with anger and all knew that an angry dragon was an unpredictable dragon.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt an itch appear between his shoulder blades the moment he'd seen the dragon appear on his mountain, thus he'd called forth both Inuyasha and his mother to the throne room; his father awaited in the background with his aura hidden so no one would sense his presence. Inuyasha was decked out in his red silk haori and hakama pants with a black kasode under the haori. The black carapace armor over his haori for added protection along with Tensaiga on his hip. He stood at his brothers right side; while Lady Kazumi sat next to her son on his left side. The room had both the counsel and the Western Lords standing in waiting on both the ground level and upper balcony. The large decorated mahogany doors to the throne room opened to reveal the dragon.

Inuyasha could feel the male's aura pulsating against his own; his inner Inu snarling at the brazen dragon for not pulling his aura back. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ He questioned internally. The way the male walked through the room like he was above all who stood there make Inuyasha's hackles rise. _Something isn't right about this guy._ He thought as the male stopped in front of the stairs that led towards the throne itself.

The male went to one knee and bowed his head with respect. "Great and powerful Inu Lord of the West, son of the Great Inu no Taisho; this one has come for your assistance in destroying a human warlord who has annihilated this one's clan, destroyed the lands of the north with fire, pillaged the human villages under this one's protection and destroyed all crops of the north." He paused. "Your father created a treaty between my people and yours hundreds of years ago, the Red Fire Dragon Clan calls upon our western allies to assist us in destroying those who have gone against us in this trying time."

Sesshomaru growled lowly. It would seem the reports of this human warlord destroying the north had been true, just as they'd been true with the Eastern Wolf Pack. He gnashed his teeth together to stop himself from saying something foolish. "How many of your clan survives Red Dragon?" His mothers words echoed throughout the room.

"We were annihilated on the battlefields Mi'lady." He stated. "I have less than a hundred pure dragons at my disposal. Sixty hanyou red dragons and fourty non-breeding female warriors." He lifted his head. "I am the oldest red dragon currently alive. At a thousand years old I took over the red clan and now reaching my two thousandth year my clan has been nearly destroyed with many of the breeding females now dead and the young hatchlings never being able to grow into the great warriors they were meant to be." His eyes looked into the Western Lords. "This one humbly begs for your help."

Sesshomaru stood from his seat. "This Sesshomaru will only assist those whose names he knows. This one does not know who you are, however this one has heard of your clan. If you are whom this one think you are, he may help." He stood waiting for the dragon's response.

"I am Ti-Lung Tatsu; my mother was the earth dragon of mainland China; my father the fire dragon of Japan. I carry both their names in honor of them and their accomplishments." His emerald eyes glowed with his determination.

"Tatsu, this one remembers you." Sesshomaru descended the stairs and touched the dragons left shoulder. "Your father and mine fought many battles together." Lifting his eyes towards those gathered he spoke. "This one has now been approached by two his allies about this human warlord. Beginning this day the West is on alert." His eyes glowed with anger. "No one shall harm this Sesshomaru's pack or threaten his allies without regretting it."

Most Lords and Counselors took their lords words to heart; but there were those among the throng of people gathered together who did not and those were the ones Sesshomaru would soon destroy. Amongst the people Lord Farley stood with a fan near his lips hiding his smile as he watched the young Lord make his pledge to help the older dragon. _Life certainly is getting interesting._ He thought as he waited. _Thy little mate must surely have something to do with thee wanting to help. Hmm..._ His eyes looked at the former Lady of the West, his eyes connecting with hers as mischief entered her eyes. _What a tricky lass ye are Mi'lady._ He thought as his smile broadened. _Aye, it would seem now that ye will get what ye want for me._ He thought as he began to think of how many soldiers he'd be willing to give Sesshomaru without being asked, but if the young Inu lord asked he'd have to give more than he alone could give. _This one may need to speak with his father._ He thought as he watched the Inu lord clasp wrists with the Dragon lord.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her temple as she looked away from the mountain of scrolls that Jaken had left at her desk. The scrolls mostly consisted of people asking for things from the West, silks for the Lords of the southern islands, a village in the south east needing furs for the winter, storehouses in nearby villages not being ready for the upcoming winter, the Western Palace cooks asking for better food to serve the lords in the palace, the housekeepers complaining about lazy servants, servants complaining of being hit by the housekeepers and the final thing that got her were love letters to Sesshomaru from distance lands across the sea from women whom he'd never met.

Kagome felt a knot appear against her temple as she read some of these letters. Irritation hitting her hard. Then Jaken came into the room with more scrolls. "Jaken.." She growled causing the kappa to take an involuntary step backwards. "If you value your life you will cease to bring any more scrolls for the rest of the day; understand?"

The imp nodded. "Y-Yes Mi'lady." Turning he ran out of the room quickly, barely noticing Shippo and Souta as they opened the door to the room where Kagome was.

"Hey Sis," Souta called out. "scaring Jaken again?"

Kagome sighed as she looked at her brother. The smell of sweat was on him, it was kinda sickening. She covered her nose at the smell before speaking. "What have you two been up too?" She inquired as she picked up the same scent coming from Shippo as well. Ever since Fa's _gift_ , she'd been picking up smells she'd never smelt before and she could see far better than she ever could before and her hearing was tens of times better; it was both fascinating and distracting.

Shippo chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched Kagome; trying not to anger her because by her scent he could tell she was upset about something. "Exercising?" He said with a questioning tone. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Practicing swordsmanship Sister!" Souta said with a broad smile. "We've been at the barracks where the soldiers are and they've been teaching us some stuff." Souta leaned against her desk. "Do you know if Atkin is ever coming here?"

Smiling, Kagome could see her brother and son beaming at being to train together; however at her brothers question she paused in her thinking. Truthfully she didn't know why the hanyou general hadn't come with them when they'd come here in the beginning. "I don't know." She said truthfully. "I can ask Sesshomaru tonight at dinner." She watched her brother nod. While Kagome had dinner with Sesshomaru every night, the pack didn't. Inuyasha spent his time with Chiko; while Shippo, Rin and Souta had dinner together, as Miroku and Sango ate their dinner with their kids. The pack only had lunch together and if she were to speak truthfully, she missed having all her meals together with her big family.

"Sis, are you okay?" Souta asked noticing how distant her eyes seemed.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered causing Shippo to look at her from the wall of scrolls.

"Are ya sure 'Gome?" He asked gaining a smile from the woman he considered his mother.

"Yes." Standing she walked around the desk and led the boys out. "Why don't you two go bathe and then afterwards we'll have a snack together."

"Sure!" They said in unison and left her standing by the open door with a smile on her face. Looking by the door she saw her new personal bodyguard standing at his post. "Uh-" she began gaining his attention. "Akira was it?" The silver haired male gave a nod of his head. "Can you ask Xue if she could get the cooks to make some snacks for myself, my brother and son? To be specific I'd really like some sweet sticky rice and dango." He blinked in surprise at her request before smiling and giving her a bow before leaving her by herself for a moment. Giggling at the look of surprise from her guard she returned to her scrolls.

* * *

Koga watched as Hakkaku and Ginta spared with each other in a hand to hand battle, though his eyes kepts going back to Ayame who had a single hand on her stomach and rubbed it in circles. The young she-wold had been silent for the last day or so and it was worrying him so much. She never was quiet, not even in the beginning of her pregnancy and it was making him itch. His tail thumped on the padded floor of the dojo, inside his hakama pants, as he laid on his side. Gently he pulled her arm away from her stomach before laying his head on her lap. Her hand went to head before pulling his headband off his head and pulling the tie out of his hair as she began rubbing his scalp.

Ayame smiled as her mate finally relaxed and allowed her to comfort him. The last week had been so chaotic, from the attack to moving the pack to coming here to the west, it was enough to make her exhausted. Just as she noticed that Koga had fallen asleep she felt the tight knot she'd been feeling all day in her lower back release and suddenly had a feeling of having wet herself.

Koga's nose woke him before anything else. First thing he noticed was Ayame no longer rubbing his head like she liked to do. Second both Ginta and Hakkaku were starring at him in mid-stance of having each other in a headlock and second his nose was telling him something had just happened. Sitting up quickly he turned towards Ayame who's face a flushed, but it was the pants she was wearing that caught his attention. The scent of fluid was all over them. Their eyes met and he knew.

"Go get a midwife!" He yelled at his two friends.

"YES BOSS!" The two wolves yelled back as the scurried out of the dojo.

Leaning forward he gave Ayame a quick kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm right here." He then picked her up and quickly took her to their room. His heart beating rapidly and the feeling of absolute joy filling him. He was about to become a father.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! Baby Koga is about to be born! Hmm... What would be a great wolf name for the pup? I'll have to think on that. Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully I'll get another one out this week. Also I just updated **War of the Clans** if you haven't read it yet, it's on dokuga


	45. New Life

**Chapter 45** : _New Life_

* * *

As the sun set over the western mountains and the sky lit up with the reds, pinks and purple colors; the western shiro was filled with excitement as servants ran to and fro from the Eastern Wolf Prince's rooms. Outside on the deck near one of the many koi ponds Koga leaned against the railing. His body rigid as he listened to his beloved's screams of pain as each contraction she endured brought her closer to delivering his child and heir to the eastern wolf pack. Though he knew Ayame wanted a son so they'd have an heir; however he secretly was hoping it was a girl with his dark locks and her personality. Her screams had lasted all afternoon and now it was evening and soon darkness would cover them. He really hoped she'd deliver before nightfall; but as he listened to another scream, now he just hoped she'd survive this ordeal.

* * *

Kagome had been about to enjoy her dango with her brother and son when she'd heard the first cries coming from the shiro. Akira had come running to tell her that Ayame was in labor. Though she'd never had a child herself, she had assisted Kaede in several births during the shard quest and after she'd returned. Excusing herself from enjoying the afternoon with Souta and Shippo, she'd gone through the shiro until she'd come to the wolves quarters.

When she knocked she found herself face to face with a red eyed Koga. "Out!" She ordered him pointing towards the door heading to one of the gardens. He never questioned her, just obeyed obediently.

She found Ayame crying in pain while trying to undress. She immediately went to work. First she helped the she-wolf to undress and get into a short sleeping yukata that went down to her hips but left her bottom half bare. Next she kept Ayame standing and helped her to walk around the room by holding Ayame's arm around her shoulder. When the young female wolf couldn't stand no more was when the mid-wife finally showed up along with Sango and Kazumi.

By sunset Ayame looked so weak. Her body covered in sweat and her hair drenched. Kazumi took a tie and wrapped the pile of red hair up in a messy bun. The young woman looked weakly up at Kagome and with each contraction she squeezed the human's hand and barred down to push.

The older Inu woman frowned as she realized that the future Lady of the East wasn't going to make it if she didn't have help and soon. Remembering her own problem with birthing her son she dimly remembered Toga's mother climbing behind her and helping her bare down each time her needed to push. Nodding her head and gathering her strength she moved behind the she-wolf and pulled the young woman into her arms.

When the next contraction came Ayame felt strength coming from the former western lady and being pushed into her weakening body. With this renewed and borrowed strength she pushed harder than ever before. Pain wasn't new to Ayame, but the strength from the three women surrounding her in her time of need was something she'd never experienced in her life.

As the room began to be covered in darkness she gave one last push and screamed as her body felt like it was being split into two. Falling against Kazumi's chest Ayame closed her eyes for only a moment when she suddenly heard a cracking sound of somebody hitting their hand against skin. Upon opening her eyes she heard a loud wailing sound. A smile appeared on her tired face as she heard that glorious sound.

Turning from her friend, Sango lit a candle and went around lighting the room's hanging lanterns. Once done she looked back at Ayame and saw her holding a dark haired child who clung to her with claws, it's tiny black and red tail hung limply as it was held by it's mother. "Get my mate." Ayame whispered to no one in particular.

Nodding the former slayer walked out of the room with a smile upon her face. Walking out into the garden she found the orange hanging lanterns lit up around the area with Koga standing on the deck overlooking the pond, while his two wolf friends drank and the three Inu males were leaning against a tree. Everyone looked at her and her instincts as a slayer kicked in telling her that she was being watched by very powerful predators. Nerves kicked in and she began to sweat slightly as she approached the wolf ahead of her. "Ayame is doing fine." She said with a nervous smile. "The baby is healthy. She wishes to see you right now." His shoulders slumped slightly when she didn't tell him the sex of the baby. As he left her on the deck Sango felt somebody walk up behind her. Turning her head she found Miroku standing there with a smile. "Remembering something monk?" She asked with a tease.

"Yes." He stated as he looked up at the sky and spotted the first stars beginning to shine. "I remember how worried and scared I was when you delivered the twins." He shuddered. "Each of your screams was like a knife to the heart. I was so scared when they had stopped that I felt like my world was going to spin out of control and though it lasted only a moment; in that moment a million thoughts attacked me saying what if you had taken your last breath. I was so relieved to hear our first child's cry I hardly waited for Kaede to come and tell me you were fine." Sango giggled as she remembered that day. "Only when I came, you began to scream again."

"You looked scared too." She said smiling at him.

"I thought you were dying." He sighed as she touched his cheek. "I almost dropped Kasumi."

"You didn't though and now we have three wonderful children." She laid her head against his chest as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Koga felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he came to the shoji door. Pushing the decorative door to the side he found his mate laying on her back holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Kagome and Kazumi walked out past him, the little priestess smiling as she did so and gave him a congratulations before leaving. The midwife left with a bundle of bloody towels.

Ayame looked towards him and smiled as he kneels down next to her. "I want you to meet your son." She said as she tipped the child towards him, the little one though having been born in it's human form was now in it's beast form.

Koga took the black wolf pup and examined his son. The pup was black with red stripes at the end of each of his hair giving him an unique look. His eyes matched his fathers and with a whimper he lifted his head up and barred his throat towards his sire. Koga smiled at this. "Kurai." He looked up from his son to his mate. "Meaning dark, because he was born in the darkness of night." Ayame smiled at her mates choice of a name for their son. Laying the pup against her breast he laid on top of the bedding next to her and watched both fall asleep.

* * *

Kagome walked out into the garden looking tired from the stress of the birthing process. As soon as she stepped out she had Sesshomaru in front of her. His eyes looked her over before he took her hand into his and led her back inside. He took her up to their quarters where he rang for a servant. The firepit was already lit and she walked over to it and sat on the pillows and furs laid out. The door to their room slid open causing Sesshomaru to turn slightly towards it. "I wish for a bath to be drawn for my mate and food to be brought up for the both of us." The servant bowed before closing the shoji door.

Sesshomaru then began to tedious task of taking his armor off. His mokomoko laid in a pile on the floor for less than a moment before it moved on it's own and slid across the floor before wrapping around Kagome's shoulders and waist. The young woman giggled as her mate's fur wrapped itself around her. It puffed up as it did so, making it look three times as big than what it really was.

Once he had his armor off, Sesshomaru threw his haori in a pile next to it and made his way towards his tiny mate. Touching the furs with his youki it calmed down and returned to it's normal size. Next he pulled his mate into his arms. Her scent was calm but it had traces of the she-wolf on it and that made his nose scrunch up in disgust. He liked her floral and citrus scents not the musk it currently had.

She felt an arm wrap around her and move her body until she was on her side. Her body was cooling until Sesshomaru wrapped both arms around her body pulling her back to his chest. Her eyes widened as she realized she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her back. Taking one of his hand between her breasts she placed it on her own rapidly beating heart. His purr of content rumbled through her body and soon unconsciousness called to her and she answered by closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome fall asleep and listened to her heartbeat as it slowed, his own following hers. He smiled as he pulled his mokomoko around her tiny body and laid his head on one of the many pillows that surrounded them. As his eyes closed he could hear the servants coming and going leaving them be.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : A nice little chapter for your weekend. Koga has a son. His name means dark. It took me awhile of looking up male Japanese names and meanings to find the right name that I wanted. I hope everybody liked his name! ^_^ Also there was a lemon here and to read it go to dokuga and look up this story.


	46. Bath Time!

**Chapter 46** : _Bath Time!_

* * *

Kagome slowly became aware as she awoke from her sleep that she was covered by something soft as warmth flooded her senses she opened her eyes. The soft glow of the firepit caught her attention first as she felt something blow against her shoulder. Turning her head on her pillow she spotted Sesshomaru asleep behind her, her back to his chest as his head was close to her shoulder. The air from his nose as he exhaled blew against her flesh on her shoulder. She smiled as she watched him for a moment sleep. His arm tightened under the fur around her waist and pulled her hips flush with his own. He had her completely pinned against him and though she had no plans to escape she couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement at being pinned down by her mate. Just as she was about to settle back down to sleep she felt an intense release of youki escape her and shook and gasped with pleasure as it raced through her veins, at the same moment she felt her reiki react as it chased the youki energy through her system. She began to pant lightly and gave a whimper as the two energies inside of her began to fully blend together when her reiki caught the youki energy.

Sesshomaru awoke instantly when he heard a whimper coming from the female in his arms. She was glowing a pink color with a blue light emanating from the center of her body. Uncovering her, he watched mesmerized as the pink and blue began to swirl together in a ying and yang pattern before the lights vanished all together. When it was over Kagome was left panting, the markings on her face were jagged and her scent had once again changed. Kagome on the other hand was still trying to catch her breath as she suddenly found herself lifted up and held against Sesshomaru's chest. He carried her wordlessly towards the shared bath where the pool of water was still steaming and a fire in the corner was still crackling.

He walked into the pool down some submerged steps to the center of the warm water where a set of partially submerged seats were. He sat her on one of these seats before turning back to the edge of the pool where a basket was laid. Inside the basket he found some hair products that were made of oils and creams.

Kagome watched him with lidded eyes as he made his way back to her, a memory suddenly popped into her mind from something Lady Kazumi had said.

 _"Mates often share the bathing experience together." She said leaning against the pillows behind her as the afternoon light spilled into the greenhouse that they were currently in. Flowering ivy plants were crawling up the windows in the room casting a glow over the former Western Lady. "Grooming is a very important part of pack dynamics, especially between mates."_

She was brought back to the here and now as he tipped her head back gently with one finger under her chin. Filling a glass pitcher with the water he poured it over her head and watched the water drench her raven locks. When her hair was fully drenched he took a bottle he set in her hands and poured the contents into his hands. Slowly he massaged her scalp and hair. His talons, which could easily slice her skin, were so gentle as he curled his fingers against her scalp. He then rinsed her hair.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder as he was about to return the items to the edge of the pool. "May I do yours?" She watched his eyes widen for but a second before returning to their normal size.

"Hnn..." was his only response as handed the pitcher to her. He moved in the water towards the seat next to hers and sat down, the water cover up to his mid stomach while for her it had covered her breasts.

Standing she walked over towards him, her breasts right in his face and as she began to pour the water and wet his hair she could see a slight smile on his lips as he pulled her body closer and leaned his forehead in the valley between her breasts. _Pervert._ She thought with a slight smile of her own as she of course had been having perverted thoughts of her own when he'd been doing her hair. Once his head was soaked she poured the contents of the bottle from earlier into her hands. The silky, creamy feel of the stuff was pleasant and not oily like she thought it'd be. She massaged it into his scalp and through his hair and when she was done she heard and felt him purring loudly full of content. Smiling still, she filled the pitcher; tipping his head back she rinsed his hair. Once she was done she took the items back to the basket. When she turned towards him she saw him holding his right hands towards her for her to take hold of. She walked back towards him and took his hand. He interlocked their fingers before pulling her towards his body. Tipping her head back he leaned down and kissed her. Releasing her from his kiss he rested his chin on the top of her head and inhaled the fragrance of citrus and cherry blossoms that was coming from her. It was his personal favorite fragrance and now she smelt just like him. A rumbling purr made it's way out of his chest alerting her to his content at having her smell like him and being in his arms.

* * *

Morning came much too quickly for the residents of the Western Lands. In the valley village the people slowly began their morning routines, in the palace the servants began their jobs of cleaning and begin awakening the Lords and Ladies; breakfast was make and eatten. In the shiro the wolf pack wee slowly beginning their morning, while Inuyasha's pack were already up and going about their day. Shippo and Souta both were dueling against the hanyou in the dojo; their grunts and cries of loss were heard every few minutes. Sango was finish feeding Koku; while Miroku was trying to get the girls to eat their fruits that had been given to them to no avail.

Meanwhile in the woods two large silver Inu were laying side by side to each other, the larger male had his head on the tiny female's lower back as she had her head on his upper back. Since returning from the dead Toga had been trying to stay in Kazumi's good graces with some success. He lifted his muzzle from her body and looked towards the palace that glistened and glittered in the early morning light. By all accounts it was impressive. When he had died the palace was only two stories high, now it was nearly five. The original palace was round but now had a long rectangular shape coming off the left side and on the other side was a second large circular to ware to match the original. It was by all means not something you would see in Japan; instead the Palace was designed for the comfort of the visiting or long staying Lords and Ladies from other countries. The shiro was three stories tall and built in design with traditional Japanese palaces. Toga smiled as he looked upon the great lands of his forefathers and secretly hoped they'd be able to win the upcoming trials. The human warlord would be easily defeated and he wouldn't have to help his sons with that. It was what would come afterwords that he would need to step in as Inu no Taisho and help his sons defend their lands and the people that lived upon them.

Looking back at the palace he frowned as he sensed a dark power coming from the glittering structure. _The evil is here among us._ He thought. _Treachery is afoot and the battles haven't even begun to be fought._ He sighed as he looked at Kazumi who was starring at him. Deciding to not want to fight with her, he leaned his muzzle towards hers and rubbed his nose along her muzzle. She nipped gently at his jawline, indicating that she'd forgiven him as she stood, he followed her deeper into the forests for a hunt.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I bet most of you girl fans are a bit jealous with Kagome's bath with Sesshomaru. Admit it! I know I am! Lmbo! ^_^


	47. War Room Agreements

**Chapter 47** : _War Room Agreements_

* * *

A fist slamming down onto the red wood of the table in the War Room echoed through the room causing Kagome's head to lift from it's downed position. The dragon lord was seething with anger as he snarled at the wolf Prince Koga who looked a bit smug at getting the fire dragon to loose his cool. _I missed something._ She thought as her head whipped between the two. Soft lips brushed against the shell of her ear before a voice softly whispered to her.

"You dozed little one." said the elder female Inu. She didn't move or make a face indicating she'd heard or not. "The eastern wolf has stated that if the dragon wants his wolves to help then Tatsu better compensate his pack by giving either healthy fertile land to them or meat and furs for the next fifty years."

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Tatsu yelled at the wolf who had his arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his lips and his feet upon the table looking relaxed as ever.

Kazumi smirked behind her fan. "Dragons do hate to give up land and food." she whispered. "However, if Tatsu is serious he'll counter with something even better that will have the wolf salsa sting at the mouth." Kagome felt a giggle wanting to come up in response to Kazumi's claim, but squashed it. She couldn't believe she'd even passed out from boredom after she'd asked Sesshomaru to allow her to attend even. She felt ashamed, but quickly pushed that feeling away. She'd be ashamed later. She needed to pay attention to what was being said.

"You want my wolves to help retake the north then those are my terms." Koga looked away from the dragon looking rather bored. "Take it or leave it; but the deal is only on the table for today. Tomorrow I may demand something else."The dragons hands turned into fists, the crunching of the wood beneath his fist could barely be heard over the snarling of the dragon.

Kagome brought her fan up to lips to hide a smile. The floral pattern of the fan concealed her joy at Koga's offer. From what she'd heard Sesshomaru had wanted something similar from Koga and had given it to Inuyasha as a gift if her hanyou friend not only helped in the upcoming war but also found the one who killed Fa. Her eyes looked towards Sesshomaru and found his eyes were closed and if she didn't know better would have thought him to be snoozing, but his breathing was wrong for sleep. She watched his eyes open as he slipped his hands out of his haori sleeves.

Clearing his throat Sesshomaru spoke. "You will sign the deal Ti-Lung or this Sesshomaru will pull his support away."

The dragon gasped. "Mi'lord?" He coughed lightly before looking at the wolf in amazement. _This pup has me by my tail and what's more he knows_ _it!_ He sighed in defeat. "Very well." Koga looked at the dragon with mild surprise. "However, if I give you both I want something in return."

Koga blinked. _Both land, meat and furs?_ He frowned. _What's he up to?_ "What is it?"

"First I want you to take your true title as Eastern Lord and second I want your son to mate my youngest child, Nia." Tatsu flashed a toothy smile at the wolf when Koga suddenly lost his balance on his chair and fell backwards in surprise.

"Eh?" He asked as he lifted his head.

"Your father was the eastern wolf Lord; he took the title when you were born." The dragon explained. "You are no longer the eastern Prince; that title belongs to your son now."

"Keh." Koga stated before sitting back in the chair the correct way. Leaning on his hand he closed his eyes in deep thought. "I thought your entire clan was almost wiped out."

"My daughter I sent away to china to live with relatives nearly twenty years ago." He explained. "She is my greatest treasure. She was thirty when I sent her there. She will be a hatchling for another two hundred years. Plenty of time for your son to grow into a fine young male."

Koga nodded. _That's true._ He sighed. _Ayame's gonna kill me._ "I agree." He stated with a single nod. The two stood and shook hands. _No. Ayame's_ _gonna beat me. Neuter me. Then kill me._ He thought as he nervously smiled at the dragon.

 _He's so dead._ were the thoughts of both Lady Kazumi and Kagome who were hiding behind their fans.

 _Idiot._ Sesshomaru thought with a slight smirk hidden behind his cup of tea he was drinking.

* * *

Naru snarled as she came to another dead end. That Lord Farley had been following her around for the last day or so and it was annoying her. She'd finally lost him and decided to stay down in the myrade of tunnels under the Western Palace. She turned down another tunnel when her instincts kicked in. She looked ahead of herself and though could smell anything amiss she could hear a snarling sound. Her eyes widened as she saw a large Inu coming towards her, quickly turning on her heel she ran the opposite way running left away from the dead end and away from an angry looking Inu. Taking out Fa had been easy because he'd been in his humanoid form. Taking on an Inu in his true form would be so much harder and from what she could tell it was one of the red Inu's chasing her. They were known as fire Inu's and they could be dangerous and she wasn't ready to take on one just yet.

Turning down another dark corridor followed by another she felt as if she was going in a circle when she suddenly came across ten piles of dust and ash. The scent of fire was in the air along with burnt flesh. The walls of the tunnel were scorched. She gasped and turned to go the opposite way only to find her path blocked. The Inu gave a long and loud howl that echoed off the walls. As the Inu charged she held her hand out and as her tentacles formed and tried to attack the large Inu, her eyes grew wide as fire sprewed out of it's mouth. Her screamed echoed off the walls as pain filled her body.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Dun, Dun, Duuunnnn... Cliffhanger time! Does she die? Does she live? Will Farley get his answers? Hehehehe... Also this chapter had a darker theme on dokuga but I toned it down on here.


	48. Another Challenge

**Chapter 48** : _Another Challenge_

* * *

A month. That's how long it'd been since Fa's death, since meeting with the Crescent Moon Clan, the counselors and the Lords of the West. A month since Lord Farley had found and chased the perpetrator and captured her. Kagome had been with Sesshomaru when the red haired Lord had told them what he'd found and about the woman he'd caught. She'd been placed in the dungeon under the palace in enchanted cuffs that held her powers at bay. The cell itself was also enchanted to only allow members of the royal family inside the cell once a prisoner was placed inside. When Farley had explained what had happened to the miko's Kagome had taken on a green coloring. To think somebody would do something to a priestess like that, it made her sick. Since her imprisonment the woman hadn't spoken once. Jaken had confirmed her to be the one who killed Lord Fa, this of course had made Sesshomaru mad. His eyes had bled red for days and though he wanted the woman dead for killing his cousin, his hand had been steady. For now, the woman was imprisoned until she answered his questions.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror that Sesshomaru had recently bought. She was wearing her kimono she had for the Mating Ceremony. It was pure white and five layers of silk with the final layer having a beautiful design on the back. It was of a great silver Inu with magenta markings on it's face howling upwards towards the multicolored trees above his head. At his feet was a black haired miko standing with her left hand outstretched with a tiny pink ball of light floating above her hand. Below her feet was a mass of green grass with multicolored leaves floating down around the duo up onto the sleeves. While the back and sleeves of the kimono were colorful, the front was as pure white as the other four layers.

Leaning forward slightly Kagome noticed the pink markings on her face were fading while a black marking on her forehead was beginning to appear. She then remembered what Fa had told her in her dream a month ago.

 _Placing a hand on her shoulder he smiled down at her. "When you awaken your face will have pink stripes over your eyelids and the kanji mark for Inu will appear on you forehead before my youki fully leaves your body."_

A single tear ran down her cheek. _Fa._ She thought. His youki would be leaving her body soon. The mark of the Inu would soon appear on her forehead, but why were the pink markings vanishing? Were they part of Fa's youki and that's why they were vanishing? Closing her eyes she concentrated on that tiny spark of light that had been left behind by the young Inu Lord. Outstretching her hand she called forth her weapon. It appeared in it's sheath in her hand. The five diamonds in it's hilt glowed lightly as light from the sun that filtered into the room through the translucent curtains hit the jewels. As she removed the sheath she looked at the blade itself and could feel the power in the metal. Youki and reiki energies swirled together like ying and yang in perfect harmony and balance. Quickly replacing the sheath as she heard the shoji doors open she turned from her mirror to see Inu no Taisho standing there in all his glory, the black carapace of his armor and the white and blue silks of his clothing. She smiled as she realized that Sesshomaru was almost an exact copy of his father with a bit more softer looks due to Lady Kazumi.

Toga placed a hand over his heart and gave a slight gasp. "My dear, you are breathtaking." He watched her cheeks turn red and smiled. "My son surely doesn't deserve such a beautiful delicate flower such as yourself." Kagome giggled. Taking her hand that wasn't grasping her sword he bent down and kissed it. "I wish you the best of luck today."

"Thank-you Lord Toga." She said this with a bright smile causing his own to appear as he watched her place the sword on her left hip through her obi. Giving her a nod he held his arm out for her to take and led her out of the room and down the stairs towards a large garden where all the ladies were waiting. He came to a stop at the porch that led into the garden. "This is where I leave you my dear. I shall be back at sunset to take you into the Celestial Garden where your Mating Ceremony will take place."

Kagome gave a nod before turning towards the garden and began to mingle with the crowd of Ladies from the palace. Most were young and unattached women, though some of the older ones were taken by one of the Lords; others were their daughters or wards. During the day hours she'd be with the ladies and when night fell she'd be reunited with her mate, taken to the garden; where all would watch as vows were exchanged along with gifts. Then once this was done the guests would indulge themselves with food, drink and entertainment while the newly bonded pair would go to their Mating chamber and commence the act of fully mating; which was null and void for them now since she'd already given him her virginity several times already.

Her cheeks lit up with the memory of yesterday morning of waking with his mouth upon her breast and his fingers burried deeply within her. As she had awaken to such a scene it hadn't taken her long to reach her release. He hadn't stopped once she reach it either. As soon as she'd come down from her high he had slipped himself into her core and brought her over the edge several more times before finding his own release deep within her womb.

"Kagome!" came a familiar cry. Turning she found Ayame make her way towards her, her son in her arms. The pup had refound his humanoid form after only a month after his birth. The red tips at the end of each hair follicle hadn't changed much except for the front of his head where a strand about one finger think was completely red. His bright blue eyes looked at her with innocence.

"Hello Kurai." She greeted the pup by rubbing the back of her fingers against his chubby cheeks. "You being a good boy for your Mama?"

He gave a mixed reply of a coo and growl. Hands flailing about trying to grab something and caught ahold of her finger on his cheek. Victory could be seen in those bright blue eyes before she pulled her fingers away causing him to pout ever so slightly. "You're gonna be like your Daddy." She pointed out. "Pouting when he doesn't get his way."

Ayame laughed. "Definitely!"

The two women look at each other and burst out laughing as they both remembered times Koga would pour at not getting his way when Kagome felt somebody tap her shoulder. Turning around she saw Sango dressed in a two toned three layered purple Kimono with light purple iris' all about the silk dress. Both Miri and Kasumi wore two layered pink kimono's with white iris' on them and baby Koku wore light and dark purple hakama and haori set. The little one was waving his arms about trying to grab at Kagome. Picking him out of Sango's arms she held him tightly to her chest and began showering him with kisses, which got squeals of joy out of the eight month old baby boy.

"Auntie 'Gome?" Miri's voice sounded nervous.

"Yes sweetie?" She inquired as she placed Koku back into his mother's arms.

"Once you and Uncle Shomo get married are we gonna be a big family?" Inquisitive brown eyes looked up at her with worry hiding behind them.

"She thinks we'll have to leave once the ceremony is finished." A _humph_ sound came from behind them causing Ayame to glare at whomever was the one to make the noise.

Kagome ignored the noise knowing it had come from the dark haired Inu woman that was near them. "Sesshomaru and I spoke of this already." She stated. "You, the children and Miroku are part of our pack; just as Inuyasha is part of the pack." Sango smiled. Looking at Miri Kagome smiled at the child. "Yes, we will become a big family that consists of you, your sister and brother and Mama and Papa."

"Uncle Inu too!" The little girl squealed out causing Ayame to wince at the child's voice being too loud.

Nodding Kagome continued. "Yes." Also Lady Kazumi, my brother Souta, Shippo and Rin." This got both of the twin's jumping up and down in excitement.

"And Uncle Shomo!" Kasumi giggled as she jumped. Excitement and joy evident in her ever action.

"Yes." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Ah it's good to know I'm considered pack by my new daughter." Kagome spun around and found Kazumi walking up to her from the bridge that went over the pond in the center of the garden where Kagome and her friends were making their way.

"Of course Mother." She said with a smile and took the former Western Lady's hand into her own. "I'd never be able to do anything without you being apart of the pack. I'd simply be lost without you."

Kazumi blushed lightly and placed a hand on her cheek and closed her eyes. "That means a lot daughter." She bent forward and kissed Kagome's cheek that earned a gasp from several people in the garden. Leaning ever more she whispered. "Oh dear. It seems we're starting a new round of gossip." She smiled as she pulled away and with a flick of her wrist pulled out her fan to hide her lips behind when she stopped midway and stared behind Kagome.

Upon turning around Kagome saw seven women with silvery long hair and blue eyes. One woman in the center had the kanji markings on her forehead for Inu Warrior. Looking back at Kazumi she questioned the former Lady of the West. "Who are they?"

Kazumi's eyes were wide. She knew Toga had called them, but she hadn't thought they'd actually come. Clearing the lump that had formed in her throat she spoke. "The Silver Warrior Clan." She looked at the girl she saw as her daughter. "They're Toga's clan." She looked away and placed the tip of her fan to her lips. "The woman in the center is his sister; Fa's mother. She abandoned her son once he was old enough; which wasn't very old." Kagome looked at the woman who was approaching them very quickly. "Don't let your guard down around her or those women of hers. They're deadly." Kagome straightened her back and placed an unemotional mask upon her face. It was something Sesshomaru and his mother had taught her to do. Both Sango and Ayame saw her do this and went in alert.

The woman stopped in front of Kagome. She wore a solid dark blue two layered kimono with the top of her shoulders and breasts being showed proudly. The under kimono was a lighter blue with the top edges being showed with tiny dark butterfly patterns on it. A black sheath sword was on her hip and a silver wrist guard on her right hand like she had a bow with her. The woman had blue markings on her left wrist, shoulders and two marks on both cheeks on her face. Her lips spread into a smile. "I am Lady Chou, sister of Lord Toga Inu no Taisho." Her eyes glared at Kagome with contempt. "Are you Sesshomaru's mate-to-be?"

"I am." Kagome stated feeling energy beginning to swirl around the woman.

"I challenge you." She stated. "I do not scent power on you. What makes you think our clan will allow you to mate my brother's first born son?"

Kagome sighed. Though this wasn't her first challenge; she'd known she'd have more challenges by the end of today. Still she had hoped...

"What are the rules of this challenge?" She asked gaining a raised silvery brow by the woman.

"First blood. You loose you leave the Western Lands and never contact our Lord again." She was expecting to see fear or doubt in the girl's eyes, but was shocked to see no emotion. "And if you win, I accept you and give you and the Western Lord the entire support of our clan; but that's only _if_ you win. I've never lost a challenge."

"Deal." Gasps were heard in the garden. Nobody was expecting her to accept the challenge, after all what female in her right mind would make a deal like that with the possibility of loosing and never seeing her mate again?

The crowd of women backed away from the challenger and the miko. All but the seven had seen her strength and power and knew she'd either kill this woman or harm her badly and to the point where she may want death.

Kagome closed her eyes and pushed her powers outward and made a large barrier around her and her opponent. Neither woman moved.

Chou looked at the pink sparkling barrier and smirked. So the stories of her being a miko are true; but is she truly the Shikon Miko? She surged forward with her talons outstretched and slashed at her only for the human to vanish in a blur of motion. An icy blue whip slashed at Kagome with spikes hanging from it. However before the whip could touch her she was gone from her current spot. She moved with the wind like Sesshomaru had taught her to do. Expecting the worse from her opponent and calculating how fast she could move to outmaneuver Chou, she found that she could defeat her in two or three moves.

Chou called back her whip, her mokomoko fur fluffing up in irritation. Pulling her sword out she rushed at Kagome intending to gut the human only to have her attack blocked by the miko's sword. The five jewels lit up with red and black colors. The black boned hilt glowed as the blade turned a black and red coloring as it blocked each of her swings.

Calling upon the youki in her sword a swirl of power lifted behind her and as she swung the sword at Chou a large Inu could be seen behind the miko as it threw out lightning at Chou. The silver Inu dodged the attack coming inches from hitting the barrier. Snarling threw a blast of youki energy at the human, who dodged it easily. Kagome spun from Chou's attack ran at the Inu lifted her leg and kicked Chou away from her and into the barrier where she screamed as she was burned by the purification powers that were imbedded into the barrier.

Chou fell to her knees as her back bled and her dress became ruined. Waving her hand Kagome dropped the barrier. Turning towards Sango she spoke. "Go get a servant and have them take her to see a healer." Her friend nodded before getting the girls to follow her back to the shiro.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Took me awhile to fingure out what I was gonna name Toga's sister. By the way Chou means Butterfly For those of you who are interested. ^_^


	49. The Plot

**Chapter 49** : _The Plot_

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted his head as he watched the guests filter throughout the outer buildings around the palace grounds. Most had come up to the raised terrace he was sitting on next to the gazebo that was filled with presents from guests to him and his mate. On his left was Inuyasha and Miroku; both enjoying themselves. On his right was Lord Farley; who had two bottles of sake in his hands; one in each, and was enjoying himself thoroughly. Meanwhile he felt rather bored. His golden eyes scanned the guests counting them and making sure nobody had snuck past his guards. Today would be a perfect day for an enemy to try and attack because he was distracted or so they'd think. He smirked inwardly before he closed his eyes and took a sip from his goblet that was filled with a mixture of red wine and animal blood. It was one those rare times he was going to indulge.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. Kagome's reiki flashed across his skin. His eyes met Inuyasha's as he saw his hanyou of a brother suddenly go from his relaxed look of laying across the terrace to sitting up, ears twitching as if listening for an attack before a smirk crossed the hanyou's face as he once again relaxed.

Just as suddenly as her powers had activated they had vanished. A pit of worry made it's way into his stomach before he squashed it. She has this one's mother and the slayer with her. He thought as he too slowly relaxed. Just as his nerves began to calm he felt a wave of love hit him in his chest and saw a light pink color cover his skin like a barrier, this only lasted a single second before vanishing. _Kotori..._ He sighed silently the nickname he'd begun calling Kagome since his cousin's death. The warmth and love she'd sent him made him feel calm. _This one will have to_ _remember to inquire how she did that._ He thought as he brought the goblet up to his lips but paused in taking a sip when he spotted a silver haired male with six others next to him. The male had a large oval pendant around his neck that was an image of a white Inu with a blue background. His eyes were an erie purple color with with golden flacks in them. He wore a royal purple silk haori and matching hakama set with a light purple under kasode; two white lotus blossoms were on his collar. "Hakuren." He stood from his seated position, standing tall his mokomoko fur blew around his in a unseen wind. His own clothing sparked with youki as he calmed the mokomoko with the energy. He had switched out his normal white clothing for a black haori and hakama with a red under kasode. The two white moons on the collar with a white lotus represented his royal linage. The Western Lord glared at the male he had identified as Hakuren. Inuyasha was alert now, as were Farley and Miroku; the guests seemed unaware something was occurring amongst them.

Hakuren smirked at the young male before him. "It has been awhile dear nephew." He felt some victory at having rattled the cage of the great Western Lord.

Sesshomaru drew bakusaiga and growled. "Give this one reason to why he shouldn't kill you." He pointed his deadly sword towards his relative. The blade glowed a erie green color as the poison from it's master began to seep into the blade making it deadlier than it usually was.

Sesshomaru stiffened as he watched the man whom he'd exiled fall to his knees along with his men. "This one bows before you oh great Western Lord." Hakuren spoke. "He was told by the trees who heard it by the winds who was told by your ally that a great threat has come to the lands of the North, East and soon will be here in the West. Allow this servant to assist you in these upcoming battles and if you do he will prove will all his might not to be the same man that you had exiled when this one's brother, your father; the Great Dog General, Inu no Taisho, died. This one shall do whatever you tell him to do."

Sesshomaru pondered Hakuren's words for but a moment before sheathed his sword. Stepping down the stairs he glared at the male before speaking. "If you or your men step out of place this one shall take your head and place them on a spike for all to see."

"As should a traitor's fate be." Hakuren bowed before turning on his heel to join the guests.

"Hakuren..." He spoke the man's name causing him to pause in walking away. "Is Chou here as well?"

Hakuren smiled and flashed his fangs. "Yes." was all he said before vanishing into the crowd of guests.

climbing back up the steps Sesshomaru sat back down on the mountain of pillows that were thrown about, he felt his body become tense. Chou was a known assassin that was also the leading member of his father's clan the Silver Warrior Clan. She was deadly when provoked and from what he remembered she absolutely hated humans. He felt a headache begin at his temple and wanted to let out an angry snarl, but held it back.

"I'm getting a strong sense that him being here is a bad thing." Inuyasha stated as he looked at his brother. The two of them had been on good terms for the better part of the year; though the last three months had been the best their fragile relationship had been at for years.

"Hnn..." was his answer from the red Inu. "Lord Hakuren was Lord Toga's second brother. He was to inherit the title of Warrior Lord until his father produced a daughter; females always ruled the Silver Warrior Clan, not the males unless a female isn't been born. So he lost the title when his sister Chou was born. After your father's death he challenge Sesshomaru's right to rule because his nephew was too young at the time. A duel occurred and he lost; Sesshomaru exiled him and those who supported him."

"So why let him stay now?" Inuyasha inquired. "It would be wiser to get rid of those who would oppose you, is it not?"

"I believe it was Kagome who once said, _Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, so as to keep an eye on their actions_." He quoted the miko.

Sesshomaru smirked at the monks answer. His tiny mate was very wise.

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted as he laid on hi side. "Sounds stupid to me. Would rather kill the enemy than keep 'im near me."

"Sometimes you must be patient before killing people." Miroku said. "Make them believe you trust them and keep them near you by having them think you need their assistance in things. Then, when they least expect it..." He slammed the end of of his staff into Inuyasha's back causing the hanyou to become spawled out on the terrace. "you crush them my dear friend."

Inuyasha looked at the monk from his sprawled out form. Jumping up he snarled. "What was the fuck was that for!" He cried out.

Miroku smiled. "Driving my point into you."

Inuyasha snarled and raised a fist and punch Miroku in the shoulder. "Don't do it again." He growled.

Rubbing his shoulder Miroku smiled at his friend. "Of course my _**dear**_ friend." He gritted out.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke causing the hanyou's ears to fall against his head. "I am keeping him here because he may be of use to the dragon later on."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and suddenly smiled a catshire's smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

Sesshomaru flashed a fang at the hanyou and suddenly Miroku felt himself begin to worry. _Perhaps it was better to have these two as enemies because as ally's they're frightening together._ "Not to burst anyone's bubble, as Lady Kagome would say but does angering a dragon have something to do with the upcoming battles?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nope, just some payback on what he said when he met Kagome." He thought back to the day before the meetings in the War Room.

 _As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered the room he saw the wild haired dragon glaring at Kagome. "How dare you say this one will need your assistance Miko!" He spat at her. "I would rather have an army of wolves than have you be in this one's presence!" He roared._

 _Kagome giggled. "I'm sure I can help with that too!" She said smiling. "After all the Easter Wolf Prince, Koga is one of my close friends and assisted me and Inuyasha during the shard hunt three and half years ago!"_

 _The Tatsu snarled. "Like a wolf would be friends with a filthy miko!" He snarled. "Your kind has done nothing but try to eradicate this ones species since the beginning of time! I will not have this!"_

 _"Filthy?" Kagome questioned as a fire entered her eyes. "I think you need to open your eyes and senses you dense dragon. I'm not filthy, in fact Sesshomaru loves how I smell. As for my kind eradicating your kind; I think if we look at history you'll find that it was always the dragons attacking helpless, powerless humans and that monks and miko's only attack your kind when you attack us!" She growled. "Lastly I wouldn't give you my support or assistance if it meant ensuring your species would make it for the next five hundred years! I'd rather tell the wolves, no; don't help them! They don't deserve it! And you know what? They'd listen! You wanna know why?" She looked him into his eyes and never blinked. "Because I'm they're fucking pack sister!" Her voice carried loudly._

 _Koga stepped into the room. "She's right." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest as Lady Kazumi stepped up behind her son and gave him a questioning look, Sesshomaru looked tired and rubbed the bridge of his nose._

 _The dragon looked surprised at the wolf's admission. "However," Kagome said a bit softer. "Unlike so many other miko's before me, I care. I care if your kind survive. I care if there's a future for you and your families. I care that you've been attacked and the young hatchlings that were born, died too young. I care because I want to help." Tatsu's eyes looked glossy, like he was going to cry, but couldn't because of the present company. "And because I want to help," he eyes turned to Koga. "I want to wolf pack to help."_

 _Koga growled before closing his eyes. "Fine." He looked at the dragon. "But we've got negotiations to do first." He smirked. "My wolves and I don't come cheap."_

Miroku looked at the two silver Inu's after Inuyasha'a explanation and smirked. "If you need help from this humble monk, all you need is to ask." Inuyasha laughed at his friend and knew things were going to get lively. "If we can get Shippo to join in we might have a real party going."

Sesshomaru felt laughter try to make it's way out but squashed it. He wanted to make the dragon pay for what he'd said that day for a long time and before he could become Kagome's official mate he'd like to have defended her honor at least once more. Now he just had to get the male members of the pack behind him and pull off this prank and be discreet about it. Plus it'd allow him to see if Hakuren was telling the truth that he'd help with whatever he needed done.

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru said as a rare smile graced his lips. "Let us plot and let's us have some fun; but be sure it is done discreetly as we do not want to alert the guests of our plot." He heard a chuckle from his right and looked at the red Inu.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Farley stated as his green eyes danced with controlled joy and mischief.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : The boys are up to something. Sesshomaru is going to have some fun. I guess you could say this is like his bachalar party minus the strippers. LoL! Hakuren means White Lotus for those who are curious.


	50. The New Ally

**Chapter 50** : _The New Ally_

* * *

Shippo sat on the mats laid out by Souta as he and the young man ate the food they'd been given. The afternoon feast was delicious! Meats of every kind were laid out, fruits, and deserts that made his mouth water. He had to help Souta out when it came to the meats because some of it wasn't fit for human consumption. He didn't want his new friend to get sick or be poisoned, so he took it upon himself to educate him on what he could and couldn't eat. Most red meats were safe, unless they had a stagnant smell about them. Purple meats he could consume unless he had a high level of holy powers and he hadn't sensed anything like that from Souta. Yellow fruit with dots he had to stay away from and the red fruit that was green on the inside was poisonous to humans. Fish or boar were safe, as were grapes and oranges.

It was as they were finishing eating that Inuyasha appeared before the two young men. Souta's mouth was stuffed with bread and Shippo was in mid chew when they saw the look on Inuyasha's face. While Souta didn't recognize that particular look, Shippo did and the fox in him squealed with joy at the look that said mischief was going to be acceptable today.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she sat on a pillowed couch that Kazumi had, had brought out. The silks and pillows felt good and after two hours of meeting and greeting people, plus the fight with Chou; she was exhausted. If I don't get some shut eye soon I'm going to pass out in the middle of the ceremony. Her eyes drooped even as she thought these words.

Sango was bouncing Koku on her lap when she saw Kagome's eyes begin drooping. Turning towards Ayame she saw that the she-wolf was passed out with her son sleeping in the crook of her arm. Kazumi chuckled as she came upon them. "It would seem this party is slightly boring now that Chou has made an entrance." She looked at the miko who smiled at her mother-in-law. "Fret not, I'll fix this." She clapped her hands together several times and out came dozens of servants who in minutes put together a lifted dance floor. Seconds later six large muscular men in only hakama pants walked out with spears.

Kagome sat up straighter and watched the men as they stepped onto the lifted stage. Drums began to beat as their feet stomp out a rhythm. Spears jabbed into the floor as the men jumped into the air. Leaving their spears in the floor they brought out hidden daggers and began to jab and fight each other. Blood was drawn from small shallow cuts made by the daggers. Feet barely touched the floor boards and the men seemed to fly across the stage.

Lady Kazumi's eyes looked at Kagome's now flushed face and dilated eyes and smirked. "This is certainly better entertainment, though I did downsize it and calm it down than what would have been." Kagome looked at her soon-to-be mother-in-law for a further explanation. "Normally they'd be in their true forms and fight for our entertainment until there was only one victor and the rest were nearing death. I told them only to fight until the drums stop. The one without a mark on him will receive a gift from their new Lady of the West."

"Eh?" Kagome questioned her. "What kind of gift?"

"These men are slaves." She explained as she waved her fan in front of her face. "You could give the winner his freedom." She looked down at the human girl. "Their species is Inu; but they're the dark shadow Inu. For three millenniums the silver and dark shadow have been enemies. Toga last fought the dark shadows in the deep dark forests in the north western province of our lands when he first began conquering the western lands. He took thousands of young males and females as slaves as part of a treaty with the dark shadow clan. They've been silent since and barely have contact with us."

"So nobody knows what they've been up to since the war?" Kagome questioned as one male kick another off the stage knocking the young man out and bleeding.

"We've got spies." was her reply as she licked her lips as the drums came to a stop.

Upon the music stopping the men lined up for their bodies to be inspected by Lady Kazumi. The former Lady licked her lips seductively as she walked passed each male. Cuts and blemishes marred the skin of each man; that is until she looked over the youngest male, perhaps not even two hundred, he had not a single cut on his body. The male looked her straight into the eyes. His violet against her golden. _He's got spirit._ She thought as she looked over his muscular tan body and frowned when she saw a mark on his forehead. Lifting her right hand she brushed his raven black locks from his forehead and found a kanji mark on the center of his brow. It simply read "Pure" upon his forehead. She could've laughed, but her resolve only allowed a smirk. Taking his wrist she led him to the center of the stage. "Our winner." She said smiling. "As a prize for the winner the new Lady of the West shall present you with it." Releasing his wrist she approached Kagome and whispered. "I have a better idea than giving that one his freedom."

"Huh?" Kagome questioned as she looked at Kazumi.

"He has a mark upon his brow, meaning he is of important bloodline to the Dark Shadows." Her eyes looked at her daughter. "It also means if you were to make him something important to you, he'd be forced to do your will instead of his."

Kagome looked at the young man. His eyes glared at her, a fire in the pit of her stomach moved and made her feel warm and sick at the same time. This young man had a suppressed power that was making her reiki react and the youki in her flare to life. She smiled as she stood up from the couch which jostled both Ayame and Sango from their naps. She approach the young man. "What's your name?" She asked him causing the guest to murmur and wonder why she wanted to know a slave's name. His eyes turned to the lady's who murmured around him. Kagome leaned towards him. "Don't look at them, they're not the one who is talking to you."

He snapped his face back towards her causing his black locks to be caught by the wind and flutter around his face his violet eyes widened in surprise. "I-I.." He stuttered causing Kagome to smile as he flushed in embarrassment. "Seiji." Pink dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Seiji." She spoke his name softly causing his eyelids to droop lazily as her soft voice washed over him. "What do you want as your prize?"

He bowed his head. "Whatever mi'lady wishes to bestow upon me, I shall humbly accept."

Kagome smiled happily as she gently prodded her reiki around the young man. She saw him go still as he felt her powers wash against his skin. "I thoroughly enjoyed your fighting skills and from what I can tell you're a true warrior. I'd love to see what kind of warrior you are and can become." She saw his eyes widen at her words. Her thoughts were filled with Sesshomaru's words from a few days ago of him telling her he'd find her a permanent bodyguard as soon as the ceremony was done. "Which is why I'd like to give you two options. One, you could go free. Be your own person, make your own decisions a in life and return to your clan." She saw his eyes become glassy like he was going to cry.

 _He really is young._ Kazumi thought as she watched from the corner of her eyes.

"Or." Kagome stated as she raised a finger and cocked her head as she smiled. "You could become apart of my pack and perhaps become my bodyguard."

Gasps were heard from the female guests. Kazumi's eyes widen before returning to normal as laughter threatened to bubble up her throat and into the public ears. _My daughter is brilliant!_ She thought. If a Dark Shadow protects her and of he is who she thinks he is; then they'll have the Dark clan as their allies when the war comes. _Perfectly brilliant my daughter!_ She hid her smile behind her fan as her eyes danced with excitement.

The young male Seiji looked at the human woman. He'd heard stories of her and the power she wielded. He'd heard how she'd taken on challenges of some of the strongest females and won. How she'd destroyed the evil hanyou Naraku with her pack and Lord Sesshomaru's help. When he'd first seen her seconds ago he had thought those rumors were lies, but then he'd felt the brush of her power and hadn't felt threatened by it only relieved when it touched him. Now she was giving him an opportunity to return to his clan and become the second son of his people or... He frowned. He could stay. He could become part of her pack and protect her. Closing his eyes he took a knee and bowed to her. "I, Seiji, second son of the Dark Shadow Clan wish to stay by your side for as long as you wish for me to remain. My sword and my fists are yours to command. My life is yours to do with. I shall kill whomever tries to harm you. Your allies are my allies. Your enemies, my enemies. Your pack, my pack. I shall protect you with everything that is in me." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "This is my vow as a Dark Shadow Inu."

Kagome looked upon him with shock as the guests were just as shocked while Kazumi just smiled. _This could be useful._ She thought happily.

* * *

Hakuren sat at one of the tables with the soft cushions beneath him. The party had been boring mostly, as most wedding parties were. A hunt had yet to be called though their was plenty sake to fill his belly. To his left he saw a red haired dragon laughing as he grabbed at a servant girl who laughed and giggled foolishly at the dragon. He frowned at the display. Oh how Toga would roll in his grave if he saw a dragon on his lands. Bringing the bottle of youkai sake to his lips he drank the bottle in seconds. When he sat the empty bottle down he was happy to see a young beautiful red hair female Inu sit down next to him. Her green and red kimono accentuated her form perfectly, especially her luscious large mounds that were her breasts. He licked his lips at the thought of wrapping his mouth over one while fucking her until she screamed his name to the high heavens.

"Well hello little one." He cooed at her.

The woman giggled at him. "Good day mi'lord." She greeted as she held up a bottle of sake. "Would you care to join me and my friend?" She pointed towards the girl who was with the dragon.

He frowned but looked at her body and felt a stirring in his loins. Smiling he stood up. "Of course, anything for a beautiful woman." The woman laughed as he escorted her towards the table of the fire dragon.

Tetsu lifted his eyebrow as the silver haired Inu joined him. "I do hope you do not mind Lord Tetsu." The male said. "This woman has invited me to join you and her friend for some strong drinks."

"Hmm..." Tetsu stated as he began to drink from the Inu woman's red jug. The liquid was thicker and tastier than the jug he'd been drinking from. "You are indeed welcome to drink with this one." He handed the male the jug. "What is your name?"

"Hakuren." was his reply as he drank from the jug. The liguid was warm going down and even warmer as it settled in his belly. The two women eyed each other and shared a devious grin.

* * *

Sometime after the early afternoon sun's heat had settled down to a cooler degree Sesshomaru stood from his seat, this gained to attention of most of his guests. "It is time for the hunt." was all he said as the members of his courts let our a vicious roar of joy. "Human villages are off limits. Stay in the west and return before dark." As the guests filtered out of the gardens and into the surrounding forests the Western Lord was greeted with a sight that made him smile. Hakuren and Tetsu laid wasted were they were. Both drunk, both almost passed out and both leaning on the other for support.

"Sess...sssh..u...u..momo." Hakuren slurred in a greeting. "Some...zing wrong wit tis...sake!" He weakly held up the jug.

Tetsu laughed at his new friends words. "You drunk."

"Nu...huh." Hakuren stated shaking his head as his head fell forward.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he picked up the dumped jug. Looking into it he watched with amazement as it refilled magically. With a pop of magic suddenly the two women turned into Shippo and Souta, who had a leaf on his forehead. Sesshomaru looked down at the two boys. "Did you two have fun?"

"Sure did." Souta laughed as he looked at the two napping youkai. "Where'd you get that stuff from Shippo?"

The fox smiled. "Inuyasha gave it to me." The fox stood up and dusted himself off.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother. "I got it for you. It's from master of potions Yakurodokusen." He chuckled when he saw his brothers eyes widen at the name of the old master of potions.

"Our father once visited the old brewmaster." He stated. "It was after this one's birth. He wasn't seen for two weeks afterwards." He smirked. "Mother was...very unhappy with him." Inuyasha snickered at the thought of the old man getting drunk off his ass. "Let us go hunt brother."

"Sure." Inuyasha turned to follow Sesshomaru when he looked back at Shippo and Souta who were admiring their handiwork. "You two go rest up for tonight, but check up on Kagome and the girls with Miroku." The boys nodded as they left to do as they were told. Inuyasha sparred one last look at the sleeping duo and chuckled before rushing off to catch up with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome watched as Seiji was taken inside a room within the shiro. Kazumi had ordered that since the young man was now a member of their pack he needed to be cleaned and dressed accordingly. She waited outside in the hall with both Ayame and Sango who were curious as to what the former lady was going to dress him in. Kazumi stepped out first with a smug look upon her face and left the room. A moment later Seiji walked out still looking at the silk cloth he now wore, his eyes showing his disbelief before his back went straight as an arrow to allow his new mistress to inspect him. He wore a dark blue under kasode with a white top over it that had a black haori over that, that came down to his mid thighs. The hakama pants were tie dyed with black climbing up his legs before going to a blue hue once reaching his thighs and hips. He had a dark blue sash tied around his waist and a silver chain around his neck with a silver and opal moon pendant hanging from it. His hair was tied back at the base of his neck with a dark blue ribbon. Handing from his left ear was a silver earring with a moon and four stars hanging from it. Though he looked confident in his appearance his purple eyes betrayed his emotions as they shook with fear and uncertainty.

"He looks handsome, doesn't he girls?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Most definitely." Ayame stated with a sigh. "Koga would spank me for saying so, but I don't care." That gained a blush from the young man.

"Yes." Sango said with a blush of her own. "Now I've gotta go find Miroku." She stated as she quickly ran off.

"Mmm..." Ayame hummed with satisfaction. "I'm a gonna...go find Koga." She sighed happily as she held her son to her chest.

Kagome blinked as she watched her friends leave her before covering her mouth with her hand and laughed. Seiji sighed before looking at his lady. "Mi'lady..." He began as she held a hand up to him.

"My name is Kagome or Lady Kagome, not mi'lady or ladyship or anything like that." She said as she cocked her head and looked up at him with a smile. "I know I'm to be Lady of the West; but I want those who are to be closest to be to call me by name, not by station. Otherwise, I may begin to forget myself and who I really am and truthfully, I don't want that to happen." She looked into his eyes. "Can I trust you to help my husband and mate to protect me and those I hold dear? Can I count on you to call me by my name when the pack is together and only call me by formal name when the time comes?"

He closed his eyes bowed his head. "Yes." He stated. "I have sworn an oath to you and shall keep it." He looked at her. "Lady Kagome, are you truly in danger?"

Kagome sighed. "We are all in danger Seiji, but I won't speak of it tonight. Tomorrow Sesshomaru will call for you and he'll explain things. Tonight I want you to enjoy yourself as my special friend and bodyguard."

"Friend?" He asked his eyes shook as his emotions tried to get the better of him.

 _He's like the opposite of Inuyasha when I first met him._ She sighed as she turned around. Just then she heard a howl followed by many howls from the women. "What's that?"

Seiji smiled at her innocent question. "It's time for the hunt." He stated. "Afterwords will be your ceremony."

Kagome smiled. _Only a few more hours then._ She thought this with joy and felt tingle in the base of her stomach at the thought of what was to occur.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : It was an innocent enough trick but still some fun for Shippo and Souta to have with permission. As for Seiji's name it means refined, pure second son. Hope everybody enjoyed this!


	51. The Ceremony

**Chapter 51** : _The Ceremony_

* * *

As Kaede stepped out of her hut, the morning sun began to crest over the horizon. She could see the few guards that Lord Sesshomaru had left behind were still walking around. Atkin was leaning against the old tree near her home, his eyes closed and head bowed as he slept standing upright. Across the fields she could spot the occasional wolf pacing around, while in the deeper parts of the forest the pack laid in wait for word from their pack leader. No word had bee brought from Ginta or Hakakaru since the new wolf prince had been born and Lord Koga had taken up his father's social status.

Old eyes shined with brightness as a smile graced Kaede's old and wrinkled face as she remembered the latest birth she'd assisted on. Another set of twins had been born to the Edo village. A wondering merchant and his widowed daughter had come through just weeks ago, the woman had given birth and then decided to stay, her father hadn't. The children were both boys named Daichi and Daisuki of the house of Higurashi. It had been their house name that had shocked her. Young Kagome's ancestors had been born here and she'd been the one to help in their births. It had been both shocking and pleasing that she'd helped in some way in ensuring that the young priestess that she saw as her own daughter would some day exist in the far future.

Taking the steps off of her porch she walked up to the hanyou male and touched his arm. The male's head lifted as did an eyebrow. "Would you possibly give this old miko some assistance?"

Uncrossing his arms Atkin gave a bow. "I am yours to command elder Miko." He said with a smile. In his years he'd found that if you listened to the elders of any species you'd gain respect and the trust of those around them. So upon coming here in the early spring he'd ordered his men to keep their distance until trust between them and the villagers had been established. Now in the late days of summer and early fall they'd established that trust. Since the arrival of the wolves, the village hadn't had a single attack by any youkai of any type.

As Atkin walked behind the old woman he carried a basket she had for foraging herbs. He'd learned a lot about the different kinds of herbs that grew around the small village. Some could cute sickness, others could be used for pulling poisons out of the blood; then there were some that were deadly to youkai and some that were poisonous to humans. Some could cure pain or cause pain; but the ones gained his attention the most were the ones with flowers on them, many he had seen young Lady Run pick just because they were pretty, but he had learned from the elder miko that these had hidden meanings behind them. "What are we picking today elder?" He inquired causing Kaede to smile.

"Today we are checking my traps and you are going to do the dirty work of skinning the animals." She turned her head towards him so that her good eye could see his handsome face. "That is why there is a lining in the basket."

He gave a nod. "Of course."

As they came to the first of several traps he heard Kaede sigh as she found it empty. "Hmm..." she said. "Perhaps the young wolves are emptying my traps again." She rubbed her chin. "If they are, then I'll have to speak to the old one once more about this." She looked off into the distance. "If we are to live in peace we cannot have squabbles over the hunting grounds." She stretched her back slightly and felt her bones pop before the two of them walked further into the forest.

After checking all of her traps Kaede returned to the village with the hanyou general behind her. Out of the six traps she had set four had turned up empty. This left her with two plump rabbits to eat for lunch and dinner. Atkin hadn't spoken much but he could tell the old woman was a bit perturbed over the fact that her larder was going to be empty of meat tonight and that she'd had to enjoy what she'd caught. He on the other hand would not be allowing this to continue. This land belonged to the humans and those wolves were going to either need to move on to somewhere else or learn to share the meat of the land.

As he gutted and skinned the rabbits he watched a new set of wolves take on patrol and as the sun hung high in the afternoon he decided he'd lend a hand in a hunt for this village. Hanging the rabbit skins to tan he laid the meat on the inside of the miko's hut and left as she harvested her vegetables from her garden.

He quickly came across two of his men, one was a squirrel youkai with red hair and a scar over his left eye; though skinny and short he was accurate with a bow and a short sword. The second was a bull youkai who was built large with muscles rippling down his arms, chest and legs, who could tear a man apart with his bare hands; though he needed no weapon he carried on him the Hsu Quandao, a weapon from his short stay in the land of China. The staff was long and heavy, made of metal with a curved blade on the top end that had an image of an Inu etched into the blade indicating where his loyalty stood.

"Haru", he said gaining the squirrels attention. "Hiroki." The bull turned towards him, both becoming stiff and alert. "I have a job for you both." The two soldiers raised their eyebrows. "It would seem the wolves are emptying the villagers traps, so from this moment until told otherwise you two are in charge of finding and emptying these traps and turning the meat over to the trap owners. We don't need a fight with the wolves because we know these quaint and quiet villagers would never be able to defend themselves against any type of an attack by the wolves." He gained nods from the two men. "If you need assistance ask one or two others to help in this endeavor."

"Yes sir." Haru said with a devious smile.

"No trickery on the wolves." Atkin's eyes narrowed at the squirrel. "I know your species is much like the fox in causing trouble, but you are a soldier of the Western Lord, so do not cause problems with the West's newest ally."

The red haired male chuckled. "Couldn't help the thought." He scratched the back of his head. "I promise, no tricks. No thievery either." He waved his hands in front of him. Gaining only a slight glare from the general before he left.

"You're going to do something to those wolves, are you Haru?" Hiroki asked his companion.

"Of course." The squirrel stated as his fluffy tail bobbed behind him. The young male was slightly annoyed that the wolves would be so dirty as to steal the meat of these good humans. "These humans could've chased them off and they'd have every right to do so, but no they're allowing them to stay because of Inuyasha; but now those wolves are stealing food from their traps and that my friend is not acceptable in my book."

The bull gave a nod. His raven black chest length hair swished as he moved his head, his eyes covered by the long strands not allowing anybody to see them. "The elders of this village are nice. I haven't met humans like these before." He stated as he watched the men walking in the fields.

"So we're agreed?" Haru inquired as he looked at the bull after pushing up his yellow headband that held his unruly red hair out of his face.

Looking down at his friend he gave a mischievous smile."Yes."

"But we've gotta make sure the general doesn't figure out what we're up to." He chuckled nervously. "I don't care how strong you are; nobody goes up against General Atkin and lives to talk about it."

"He scares me." Hiroki admitted as a shiver went up his spine. "I'll go talk to the older males to find their traps, while you have the younger ones tell you where theirs are." The squirrel gave a nod to the bull and the two quickly parted as Haru began plotting against the wolves.

* * *

Night fell quickly on the Western Lands, but though the light of day was gone the night festivities had only just begun. Guests filtered into the Palace and onto the balconies surrounding the large garden behind the Western Palace, a large blue tree with white flowers in full bloom glowed an earthtral glow as the crescent moon hung high in the sky. Under the tree stood the two Western Lords, Inuyasha in a red silk haori and hakama with his black armor and fur on his shoulder and his silvery white hair drawn back in a high tail on his head was standing next to Sesshomaru who wore a new outfit; one of pure white in color with a light blue color on the sleeves, two blue moons on the collar near his neck, a white pair of hakama pants and a light blue sash around his waist with gold trim. Unlike Inuyasha his head was drawn back in a low tail at the base of his neck.

Leading to the tree was a white marble path that glowed blue with white specks in the stone that made it look like diamonds in the stone. The path started at the palace, marched through the garden around trees and open moon flowers towards the crescent tree where the marble path circled around the tree to end where Sesshomaru stood. Lanterns glowed blue with fox fire and as the kokyu instruments began to play the Western Lord counted the seconds before seeing his female.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself once again before walking out. This was her second dress of the day. Kazumi had suddenly rushed her into the room and had her undressed and redressed in seconds. The dress was two colors, lavender pink and white. It's was a two layered silk kimono with a long train behind her with a see through layer of white that had pink, yellow and blue flowers on it. Lavender pink on the bottom half of her sleeves and slashed across her chest in ribbons with white under the chest to mid-thighs where it blended into lavender once more with matching silk slippers.

She then was moved from her room to the palace where she was left at the entrance of the garden by Kazumi. Seiji stood next to her by the rose covered hedges until nightfall. In a flash of darkness the Dark Shadow Inu vanished from sight leaving black smoke in his wake. When the crescent moon raised to the highest point in the sky she could hear music being played on a kokyu. As the bowed instrument was played she walked on the blue diamond marble pathway and entered the garden. Blue flowers lit the path as she continued walking. Floating lanterns were lit above her head and she could sense Shippo's magic in them, the thought of her little fox helping in making this special touched her heart. As she turned she came to a large pond with a glowing blue tree in the center on an island with both Inuyasha, who was looking mighty smug; however it was who he was standing next to that had her full attention. Sesshomaru stood looking as handsome and earthtral as ever. The blue tree behind him making him seem to have been sent from the heavens and that he didn't belong on this earth. Swallowing hard she walked slowly towards him, over the marble bridge that allowed her to cross over the water that separated them. He held out his hand to her and she laid her hand over his, as their fingers touched a glow of his green youki and her pink reiki appeared around their hands.

Kazumi appeared before them with Toga standing next to her both wearing masks and had the guests been closer they'd have caught the former Lord of the West's scent and known who he was, but because they weren't and he was hiding his aura from those present to appear as if he was nobody of true importance; not a single person other than those around the tree knew who he truly was.

Kazumi held her hands up and outwards over Kagome's head. "The woman before this one, I shall recognize from today onward as the mate of my first son and Lord of the West's mate. As his mate she shall take on his burdens and make them her own. She shall comfort him when he needs comfort. She shall bare him young and they will be except by this one. She shall be his side in times of war and peace. She shall walk before us first and bring the world to it's knees. From this moment on she shall be known as the Lady of the West." Kagome gasped as she felt her powers erupt around her causing her hair that had been pulled back into a braid to begin whipping around her in a wild wind as she glowed a bright pink.

Toga turned towards his son who hadn't moved his eyes from his father's and spoke to his son. "From this moment to the time of death; you Lord Sesshomaru shall not only protect the lands of your father's, but protect your mate and the pack she brings with her. You shall teach her the ways of your pack. You shall give her pups to love when you are not there. You shall not separate her from those she holds dear. You shall walk this path together and together you shall bring peace. When her enemies attack her you shall defend her. When her pack is in need of defense you shall give them your sword and your armies. You shall walk beside her until death separates you. From this moment until the end she is your mate and you shall forevermore do your part in ensuring her happiness. For you are her Lord and she is your Lady." A burst a strong and powerful youki left Sesshomaru's body. The two energies twisted and swirled around each other going skyward and then crashing down upon the couple. The once blue tree burst in reaction to the two powers and changed it's colors to the poison green of Sesshomaru with pink buds that was from Kagome's powers. The energies in the tree sparkled like diamonds and glowed brightly before those present.

Pulling Kagome to his chest he put his hand against her kimono folds and pulled the shoulder down revealing the mark he'd given her weeks ago when he'd lost control. "You are this Sesshomaru's mate for all eternity and this one shall bind you to him until one or both of us cease to exist." Pulling her hair and exposing her next which forced her into submission his fangs enlongated and eyes burned red. He bit her, hard causing her to gasp and give a whimper of pain as he forced his youki into her body. Her lifeforce surged into his mouth. Her swallowed the mouthful of blood from her. A dribbled of blood slid down from his lips to his chin.

Kagome's eyes dilated as she lifted herself on her tip toes and kissed him. She licked the line from his chin to his lips before her tongue entered his mouth. Her kimono slid off her shoulders baring her mark for all to see. She didn't care if people saw her kiss him. She didn't care her kimono was off her shoulders. All she cared about was where his mouth was and at the moment it was on hers returning kiss for kiss, nip for nip and suckle for suckle. By the time he pulled away she was in a panting and aroused state of needing more.

Inuyasha his a smirk as he stepped forward and in a loud voice yelled. "THERE'S ENOUGH FOOD AND DRINK FOR EVERYONE!" Cheers rang out as the guests turned away and left the newly bonded couple be.

Pulling his lips away from her own, Sesshomaru turned his head towards the retreating forms of his family. "Now what?" Kagome asked as she panted ever so slightly.

"Now comes the fun part." He stated as he lifted her into his arms, his youki gathered at his feet and he flew off towards one of the palace towers all the while kissing her lips.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : *fan girl squeal* Squee! I loved writing that chapter! Hehehe... Hiroki means aboundant strength and Haru means sun, sunlight.

Kagome's wedding dress: sta dot sh / 0jqz4c25w92


	52. Wedding Night

**Chapter** **52** _Wedding Night_

* * *

As Sesshomaru ended the kiss his feet landed on a high balcony near the top of the tower he'd flown off towards. The double window doors opened as he pressed his youki gently against the glass. White sheen curtains blew open as the wind passed over them. Cherry wood floor panels graced the floor with large white furs laid about. A large fireplace was crackling to the side of the room with a large bed sitting on the opposite wall from the heat of the fireplace. The large wood pillars of the bed frame were as thick around as two of Kagome's fists. On the bed were furs laid out and decorative pillows.

The room was medium in size but small compared to the rooms in the shiro. It was a perfect place for them to enjoy themselves with a cozy feel to it. It definitely wasn't something she'd expect from a Japanese style palace or from this era. It reminded her more of an British style room that she'd seen on tv series back in her era. _It's still nice._ She thought. _Our little haven._ She suddenly found her feet on the floor as he released her next to the bed. Turning she watched him close the doors to keep the heat inside and the early fall cold out. Once he turned towards her she found her breath being stolen from her lungs. His eyes were smoldering with a slight glow in their now golden depths. She licked her lips, causing his eyes to dash downwards to watch her do so. A moment later she was in his arms being kissed once more.

His lips made her forget where she was and that all that mattered was them. She gripped his silk haori as he kissed her, tipped her head back ever so slightly as his tongue explored her mouth. As he withdrew his tongue hers followed his into his mouth and tentatively explored his mouth, running her tongue against his fangs, teasing his tongue with hers; which caused him to growl. Upon pulling her lips away from his to take in air she found herself gasping as his mouth sought and found his bond mark on her neck. Her knees buckled as she grasped his clothing, her body shuddered as arousal was instant. Her body reacted quickly to his suckling on her neck. She gave a whimper and moved her head to side, giving him full access and fully submitting to him.

Golden eyes bled red, fangs lengthened and talons became sharper as Sesshomaru felt his female fully submit to his ministrations. Releasing her neck he gave the mark one last lick that made the female in his arms whimper and shudder with pleasure. Slowly he began undressing her, starting with the Obi sash around her waist. It reminded Kagome of a child opening a present on his birthday. Next came the layer of dainty lace, then the first silk layer, followed by the next layer until all she had on were her matching slippers. He laid her on the side of the bed with her legs dangling over the edge. He kissed her lips as he leaned over her body covering it with his own fully clothed one. He cupped her face as he kissed her gently and without speaking he told her through his kisses how much he loved her. Pulling his lips away he kissed her jawline, down her neck passed his mark on her towards her clavicle where he ran the tips of his fangs against the bone there. Continuing onward he kissed the valley between her breasts before taking one orb into his hand then taking the next in his other. He kissed both swells the sides, tops and under before tracing the tips with his tongue and then taking them into his mouth. Suckling them before nipping them both. Giving both the same treatment before nuzzling the swells that would one day feed his young. His mind displaying images of her swollen with his seed before switching to her feeding his pup with her milk that would be produced by these wondrous orbs. He gave one, one more kiss to the side before moving on.

* * *

Lord Farley Takashi leaned back against the wall as he watched the dancers on the dance floor. If one were to pass him by they would think he was slightly inhibited and wouldn't be up to much talk or they'd think he was so drunk he wouldn't remember anything said, which is what was occurring at that moment as his older brother Lord Shinta Takashi was doing at this moment. Shinta's long red hair was drawn up in a bun with two long strands three fingers thick were dangling at the sides of his face. Green eyes bore into his own.

"This ceremony is a sham." Shinta growled as he down the bottle of sake. "Even if this ceremony goes on without a problem their heirs will not be accepted as the next Lord or Lady of the Western Lands." His anger caused him to forget his strength as her crushed the now empty sake bottle. "Hanyou's. They're the only thing that botch can give him. Our might lord has chosen such a weak female to birth even weaker half breeds."

"You saw her power Lord Shinta." Stated a feminine voice next to the red Inu, turning both men were greeted by a blue eyed female with golden hair. Hanging from her dainty elfin ears was a golden Inu pendant earring.

"Lady Akira." Shinta greeted with a flirtatious purr. "I didn't think you of all people would admire her."

The woman humphed at this. "Don't make me laugh." She brought out a fan from her thick sleeves and placed the end on her ruby red lips. "I admire her power not her. She isn't even that pretty, yet somehow she's got Sesshomaru wrapped around her little fingers."

"You think she's got a spell on him?" Shinta inquired causing Farley to raise an eyebrow before quickly lowering it and listened in his supposed drunken state.

"She is a Miko after all." She stated as she picked up a tiny cup of sale and brought it to her lips. Her cheeks turned pink as the alcohol ran down her throat. "It is another reason I have heard that there will be an assassination this night." **_That_** got Farley's full attention as he turned his head towards the woman. Green eyes starred at the blue eyes woman. "Is he okay?" She inquired as she took notice of Farley's far away look.

His brother laughed. "Unlike this one, my brother cannot handle his liquor." He chuckled before looking at her. "So it's been decided?" She gave him a nod. "Lord Akihiko and Lord Aoi have already hired the assassin. It'll take place after all have gone bed." She smiled. "His lordship will be called away from her side for some reason or another, then as she sleeps the assassin will take her life."

Shinta smiled. "One less human to worry about." He lifted his next bottle in the air in celebration.

"Everyone is in agreement." She sighed as she placed her cup down. "The purists also believe that this will stop another hanyou episode from occurring." Her eyes turning towards Inuyasha who was sitting next to his intended laughing at something the monk had said who was getting the evil eye from both the slayer and the she-wolf. Lord Koga was looking slightly dumbfounded before he joined in the laughing. "Disgusting." Her lip curled in disgust at Inuyasha and the humans next to him. The young human male and fox looked bewildered at what was being said while the young girl between them was blushing at whatever was said.

Shinta chuckled softly before worming his arm around her waist and whilst that is occurring", he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it. "can I count on you warming this one's bed tonight?" He nibbled her neck up to her ear.

"Only if I get your mark." She purred back at him.

He growled. "You'll have many marks by the time I am through with you wrench." His eyes bled red lightly.

"Promises. Promises." She teased as she pulled herself from him. He took that as a given and left Farley behind.

Farley looked off towards the dark Inu boy that hadn't moved from his position behind the young human girl and her companions. He had heard the boy had become part of Kagome's pack earlier in the day and was now her bodyguard. Knowing the hanyou male could hear him even over the music while everyone was drunk and not paying him attention he spoke. "Inuyasha send the dark one to me."

The hanyou's head whipped around as his ears twitched every which way until their eyes met. Farley gave a nod at Inuyasha. He watched the hanyou turned towards the former slave and say something. The dark shadow Inu's eyes met his own before bowing towards Inuyasha and walking away. A moment later the boy was standing in front of him. "You need something mi'lord?"

"Sit." He pointed at the pillow next to him. The dark one sat next to him. Handing him a cup he took one himself and placed it at his lips but didn't drink. "Your mistress is in danger." He said. "Do not get drunk tonight for after the celebrations are over and all have retired for the night your mistress' life will be forfeit."

Seiji looked at the red haired Inu and then at the drink handed to him. He sniffed it. _Water?_ He wondered before looking at the older male who smiled. _He's not drunk!_ Seiji was impressed. He brought his cup up to his lips. "Message understood."

Farley gave a nod before standing and making a show of supposedly being drunk and having trouble getting to his room. He fell against a drunken red haired young female who's face was red and was being bothered by a brunette Inu male. "O-Onii-chan!" The girls stuttered out before excusing herself and helped her brother to his quarters.

The dark shadow Inu was left speechless. The male made a fool of himself just to help out that female, his sister and to gain information. _He's_ _impressive._ Seiji admitted to himself before standing and leaving the banquet hall slipping into the dark shadows and vanishing from sight as he began his hunt for the assassin.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : As usual there was a very long lemon in this chapter but it was deleted due to me wanting to keep this story on this site under the T rating. It can be found on Dokuga if anybody wishes to read it. Hope everyone enjoyed it because I highly doubt I'll do one like this in a while.

Akihiko means bright prince in Japanese and Aoi means blue or hollyhock. Akira is a unisex name meaning clear.


	53. Attempted Assasination

**Chapter** **53** : _Attempted Assasination_

* * *

Darkness cover the Western Lands as the celebrations of the day ended. Lanterns were blown out, drunkards made their way home to their mates or to their rooms with their nightly companions. The halls of the palace were empty minus the occasional guard that was standing alert. The Lords and Ladies were fast asleep and silence reigned at this moment. However it didn't last for very long as a series of knocks was heard in the western tower where Sesshomaru and his newly mated human mate were resting. The Western Lord had just received the best loving experience by Kagome and had planned not to move from her side until morning, but the insistent knocking. Standing he grabbed his hakama pants and put them on before going to the door. Opening the large wooden door he almost ripped it off it's hinges and startling the guard standing there. "Why are you bothering this Sesshomaru on the night of his mating ceremony."

The guard bowed as fear began to scent his person. "Apologies mi'lord!" He cried out with fear. "But Lord Hideki requests to speak to you He claims something has occurred."

Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What has happened?" He inquired trying to keep his temper in check.

"I-I do not know." the guard stuttered fear of what would happen to him I'd his lord wasn't in a good mood still was making him nervous.

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru growled slightly before turning around and grabbing his haori. Kissing Kagome's temple he turned and left the room following the guard to speak with the minor Lord Hideki. _This better be good._ was all he thought as he traversed the darkened halls.

Peering around the corner as the Lord of the West passed by, Seiji allowed his violet eyes follow his lordship until the white silks couldn't be seen any longer. Looking towards the closed door to where his mistress laid asleep he vanished in a puff of dark smoke. Moments later the dark shadow Inu found himself in the fire lit room, turning his head he peered over his shoulder and saw his mistress laid out with her mate's fur surrounding her. Her naked form was barely covered. Suddenly his ear picked up a sound coming from the balcony. Hiding in the shadows he vanished from sight, though he was still in the room.

Seiji watched the dark clothed assassin step into the room. A dagger in hand ready to take the life of the new Western Lady. The being took steps closer towards the sleeping woman, raising the weapon to strike only to have the weapon fall from his hands as Seiji hand hit several soft spots on the mans body paralyzingly it in the stance it was in.

The weapon suddenly clanged on the stone floor. Kagome's tied eyes slowly opened. Finding herself on her side with her back to the window she slowly sat up and found her bed empty. However before she could wonder where Sesshomaru was the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Turning she saw the large man standing over her and her instincts kicked in. Kicking out a leg she hit him in the gut, which sent the would be assassin into her bodyguard that stood behind him. She crawled across the bed and in a flash of light her sword appeared in her hand.

Coming around the bed with her sword drawn she saw Seiji on top of the man hogtying the mans hands and feet together behind him. She watched him stand and turn towards her. It took her but a second to realize she was still naked. She gave a slight screech at this realization, dropped her sword and quickly turned and covered herself with her hands. Her face was bright red with embarrassment.

Seiji watched his mistress for a moment as she curled in upon herself and realized she was embarrassed. He smiled at this with kindness appearing in his eyes. Pulling his haori off he placed the garment over her body. "There Miss. You don't need to be embarrassed no more. I am here to protect you." This caused her to look up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall. Seiji look back at the tied up man and growled. _How dare this assassin try to harm this gentle lady._

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the large study and found Lord Hideki sitting on the couch with his face in his hands, his sword laid out on the floor and a piece of scroll paper crumpled in a wade. The bear lord had come to the west nearly eight hundred years ago to become a scholar for the west and since then had become one of the best scholars and teachers the west had ever had. Sesshomaru had been taught by this man and had never seen him in this kind of state, though a minor lord, Sesshomaru saw Hideki as a close friend and ally.

"Lord Hideki." Sesshomaru spoke the bear's name but so in tune with his grief he did not answer the Western Lord. Turning he spotted a young female crumpled into a ball in the corner of the room. It was Hideki's youngest daughter, Hikari. Her beautiful chocolate colored hair that was usually filled with decorative combs and chopsticks was in disarray, her eyes red from crying and face puffed up and wet from tears. Something bad had occurred this night. Bending down he outstretched his hand at the young girl. Her eyes looked up at him and his before tentatively placed her in his. Once standing he took the girl back to her father.

Once the girl was once again in her fathers arms the bear lord looked at Sesshomaru his brown face streaked with tears the two red horizontal stripes under his left eyes seemed to glow with his grief. "We have just received word of the village this one's family has guarded for centuries, having been destroyed by a human warlord and thousands of human samurai warriors." He hardened his eyes at the young Western Lord. "This one's life mate was carrying our next set of cubs and my eldest daughter with her husband were still there. They were all killed by this human." He snarled on the word human. "I want revenge." His claws dug into his daughter's body causing her to whimper. "Tell this Hideki that you are going to do something about this?"

Sesshomaru touched the bear lord's shoulder. "I am." He straightened himself. "This Sesshomaru is already gathering his allies and once we are ready we shall go to war."

The bear's eyes narrowed. "This one shall fight also." He stood at his full height. "I may be old, but there is still some fight left in these old bones." Sesshomaru gave a nod causing the bear to sigh. "I wished to speak to you earlier, but Lord Akihiko told me to wait until later."

"Akihiko?" Sesshomaru inquired wondering what that weasel knew.

"Yes." Hideki nodded. "He's the one that brought me the news." He looked down at his daughter. "I only just told her before you came inside." He looked at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow. "May I inquire why you are here at this time of night Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru would've raised an eyebrow at this question had he not a better control over such things. "I came because you asked for this Sesshomaru."

The bear cocked his head at the lord. "This one did not call for you." He frowned before his eyes widened. "Where is your young mate? You did not leave her without a guard, did you?"

Sesshomaru felt a moment of panic, something he'd only felt once when he was a young pup when learning how to swim through water before he could form a youki cloud under his feet. He snarled as he realized somebody had tricked him in order to gain access to Kagome and like a fool, he'd fallen for it because most knew he respected the old bear enough to come when he called for him.

Turning on his heel he left the room, vaguely aware that Lord Hideki was following with sword in hand. Upon reaching the door that led to Kagome he was in for a sight. On the floor was a man dressed in black clothing, a dagger on the floor, his mate covered with another male's haori, her sword also on the floor and unknown male standing with his back to him.

Said male turned his head at hearing the door open. He went to one knee and bowed his head. "Mi'lord." He said. "I am Seiji. Mistress acquired me earlier in the day as her bodyguard. Lord Farley warned me of an attack on her person this evening."

Sesshomaru growled. "Did he say who was behind this?"

"He did not."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists. Closing his eyes he pushed his anger to the side and in a blink was holding Kagome to his body. Nuzzling the top of her head before shrugging out of his haori then throwing the one she was wearing towards the man bowing respectably. Lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes he found unshed tears there. Nipping her jaw then rubbed his cheek against hers in apology. Looking over her shoulder at the man tied up he spoke with a deadly tone. "Take that man to a cell. I shall decide what's to be his fate after my time with my mate is over." He watched Hideki help Seiji to drag the man out of the room.

Sesshomaru then turned his attention towards Kagome and began to kiss her reverently, as if to worship her and be thankful to whatever kami was watching that she was safe. However before he could begin making love to her Kagome stopped him just as he was to take her nipple into his mouth and led him to their bed. "Hold me." She whispered as she laid down upon her side.

Laying down next to her, he pulled her body towards his and wrapped her in both his arms and in his fur. "Gladly." He purred into her ear. As he breathing evened out and became deep as she slept Sesshomaru could not find sleep. His thoughts were consumed by what he'd learned tonight. Another ally had lost their home and some family to the warlord and his men. He had people inside the palace trying to kill his mate. He had a murderer that was certain worked for Naraku's incarnations. Then he had the incarnations themselves to deal with.

Closing his eyes he found he had no answer for how to solve all these problems at once. _It will take time._ He thought. _Time this one doesn't have to loose._ His arms tightened around Kagome. _Tomorrow this one will inquire Farley's assistance in routing out those who would harm my mate. Then this one will deal with the would be assassin and Fa's murderer._ He closed his eyes and could see his beast nodding at this idea before finally finding sleep just as the first light of dawn was filtering through the curtains.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : A tad shorter than I was expecting but I'm happy with this chapter. Hope everybody's week is going well. Hideki means splendid opportunity and Hikari is a unisex name meaning radiance.


	54. Morning News

**Chapter 54** : _Morning News_

* * *

The morning after the assassination attempt brought with it more troubles. Sesshomaru had woken up early, before the sun had risen above the horizon and for but a moment watched Kagome sleep. The rise and fall of her chest, the rose color of her cheeks and the sweet scent she was giving off. He had pushed the furs away from her form and leaned forward, pressing his nose against her stomach, just above her navel and inhaled the sweet scent there. He had found it last night when making love to her. She carried his pup. He could smell it's scent through her body. Conception was more that likely the day he had lost control and had taken her virginity. His chest puffed with pride and felt a rumbling purr make it's way up his throat but quieted it in order to let her sleep. She most likely didn't realize her condition at the moment, but he'd make sure to tell her soon. Covering her body he stood up from the bed, dressed in the clothes prepared in the armoire and left her; for there were thing he had to do before she awoke.

* * *

Hard boots stomping the stone flooring was what awoke the residents of the dungeons. Those who were free to move about their cells slunk away from the light as they saw the young Western Lord walk by them, his aura angry and it was well know that his angry always led to a river of blood. Behind Sesshomaru were four people; one being his half-brother, the other two guards and the last Lord Farley; the red haired male yawn as they walked through the darkness. He hadn't been shocked that he'd been awakened to help extract information from the would-be-assists in, but wasn't happy at being woke up this early in the morning.

 _Sun's not even up._ He grouched mentally as they continued through the darkened halls and stairways until they came to a blue glowing door. Farley watched Sesshomaru waved his hand over the door, his youki escaping into the blue barrier calming it and allowing them to pass through. The two guards took up a post outside while the rest entered the room.

The assassin was tied to the wall with metal cuffs holding his arms and feet apart in an X form. His head was bowed as blood pooled at his feet. A young green haired woman stood at the side with a need thin dagger in her hand. Her eyes glowed green as she turned them towards Sesshomaru. "Has he spoken?" He inquired knowing she'd been working all night to get information out of him.

"Some." She stated as her lips created a hard line. "He's resilient, but is slowly breaking." She looked at the chain on his neck. "My shock choker broke just before he spoke the name of his master."

"Who sent him?" Inuyasha inquired his voice tight with emotion as he tried to stay in control, the markings on his cheeks were jagged and eyes switching between his normal color to pink.

The woman smirked. "There are several masters, but the main is Lord Farley's elder brother; Lord Shinta."

Sesshomaru looked at the red Inu. "This one already knew he was apart of this; just not how deep in this he was."

Sesshomaru gave a nod before turning towards the woman. "This Sesshomaru thanks the elemental's for their help, Ivy."

The woman smiled. "I was happy to help. It is an honor to assist you in anything mi'lord." She bowed before touching wall and turn into Ivy that quickly retracted and vanished through the cracks in the wall.

Inuyasha snorted. "Elementals." He muttered before looking at the tortured man. "Who are the others?" He asked. "She left before saying."

"Ivy has telepathy type abilities." Sesshomaru stated as he approached the man careful not to get blood on his boots. "Torturing this man was her way of exerting her vengeance for his stupidity at attempting to kill my mate." He smirked. "She'd already extracted the information before torturing him."

There was a groan from the man as he tried lifting his head. Blood shot eyes looked at the people before him, blood running down his face from cuts he'd received from the psychotic bitch that had beaten him up. He spat blood out of his mouth at the sight of the hanyou. Sesshomaru grabbed the man by his chin length raven hair and tipped his head back. "You shall for your part in trying to kill this one's mate." His fingers glowed green with his poison. "You shall not die now, but later this Sesshomaru shall kill you in front of your masters to show them what happens to those who threaten this one's pack."

The man began to chuckle before laughing out right in Sesshomaru's face. "I shall be long gone before you gain any information about my master's."

Sesshomaru gave a cooked smirk outwardly which caused the man to pull his face away from Sesshomaru in shock. "Lord Shinta, Lord Aoi, Lord Thyme, Lady Rose, Lord Akihiko and Lady Akira are your masters and by the end of today they and you shall be introduced to the underworld." Sesshomaru took his hand and slashed the mam's face diagonally. "This one's poison won't kill you, just make you sick and weak." He then released the mans head before turning and leaving the room with Farley and Inuyasha next to him. He came to a cell across the hall and snarled as he picked up the scent of death. Forcing the door open he found the woman responsible for Fa's death dead. Her body torn apart, head in the hands of her killer.

The silver Inu woman looked at him, golden eyes angry. "Lady Chou." Sesshomaru spoke her name with barely contained anger. "Why have you killed my prisoner."

"Prisoner." She spat. "You mean murderer." She snarled as she dropped the head before stopping on it, blood and brain matter splattering on the floor, on her kimono skirt and skin. "The little bitch killed my son!" Her eyes glowed red with barely contained anger. Her body shook as her face shifted from her humanoid to Inu. She was having a hard time containing her anger and grief. Sure she'd heard of Fa's death but hadn't thought much about it; but when she'd heard the Lady's of the Court talking about this woman being found and not having be executed for her sons death, she'd been lost to grief and anger.

"Foolish woman, sister of my father." He looked away from her knowing the grief she felt for it was still raw in his own heart. "She had knowledge that could've been used to destroy an enemy of the West. Afterwards this one planned to kill her."

Chou shook with her anger. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before walking up to her, grabby her arm he led her out of the room. Her body seemed to stop shaking as her eyes lowered and her grief began to take over. Looking at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's eyes met his brother's. "I'll take her to the shiro."

Sesshomaru gave an incline of the head before turning towards Farley when they exited the dungeons. "This one wants you to gather more information on the guilty ones throughout the day. At sunset the assassin shall die."

Farley chuckled. "I will, but I want my brother's lands and the full title when this is done." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked out one of the many windows that lined the walls that allowed the first of the morning light to slip through. "Is this why you are helping this one."

Farley leaned against the wall opposite from the windows. "Everyone has their reasons for doing things." He stated as he bowed his head down so that his chin touched his chest. "Mine just happen to be this at the moment." Lifting his head he smirked. "Besides that I truly plan to mate one day and in order to make her happy I wish to have a nice place for her." Setting his head back against the wall. "My brother is a fool; always has been. If it gets him killed, so be it; but I'm not going to have an opportunity like this be wasted."

Sesshomaru gave a soft snort. "This one still doesn't know whether to trust you or throw you for things you've done."

"Are you still sore about what happened last month?" Farley smirked. "I've already apologized to your mate for tricking you two." He looked at the silver Inu lord. "Trust me, I'm on your side here. If I weren't, I'd have take you little mate as my toy like my brother wanted me to; but I think being on your side my be more beneficial to me and my clan if we are on your side; not against it." Sesshomaru gave a nod before leaving the red Inu alone. _Besides things seem to be getting interesting around here because of that little miko of yours. I wonder what else she'll do now that she's the new Lady of the West._ Farley smirked at his thoughts before walking down the narrow halls that the servants used to visit a certain girl.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his shared room with his mate to find Kagome already awake and searching through the armoire for something to wear. She was currently bent over and naked; which left his desire for her to run wild. "Very inappropriate my mate." This caused Kagome to squeal as she threw a piece of clothing at him. He cause the material in midair and chuckled at her flushed look as he dropped the clothing onto the floor. Her arms were wrapped around her chest trying to cover her breasts. In one fluid motion he had her in his arms. "Never hide your body from this Sesshomaru." He spoke with a commanding authority. He watched her nod before leaning down to kiss her plump lips. They both groaned as they tasted each other.

Sesshomaru released her before looking at the clothes she was pawing through. He pulled out a pair of black hakama pants only for her to shake her head no. "Those." She pointed towards the lightweight shorts she had been about to grab. He watched her put these _shorts_ as she called them; on before grabbing a purple and white floral kimono skirt that had a slit up to her mid-thigh. She put on a matching long sleeved tunic top after she'd wrapped her breasts like how Kazumi had taught her. "So what's on the agenda today?" She asked as he finished tying her obi sash around her waist into a bow.

"Today, this one is taking you somewhere special and private where we will be alone for a very long time." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"How long is a long time?" She inquired seductively as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"Hmm.." He leaned down and kissed her. "I will return here before sunset to finish something I have started." He didn't wish to bother her with the details of executing the assassin. "Then we will have two weeks together, alone; before returning." He smiled as he looked out at the mountains. "I will show you the Western Lands like you've never seen it before."

Kagome smiled. "I think I'd like that." She looked up at him with such love in her eyes. "I want to love these lands like you do. I want to know them and the people that live in the west. I'm their lady, I should be able to help them now. To ensure they prosper. That the youkai of the west continue to prosper so they can be apart of the future; the future I come from."

Sesshomaru felt his heart warm at her words. "We both shall ensure that the people, youkai and human make it to your future, mate." Kagome smiled at him as the glow from the morning light entered their room and shined it's light upon them both.

* * *

M-Angel: Not much needed edited out of this chapter. Hope everybody enjoyed it!


	55. Far Away

**Chapter 55** : _Far Away_

* * *

Wrapped tightly against her mate's chest by his mokomoko, Kagome found that she had a new appreciation to the way the Daiyoukai traveled as she now realized that they not only traveled faster, but this way of traveling allowed her to be closer to her mate. The warmth emanating from his body added to the warmth of his fur, kept her nice and warm during the entire flight. He carried her bridal style with her head against his heart, the steady beat pulsed under her ear letting know that yes, this was very real and no, she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes had fluttered closed sometime during the flight to wherever he was taking her; however they opened as soon as she no longer felt the steady wind hitting her body.

Her blue eyes were open in wonder as they stood in front of a traditional Japanese castle with a single tower that was at least six stories high, no walls surrounding it, nor were there any guards or people to be seen monitoring it. It was empty and looked as if it could be haunted. Though the walls of the palace looks brand new, the priestess couldn't help the feeling that it held a few secrets to it. Turning her head towards her husband and mate she voiced her thoughts. "Where are we?" Her eyes shone with worry.

Sesshomaru looked down at his tiny female. "This is this Sesshomaru's personal palace." He stated as his fingers laced with her own. "This palace cannot be seen by mortals who do not share this one's blood. You can see it because you are my mate. The wards around it keep it invisible to any who I do not wish to see it." He smiled as a memory appeared. "After it's construction was complete and the wards were in place I hid here for many years in training and perfecting my fighting techniques." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "This is where we will go when things become too hectic in the Western Palace or within our pack."

"I feel like I've been to this island before." She stated to him as she looked around herself at the geography of the area. "Perhaps in the future, I came here with my family." She felt her chest tighten. My family. A tear ran down her cheek. She'd barely been able to mourn her mother and grandfathers death before she'd come to the West. She'd pushed those feeling down and kept a brave face on for Souta. She had cried before in the lonely darkness of her room, but she hadn't truly moved on from the fact that some youkai would one day kill her family. Shaking her head and pushing those thoughts away she spoke. "What island is this?"

"Humans call it Sadogashima." He stated, "I believe it's in the Homna clan's possession; though they pay tribute to the West by allowing this one to have a dwelling here and to hunt wherever this one wishes."

Kagome giggled causing her mate to raise a delicate silver brow at her. "My father brought me to this island many years ago during a festival. It was a time for him and I do enjoy ourselves before Souta was born." She continued to giggle causing Sesshomaru's eyes to soften. Her goggles subsided. "He died a few weeks afterwards." Her eyes softened as the joy left them. "I always turned to those memories of him for strength during the shard hunt. He made me so happy when I was a child. Then when he was gone I had those memories to help me keep him alive and then turned them into something that could make me stronger."

"Hnn.." Sesshomaru touched her cheek. "Do you wish to rest and meditate on these memories?"

She hummed as she shook her head no once. "I'm good." She watched him look at her for a moment, his emotions were wide open for anybody to see at this moment. The love he had for her was very evident in his eyes.

He gave a nod before pulling her behind him as they walked up to the castle. As they climb the stairs Kagome could feel a brush of magic along her limbs. It was pure and felt like a gentle rain against her skin. It took her a moment to realize that the wards were actually giving her a welcome. She smiled as she walked a little faster so that her steps fell in line with her mate's. She watched in amazement as Sesshomaru raised his hand and flicked it causing some youki to flash across the large metal and wooden engraved doors causing them to open to their masters will.

* * *

Haru sat in the tree far above the wolves heads. The hunters had just come back complaining how the human traps had been moved and were nowhere to be found. The elder wolves were yelling at how the hunters were being lazy and told them in very certain turn to actually hunt for themselves this time around. The squirrel smirked as part of their plan was being implemented at the moment. They'd taken four others in their group and gotten them to help in moving the traps deeper in Lord Inuyasha's forest. Now that, that was done the wolves were forced to hunt for themselves instead of stealing. As the hunters took off into the woods Haru made a chittering noise. His sign to begin part to two of their plan.

Hiroki waited patiently by the river with three others with jugs in their hands laugh obnoxiously, to any passerbyer they'd sound like drunken fools, but in reality only two jugs had sake and the ones they were drinking out of were filled with water. As expected the wolves on hunting patrol came to investigate. Hiroki smiled deviously. "Hey!" He yelled happily. "Y-You look th-irrrsty." He laughed drunkenly at the trio of wolves and held a jug out to them.

The one baring three claw marks over his left eyes approached first and took the jug and guzzled it. "Hey!" yelled his companion. "Give us some!" He snatched the jug. The third guy was handed a new jug and soon all three men were laughing and talking garbled up words that made no sense. On the other side of the forest another trio of hunters were being chased by a giant sized hog that was really an illusion made by one of the guards asked to assist in this. Even deeper in the forest the last pair of hunters found themselves falling into a mud pit built by the squirrel who was looking down at his captives smiling. He was enjoying this too much. Deciding that this was all he was going to do for the moment to these wolves he stood from his hiding spot in the trees and jumped down. Turning he walked away from the wolves snickering.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the southern kingdom in the woods known as the Forest of the Damned a loud cracking sound could be heard. Those who lived near the forest knew these sounds were not from the dead trees themselves but from the darkness that surrounded the area that had killed the once lively trees. Grey dead branches stretched out for miles around and if one were to travel to the center they'd find thousands of husks breaking and exploding. In the dead center a man stood smiling, his eyes red and glowing as each cocoon split open. His children were being born once again, this time instead of babies they were full sized men with rippling muscles, eyes matching their sore and hair as black as midnight. Each, however, carried a small vestige of their mothers in their faces; some had soft feature while other hard, while some were handsome, others not so much. In their minds they had memories of how to fight and kill. Their instincts telling them what they were meant to do, but at this moment one instinct raised above all others.

 **Feast.**

Turning towards their sire he smiled at his children. "Go to the human village nearby and feast to your hearts content." He said with vicious intent. "For tomorrow we leave for the Western Lands to kill those who would defy us. We shall lay the land waste. Have our revenge on this one's father's murderers and when we find the Lord of the West and his mate we shall make him watch as we slowly humiliate and kill her in front of all to see." Snarls and growling noises where heard as men laughed at these words. "Then and only then shall we give him death." He paused and look out at the crowd of men. "Now go. Feed. Dress yourselves in the clothes of your male victims clothes and then return so that we may leave." As one the grown men turned and left their sire to sate their hunger for flesh and meat.

Ku turned his eyes to a single cocoon hanging from a high branch, the only one that hadn't hatched. _A dud._ He thought. The child hadn't been able to survive the onslaught of power that would force it's growth and ensure it was powerful enough to destroy a miko and a Daiyoukai. Snarling he turned away from the cocoon and exited the forest to watch his children enjoy their first of many kills to come.

Had he stayed a bit longer he would've seen the cocoon sway slightly as the being inside fought to get out. A moment later a hand, then a foot pushed through the hardened silky threads of the cocoon. Seconds later it snapped from the branch and fell to the ground below, cracking the cocoon even further. A minute then two passed until suddenly the cocoon pieces exploded every which way. A small body laid on the ground, it's body black as night, hair as white as snow. Golden eyes opened to the world around it. As it sat up it's body was revealed to be female. Two red marks stained her left eye in a vertical slash downward. Standing for the first time, she looked around herself before inhaling the air deeply. Taking in the scent of many males nearby she turned the opposite way they were and ran.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Oh! Another twist in the story. Hehehehe...


	56. A Curse or A Blessing

**Chapter 56** : A Curse or A Blessing

* * *

After a short tour of the Sado palace Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to the very top floor and found that it was here that was the dojo. It was larger than the one at the shiro with a vaulted ceiling that would allow him to be in his true form without having any trouble fitting it. She could see him having spent many hours training and perfecting his techniques here in his early days, but also found that this place seemed lonely too. The palace walls were bare and only held a sword or shield or a tapestry here or there baring the family emblem on it.

It needs a woman's touch. She thought as she looked over at her mate as he lifted a bokken from the dojo wall and smiled as he ran his hands across the wooden practice sword as a memory began forming causing the usually stotic daiyoukai to smile and show emotion. "This was my first sword." He told her. "Father refused to allow me to use a true sword until I could defeat my swordmaster." He lifted his lip showing fang. "I defeated him within a month." Turning his head he looked at her over his shoulder, her white kimono with golden flowers embroidered into the fabric seemed to make her glow. "I was twenty though I looked no older than eight then." He swung the wooden sword before placing it back on the shelf where it belonged. "I left the palace and came here when I was sixty, by then I looked like a thirteen year old and was going through some changes." He touched her cheek after crossing the room to her. "I needed to be stronger. The need was always there, but was more so at that point in my life than at any other." Kissing her forehead he gazed into her eyes. "It was at this time my beast took over and for twenty years I battled for control. I couldn't be around anyone at that time. It was lonely, but I was happier that I wouldn't harm anyone while out of control." Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against hers as his hands pulled her closer to him. "When I regained my control and was certain I was strong enough I returned to the palace, I was nearing my hundredth year then. I looked no older than you did when I first laid eyes upon you."

Kagome blushed. "I didn't think you noticed me back then; other than trying to kill me that is."

He bowed his head in shame. "I was a fool then." He lifted his face when she laid her hand on his cheek, cupping it. "I was obsessed with gaining power then."

"To a certain point I think you still are." She giggled when he frowned at her words. "You just have that obsession under control now." She watched his face smooth out at her words and relax.

"Do you wish to know this one's age my little mate?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Kagome was surprised by his question. It wasn't something she thought about, after all he barely looked twenty, though after looking at Toga who she knew was close to two to three thousand years old, but look less than thirty in human years; it did make a woman wonder sometimes. Nodding her head after deep thought she smiled when she saw joy leap into his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru was two hundred when Inuyasha was born." He said with a smile. "It takes a hanyou one hundred and fifty years for their beasts to first show and another fifty for them to be fully in control of that side." She frowned at him. He's giving me math to do! Her mind yelled at her. Sesshomaru's eyes danced with mirth at seeing the irritated look she was giving him. "Inuyasha's beast should have appeared fourty-nine years ago, but he was sealed to that tree at the time. So that makes him one hundred and ninety-nine years old; making this one nearing his four hundredth year of life." He looked at her with tired eyes. "I have waited for you for almost three hundred years because it took me a hundred to realise what was missing in this life of mine. I believe I was strengthening myself for you this whole time, I just never knew so until I realized who and what you were meant to be to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed at his words. "I'm so glad you did finally realized who you were to love." She sighed. "Months ago I felt like Inuyasha and I were forcing each other to be with the other. I felt that my love for him was dwindling away and that once it was gone I'd be forced to leave him and that the break-up would leave him angry and afraid. Then that day you told me that I was your intended mate, it was like something had been lifted from my shoulders. Then he found Chikyo and now everything seems to have worked out for the better." She smiled. "Though I still love him, it's a love a sister has for a brother. My love for you is so much deeper than anything I ever had for Inuyasha and I want you to know that my heart is yours and no one else's."

She felt his chest rumble as he began nuzzling her neck his mouth seeking out his mark there causing her to gasp as pleasure raced up her spine as he licked and suckled the tender flesh there. Her knees gave out from under her as one of her hands clutched his shoulder and the other the back of his neck to hold his mouth there on that sweet spot. Her head fell back and to the side fully submitting to him. She didn't stop the breathy moans from leaving her lips. She found herself lowered to the floor of the dojo and once her body was safely on the polished red wood flooring he slowly pulled his face from her neck, his eyes fully red with blue pupils. " **Mine**." He growled at her causing her to shiver.

She hummed as she closed her eyes before opening them and lifting her hand to trace her fingers along his jagged markings on his face. "Yours." The next several hours left both moaning and panting as they gave each other everything.

* * *

Lord Farley tapped his clawed finger tips on the table next to his chair as he continued to listen to his brother Lord Shinta argue and yell at several lords who argued and yelled just as loudly back. The red haired male just smiled and acted like he didn't care what they were saying as he drank supposed wine, which was nothing more than grape juice with some animal blood mixed into it. Alcohol clouded ones judgement after all and he needed to know the names of all the people who would threaten peace within the Western Lands. He was a Western spy after all and it always paid off to know your enemies better than your friends. From what he'd gathered nearly half the Lords and their Ladies were in on this conspiracy; most were of the Western Inu lines, though not a single Silver Inu was apart of this. This meant that either the Silver Inu clans knew of this plot to kill the human Western Lady and didn't say anything about it or the death of the Western Lady would've been the first of many deaths. Either way, he couldn't allow this to continue.

Closing his eyes he covered the left one with his hand, taking a deep calming breath he opened the right. The once normal green eyes now swirled like a pool of liquid green whirling around and around. The first lord to look at him gave a shuddering gasp before his body went still and fell to the floor near the young lord, followed by the next who dared to look. Standing from his seat, he gained his brother's attention; however that attention was soon followed by Shinta gasping for air before falling onto the floor. His face pale, eyes bare of life and heart stopping almost instantly. Within moments chaos ensued only for the remainder residents in the room to be met by the same fate. Once it was over nearly fifty Lords were either on the floor or tables dead. It's for the betterment of the West. He thought as he closed his eyes. When he opened them both eyes were the once more. He touched his right eye. Sometimes being the Kami's right eye can be handy. Other times it's a curse. He thought before taking his brother's dagger and began setting up the massacre by slicing or stabbing each man in the throat or chest. Once done he took the dagger and cut his own hand down to his elbow to make it look like he'd been attacked too, making sure to rip the sleeve of his kimono to match the cut before wrapping his brothers hand around the dagger and plunging it into Shinta's stomach.

He staggered out of the room in supposed shock and walked down the hall until he came to a line of windows overlooking the back gardens. It didn't take long for somebody to spot him or the blood running down his torn kimono onto the stone floor. The servant girl looked at the injured lord and wrapped a cloth she'd been carrying around his injury. He saw her lips move but didn't hear her or perhaps he did here her but chose not to respond. _Did I do the right thing?_ He wondered. He truly did love his brother, even if he was a bastard, but... _The West must be protected._ He thought. The young Lord Sesshomaru must be given the peace he and his ancestors have fought long and hard for. He closed his eyes tiny white specks appearing in his right eye. _Tonight the Kami will take their souls that I took from them. They will either be purified or reborn; depending on how defiled their's is._ He thought as the servant led him down the halls to the infirmary. _Perhaps my brother will be lucky and be reborn or perhaps he shall perish. At this point, I do not care._

Lord Farley found himself seated and being looked after by the head healer who seemed to be berated for getting hurt, only for a servant to come in the room with a panicked look. She began telling the healer of what she had found.

Farley smiled inwardly. _So it begins._

* * *

Sesshomaru laid on the dojo floor with a sleeping Kagome his left hand laid over her belly where is young grew. He had loved on her most of the afternoon. He couldn't get enough of his tiny mate. Her taste, her scent, her hands as they pleasured him and that devious mouth of hers. He shivered at the memory of her mouth wrapped around him on the night of their ceremony. She had given him the most intense feelings that night. Though he wished for another session with that mouth of hers, he dared not ask. He'd take it offer, but would not request it if she didn't wish to do so. His mokomoko suddenly fluffed up three times it's size as she began to move. The furs was wrapped about her naked body as their clothes were thrown about the room. Sighing he removed his hand from her belly and stood. He dressed quickly and by the time she awoke he had snapped the armor plates into place.

"I shall return." He stated. "The fruit trees outside you shall enjoy. There is a stream nearby as well as several hot springs. I shall return before dark, but if I am not do not venture into the darkness."

Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes and nodded. "Okay." She muttered softly. She pulled his fur off of her to give to him, only for the fur to gain a mind of it's own and re wrap itself about her person. "Eek! Sessho-" She looked up when she heard a chuckle from him.

"My pelt will not be leaving your body anytime soon Itoshii." Her cheeks flushed at the word he'd used. "It will remain here and allow this one to know you are safe." He turn to leave but paused at the dojo balcony. "Do try not to ruffle it. It's connected to be and as so I feel everything it feels." He then jumped into the air before turning into an orb of light speeding off towards the Western Palace.

 _Feels everything he-_ her thought came to a stop as the fur's tip snuck between her legs. She gasped in both horror and slight pleasure. "Hentai!" She cried out as she tore the fur off her body, unfortunately for her the fur wasn't ready to let go of her. "It just had to happen..." She muttered to herself. My mate's fur is perverted. Just then a lightbulb seemed to turn on. _Does that mean..._ She looked off to where Sesshomaru had jumped from. _But he's such a gentleman. He wouldn't..._ The fur moved against her breast confirming silently that yes her mate was just like his fur. Groaning in frustration she began to pull the fur off again this time semi succeeding as she started to dress. The fur still was wrapped around her right ankle. Once dressed it slid up her body, half wrapping around her waist and belly while the rest went over her shoulder to drape down over her back. Sighing in defeat she left the dojo room to find something good to eat.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the Western Palace quicker than when he had left, but found it to be in utter chaos. "Jaken, explain." Her ordered the imp when he found him rush off to somewhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little green youkai cried out. "Lord Shinta has caused a massacre to occure." He stated. Sesshomaru frown at the tiny male causing Jaken to sweat slightly. "Fifty Lords including himself are dead." He explained. "He killed them all with his dagger, then turned the dagger upon himself and performed seppuku."

"Any survivors?" Sesshomaru inquired as he began to walk at a brisk pace causing the tiny youkai to run after him with the two headed staff in his hand.

"Yes mi'lord!" He cried out with relief. "Lord Farley." He paused when Sesshomaru stopped in the stairway that went to the infirmary. "However he has not spoken nor even moved from the spot he has been placed in."

"Placed?" He inquired as he quickened his pace. "Explain."

"He was found by a servant girl by the back garden windows." Jaken explained his tiny legs having a hard time keeping up with his Lords pace. "He was bleeding and trembling. Or so she stated." Jaken muttered the last part quietly. "She took him to the head healer who for the better part of the day has been trying to get him to talk, however all he seems to do is hold his head or try to sleep. He doesn't seem to be capable of speaking."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru muttered as he turned into the infirmary. Opening the doors he found the healers cleaning the floor. The scent of blood hung heavily in the room. The head healer turned towards the intruder to tell them to leave only hold her tongue when she saw who it was. "Where is Farley?"

A heavily obese woman walked up to him. "This way." She pointed towards the back where the curtains were pulled to keep any from seeing who laid there.

Sesshomaru pushed the curtain to the side, flicking his wrist raised a barrier around the area to allow for privacy. Laying on his side Lord Farley looked pathetic. His face pale, his long red hair was out of it's normal high tail and was loosely hanging around his face while his eyes were open he continued starring off at the wall, his clothes were pristine minus the tear of his sleeve to his elbow. "What happened?" He asked the red Inu. He knew he must've done something, but what, he wasn't sure.

Farley licked his lips. "It was far more sinister than we knew." He said turning his head to look at the Western Lord, his eyes shined with unshed mournful tears. "I had to do it to protect the West and it's Lady." He stated before looking away. "There were men from every Inu clan but the silver that were apart of this. This left me to wonder why this was. Did the silver Inu's know but did not care or were they left out for far worst sinister plan. As I listened to them yelling and arguing at who was to blame in the assassination not going as planned, I heard details of a secondary plot. One that would destroy peace in the West, start a clan war and create unrest in the other three provinces." He clothed his eyes. "I had no choice. I had to take action."

"How did you kill those men?" Sesshomaru needed to know how he did it.

"Did I ever tell you how my mother died?" Farley asked. "Of course not. I've only been in your service for a few months. Though your father knew how she died. He was there." Sesshomaru remain stoic. "When I was born it was like any other birth. When my mother held me to her chest for the first time and breathed my name I opened one eye at her. My right one. In a moment she was dead." He touched his eye. "You see I was both blessed and cursed with the _ **Kami's Right Eye.**_ This eye draws in a soul to it, thus killing the person. At night the soul is released and returns to the Kami." He looked at Sesshomaru. "I had no choice but to use it to protect the West."

"Hnn.." Sesshomaru agreed.

"As far as anybody knows I escaped my brothers massacre and he performed seppuku, which is far easier to accept than the fact that this really occurred to protect our home and way of life." Farley sighed. "However, there are still the ladies that need to be dealt with. Fear will definitely make them think twice before raising their hands against our new Western Lady."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru stated before speaking fully. "You may be correct." His eyes looked at Farley's. "This power of yours came be used and then be lain dormant?"

Farley nodded. "It took four hundred years for me to learn how to conceal it correctly." He looked at the young lord. "Why?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Because one day that curse of yours may turn out to be a blessing to the West." He flicked his wrist causing the barrier to vanish. "Get some rest my friend. Afterwards go to the shiro and seek out the monk. Ask him about his curse and how he dealt with it so that in time you too may learn to fully live life the way it's meant to be lived." Sesshomaru then turned and left the red Inu alone and headed to find Inuyasha.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Bet nobody expected that from our sweet and sneaky Lord Farley. Sigh. Reviews are welcome!

A bokken is a wooden samurai sword used for training. Seppuku is a samurai suicide by disembowelment. It was originally reserved for samurai. Part of the samurai bushido honor code, seppuku was used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor.


	57. Death and A Welcoming

**Chapter 57** : Death and A Welcoming

* * *

Inuyasha looked behind him and received a nod from his brother to end this. Two large guards held the assassin's body up for the young Lord to finish the job. Nipping the tip of his thumb and forefinger with his fang he called the youki in his blood to the surface and formed his new attack weapon. A fiery blood red whip similar to Sesshomaru's poison whip formed between the tips of his finger and with a flick of his wrist he sent the end at the assasin who gave a cry as his head was cut from his body. Blood splattered the ground and onto the guard's bodies. A second flick and the flames shot out from the whip slicing the body from shoulder to groin. Inuyasha turned from his victim towards his brother, walking up to the platform his broth stood on her jumped up onto it and stood next to the Western Lord and turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the Lords and Ladies who had been forced to witness the demise of the assassin.

Sesshomaru took a step forward, Inuyasha's back was to the crowd as his brother spoke. "This is a warning to all who would entertain the idea of attacking this Sesshomaru's pack and mate. The next one to try and attack or kill them will not only forfeit their lives but also their pack and clan's lives. All will suffer this Sesshomaru's wrath!" His eyes glowed a deep red as his beast surfaced but for a moment.

His anger was indeed felt by all as his youki flew over the crowd forcing them to bow to his alpha's aura. Inuyasha winced as he felt it flash over his aura and his once beta attitude had been evolving into an alpha over these last few months and his brother's flare was causing him to want to challenge him. _Stupid_. He thought. _Not my enemy anymore dumbass._ He shook his head before stalking off, his fur ruffling in the air as he went to find Koga and see if wolf breath wanted to spar. Turning a corner he found both Shippo and Souta rushing around a corner. Grabbing their shoulders he stopped them from entering the courtyard where the execution had occurred. "Where are you two going?" He asked. Since becoming a semi-adult Shippo's training had gotten easier for the young two tailed fox. He was sneakier and faster in just about everything. He and Souta were now very close. Almost like brothers.

"Rin's chasing me!" The fox boy yipped fear evident in his voice. "She's trying to put flowers in my hair!"

Inuyasha could've begun laughing and months ago he would have, but he knew of the young boy's plight. Chikyo had been doing the same thing whenever they'd end up napping in one of the high mountain meadows. He'd wake up with flowers all over his head and would curse at her only to hear her tinkling laughter. His eyes turned to Souta. "And you?" He asked.

"One of your cousins from your father's pack won't leave me alone. She follows me everywhere!" Just as he said this Inuyasha spotted silver and gold vanish behind one of the pillars. Chou's daughter Yukiko peered out from behind the pillar. Having only seen her a few times during and after the ceremony Inuyasha really hadn't formed an opinion of the young girl. She looked about Kagome's age when he'd first met her and it was obvious by the way she stared at Souta that she was smitten with the young thirteen year old.

Inuyasha smirked at the two boy's dilemma. "Can't help you boys there." Both gave an exasperated sigh. "However I can warn you not to go into the court yard for awhile. Go to the dojo and train for awhile or hide in the library and do your studies Kagome want you two to do for now; but sooner than you think you'll have to deal with these problems on your own."

"Yes sir." The both stated before turning to go to the shiro's dojo. Since they were at the palace it'd be quite the walk for the two.

Walking up to the young Inu girl Inuyasha tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. The girl gasped and almost fell over the wooden bar that went between pillars. Inuyasha gripped her wrist and pulled her to him. Her watched her cheeks and bridge of her nose go pink from embarrassment. "I think you should give Souta a break from your pursuit."

Her blush deepened. "I cannot cousin." She stated with a bowed head. "My beast and instincts tell me to stay near him."

"Instincts can be overridden sometimes." He stated before scratching his head. "You beast can be ignored most times if you're stronger than it." He looked down at her. "Are you letting your beast overpower your own decisions?"

"Of course not!" She cried out before covering her mouth in horror at raising her voice. "I-I apologize cousin." She pulled her hands up to her chin in prayer-like form. "Please don't tell mother."

Inuyasha laughed causing the girl to blink in confusion. "Like I'd say anything." He smirked. "Do you like Souta that much?"

She nodded. "I wanna be near him all the time, but he constantly runs from me." She had unshed tears beginning to form. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Her chin trembled.

"Humans are complicated creatures." He stated. "As a hanyou I'm closer to the human world that full blooded ones like yourself. Your beast is telling you that he's your true mate. He's still too young for that. What you need to do is give him a break from you. Give it a couple days. Then go see him. Get him to want to see you. Keh. Find out what he likes to do." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"How do you know this will work cousin?" She asked causing him to grin.

"Because I had a girl once do it for me and though we ended up being destined for others I know if we hadn't found our true mates we'd have ended up together." He smiled thinking of Kagome and everything she'd done for him before leaving Yukiko alone to think of what he'd said.

* * *

Kaede stretched her back as she stood up from helping in bringing in the final harvest of the year. This year had been bountiful from fruits to nuts to the fields of rice, they'd have plenty for the winter and with the added help from Western Guards who weren't on duty; they'd be able to bring in all the fields before the first falling snow. As her dim eyes scanned the horizon they came across a child standing at the edge of the forest, her skin dark as night and hair as white as the first dusts of snow. Her miko powers though old could feel the strong youki in the child.A youkai child. She thought as she felt the strong youki coming from the other side of the village near the headsman's home. Within second Atkin was standing near her. "What is it young guardian?"

Atkin raised a pale brow at her newest nickname for him. "Her youki is much too strong for a child her age." He turned his face towards the strange child. "It is unnatural."

It was then the child took a step forward, her hair glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. It became quite obvious to those watching her that she was naked and that she had blood on her body. The closer she got to the old miko the stronger her aura flared. She then came to a stop mere feet from where the hanyou general stood next to the older woman. The young girl's golden eyes met those of the miko's and Kaede saw sadness and pain in such innocent eyes. Falling to her knees the girl continued to look at the old woman and with a gentle voice she spoke. "Help me." As soon as the words left her lips the child began to cry a river of tears.

Pushing past Atkin, Kaede went to the child who wept openly and loudly. "Hush child." She comforted her. "Whatever ails thee I shall to my best to help sooth." The girl nodded her head against Kaede's shoulder as she continued to cry.

Kaede heard a rustle of clothing and turned to see Atkin hand her his haori for the child to barrow. "Cover her nakedness with this." He stated as he looked at the dried blood on her body. "That blood is not her own. It is from a nihonjika. She has hunted many of them, as if she'd been driven mad with hunger." He then noticed the child was passed out unconscious. Bending down her took her from the old miko. "I will take her to your home."

Nodding Kaede followed the general as the rest of the field workers returned to their work. Her old eyes frowned as she recalled the feeling of immense pain coming from the child as she cried. It had felt as if her whole world was crashing around her and that Kaede herself was holding her from falling into a pit of darkness. This child has been through much. It is perhaps our dirty to ensure she does not go mad and begin to go on a killing spree.

* * *

Kagome had gone through each floor discovering tiny details such as hidden doorways and tunnels that led outside. She also found a treasure room with paintings that cloth over them, expensive looking urns with embedded jewels in them, large gems that were the size of her hands; but what caught her attention were a series tapestries that had Inu on them. Nodding she decided to take these out of the room and began decorating the first two floors with the paintings and tapestries. She then found rugs and furniture. Moving those without any help had been a chore but well worth it as the rooms finally began to look like somebody was living there. It had taken her all evening and after lighting lanterns she was able to work throughout the night. Humming she finished the third floor which she was designating as a guest level. Or perhaps when we have children, it'll be their private chambers since there are two separate rooms up here. She smiled at the thought of being a mother. It'll probably be quite a while before I hear the pitter patter of tiny feet in these halls, but it's a nice thought. Her smile broadened as she thought of the fun it will be making those children. She then felt her husbands pelt tighten around her as if it had read her thoughts.Hentai pelt. She thought as she ran a hand through the fur and nuzzled the piece on her shoulder. The scent of her mate filled her senses. A whine would've made it out of her throat had she been capable in making the sound that she'd heard only from her mate. I miss him.She thought as she sat on the newly made lifted futon bed. The bed sat on a slab of wood that was the length of the wall with a canopy over it. The bed itself was big enough to fit four or five people in it. It had blue silk sheets with sakura blossoms all over it. The mattress was made of something soft and plush. As she laid on it she found herself quickly falling asleep in the softness, never noticing the pelt unwrapping itself from her or fluffing and lengthening itself to cover her from head to toe.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in mid-flight when he felt a shiver of pleasure race down his spine. He growled at the feeling of his mate's fingers going through his pelt. He'd be sure to repay her for such a thing later, but first he wanted to hold her and burry his face into her softness and have her scent wash over him. His feet landed onto the porch of the first level, doors opened as soon as his youki had touched the doors. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Rugs and furniture were set about waiting to be used. Paintings were placed on walls next to tapestries. The swords that once were hung were placed elsewhere on the walls. Using his youki he blew the fire out of the lanterns. His nose led him to the level his tiny mate was. His mokomoko was sending him a constant stream of feelings from her body now that he was close enough to the fur to read them. She was asleep, but wasn't relaxed. He shed his clothes, but kept his pants on as he slipped into the bed Kagome slept in. Almost as soon as his skin touched that of her back her body went from stiff to a soft relaxed look. His nose buried itself into the back of her neck. He sighed. He was home. He felt his own body relax into hers. His eyes were just beginning to droop when he felt her turn in his arms until she faced him. Tired blue eyes looked into his weary golden ones. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought his lips to hers and kissed him.

Ending the kiss she smiled at him as she traced his marking on his face, his hands doing the same to hers. "Welcome home." She spoke softly before snuggling up to him.

His arms wrapped around her body pulling her as close as he dared. "Hnn." He stated. "You've been busy mate." His voice was soft and she knew he wasn't upset with her decorating their home.

"Hmm..." She hummed tiredly.

"In the morning I shall tell you why you shouldn't been lifting such heavy things." He murmured as he nuzzled the top of her head. His eyes becoming increasingly heavy.

"O-kay.." She mumbled as sleep recaptured her this time dragging them both into it's grips.

* * *

Toga looked upon his sister's unconscious form. Chou had been shocked in seeing him alive, but after explaining to her how he had escaped death and the netherworld she had come to accept his words. She had thrown herself at him and grasped his body as she let her grief take over. Her first born Fa was dead. Though she was not much of a mother to him, she had loved her son with her whole heart. She just couldn't be near him because of how he had been conceived. It's why the boy had been given to Toga and Kazumi to raise. It was why she had left Japan. She had mated a young Inu male and she'd given him four pups, her youngest was her only daughter; Yukiko. After she'd calmed they had spoken like they had when she'd been a pup herself. Once he'd seen her eyes begin to droop, he'd taken her to a room for her to sleep. He had stayed until he was certain she was in a deep enough sleep to not be awaken.

Walking into the night he saw the dojo lanterns lit up. Walking over to it he found his youngest son and Lord Koga doing hand to hand combat. The wolf dodged Inuyasha's attacks easily while his son would jump when Koga's feet would swipe at the hanyou's legs. Inuyasha then brought out his new whip, this time it glowed golden and a less dangerous aura about it as it slashed at the wolf. Koga held out his right hand catching in the claws of his ancestral weapon. Toga had heard of the Eastern Wolf Ancestral Weapon but hadn't seen it up close before until now. Long metal claws gripped the golden whip with ease. Both combatants were smirking at each other before Inuyasha ran at the wolf his talon claws outstretched. Koga released the golden energy whip to dodge the sudden rush that the hanyou had made. Both panted as they came to a pause. Inuyasha turned his head towards his father, Koga released his fighting stance to look upon the elder Inu.

"Whatya want old man?" Inuyasha snarked as he took released his fighting stand and stuffed his hands into his haori.

"War is soon coming." Toga began

"I know this." Inuyasha huffed. "Why ya think I'm with wolf breath."

Koga snorted. "Here I thought it was a friendly spar muttface."

Toga raised an eyebrow at the words the two threw at each other and smirk. Who'd have thought my boy would be the one to bring a wolf in as an ally to the West. He was proud of Inuyasha, especially since his boy had overcome his youki blood and become one of the few Daiyoukai hanyou's in existence. The only other he knew of was Atkin. Thinking of the hanyou general he realized he had t seen nor heard anything about the male. "With our allies now drawn close Sesshomaru will soon commence the first of what will be many bloody battles. We will need the wolves brought here soon." Koga nodded in agreement. "This is also why I called my clan back here."

"You mean Yukiko's mom; right?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk causing his father to raise a brow. "The girl found her true mate. Only problem with that is he's not wanting her near him cause he's still a kid and thinks she being annoying." All three men chuckled at knowing the feeling.

"I think it's a female thing." Koga said with a smirk. "Ayame was constantly chasing me."

"You chased Kagome." Inuyasha shot back.

"Yes. However at the end there I was only doing it to annoy you." Koga admitted.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snarled a yell causing the wolf to laugh as the hanyou made to punch his face.

"I chased Izyoi." Toga admitted causing his son to look at him with amazement.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked with a confused blank look. "Mom always made it sound like she wanted to be with you."

Toga shot out a half bark half laugh. "That sounds like your mom." He chuckled. "It was the opposite. I'll have to tell you it one day."

"Keh." Inuyasha blushed. "No thanks."

"Back to the war plans." Toga stated looking at Koga.

"I sent Ginta and Hakkaku to go get the warriors, the elders and breeding females with pups will stay in Edo." Koga stated.

"Usually you don't go by battle plans." Inuyasha stated. "You've always just fought by instinct."

Koga looked off to the side of the dojo. "I've seen what happens when there aren't battle plans." He closed his eyes. "It's taken us three and a half years to rebuild the pack to where we can be successful in making it into a far future." Opening his eyes he looked at Inuyasha. "In one night half of what we'd regained was gone. Our village destroyed. People that I've considered pack brothers and sister were gone." He sighed. "This next battle will be the telltale of whether the Eastern Pack survives or is blown into the wind and becomes lost to our past." Inuyasha nodded as he watched the wolf walk away. "Talk later muttface." He left the dojo leaving the two Inu's to think about what he said for it wasn't just the wolves who were in danger of dying off, it could very well be that these upcoming battles determined if any intelligent youkai like themselves would survive into the future.

Meanwhile off to the east the darkness began to gather together from both the north and south and make it's move towards the central and western lands.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I finally update this story on here. I did some major editing on the beheading and stuff. That's on archiveofourown if anybody wants to read it, along with 10 chapters I have yet to post on this site. LoL!


	58. Happy Tears

**Chapter 58** : _Happy Tears_

* * *

Ku looked at the human warlord and smirked as he looked upon the eyes of a bloodthirsty monster. Dark eyes looked into his reddened ones. The man's hair was dark, long and tied in a high tail, he had a black bear with two braids in it on either side of his face. After his children had fed he had tried contacting his sister only find her energy was gone from this world. _Foolish woman._ He thought as the two men stared at each other. Once the warlord had finished his drink he mulled over what the spider had offered him. "A way into the West without detection would be wonderful, however..." He slammed the now empty sake jar down crushing it beneath his fingers. "what makes you think I'd listen to a youkai?"

Ku smiled. "Because we are both after the same thing." The warlord raised an eyebrow. "The destruction of the west and the death of the Western Lord; Sesshomaru."

The two men shared a sinister smile. "That dog won't know what hit him once our armies have destroyed all he holds dear." The warlord stated. "You can call me Tobaki and if you know the way into the west I'll make you my second in command; even if you are a youkai." Ku smirked. "However once the west is done and conquered our agreements ends there for I have been appointed by the Kami themselves to destroy all youkai in this country."

Ku leaned back. "I am fine with that." He stated. "As the saying goes; enemy of my enemy is my friend. But just because I call you friend now doesn't mean that I'll call you friend after these battles are over."

"Hmm..." Tobaki stated as he rubbed his beard on his chin. "Agreed." The two sat back staring at each other, formulating plans to first destroy the Western Lord and then how to kill the other before they were killed.

* * *

Golden rays of morning light littered across the cherry wood floors of the room that a newly mated pair laid in rest. The woman, a human, laid snugly against her mates chest. The earth of the morning light heated her body as it stretched across the room onto their bodies. Her mate had been awake for the last hour just holding his tiny female when suddenly she began to wiggle in his arms before curling up into herself. Blue eyes peered open before a groan escaped her lips.

Kagome had been having a wonderful dream that consisted of fudge sundae's and fruit smoothies and burgers when nausea began to hit her. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she scrambled out of bed, away from her mate and into the bathroom. She'd barely made it to the room and ended up puking into a porcelain bowl, though it was mostly dry heaves. Afterwards she found herself on the floor sniffling. _Did I catch a cold?_ She thought. _No. I don't feel sick. This happened yesterday too._ She suddenly felt herself being lifted, her eyes having closed. Opening them she saw Sesshomaru carrying her back to bed. Once laid down he left and then returned with a cool cloth which he used to clean her face.

"Better?" He asked her. She gave a nod. "I think I better explain." He stated as he slipped back into bed with her and held her close. "Yesterday morning before you awoke I sensed a new presence about you. A very strong energy." His hand touched her belly right above her womb. Leaning his forehead against hers he continued. "I sense our child growing within you." He heard her sharp intake of air.

"Ar-Are you sure?" She stuttered her own hand laying against his.

His chest rumbled with a purr. "Yes." Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears as she cried softly. Sesshomaru became alarmed. _Does she not want to be mother to my children?_ He wondered. Lifting her chin he was about to ask her that question when she suddenly kissed him and pulled his body close to hers.

Ending the kiss Kagome spoke. "I'm so happy." She stated tears still falling down her cheeks. "Thank-you."

"It should be this-me saying those words." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose before he began kissing her tears away.

* * *

Kazumi walked down the halls of the shiro quietly, her feet barely making a noise as she read a small scroll from one of her personal guards back in her floating palace. The report told her of the warlord's recent movements and where he seemed to be heading. Instead of making a straight line for the west he seemed to be splitting his forces, some heading towards a small village named Edo and the majority part of the army was heading towards the western shores. _What is that human up to?_ Her thoughts were so preoccupied she didn't hear the tapping sound of tiny feet running towards her until two sets of arms wrapped around her two legs causing the former Western Lady to gasp in surprise.

Looking down Kazumi saw the twin's Miri and Kasumi looking up at her with smiling faces. Turning she saw Rin running her way. "Sorry Lady Mother." The human girl apologized. "They got away from this Rin."

The older Inu woman smiled down at the little girl. "Apology accepted Rin." She touched both girls heads. "You two should be at your studies with young Rin." Both girls shook their heads no. "Really? Why not?"

"Daddy says little girls should play." Miri stated.

"Auntie 'Gome says she didn't start her ed-jew-cation until she was five." Kasumi giggled. "So Mama says we don't have ta do it until then either."

Kazumi groaned at her hard work being destroyed by her daughter and her small pack. She wanted these girls to understand the joy of learning especially since she'd been sensing a strong spiritual power in Miri as of late. The little girl had dormant powers, but once she'd reach maturity there was no doubt in her mind that she'd be on equal level with Kagome. She heard Rin's giggles and looked at her.

"My Lord says that education is very important. Without it you'll never learn to write your name, how read stories of far away places or know if and when somebody is cheating you in an exchange or trade." She looked up at Kazumi. "Right Lady Mother?"

She gave a single nod. "Correct Rin."

"I wanna know that stuff!" Kasumi yelled happily. The four year old giving a toothy smile before running off.

"Me too! Me too!" Miri yelled as she chased after her twin.

Picking up the skirt of her kimono Rin gave chase. "Come back you two!" She cried out.

The children's antics made Kazumi smile a sad smile at not having been able to have more children. Her hand laid on her now barren womb and gave a sad sigh before going back to the scroll in her hand and made her way through the shiro to find her mate.

* * *

Miroku was meditating in the far back garden away from everyone in the shiro. He had found his wife quite distracting as she practiced her fighting stances with Kohaku, who had come for Kagome and Sesshomaru's ceremony, his ninja friend Kenji came to stay with them. The young ninja had been raised by an Inu swordsman teacher, who had once been the best assassin in all of Japan, but now only taught his techniques; all of which Kenji knew. Kohaku had brought his sister a new slayer outfit that had made her begin to cry, alarming both her brother and Miroku himself. He smiled. She had admitted that she couldn't fit into her old slayer outfit and it had caused her to become saddened into thinking she'd never be able to fight again.

Now though, she wore a similar outfit only her belly had been bare and showing. The bottom had been black and red, as the top had been mostly red with black patches where there once had been pink. It also held more armor on her legs, arms and shoulders. A new set of daggers made by Totosai had been given to her that laid on her hips. The new look coupled with the new weapons had made Miroku so hot that he had two choices, either snag her and drag her to a spot where he could ravage her for hours on end or run off and meditate on something else. He chose the later rather than the former due to the sheer look of determination that had been on his dear Sango's face. However, the image of his wife wouldn't leave his mind and this left Miroku feeling slightly frustrated.

Stretching his legs out he then laid back against a tree. Bring up one leg he laid his arm out on it while the other leg stayed stretched out. He stared out at the foliage but even in the leaves of the bush he could see his precious wife. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh Buddha help me." He prayed out loud. He then heard a laugh that caused him to open his eyes and turned his head to see Sango standing there in a floral pattern yukata.

"Can't concentrate?" She asked him as she leaned down to look at him.

His eyes softened. "Sorry Sango. It seems seeing you in those clothes earlier left me more affected then I thought." He blushed when he'd admitted to this.

"Hentai monk." She muttered before smiling. Pushing his leg down and pulling his arm away she sat on his lap and then laid his hand on her hip. Leaning forward she kissed his lips, giving him a chaste kiss before pulling away. "But you're my hentai."His eyes closed and when his eyes opened Miroku found himself alone, laying against a tree and groaned as he realized he had fallen asleep and dreamt of having made love to his wife and suddenly smirked. _I guess I really am a bit of a hentai._ He thought before snorting a laugh.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, Kagome is told she is pregnant! I'm happy. ^_^


	59. Talks

**Chapter 59** : _Talks_

* * *

Kagome found that two weeks could fly so quickly when having fun. While Sesshomaru roamed around the island talking to the headsmen of the various clans, she would spend her mornings and early afternoons wondering the grounds of the Sado palace, the gardens, the surrounding forests and even swam in the nearby lake that was hidden the forest. She found an old mine and saw that it still had large gems embedded in it's walls. Late afternoon her husband would find her and they'd spend the rest of the time of her talking about the future and the various important figures and dates they'd have to remember; including the beginning of World War II and how it ended with the atom bomb. When she'd talked of the destruction of the two cities hit by the bombs it had left him speechless for awhile. They continued to talk but as night fell she could tell that something was bothering him.

Once she finished cooking up the rabbits and wild vegetables in a stew she served them both a bowl. For awhile he didn't speak until he gave an exasperated sigh. "Humans come up with such devious ways to destroy themselves." He spoke as he lifted his bowl to his nose inhaling then he began to eat the stew.

"True." She agreed. "In Japan we don't get peace until the Edo Era which is followed by the Meiji Era; where the emperor regains his power. It's this era that will bring Japan into the modernized twentieth century." She smiled at him.

"I see." His golden eyes looked into the fire that burned before them. "Then peace will be possible, even if it's in short spurts." Kagome gave him a nod. "I have not heard much about the human emperor in this time."

"I don't think he had much power in the feudal era; which is the era we live in." She thought for a moment. "Though he still is a powerful figurehead. It's the Meiji era that he gets full power once more. However there will be several uprisings between now and then." She watched him chuckle. "Then there's the fact that there's not a single youkai in the future." Her hand touched her belly just above her womb. "I think I may know of a way to ensure everyone makes it to my time, but it's going to take the help of the fox clans working together with us and from what I witnessed with Shippo and Xue, I think that's going to take a lot of work."

"Hnn..." He gave a nod. "Your kit gave up a large part of his childhood to reach the level he is at because of that fox girl." Kagome's eyes looked down slightly with some pain and sorrow in them. "He made the choice." He assured her. "He knew what would happen."

Kagome nodded. "I know." She smiled at him with pride. "He and I had a talk about this."

He gave a nod. "The foxes may be able to create a barrier or..."

"Device that could shield youkai from being noticed by humans." Kagome finished his thought causing her mate to smile. Her eyes widened. "Like a charm or series of charms that can hide their more youkai looking forms to make them appear human." Her excitement made him almost as giddy as she appeared to be...almost. He pulled her into his lap when he saw she was done eatting. Nuzzling her neck he began to nibble her collarbone causing tiny mewing moans to escape her throat. Her scent changed immediately from excitement and joy to aroused in mere seconds. His tongue darted out as he pulled the collar of her kimono to the side exposing her marking on her shoulder. The moment his tongue touched the sensitive mark she screamed for him to stop teasing and take her. His eyes turned red instantly. His alpha rising and his beast demanding that he please her.

Talking ended there. Cries and moans of pleasure filled the room as the Miko and the Western Lord shared in their love for one another. When morning came the human woman found herself tangled in her mate's limbs. Arms and legs were wrapped around the other. Their bodies long ago cooled from their lovemaking. The only thing covering them was Sesshomaru's mokomoko. The fur was fluffed and once again covered Kagome from head to toe leaving only a small part covering Sesshomaru around his hips and legs.

Raising from their shared bedding Sesshomaru took her up to their room; because of them having fallen asleep in the open area downstairs. He then helped her dress before fully dressing himself. Kagome looked at herself in the wall mirror and found that she liked the green kimono with tiny white floral design. Around her waist was a dark green obi sash. Turning she saw Sesshomaru was dressed in a different kimono that his usual white though it was the same design. Instead of white it was a light blue with the red open blossoms on his color and edge of his sleeve. He put on the carapace armor and his swords on his hip. Turning towards her, he opened his hand for her to take. Stepping forward and grasping his hand she watched his mokomoko move from his shoulder to hers before he pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, he stepped outside and flew off into the early morning light towards the Western Lands.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his claws on the arm of throne chair he'd been forced to sit upon by Sesshomaru and continued to listen to the two councilmen who were squabbling in front of him. One was complaining that the others clan was taking land from his people and had been doing so for the last decade. The other claimed that it was a lie and that that councilman's clan were trying to take the land from them with these outrageous claims.

The young hanyou Lord looked at his brothers retainer who was writing down everything that was stated. Raising his hand, both men paused in their yelling and looked at the hanyou. "Jaken, are there records on these lands that these two are arguing about?"

Jaken blinked at the hanyou with annoyance. "Yes." He made his reply short, not wanting a repeat of last time when the hanyou went off on him for not answering.

"Go get them." Inuyasha glared at the kappa giving him the best cold Daiyoukai look he could create.

The green youkai paled as he swore he was looking at an annoyed Lord Sesshomaru. "Yes mi'lord!" He cried out in fear and took off.

Inuyasha truly wanted to laugh at the kappa's reaction. _No wonder Sesshomaru keeps him around._ He thought. _He's entertaining._ Turning his head to the side he found Lady Kazumi hiding her lips behind her fan. _She's been a great help these past two weeks._ He smiled at the thought. _Perhaps she's not as bad as I thought she was._ His eyes then wondered towards an upper balcony and spotted his father watching from a darkened corner. So far they hadn't had anymore uprisings or rebellions within the Lords or Ladies; though he did notice that several ladies had gone missing. Kazumi had explained that she'd gotten rid of some nuisances and that was all he needed to know. Yawning he waited for Jaken to return.

* * *

Farley turned a corner in the palace just in time to see Master Jaken run past him with several large books in his hands from the record rooms on the lower floors. The kappa was in such a hurry he hadn't even acknowledged Farley's existence. Too bad. He thought as he made his way to his family apartment. Once there he found his younger sister crying on the floor near the fireplace. Her tears broke his heart. _It couldn't be helped._ He thought knowing his younger sister would feel their elder brothers passing the worst. "Dear sister." He started as he gathered her up into his arms. "Thy tears break my heart. Thy pain stabs me each time I see it. I believe thee should leave the west and go to Father and seek comfort from him. Once the pain is gone; return. For thee are the sunshine and without it I wither like a wilted flower." He watched the young girls eyes fills with tears until they overflowed and ran down her face in rivers. "Return home with our brother's body and mourn with our father. Then return once thy time of mourning is over. Okay?" She nodded lightly. Before burying her face in his chest and cry more. Her blue eyes were closed as he ran his hand through her red mid-back length hair until he noticed her deep even breathing. Once he was certain she was asleep he picked her up and took her to her room and laid her down.

Walking back into the main room he watched the fire spark and crackle. Taking him back to the moment he took his brothers life. A knock at his door knocked him out of his thoughts and back to the present. "Enter." He turned his head to see it was Lord Koga, the wolf no longer wore his fur clothes, but a woodsy color haori over a brown pair of hakama pants and top. On his hip was a sword he'd never seen the young male use. "What is it wolf?" He questioned the young male.

"I've been asked to bring you to the dojo by the Western Lord." Koga frowned obviously not liking being used as a messenger.

Farley chuckled but gave a nod. "So Sesshomaru has returned." He said this never looking at the wolf as the walked side by side as they made their way to the larger palace dojo. Once there he found Sesshomaru waiting with Kagome and the rest of their pack. Instincts kicked in and had him wondering what was going on And suddenly put him on edge. When the door shut behind him he turned just in time to find the dark Inu Seiji standing next to the closed door. On the male's hip was two new swords a long katana sword with a smaller short sword next to it, both were scented with youki; meaning they'd been made by the old blacksmith Totosai.

Turning to look at Sesshomaru he found Inuyasha was now standing next to his brother behind Kagome. "You called mi'lord?" He asked.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to ask you to join his forces when the battle for the west comes." Sesshomaru stated in an all business-like tone.

"You will always have this one's support." Farley stated not quite understanding why he was being asked this with Sesshomaru's whole pack here.

"That is not what this one asked for." was the Western Lords reply. "I asked you to fight along side this one when the battles begin. Your unique abilities will be needed."

Farley blinked. Did he hear that right? Sesshomaru wanted him to fight with him on the battlefield. He smiled at this. He'd always wanted to prove his worth to not only his Lord but to his clan. He wouldn't be known as a freak of nature or something unnatural if he helped the Western Lord in battle. If the Western Lord approved of him and his fighting style then he'd at last be accepted by his fathers clan for his uniqueness. Perhaps finally gaining the chance to own his own land and provinces. Having closed his eyes while thinking he went to one knee and bowed before Sesshomaru. "I would be honored to fight next to you and your pack in the upcoming battles."

Sesshomaru gave a half smirk. "Good, because this one's mother has gained information and this Sesshomaru believes our enemies will be coming soon. This one also wishes for you and his brother to go take care of those who would attack this one's mates home."

Anger whipped around Inuyasha. "I will crush them." He stated, "however, I've been told you may come in handy. I need you help to ensure the enemy is killed and the humans I protect in that village survive."

"You have my sword Lord Inuyasha." Farley stated with a smirk that matched that of the hanyou's. "When so we leave?"

Meanwhile as afternoon gave way to early evening the hanyou general protecting the small village of Edo picked up the scent of blood. Turning towards the horizon he saw dozens of shadowy figures step out of the empty forests that no longer hosted as the wolf pack's home, they having left a week earlier leaving their young and pregnant females in the village. This left the Western Guards to protect more than they'd been originally asked to protect. The hanyou's eyes narrowed as he glared at these strange figures and knew that a battle was going to take place that night.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, the battles are about to begin! I'm excited! Just as an early warning the upcoming battle scenes may get gruesome. Just a forewarning!


	60. Battle For Edo

**Chapter 60** : _Battle For Edo_

* * *

Atkin kept his eyes on the horizon even as night began to fall. Haru sat on one of the huts nearby while Hiroki and several others were secretly escorting villagers out of Edo. The elder Miko, Kaede, sat on her porch hands folded into prayer and mumbling words under her breath. Her reiki fluttered against the general's skin doing no harm to him or his men. Then just as the first specks of night filled the sky reddened eyes filled the forest. Night vision that came with being youkai came in handy when it came to night battles. Atkin could see hundreds of red eyes, but more importantly he could smell a foul stench that could only be from humans and the slight zing of dark reiki flashing about the darkness led to one conclusion; the enemy had a dark miko on their side. The stakes had just been raised higher. Off in the distance near the west, Atkin could feel immense power heading their way. Had he never met the Western Hanyou heir he'd never have recognized Inuyasha's powerful aura, but because he had he could sense the young hanyou Lord was well on his way with a second closing in on the young male. His own eyes flashed as dark red marks appeared on his cheeks as his youki exploded. His only ray of hope was that he and his men could hold out against the horde for the reinforcements that were coming.

* * *

Golden eyes opened as the noise of battle fell upon young ears. The young child sat up from the bedding she'd been sleeping on and stepped outside behind the elder miko Kaede who had taken her in on days ago. Half of the village was on fire while the other half that was being protected by the old woman's barrier was left untouched. The wind picked up and sent a chill down the silver haired child's spine. She could feel fear emanating from the surrounding area. She could hear the screeching of monsters beyond the barrier and could smell blood, both Inu and human blood being spilt. Suddenly she saw the hanyou general Atkin fly through the barrier covered in blackened blood. His myriad colored hair stained with the inky substance, his eyes pink as his youki was close to the surface, his sword in his hand while in his other was one of his soldiers; the squirrel Haru was knocked out, blood seeping from a head wound. Just then she gave a gasp as a creature jumped onto the barrier only to burst into flames before turning to dust, before it died she'd seen it's red eyes and black hair, it's face contorted into one of a bloodlusting youkai. Fangs extended and ready to eat the meat of it's victims.

"Be brave child." She heard the older voice of Kaede next to her and realized she was now standing next to the elder miko not behind her. "As long as I am capable in keeping this barrier up, those creature shan't touch any under it."

Looking down at her the child could see the beads of sweat pouring down the older woman's face and neck. "I-" she began as she felt tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. "I wanna help." Her voice was calm and high pitched like that of a tiny child's. "Tell me what to do Lady Kaede." Tears brimmed her eyes.

Kaede smiled softly at the young youkai child. In the days she'd been with them she'd barely spoken or told them anything about herself, though she did eat quite a bit. From what Atkin had been able to sense from her, he believed she held a large reserve of power and that she could either be a moth or spider hanyou; but he was uncertain. "Sit next me, child." She said gaining a nod from the young girl before she followed Kaede's request. "Place your hands in front of thee like I am doing." The girl did so. "Now concentrate on the reserve of power in your body, and expand it into a wall." Kaede felt the youki in the child fluctuate before stabling before it began to make her glow a soft lilac color. "Now push that wall away from yourself until it is at it's limit and keep it there." Kaede's good eye widened as she felt the youki pass over her reiki and push outward further away from Kaede's barrier until it covered all of the village. The war cries and monster screams could still be heard but now they were further away as the girl pushed the enemy armies away from her new home and the kind people living here.

Outside of the village Ku frowned as he watched a new barrier envelope the village. Growling he turned his eyes upon the dark miko's. "Who is creating this new barrier!" He demanded of them.

The red haired miko who had two dark raven haired miko's next to her frowned. "This barrier is made of youki, not reiki." Her eyes were clouded and glazed over. "It is made by a child who holds more power in her body than I have seen in the legendary Shikon Miko." She frowned. "She came from an unknown origin. I cannot see who sired her. It is being hidden. By her."

"Can you get around this barrier and kill the old miko?" He inquired his hand laid upon the hilt of his sword on his waist.

"Yes." Answered the monotonous voice of the raven haired red eyed miko. "It is strong-"

"But we three can get beyond it together." Answered the black eyed raven haired miko. She turned her eyes upon the human village. "We will not fail our masters."

Suddenly purple reiki lapped at Ku's skin, making him feel giddy at the feel of such evil power. _Perhaps I will breed with these bitches when I am through with this alliance._ He thought as he imagined the strong and powerful children they'd produce for him.

Back in the village Kaede heard the child begin to cry out in pain as dark reiki began to pound against her barrier. Eyes scrunched closed in pain she hunched over and whimpered. _It feels like acid burning my body._ She thought as she picked up Kaede's voice in the distance, but ignored it. When her eyes opened they were no longer gold but pink, lilac stripes appeared on her cheeks, neck, arms and legs. _I won't let them hurt my new friends! She snarled in her mind. I don't want Kaede to suffer! She's been so kind to me! Atkin is nice too. I don't want his em to die any more! Somebody help me defend them!_ She mentally cried out and felt a new burst of power blast out of her little body and explode outwards. Her barrier grew even larger and sent the dark reiki back towards it's origins causing the three dark miko's to cry out in pain as their very beings were being burned by their own powers.

As they fell to the ground it became apparent to the red haired woman that her powers had been sucked dry. Lifting her head weakly she gasped with fear evident on her face. Such power! She thought. "She has bled us dry of our powers!" She cried out. "This is impossible!"

Growling Ku removed his hand from his katana sword. "Then you are useless." He turned and left them to be killed by his three sons.

Ku turned his head and watched his so s finished eating the powerless dark miko's. "Once you've had your fill relieve our allies and attack that barrier with everything you've got. You've just feasted. Your bodies are stronger now. So show me who is my strongest heir."

The three males smiled at their father. "Yes sir." They spoke in unison before leaving their father.

Ku frowned once more as he felt a very strong burst of youki heading their way before smirking. "Well, it would seem you didn't die at those cliffs; did you Inuyasha?" He chuckled darkly. "You seem stronger. Let's see how you fare against my army." He laughed darkly into the night.

* * *

Inuyasha skidded to a halt as he looked upon Edo. It was covered in an unknown barrier. Both human and youkai were attacking said barrier. Pushing his youki passed it he could feel a second barrier that was Kaede's. _So whoever the first belongs to must be a friend._ He thought before unsheathing Tensaiga The sword flashed a brilliant white as it transformed. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he slashed his sword at the enemy ranks. Three claw marks dug into the earth and knocked the enemy out of the way, killing some and leaving others gravely injured.

Farley smirked as he watched Inuyasha rush head first into battle. _Just like his father._ He thought remembering all the stories he'd been told of Inu no Taisho by his father. It was said the deceased general rarely went into battle with a plan and usually relied on brute strength or the power of his three swords Tensaiga, Tessaiga and Sounga.

Lifting his nose into the air he picked up three different scents coming their way quickly. The youki emanating from this new enemy was stronger. Each a new strength and each stronger than the first. Cracking his knuckles he rushed off towards the three new aura's and smirked as he pulled out his two duel daggers. His feet barely touched the ground as his speed picked up. Coming upon them his eyes once again flashed with his power. The first caught his gaze and turned ash white as his soul was stolen from him and was sucked into Farley's eye. The next two didn't look directly at him but instead jumped backwards from him. Both skidded to a stop and looked at the red Inu. Farley smirked causing a fang to drop over his lip. His eyes returned to normal. The two males looked at the red haired royal dressed male, though he didn't look like much he had somehow killed their brother without ever touching him.

"Cheap trick." The first growled he wore a green band over his forehead.

The second chuckled darkly. "He smells weak though." He licked his lips. "I want a taste."

The first smirked as he pulled his throwing daggers from his baggy clothes. "Not before I do brother."

"Oh?" Farley inquired gaining the males attention. "Do I get a say in this?" He got two snarls from the men. "Too bad." He threw his two daggers which glowed red before burst into fire. One hit the mark on the one brother, killing him by hitting him squarely in the center of his forehead. The second was batted away.

"You like knives pretty boy?" The male asked.

Farley chuckled. "I like lots of things." He smirked. "But thy eyes are too slow."

"Hmm?" The man asked before screaming as his body suddenly was cut into pieces by an invisible wire. Blood splatted everywhere, dripping into large globes puddles that made splat sounds as the body piece fell into the blood puddles.

Farley sighed. "No fun." He said silently as he picked up his knives. Suddenly the body pieces began shaking before they rearranged themselves in order and the body reanimated. The male laughed at Farley, though it was the red Inu who was smiling. _Then again..._ He thought as his green eyes shined with mischief.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the way as another round of arrows hit the ground where he'd just been. The enemies seemed to be never ending. "DRAGON CLAW!" came a shout. Turning his head Inuyasha spotted the hanyou general running his way with a dozen soldiers. Four large fiery claw marks dug into the ground turning the ground into fire and burning through the enemy ranks. Screams could be heard throughout the area.

"Lord Inuyasha!" The general greeted the fellow hanyou. The two gave each other a wrist clasp. "Did you come with help?"

"Only Lord Farley." He looked around but couldn't spot the red Inu. "He's somewhere." He frowned as he felt Farley's aura with another darker yet familiar before looking back at the armies heading their way. Growling he was fed up with these bastards. Flicking his sword it turned black with stars and galaxies appearing on it's blade. The Meido Zangetsuha was ready to be used. Concentrating his youki in the blade Inuyasha flung the sword at the horde heading their way. A ball of darkness was flung at his enemies pulling them into the netherworld and killing them without actually hurting them. The sphere of darkness swallowed all who came at it, though the youkai knew this attack was dangerous they still were swallowed by it because they could barely make it out in the darkness of night. The human soldiers had no way of knowing they'd be swallowed by such an attack because they couldn't see it at all. Within moments the horde of youkai and humans were cut in half. Seeing their comrades vanish into a sphere of darkness the soldiers turned on their heel and ran. The fight for survival came before being killed by such an attack of course there was always a chance to fight another day.

Inuyasha began snickering as he watched grown men stumble over each other to get out of the way and far away from him. Looking at the general he smiled. "That was fun."

Atkin blinked in shock at the young Lord's attitude before sighing. "I've just realized why I like you so much my young Lord." Inuyasha looked at the older male. "You're so much like your father, including in how you fight."

Inuyasha's smile became wider. "Thanks." He stated before walking over to the barrier that suddenly shimmered out of existence.

* * *

Farley spread his feet and readied himself for another attack by this strange youkai. Both men had their muscles strung and ready for the attack when a blaring sound was heard. "Shit." The man cursed before looking at Farley. "See ya red." He jumped backwards and vanished into the night causing the red Inu to snarl that his enemy had vanished. Not even a scent was left in his wake. Turning around he headed towards the village sensing that the fighting had ended leaving him wondering why.

Upon entering the once quiet village Farley found Inuyasha standing before an older miko who was holding an unconscious youkai child. Approaching them he threw his aura out at the child to see who she was and found himself growling slightly. Inuyasha turned towards the red Inu and raised an eyebrow. Farley didn't know who this child was but one thing he did know was she was somehow related to the males he had fought this night and could possibly be a danger to them all.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Hope everybody had a wonderful Fourth of July weekend! There was a bit of a gory spot and was deleted because I'm keeping this as a T rating. The original is on archiveofourown.


	61. Army Training

**Chapter 61** : Army Training

* * *

Inuyasha turned his attention back towards the unconscious child Kaede was holding after hearing Farley's growl of annoyance. He'd have to talk to the Inu Lord later, right now though something about this child was causing his hackles to stand on end and was pissing him off. Her scent was familiar and for the life of him, he couldn't pinpoint where he'd scented her from before. Kagome would know. He thought. Looking at Kaede he finished listening to her on where they'd found this girl and that she had no memory or any idea on what he name may be. He shifted from foot to foot. His body was beginning to itch in irritation at not knowing where he had come across her scent. "I'm taking her to Sesshomaru; he may know what to do with her."

Kaede raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why would he care?" She asked him, quite intrigued on how Inuyasha had said his brothers name without adding an insult.

"Kagome is his mate." He stated. "She'll feel sorry for the kid and that'll make him want to alleviate her worries." Kaede gave him a knowing smile, but didn't show her shock that the Daiyoukai had officially mated the young woman she'd come to see as a daughter.

Inuyasha then bent down and picked up the young girl and held her bridal style against his chest. "I'll see about sending some workers out here to clean this place up." With that, he ran off into the distance, jumping from the ground to the trees and off into the west. Farley bowed towards the old miko before transforming into his true form and following the hanyou.

Atkin snorted. "It seems Lord Sesshomaru has had a positive impact in his brothers life lately." He smiled. "He's got a different air about him than the one I'd heard about."

"Aye." Kaede nodded in agreement. "In the years I've known Inuyasha he has never truly had any resposibilities; but this hanyou that came charging in and helping us is different than the one that left here all those months ago. I can finally see him becoming something akin to that of his father." Atkin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his men train, over the last several hours since Inuyasha had left, he had gotten the clans of his parents to agree on placing their soldiers in his army and combining them as one; like it had once been when his father ruled. His aunt had agreed only because Toga had spoken to her. His mother's clan were greedy bastards and had wanted something in return; for him to produce an heir within the next few months. That condition had made him smile. He of course told them his mate currently carried his heir, this news had caused quite the stir. However the end results were perfect. He watched the Lord Commander; Tae-dae was training the men excessively; but nobody was complaining. The horse youkai was one of the toughest Lord Commanders at his disposal. He'd been the best trainer he had as a child and when Sesshomaru had become Lord of the West one of the first things he'd done was made the horse his Lord Commander; generals were even under the man. Only Sesshomaru and his pack were above the commander.

The violet eyed man looked at his Lord and gave a nod towards him before allowing the men some rest and walking towards him. "Well?" Sesshomaru asked. "Will these men be ready for combat soon?"

"The ones from your mothers clan are clearly not true fighters." He began. "They lack motive. They also lack strength." He pushed back his long black and red tipped air, sweat on his brow indicated how hard he'd been training the men in the late fall day. "Your fathers clan is strong and is already primed for combat."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes scanned the soldiers. "How large is our combined army?" His eyes passing over each person in attendance.

"Fifty thousand." He looked at the Western Lord. "If I may ask.." He began causing those golden orbs to look at him. "how large is our enemies army?"

Sesshomaru would have sighed at the question but quenched that impulse. "Large enough that they've taken the north, east and southern kingdoms."

"They have to be at, at least two hundred or three hundred thousand strong in order to do that." Tae-dae felt an exasperated sigh coming on but decided against it.

"We've got the remainder dragon and wolf forces arriving within the night." Sesshomaru looked at his commander. "I want them inter grated into the army by the end of the week." He got a nod as his reply. "Also, I'm looking into getting the fox clans to assist. I haven't tied a deal with all of them; though my new step-sons fox clan has already come forth and have bowed before this Sesshomaru. They wish to assist in hopes that we'll help them in the future."

Tae-dae looked at his lordship and scratched his chin. "Then are the claims correct that the young kit that your mate acquired as her son is the true heir of the red fox clan?" Violet eyes clashed with golden before Tae-dae smiled. "I see." He chuckled. "Do you plan to destroy the white foxes claim on the kingdom there one day?"

"If this one say yes; what would you do?" Sesshomaru no longer was watching the soldiers but his oldest friend and teacher.

"I'd say that I'm behind you on this." He smiled. "If the kit is the former leader's son then it's his right to rule the central kingdom that belongs to the foxes."

Sesshomaru gave a nod before turning on his heel. Inuyasha's scent was starting to fill the lands. His brother was returning and by the strange scent with him, he wasn't alone.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy lately with my other stories. I'll be posting another chapter in a few moments.


	62. Sibling

**Chapters 62** : Sibling

* * *

Morning light flittered across the stone floors of the Western Palace as it came through the windows. Servants went about their morning duties, Lords and Ladies began awakening to begin their day. Within minutes the noises of the day began; however in the tower facing the west slept on the Lady of the West. Kagome had been awake most of the night with a bad stomach ache. Kazumi had been called and found that it was just a normal thing for a woman of her condition. The Western Lord's mate being pregnant wasn't something well known as of yet and they wanted to keep it a secret for as long as they could.

As her eyes opened she found herself alone in her bed. Sesshomaru's fur was wrapped around her, not suffocating or being lewd as it usually was; but it was making her feel safe, loved and above all it was helping to keep the nausea and the pain around her midsection from being debilitating. The feather mattress felt good on her aching body and for now she wasn't leaving the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the youkai child in front of him, as soon as he had caught her scent he'd known who was her sire's sire. Naraku's scent was all over the child. His eyes turned red and his fingers dripped with his venom. Fear came from her as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hoari. She didn't understand why this man was angry but she felt it was somehow her fault.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed the kid behind him. "What's got you so pissed off?"

Sesshomaru growled, his body shook with vibrations from the action. With his mate so close and pregnant, his instincts told him to destroy the threat to both his mate and unborn pup. Currently his mind was saying it was this child.

"She's not the enemy." Inuyasha stated calmly trying to keep his brother from using his alpha on him. If it came to that Inuyasha knew his own Alpha would surface and they'd have a bloody fight. "She helped protect Edo from the enemy. She created a barrier that kept women and children from being devoured by rogue youkai!"

"Those were not rogues Lord Inuyasha." came Farley's voice from the corner of the room. He tapped his temple. "I took one's soul and could feel the evil and taint upon that it." He looked at the girl. "I fought three and killed two. The third one came back to life after I hacked him up."

"Naraku lives." Sesshomaru stated. "Not the one we fought three years ago, but through his children." He pointed to the girl. "She was sired by one of his children. We have been thinking we were dealing with incarnations. I never truly believed the theory that he had children; but upon seeing her, now I do." He approached the child. "Where do your allegiances lie?"

The little girl looked up at the frightening man before her and swallowed hard. "I-I like Kaede." She said. "I wanted to help her. She helped me. She is a miko and could have killed me, but she helped me. She helped that other youkai man too. So I wanted to help her." She played with her fingers. "When I woke up the first time ever I was alone, scared and so very hungry. I wanted to eat something. So I went to a village. Everything in me told me to eat everything there, but when I saw the people; I got scared and ran away. I came across some animals and ate them; all of them. I was so hungry still. I hunted lots of animals and ate them. I then came across Kaede and Atkin. They were nice to me. Took care of me. Gave me food and clothes. I now want to help them."

Inuyasha looked at his brother who seemed to have calmed. His eyes were closed and the jagged magenta stripes had returned to normal. A moment passed before he opened them again his head turned towards the red Inu. "How strong were these beings you fought?"

Farley's eyes narrowed. "Let's just saw I'd rather fight the cats."

His statement had Sesshomaru smiling. He gave a nod at the red Inu before turning towards the open double window and looked outside at his lands. The morning sun was rising higher in sky and would soon be noon. "She may stay." He closed his eyes once more. "However, she is your responsibility Inuyasha. If she turns against us, it will be you who takes her out."

Inuyasha frowned before looking at the girl who came up to his hip. She looked up at him. "No problem." He answered.

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru stated before opening his eyes and leaving the room through the side door.

* * *

Seiji looked at the tray of food that the servant girl in front of him carried. His delicate sense of smell told him there was no poisons in the food, but he still wasn't sure about the drink. He picked up the red chalice filled with red juice and sniffed it before narrowing his eyes at the young woman before him. Not taking a chance he took a sip of the drink and found himself having a hard time not grimacing at the taste.

Cranberry. He thought as the pungent taste just wouldn't leave his mouth. He placed the drink back on the tray before opening the door and allowing the young woman into his mistresses chambers. The servant put the food and drink on the table outside on the balcony before leaving the room. Seiji then took the food off the tray, set it on the table in an arrangement he thought it should be in before taking the tray and setting it outside the room. Upon returning he bowed low at the waist keeping his eyes on the floor before he spoke.

"Mi'lady?" He asked receiving no answer. "Mi'lady."

"Hmm?" came a moaned out answer.

"I have your lunch ready." He said. "The food was specifically chosen according to your current needs."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the dark Inu. "What kind of food?" She inquired sleepily.

He smiled still looking towards the floor. "Fruits and softened meat sauce with rice."

Kagome sighed. "Thank-you." She stated as she watched the young male leave. "Seiji?" She saw him pause in mid-stride. "You don't have to bow so low. I'd rather you not be doing that. I know it's out of respect, but you aren't just my bodyguard, you are apart of my pack and family. I want you to feel that you can approach me without having to lower yourself to that of a servant."

"As you wish Lady Kagome." He said with another bow which caused her to snort and him to smile. She definitely isn't like anybody I've ever met. He thought as he closed the door to her room.

* * *

A half hour after her food had been brought to her Kagome had once more fallen asleep. This was how Sesshomaru had found his mate curled up into a ball with his fur tightly wrapped about her and her food not even touched. He growled slightly in annoyance as he went out to look at the food. The rice and meat would be thrown away to the dogs but the fruit was still good. As was her drink. He picked both up and sat them on the table next to the bed.

He then sat on the mattress and began nuzzling her neck. "Mate." He whispered into her skin. He received a groan as his answer. "You must eat." He slid his hand over her stomach and felt a small bump where last week had been a flat stomach. He purred at the news of his young growing.

The second month would be rough on her. In this month the pup would grow quickly and by the end of the second month she'd look closer to five months. Full blooded pups were born within four months and hanyou pups were born at six months. His pup would be hanyou, but his mother had told him to touch it with his youki before smiling at him as she left last night.

Spreading his youki against her, he felt her reiki reach out towards him. She rolled into his chest and nuzzled against him as she did so. "Kiss?" She asked him causing him to smirk as he lowered his face towards her and captured her rosy red lips into a searing passion filled kiss. His youki continued to spread across her body and against her womb. As the kiss continued his youki began swirling around inside her womb until he pulled away with wide eyes. He looked down at her stomach with shock.

"Sessho?" She inquired.

"Kotori." He breathed his nickname for her before kissing her with such fierceness it left her breathless. When he pulled away she could see such joy in his eyes. "You have given me not one gift but two."

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She inquired truly curious as to his meaning.

"My beloved mate." He began with a soft voice. "You not only carry the heir of the west, you carry his sibling as well."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : An awe moment there. Their bubble is about to be popped though. The battles are coming, though they'll e toned down on this site. Next chapter Papa Inu makes an appearance.


	63. Plans Are Made

**Chapter 63** : Plans Are Made

* * *

Several days passed since Inuyasha had brought the strange child to the west. In that time she had been given the name Mitsuki by Inuyasha, in turn she'd asked what it meant. Inuyasha had just smiled at her and told her to look it up; which she had. She now loved her name. Inuyasha had then taken her under his wings and began to teach her how to fight along with Shippo and Souta. Both the young fox and human had been leery of her at first, but with Inuyasha telling them she was to be treated with kindness, they had eventually begun to treat her with respect.

Mitsuki was currently watching the head cook Yuki in cooking stew over rice. She watched as he plopped in raw pieces of meat into the pot and let it simmer as he checked on the rice. She cook feel her mouth fill with saliva at the smells of herbs and spices mixed with bloody meat. Her stomach rumbled and whine was threatening to come out of her throat when suddenly a bowl appeared in front of her. The older youkai laughed at her shocked look as she stared at the bowl of stew.

"I'm not having your drool all over my kitchen tables." He commented harshly.

Her stomach rumbled loudly. "Thank-you." She said softly as she was given fresh bread to eat and chopsticks to eat the stew with.

He laughed heartily as she placed a big piece of still raw meat into her mouth. "Young youkai, no matter the species, need raw meat to eat every once in a while." He explained as he pulled the pot off the fire with his bare hands.

Mitsuki watched in fascination as his hands suddenly were covered by a thick sheet of ice as he picked the large pot up and sat it to the side. Her eyes were wide as she watched him, her food momentarily forgotten before her stomach reminded her. It was as she ate that a new scent filled the room; a mix of floral and citrus. Turning her head she saw a pale, but very beautiful human woman walk into the room.

"Ah! Mi'lady!" Yuki cried out as he saw the new Lady of the West enter his domain. No other lady really came to the kitchen, except for Lady Kazumi and that was usually to bicker with him.

"I smelt something good cooking while in the library." She stated as she touched her belly. "I was hungry." She confessed with a slight blush.

Humans don't have that great of a sense of smell. He thought. So how did she smell my stew on the other side of the palace? He wondered before looking to see what he could feed the human lady. He froze when he saw her next to the pot of stew that was made for the youkai Lords and Lady's. "Mi'lady." He began but stopped when she gave him a look.

Kagome couldn't help it. The contents of that pot smelt divine. She just had to have some of it! Her mouth was watering to taste it. "This will do!" She said with a smile.

"Mi'lady, you cannot eat that." He said with fear lacing his voice. Of his lordship heard that he'd allowed his human mate to eat raw bloody meat. He closed his eyes at the thought. "This is prepared for youkai only." He stated.

"That's fine." She said as she bounced slightly. "I need to eat some and I'm sure it's edible for me too. I've eaten things Inuyasha has eaten before." He looked at her with shock as she took a spoon and tasted it. His hand raised in mid-air to stop her. "Oh my!" She cried out. "It's delicious!"she chewed the meat in her mouth. "Oh! So good!" She looked at him and smiled. "Your food is simply divine!" She praised him.

"What's divine?" came a masculine voice behind her.

Kagome turned and smiled at Seiji. "Taste this!" She commanded him excitedly as she watched her guard enter the room, behind him Inuyasha entered as well and smiled when he saw Mitsuki watching Kazumi. The little girl had a look of aw as she watched her. He suddenly looked up as he heard the guard cough. Raising a brow he watched the dark inu look between Kagome and the cook.

"What is it?" She inquired. "Don't you like it?"

Seiji could've laughed and strangled the elemental for allowing the Western Lady to eat that. Instead he just smiled. "Lady Kagome," he began. "it's not that I don't like this, it's just that it's not something humans should eat."

Kagome sighed. "I've had stew before." She stated as a frown began to mar her brow.

"Yes, but do you not find the meat," he paused before continuing. "odd?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "No. Why?"

He sighed again and bowed his head down causing Inuyasha to grab a spoon off the table and snag a bite. It took only a second for him to know why the dark Inu was annoyed. He smirked before leaning down to Kagome's ear. "You just ate raw meat."

Kagome's face turned red before she took on a more thoughtful look. "Well, the pups do need that. Don't they?"

Inuyasha threw back his head and barked out a loud laugh. Kagome smiled at her hanyou friend as he seemed to be enjoying this. "True!" Inuyasha finally said when he stopped laughing. He then poured her a bowl and turned to the two men. "Its best to never argue with her." He pointed to his beads. "Otherwise she may collar ya."

Kagome looked horrified at her friend as he left the kitchen. "INUYASHA!" She cried out as she left with her meal and chopsticks in hand.

Seiji looked at the elemental who looked about to faint. "I will inform the Lord that his mate is desiring raw meat now." He waited for the cook to give him a nod before leaving.

Mitsuki watched the dark inu leave before looking at Yuki as he slumped over the table at the stress he'd just been put through. Her head turned around and smiled towards where Inuyasha and the Western Lady had disappeared.

* * *

Kagome put down her now empty bowl and continued to read the scroll she'd taken from the library. Sitting the bowl down on the table next to her, her eyes widened as she came across the records she had been looking for. It was a detailed record of past battles done by the former Lords of the West from Sesshomaru's last battle to the first Western Lord's very first battle thousands of years ago. It was a wonderfully detailed, a bit graphic, but gave her an idea on how her silver Inu mate and his past ancestors fought. This will come in handy. She thought as she pulled out her book that she'd been writing her plans for battle in. She already knew the strength of their forces and with both Miroku and Sango going to fight in the upcoming battles, plus Kohaku and his members of his team of slayers. We have a greater chance at survival than we had before. She thought as she looked over the forces coming to aid them.

The Eastern Wolf pack would be the ones to rush into battle first, followed by the Southern Lord's horde of mixed youkai. The dragons would be their trump card and only would appear when needed the most. Inuyasha was taking a group of warriors including the slayers and their pack and attack from the left, while Sesshomaru attacked from the front. Lady Kazumi was taking the Crescent Moon clan's warriors and attacking from the right. The dragons would come from the back. Meanwhile Kagome was to create a barrier around the town and their home, keeping the enemy out. Toga, however was taking his pack down into the tunnels to ensure none tried entering through there.

Her eyes closed as she rubbed her swelling stomach. Over the last week she had gone from a bump to looking four months pregnant. She had freaked out and begun crying one morning thinking something was wrong with their babies. Sesshomaru had comforted her and reassured her that it was normal. He then took her to his mother and held her as the former Western Lady began to explain the cycle of gestation to her. She explained that because she carried twins and because they would more than likely be hanyou that she'd possibly only be pregnant for six or seven months, that a normal Inu pregnancy lasted only four months. However when Kazumi touched her stomach her eyes had widened causing Kagome to become worried. The older Inu woman had just smiled and told her that she needed to calm down, that stress wasn't good for their pups.

Running her fingers across her belly she gave a sigh and put down her book next to the pile of scrolls. Her eyes began to drift shut and knew it was because she'd skipped her afternoon nap. Her head turned when she heard the door shut behind her. Her eyes spotted the red hair of Lord Farley causing her to smile at him.

"Ah, Lady Kagome." He greeted as he spotted her sitting in the large chair that seemed to swallow her. Over shoulder laid her mate's pelt, the white fur seemed to wrap snugly around her form, effectively hiding her from prying eyes. "You look radiant as ever." He sat down across from her, his own red pelt pooling around his body as he did so.

"What is it that need from my Lord Farley?" She inquired tiredly.

Farley's eyes narrowed as he took in her scent followed quickly by doing a full look over of her person and smiled happily at his discovery. "First I wish to congratulate you and his Lordship on your..." He thought for a moment before finishing. "bundle of joy." He pointed at her stomach. "Twins if I am correct."

Kagome's eyes were now wide open as her hand tightened on the pelt. "How-" she began.

Farley touched his nose. "I can smell them." He explained. "It's a perfect blend of yours and Sesshomaru's scents; only amplified." He straightened his back before looking about the room. "I am surprised he's left you alone." Lifting his nose he inhaled. "Ah. I see." He looked towards the shadows in the corner and could just make out the form of the dark Inu. "My mistake." He gave a bow with his head towards the male acknowledging his presence. Turning his attention back to Kagome he smiled. "Next I am happy to say my father responded to my request and has sent four thousand of his best soldiers. They should arrive by the week's end.

Kagome sighed. "That's great." She said before picking up her book and wrote them into a separate entry. "I'm guessing he expects something in return."

Farley's eyes looked sad and looked away from her. "Yes." He stated his voice tight as he tried to hide his sadness.

"What is it?" She inquired noting how sad and miserable he seemed.

Farley smiled sadly at her. "The West is worth it." He stated. "I am glad to have been able to witness such beauty as the love between you and the western Lord." His eyes continued to look at her with such sadness. "I have always wanted to be able to find my true mate, like Sesshomaru and my uncle; but it would seem it was not meant to be." He closed his eyes. "I have been ordered by my father to return, mate a woman I know nothing of and produce an heir before the end of this year in return the west gets the army and support from him and his men under him."

Kagome frown as she tightened her hold on the pelt to the point the fur actually began wiggling under her tight grip in pain. She said nothing, but she was furious. I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru about this. She thought. Farley has every right to find the female he is destined for like any other male. She ground her teeth together.

Farley opened his eyes and found himself witness to Kagome's anger being held back. Her face showed no emotions but her eyes were like fire. It was like an all consuming fire. Inwardly he smiled, happy that someone besides himself was angry at this demand. I wonder if she'll do something about this? He silently wondered as he slowly stood up. "I thought you should be informed of this Mi'lady." He bowed at the waist before turning to leave.

"Lord Farley." Her voice stopped him in mid-step. He turned his head towards her. "I thank-you for this information. However, this issue isn't done with. You are a valued member of our court and I do not wish to loose you just yet. I believe my mate will agree with me; which is why we will be refusing your fathers assistance." She look directly into his eyes. "I will not have him controlling you because he gave us assistance. I will not have your free will taken from you." Her eyes closed for a moment before returning her attention to her scrolls.

Farley stared at the young woman before him and smiled. His crimson red hair fell over his eyes as he bowed his head towards her and then left the room. Standing outside the door he lifted his head and tipped it back, a smile upon his lips. He hadn't expected that kind of response from her. I was expecting her to give me a sad smile and say good-bye. He thought. "Ah. Father's in for a surprise." He thrusted his hands into the long sleeves of his haori and left the area.

* * *

Koga snarled as he punched one of his men in the stomach. "If you can't dodge my punches what makes you punks think you'll survive the battle!" He yelled at his men. "Now stand up and fight me!" The fighters did as their leader commanded and rushed towards the hotheaded wolf.

Sesshomaru had been doing his rounds when he saw the wolf pack attack Koga. He stared in wonder as Koga vanished from sight only for a moment before each wolf went flying into the air. However, they were not done. As Koga rushed his pack, they rushed forward towards him only for him to take to his true form. The massive black wolf howled and snapped his jaws at his subordinates. A few transformed as well and this led to an all out brawl that left the wolves panting and exhausted. Koga returned to his humanoid form and growled in annoyance as his men seemed out of shape in his eyes.

"Lord Koga."

Koga turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sesshomaru spoke. "Send your men to Tae-dae, he is the Lord Commander of my armies. He will have your men back in fighting shape in no time." The young Inu Lord turned and walked away.

Koga snorted. Like an Inu knows how a Wolf should fight. He thought before looking over his men. Perhaps some training wouldn't hurt them.He turned towards the army barracks to go find this Lord Commander.

* * *

Toga walked through the old tunnels beneath the Western Palace. As a pup he had gotten lost down here more times than he could count. He had also found six exits that connected to the other side of the mountains. If the enemy finds these exits I have to have the pack ready. He mused thoughtfully. While in his thoughts he heard the gentle boot taps that were behind him. Turning he saw his sister looking at him.

"Chou." He said before walking towards her and placed his forehead against her own in a gentle greeting.

Chou closed her eyes and sighed as her brothers scent washed over her, calming her fear that he wasn't real. "I woke up and couldn't find you." She stated. "Kazumi said you'd be here."

"Hm." He acknowledged. "I believe our enemies will make use of these tunnels during battle."

"You truly think they'll come fully into the west?" She asked. "The palace and it's lands haven't seen war since before the Inu tribes were united."

"This one knows this." He stated before turning back to the end of the tunnel that gleamed with light. "I want them to use these tunnels. I want to trap them like rats and then we will exterminate them." His fist tightened. "I didn't come back just watch my son's futures vanish." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Will you help me sister?"

Her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Yes." She said. "Let's get rid of this problem together." They shared a look before leaving the tunnels to begin putting in place their traps that would ensure either victory or failure.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : As promised, Papa Inu appeared. ^_^


	64. Sick Darkness

**Chapter 64** : Sick Darkness

* * *

Mitsuki peered around the corner of a marble pillar. She was looking for Shippo. The fox and her were playing a game called hide and seek. He was hiding and she was the seeker. She'd been looking for him for the last hour and still couldn't find him. Giving a frustrated growl she continued to walk down the halls of the giant palace when she suddenly bumped into somebody. Losing her balance she ended up falling backwards onto her butt. Looking up to see who was going to be yelling at her she was surprised to see it was the human woman from the day before that had been eating from the pot in the kitchen. She smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't be intimidated by her.

Kagome looked down at the youkai child and for the life of her couldn't remember ever seeing her before. "Oh!" She cried out. "And who are you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Mitsuki!" was the child's happy response.

Kagome smiled warmly at the child. "And who's child are you?"

Mitsuki thought for a moment. Technically she was Lord Inuyasha's child, since he was her guardian. She smiled at the woman. "Lord Inuyasha's." she said causing the woman to look at her with shock. "I'm his ward." She explained. "He's been teaching me lots of things." She then looked around herself. "Have you seen Shippo?"

"Shippo?" Kagome asked wondering what her kit had to do with this child.

The little girl gave a nod. "We're playing a game he calls hide and seek; but I can't find him." She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Thinking for a moment, Kagome silently wondered where Shippo would hide. After a moment she held out her hand for Mitsuki to take. "Why don't we both go looking for my troublesome kit." This earned her a very large smile from the child.

* * *

Ku's red eyes narrowed as he looked upon the Western Lands. Of all his sons only one thus far had proven himself the strongest. Out of a thousand he now had less than nine hundred. Warlord Tobaki was beginning to become a problem. If the human continued to use his children as fodder than he'd have to destroy the fool, though even he was going to do the same thing. He'd bred the best and strongest for only one reason. To kill and annihilate Lord Sesshomaru and his entire clan for killing Naraku.

My father was a fool to think he could control the Shikon Jewel. He thought. It wasn't the jewel that needed to be control, but the miko that been born with it inside of herself. He smirked as recalled seeing the young female for the first time. She'd been younger than she was now, having only just started her adventure with the Inu Hanyou. He wanted her and the power that resided inside her body. However, he'd been unwise in waiting. Now she was with Sesshomaru and constantly surrounded by strong males. I'll have to kill them all in order to obtain what I want.

Turning to look behind him he saw six monks and two dark miko's chanting to created the invisible barrier around them and the combined armies. Smiling evilly, he walked past them towards the war tent to speak with Tobaki and his commanders. At nightfall tomorrow the west would be in flames and blood would flow from one corner of the west to the other and he would finally have what he most desired.

* * *

Kagome froze as she felt a sudden unwelcome feeling run down her spine. One she and Mitsuki had located Shippo the two proceeded to play and train with the other children. Kazumi had joined her with a tiny pup cradled in her arms. The pup was a mix between the silver and dark Inu's and her hair reflected that. One half was black, the other silver. One eye blue, the other amber. It had a tiny black star on it's forehead. Kazumi had explained that one of her guards had found the pup being sold on the human blackmarket as a slave. Kazumi had held the pup with such fierceness that it made Kagome understand even more how fierce a mother Inu could love a pup. Now as she sat watching the young children train and play though she felt sick. Not from her pregnancy, but from a slimy darkness that was beginning to pour over the Western Lands and sneak it's deadly tentacles into her packs home.

She gasped as she touched her swelling belly, her powers had suddenly exploded with a fierce brightness, it pushed the sickening feeling away. She heard the children gasping with awe and looked up to see her miko powers had manifested into a large barrier that pushed past the shiro towards the mountains. Touching her stomach she sensed two very powerful auras combining with her own and felt tears of joy fall from her eyes.

Shippo and Souta both were in awe as the pink sparkling power went over them and up into the sky. Shippo, though, sensed something else. There were two other powers being combined with what he'd come to know as Kagome's power. These two new unfamiliar powers manifested upon the barrier with a green and blue color in appearance. These two unknown powers seemed very powerful but peaceful. Turning around his eyes widened as he looked at Kagome, she had tears running down her cheeks but she didn't seem distressed. He placed his practice sword down and ran over to her side.

"Mama?" He asked as he knelt down to her. "Are you okay?" He took her hand into his.

Wiping her tears Kagome smiled at her adopted son. "Yes." She said with a nod. "The babies want to help." She said as she rubbed her belly with her free hand. "They're stronger than I thought they'd be." Shippo smiled at her words before looking over towards Souta who looked worried. "Shippo." Kagome began with a serious tone. "I want you and Souta to protect the children." She looked over towards Mitsuki. "Mitsuki is very powerful. You and Souta are the strongest. You three may be the ones that'll have to protect the younger children. I want you to promise me you'll do just that."

Shippo felt his tails twitch at this and bowed his head at the underline meaning. In other words he wasn't to come to her aid if things got too tough. "I promise." He choked out as he sat next to her, his hand still in hers.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'm thinking of posting a clue of chapters tonight. So here is the first.


	65. The Attack Begins

**Chapter 65** : The Attack Begins

* * *

As the first light of morning came over the mountains that protected the Western Palace and the village below, the courtyards filled with allied armies. Dragons in human forms made some of the noble Inu women flutter their eyes at the handsome males who in turn gave smiles of their own. The once rowdy wolves were lined up and ready to march with their new weapons on their broad backs or hips. The remaining bear armies were in their human forms shaking a quivering with excitement as they were ready to get revenge for their lord. At the head of each army were their respective lords.

The dragon Lord, Ti-Lung Tatsu stood decked out in gold and red armor much like the armor Sesshomaru wore. His hakama and haori matched with the background a brilliant red and bright golden dragon wrapped about both his arms, it's head rested on his shoulder. The dragon Lord's fiery red mane that usually hung low was tied in a high tail upon his head and his piercing emerald eyes no longer held the mirth that had been there only days before.

Next to the dragon, Lord Koga stood tall, though not in expensive armor like the dragon lord, Koga stayed true to his people's roots. His tail wagged in excitement and could be seen by his men, who smirked. He wore his usual attire only with a bit heavier armor than what he was use to. The weapon of his ancestors was ready to be used but wasn't seen by any. He could feel the energy of both his pack and his ancestors; both demanding the blood of the one who had decimated their people. He stood looking regal and every part of the warrior he was. His eyes gleamed in the morning light as he lifted his nose towards the mountains he could swear he could smell the tainted evil nearby.

Then finally the bear lord, Hideki could be seen with his youngest daughter next to him. Both wore the seal of the house upon the shoulders of their armor. The lords armor matched his midnight hair and was black as night with a white cape stained with specks of blood running down the back. It was a full body armor that was endued with his youki so that when he transformed the armor created a second barrier. His daughter, Hikari, wore armor only on her thighs, stomach, chest and shoulders. Like her fathers it was black with a white cape, though her's was trimmed with gold and didn't have blood upon it. Unlike her fathers armor, hers wasn't endued with her youki but instead held an enchantment that when enacted could create a barrier stronger than any other known barrier and could not only surround herself but with a mental command could protect a fallen ally.

At the head of this army were the two Inu brothers. Inuyasha was in his usual firerat attire, only now with the black carapace armor and fur hanging off his shoulder as his. His sword hung at his waist ready to be drawn. His hair, for the first time ever, was held up in a high tie with a golden snap tie on it that held the Western Princes mark, a upside down red moon with two triangles on either side of the moon that look similar to his own hanyou ears.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a nod and turned and left the courtyard.

Inuyasha looked at his army of five thousand mixed Inu's, most were of the dark Inu clan and as such were conscripted into the army as slaves. The golden and brown Inu's were known to be devious in fighting and thus were looked upon as great warriors. The red Inu were rare and as Inuyasha looked upon Farley and the three other reds he could only wonder what kind of warriors they truly were. The silver, however, were noble and as such fought with noble intent. They didn't use tricks or hide their presence, but instead took an enemy head on. It would be these warriors Inuyasha would have to heavily rely upon.

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" He yelled and turned on his heel as they began their march through palace grounds and it's village below.

* * *

High above the mountains Ku watched with interest as the allied armies marched toward those that his in the forest. He had found the spirit wards that surrounded the Western Palace and was now waiting for the monks and miko's to destroy them with their own chants. It was taking longer than anticipated due to the fact that these wards seemed to be stronger than any he'd encountered before. His children couldn't play if these wards remained.

The Warlord and his men were waiting at the bottom of the mountain taking aim to distract the foolish youkai that marched against him. Smiling with evil intent he raised his arm signaling the archers to ready themselves. His archers could hold their stances for hours on end and they did. It was noon when the first arrow flew through the sky and hit it's mark in the heart of one of the Inu soldiers at the forefront.

* * *

Kagome had her eyes closed as she concentrated upon keeping a barrier around the Western Palace. Her heart hammered in her chest as worry ate away at her. She was worried for Inuyasha, Farley, Koga and even the two Lords. She was worried about who would come home and who would not. Her hands raised up into a prayer as her eyes remained closed. Her energy rippled off or her like ripples in a pond. She could feel the energy around her and those who were close to her. She could sense the white fox Xue Fang stood off to one side of the room with a ivory handled sword in one hand and a collection of bottles hung from her waist. Potions or so she'd been told. In another corner hiding in the shadows was Seiji wearing only his dark clothes and his daggers ready to kill any who would harm his mistress.

Below in the valley Shippo, Mitsuki, Sango, Miroku and Souta all stayed in the village. Miroku having found a good hiding place, sat in a storage shed mumbling a chant of his own. A bright purple beam of energy flew from his being and circled the village in a protective barrier that could repel most attacks but Miroku wasn't stupid, he knew his powers weren't what they once were when they'd first found Naraku three years ago. Sighing he put all his focus in protecting the village and it's residents who his within their homes.

Mitsuki felt a chill run through her being and lifted her head towards the mountains. Her golden eyes shimmered as she sensed something there that was pure evil and knew, somehow that evil was related to herself. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she looked over towards her new friends and gave a nod to herself. I'll protect them. She thought. They have become my family. Inuyasha is my father. I will protect them with every part of my being! Her eyebrows frowned with her concentration as she prepared herself for whatever may come her way.

Sango hefted her weapon and sighed as the familiar weight laid across her shoulders and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kohaku run through one of the villages alleys with his group following closely behind him, the young dark haired, dark eyed Kenji never more than a step away. She smiled as she realized that her little brother had become quite the young man and would be able to fight without her assistance this time.

Souta stood nervously looking about himself. His stomach felt like it was doing flip flops. If only Mom and Grandpa could see me now. He sighed. Gone was the innocent boy they had raise, instead a young reliable man stood in his place. I'll help Kagome this time. He thought. I'll protect her... looking to his side he saw Shippo on the roof of the building next to his. ...and those she loves. This is my fight too now! He pulled his duel swords out and concentrated on the battle cries far ahead outside of the village.

* * *

"Lady Kazumi." Lord Commander Tae-dae bowed low to the ground as he greeted the woman he'd been told to protect by both his lordship Sesshomaru and his aunt Lady Chou.

Kazumi had been asked, no begged, by Kagome to take the children, both from their pack and the children in the palace and hide in the red keep. The keep was burried a mile down and could only be accessed to by the catacombs. They would be safe. The pup in her arms squirmed a bit, the black moon on his forehead that was hidden by a bandana would give away this child's true parentage. She'd lied when she'd told Kagome about her guard finding the child on the blackmarket. The truth was, he was an heir to the dark Inu, like Seiji, only this child was even more special than that boy. He was pure. Seiji, she could smell the impurity on him. Yes he was a dark Inu. Yes he was powerful, would one day possible reach Daiyoukai levels in power; however he was a mixed breed of several Inu in one body. Three, if she was right. This boy that she held was pure dark Inu, something was rarely seen and she wanted to nurture this creature. She had given the leadership a choice, give their kind some freedom that they hadn't had in centuries or take the boy by force and place a sealing mark upon the dark warriors in the clan which would in turn ensure extinction for them if they were unable to protect themselves from the wild youkai of the forests that surround their village. They gave the boy up immediately. My precious boy. She thought as she touched a finger to his tiny nose. Her eyes snapped to the Lord Commander and smirked. "Rise horse." She stated her eyes narrowing in on the youkai in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to protect you and those within this keep." He stated as he looked about the room. Most of the children were playing games or reading from their scrolls. His eyes widened when he spotted four human children. The one he recognized as his Lords ward, Lady Rin; but the three younger children he didn't know.

"Those three are the monk's and slayers children, they'll not be harmed." Kazumi stated upon seeing Tae-dae's reaction to seeing them.

"Never would I-" he began only to freeze at the look in her eyes. It was as if that one look could freeze his blood.

"Good." was all she said before returning her attention towards her new son.

* * *

Yukiko stitched another silk patch. This one was of a sunrise over a valley. She was making Lady Kagome a blanket for her baby. She'd spotted the young human woman a few days ago rubbing her stomach and though there barely was a bump there she'd smelt the pup growing within the young woman. It made her so excited, however what confused her were the multiple scents on her, one was from her cousin Sesshomaru, another from Inuyasha, another from Souta, then Shippo, her bodyguard even and then two unknown scents. What confused her was that her cousin was allowing all the males to scent his mate. Shouldn't his beast be going crazy with all those males scents on his mate during her time? She wondered but she didn't ask, instead she decided to make the new Lady of the West a couple baby blankets to try and get close to her. I've taken cousin Inuyasha's advice and stayed away from Souta and I think it's working. She recalled how a couple days ago Souta and Shippo both had asked her to play with them. They had taught her a game called tag which had turned out to be fun. In the end it also turned out to be a training exercise. She had learned how to avoid capture. Even Rin and the twins had joined in. She and Rin had avoided capture the longest though. Her cheeks turned red as she remembered Souta's arms around her. Though he was a child by human laws she still liked him and hoped and prayed he'd come back safely so that she play with him again and one day in the future she hoped they'd be able to be together.

* * *

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the valley as dirt and debris settled from his attack. The force of the attack had shredded through his enemies defenses.

"DRAGON BREATH!" Fire flew out of the hands of the dragon lord catching fire to the fields.

Three claw marks came flying through the air as Koga flung an attack with his weapon from his ancestors. The blinding explosion that ensured caused many of the warlords men to die and sooner than they had expected the last human footman fell to the ground dead.

Tobaki began laughing like an insane man. "YOU BEASTS THINK YOU HAVE WON?" He asked the lords of the lands. "BEHOLD! MY TRUE POWER!" He roared out.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the bodies of the thousand or so men suddenly began putting themselves back together. The mixed blood on the ground flowed back to their owners bodies and in minutes their enemies were standing with weapons drawn and charging once again.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he realized what was going on. "Watch out! He's got a dark miko on his side!" He then noticed something. The men burned by fire attacks did not come back to life due to their bodies burning up. "Dragon Lord Tatsu!" The dragon looked towards the hanyou. "You and your men need to use your fire to kill these bastards! It's what works best!" He pointed to the burnt and dead bodies.

Lord Farley and his two red Inu companions snuck past the warlords men and up into the mountain. He had smelt dark miko powers the moment the battle had begun. All they had to do is get close enough to the came and kill the miko. Easier said than done. he thought as he activated the Kami's Right Eye once again and killed another hybrid youkai. The moth-spider hybrid died instantly. His two companions were Tatsini and Lue, both were his childhood friends. Tatsini could create illusions with her mind or even kill with her mind and Lue was good at using his throwing daggers and his scythe to kill his enemies. The three of them were a deadly force and they were killing the enemy forces at such a speed that they surely couldn't reform, but as the bodies fell to the ground the ones killed by his friends raised up once more alive, however those who's souls had been taken by Farley's eye stayed dead.

"Interesting." Lue stated as he hacked another hybrids head off from his body before turning killing another.

Tatsini raised an eyebrow, her red hair flying about her as she used her mind to make the creatures body explode. "What's interesting?" She asked as another monster came at her with a glaive. His head exploded before getting anywhere near her.

"It seems my eye is the only thing that keeps these things dead." Farley responded to her question as another soul joined the others in his eye.

"But you can only take so many at a time." She said worry entering her voice.

"I won't overdue it." He stated with a smirk. "Five hundred is my limit." He said this as four more hybrid youkai rushed at them, the light in their eyes vanished in a blink as their bodies fell to the ground with a sickening crunch as bones broke because of the speed they had been going.

As they ran off Lue picked up the black glaive as he placed his scythe on his back. Tatsini raised and eyebrow at her friend and companion before smirking at his choice to grab an enemy weapon. "Pay attention." Farley growled. "We're nearing their encampment."

"Yes sir." Both yelled out towards him as their bodies readied for another fight.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : The battlescenes have been edited to ensure the rating doesn't need to be changed. The bloodier ones are on Dokuga.


	66. The Enemy's Camp

**Chapter 66** : The Enemy's Camp

* * *

Soldiers on both the allied forces side and the enemies side had fallen, though unlike the warlords men, the western allies stayed dead. Lady Hikari wasn't a seasoned fighter, she'd only been in a handful of skirmishes and yet she'd never seen a fight like this one where unnatural forces seemed to be at work. Her father, Lord Hideki had ordered her to take a dozen men and try to take out the dark miko's. Locating them had been easy, the hard part had been getting there. Left and right they'd been attacked by hybrid creatures, some disfigured, others more handsome than the Western Lord himself! Before even making it halfway to the enemy camp Hikari found herself alone. Her soldiers were all dead, their enemies having reanimated and attacked them from behind. She'd had yet to use her true form and yet she couldn't stop the feeling of dread filling her person. Activating her barrier field she rushed out of her hiding place and ran for the enemy camp. She had to kill the dark miko and ensure victory for her father and the western allies. A moth youkai came out of nowhere and spat his acid at her along with webbing to kill her. Fortunately her barrier that was focused around her body while she ran was capable in warding the attack off, unfortunately for him, she wasn't some weak type of youkai. She focused a ball of youki in her hand and elongated it into a sword. The energy slashed through the wings of the moth man, though not dead, she knew that attack would only keep him down for so long. Pushing herself passed him, she ran faster, dodging attacks, killing enemies that she came into contact with, both youkai and human; while keeping her focus on her goal.

Sliding under a fallen tree she came to a stop as she found the enemy camp, unfortunately it would seem she hadn't been the first to arrive. She found Lord Farley and his two companions having killed off half the camp forces. A group of miko's and monks sat in the center glowing with dark holy energy. The purple energy zapped and sizzled in the air making the hairs upon her arms stand on end. Hikari readied a new weapon with a single thought her sword vanished back into her body and new energy formed twin daggers in her hands.

 _I have to be fast._ She thought as she examined the barrier around the group of supposed holy beings and found that their barrier had a single weakness at the center. _That's my entry point._ She thought and with that she took off.

* * *

Lord Farley looked upon the encampment and frowned. _The standing army here is only a few dozen men. Could the rest be going around themountains to attack the palace directly?_ He wondered when he spotted a man with ink black hair and felt himself tremble at the amount of evil emanating from that man. A low growl made it's way up through his throat as he charged his target. Behind him Lue and Tatsini raced after him. Bringing his katana sword out of it's sheath he sliced diagonally through the air at the man, the sword glowed bright red with his youki energy with a hint of line green glowing at the very tip. The man dodged the attack, Farley's Kami Eye glowed but before it could snatch away his enemy's soul the man jumped skyward and floated high above them; unfortunately the dozen human soldiers weren't that lucky and as they looked towards the half feral red Inu Lord they found their breath stolen and specks of their souls rushing from their bodies into the eye of the Kami. Farley snarled as he looked up at the man who began to laugh.

"So this is the might of the red Inu." The man said. "Pathetic." He sneered causing the three to growl lowly. "The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru sends his attack dogs to come and kill me." He held his head high. "You cannot win against me. Not as long as I hold to door open between life and death." He pointed to the chanting monks and miko's, who's eyes were glazed over, as if they themselves weren't even present in their own bodies. Laughing the man held his palm open dark purple smoke began filling the area.

"Miasma!" Tatsini yelled as she covered her nose and mouth with her hand, Lue following her example.

Farley smirked. "That trick won't work on me." He snarled as the poisonous gas surrounded him but couldn't touch him because of his own personal barrier, his aura expanded, pushing the poison away from him and his companions.

The male above snarled as his arms turned into tentacles that rushed towards the Inu Lord. Farley dodged the fleshy appendages and as one came to close to him he sliced it off with his sword only for another to grow where it had been cut. Holding out his hand Farley called forth his youki. Three balls of fire formed around the red Inu before they separated into three smaller balls in a circle around the mysterious male. Jumping away, Farley snapped his fingers on both hands. The result was a massive fiery explosion. When the smoke settle the man was gone, however laughter filled the air.

Out of the corner of his eyes Farley saw a flash of movement. Turning his head he saw Lady Hikari racing towards the powerful dark monks and miko's. Throwing her youki energized daggers that exploded upon contact with the invisible barrier around the dark beings he watched a hole appear as she jumped through it and into the center where they were chanting. Turning at the same time the dark ones turned upon the young youkai woman. Suddenly a roar filled the air as Hikari took her true form. A large brown bear standing fifteen feet tall bares it's teeth at it's new prey. Long black marking appeared on her muzzle and two white triangle markings at the corner of each eye could be seen. Long razer sharp talons grew where sharp short fingernails had been. The bear youkai let out a tremendous roar that shoot the area causing the concentration of the beings to faulter and their barrier to fall.

Lady Hikari's ruby red eyes turned upon her prey as her mouth opened up and snagged the nearest priest and ripped his head off before she batted the two dark miko's with her paws, killing one instantly. The other fell at the feet of Lord Farley. Her mouth never stopping the words of the chant from coming out. She glowed a dark evil pink colors as her powers shot out from her very being into the ground below her. Farley stomped his foot into her head, splattering brain matter and blood everywhere. When he looked up he saw the last priest's body glow like the miko's and his energy shoot into the earth below before Lue's new glaive sliced the man in half, from head to groin.

Lady Hilari turned her attention towards Farley before shifting back into her humanoid form. She had blood on her face and chest from tearing the humans apart. Farley smirked as he watched her wipe her found with her wrist. "Have fun?" He asked the younger woman.

"Yes." She stated with a smile before turning to look at the now empty camp. "Where'd they all go?"

 _Where indeed._ Farley wondered before turning to look down the mountain into the valley, his eyes widening as he saw the youkai hybrids heading towards the village. "Let's go. They'll need help." His companions, which now included the young Lady Hikari, gave him a single nod before racing back down the mountain to assist in protecting the youkai village below.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with my other stories on . I'll try to remember to update regularly. I already know how this story is going to end. Don't fret, we have at least 30 odd chapters before it comes to a close.


	67. Beloved Death Comes

**Chapter 67** : _Beloved Death Comes_

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open as a dizzying buzzing noise echoed around the area. Slowly The pink and and black armored former youkai slayer became conscious of her surroundings. Dirt and rocks covered her body along with boards from a building. Trying to recollect what had transpired she allowed her mind to drift back to the events before she'd ended up buried alive.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Walking down the main street of the youkai village Sango found herself only a few feet from where she'd begun, having done a full circle around the main street she suddenly saw the flashing of black and white. Turning she saw Kiara in her larger battle form. The neko looked at her mistress and nudged her head against Sango's raised palm before racing off towards another section of the youkai town. Smiling, Sango turned back towards the entrance of the town. To her right she saw Shippo take the form of a bird and swooping ahead before during a complete circle and heading her way._

 _"We got visitors!" He yelled as he transformed into his fox form as he landed on his feet on top of a roof._

 _To her left she saw a nervous looking Souta. The boy had his sword unsheathed and ready for a fight. Next to him Mitsuki had a hand on his shoulder, seeming to try and comfort the human boy. Nodding at her, Souta took on a fighting stance that Sesshomaru had taught him with both hands on his sword and his feet parted he bowed his head and waited for his first fight to begin._

 _He reminds me of Kohaku when he first fought his very first youkai with father and I. She thought. He's nervous and he has every right to be; but I made Kagome a promise that I'd watch over him and I won't break that promise. Grasping the leather band on Hiraikotsu, she pulled the heavy bone weapon off of her back and readied herself for her first fight in many years._

 _Miroku suddenly gasped in the she'd behind Sango, causing his wife to look towards the building. "Miroku?" She whispered his name._

 _"I'm okay." He said wincing as the first wave of enemies began to pound against his barrier._

 _A cry from Mitsuki was heard causing Sango to whip her head around to the young girl who was grasping her head in pain. At that moment the two barriers collapsed as an electrical storm from one of the many hybrids raked across them. A cry from Miroku told Sango that he too was hurt by the attack as the horde of humans and monsters headed their way. Suddenly the same attack that had taken out the barriers headed directly towards Sango. Jumping out of the way she watched in both shock and aw as the bolt of lightning shot down the main street heading for Miroku's hiding spot. Throwing Hiraikotsu, which blocked the attack but sent the energy heading skyward towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise when the attack was once again blocked, this time by another bone weapon. As she landed on her feet she saw Kohaku land next to her with his back to hers. He smiled at her from a sideways glance. Nodding her thanks at him she ran and grabbed her weapon._

 _"Fox fire!" Shippo's yell caused Souta to look towards the young fox and watch in awe as blue fire shot out from his fingers towards the human samurai swordsmen. The humans cried out as their bodies began to burn and turn to ash at the intense heat of the attack._

 _Sango knew Shippo could take care of himself and turned away from the fox just as a large moth creature began to charge her. Dodging the creatures acid spit and the shots of webbing it sent towards her. The moth man's first set of wings on his right side were cut from his body as she once again threw her bone weapon and upon it's return to her hands it took out the second set of wings on the left. Blood sprayed from his wounds but his laughter man Sango feel a chin run down her spine. His youki grew as he expanded his aura causing new appendages to form. Sango gasped as she saw spider-like legs form as he suddenly rushed towards her._

 _Golden kunai daggers flew threw the air as Kenji landed a few feet in front of her. The young man threw a set of throwing stars at the beast who roared out in pain as the stars hit his chest and glowed a bright pink color as the body was purified. Kenji jumped away and vanished._

 _Souta's yell caught her attention next as the teen was attacked by a samurai. He dodged, jumped back away from the thrusts and diagonal slashes of the swordsmen's sword. Bringing up his own katana he blocked an attack. Blue fire burst onto the mans back. As he screamed Sputa's sword came down and cut the samurai's neck. Blood spurted from the wound and sprayed onto the boy's face as the body fell to the ground dead. Not wasting time on thinking about his first kill Souta ran with his sword and into the fray of oncoming enemies with Shippo protecting his back. The two boys shared a smile before rushing towards their next prey._

 _Mitsuki gave a cry as white blinding energy shot out from her hands and into the horde of enemies still attempting to attack them. The result was a massive explosion that killed a dozen or so men. The streets of the village were being bathed in blood._

 _Just then the ground beneath her feet began to shake. As the shaking continued a blinding white explosion was the result, the ground beneath Sango's feet gave way and as she tumbled downward she saw Miroku's face as he rushed towards her, his hand outstretched towards her. Grasping his hand with her own she could've sighed in relief as he caught her. She saw him give a sigh of his own as he pulled her up and out of the pit. Just as she was about to grasp the side of the pit, her eyes widened as a man with dark hair thrust his arm turned tentacle through Miroku's chest and began to laugh._

 _Miroku grimaced as pain took over his body. His hand slipped from her own and Sango fell into the dark pit just as she saw blood trickle out of Miroku's mouth and down his chin._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Sango's eyes were wide as pain and panic raced through her mind. She couldn't, wouldn't believe that Miroku was killed; her beloved husband couldn't have died. _Not yet._ She thought as she felt tears trickle down the sides of her face.

"Sister!"

She heard Kohaku's cry. "Ko-" she gasped as the weight on her body began to press harder against her. "Ko-ha-ku..." She gasped his name. It wasn't loud enough as her eyes began to glaze over Sango wondered why she couldn't feel her body any more.

* * *

Raven hair slick with sweat and blood rushed through the air as Kohaku ran towards the pit he'd seen his sister vanish into. Next to the pit was his brother-in-law monk laying in a pool of his own blood; Shippo landing near him. Kohaku didn't waste time and jumped into the pit. Down below he found Kiara already digging a hole to where he believed was his sisters body.

"Sister!" He yelled out in desperation. As he began to help the neko cat. Thowing a large boulder to the side he spotted Sango's unmoving legs. His digging became desperate as he push dirt off of her body and pulled away large pieces of the building that had fallen into the pit with her. Finally he pulled the last piece off of her and rolled her body onto it's side. Her breathing told him she was alive, but her glazed look at him worried.

Picking her up, he placed his sister on Kiara's back. Jumping onto the neko's back as well he squeezed his legs causing the neko to take off and fly back up out of the pit. Landing next to Miroku he looked over towards the possible dead man he frowned.

Shippo looked up at Kohaku, tears forming at the sides of his eyes. "He's dying." He said mournfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru may be able to help." Kohaku stated remembering the fang of his father that the Daiyoukai held in his possession.

Shippo nodded before narrowing his eyes and with a snarl he took off into battle to find the youkai who had done this and make them pay.

Meanwhile Kohaku jumped off of Kiara and put Miroku's body onto her back. Turning towards the neko he spoke. "Take them to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kiara gave a roar of agreement and took off into the sky.

Kohaku felt his body shudder as he became slightly emotional. Pushing those feeling down he looked towards Hiraikotsu. "Please lend me your strength." He said to the bone weapon and lifted it with his right hand as he held his bone weapon in his left. Snarling he allowed his anger to take over and rushed into battle. Blood was all he saw as killed both man and beast; human and youkai. He didn't stop until his thirst for revenge was quenched. As he stopped his weapon as it came to rest at his feet he felt the need to fight fall from his limbs. In his mind all he saw was his sisters face and her kind husbands smile. _They can't die._ He thought as he held back his tears.

By the time Inuyasha and the allied forces arrived they were shocked to find only three fighters left in the village who had killed hundreds on their own. Souta turned his face towards the hanyou, his face covered in blood, which dripped from his head to his chin. Shippo was the same, blood matted the fur of his tails and hair. His eyes switching between pink and red as he shook and tried to calm himself. Kohaku was the one in worse shape than the other two. His eyes wide with the horror that came after a bloody fight. At his feet were Hiraikotsu and his weapon.

Stepping forward he voiced the one thing on his mind. "Where's Miroku and Sango?" with that one question the waterworks began and with a look towards the other two Inuyasha didn't need an answer; he knew.

The beast within Inuyasha howled to be let out. Pack members had been slain and they needed to kill the ones responsible. These members were precious to them. Inuyasha agreed. Death would definitely be coming for all those who were a part of his friend's deaths. His body shook as he fought for control. Turning his now pink eyes towards a transformed Koga he spoke in a growl.

"No mercy from now on." He snarled at the wolf who gave a toothy grin. "Kill every single one of those bastards!" His body began to glow. "The warlord and his allies die today!" A resounding roar was heard from the Western Allies as a burst of red and white energy was released from the young hanyou lord as they charged after their enemy that was making it's way towards the Western Palace itself.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This was a hard chapter to write because I knew what was going to happen and I kept tearing up. Phew! Okay. Reviews please. Give me your thoughts.


	68. The Fox's Trick

**Chapter 68** : _The Fox's Trick_

* * *

The wind blew ice cold as Sesshomaru awaited his enemies at the pass that led towards the hidden tunnels under the Western Palace. He and his father's clan laid hidden, their scent could not be found on the wind because of the elemental's that were hiding amongst them. His head turned towards the path behind them as he sensed something coming from the opposite direction than that of the enemy. Turning towards his general he spoke. "Seek out the enemy after it has entered into the tunnels, but not before." He watched the badger youkai give him a nod, his dark brown locks swaying in the wind. Sesshomaru quickly left the area and sought out the neko, something didn't feel right. As he had predicted he found the neko in a meadow in her smaller form, the bodies of the monk and slayer laying on either side of her. Pulling his father's fang from his sash he held it over their bodies, he found the creatures of the netherworld beginning to pull at their dying souls, chaining them to bring them both down into the darkness. He growled at seeing these creatures touching what he considers people of his pack. Years ago he knew he would have never helped either one due to their humanity and because of their friendship with Inuyasha, but Kagome had changed that. Closing his eyes he slashed the blade across their bodies; killing the netherworld's creatures of death. A moment passed and both began to gasp for air.

Miroku was the first to sit up coughing as his body began to bring air back into his lungs. His mind was still foggy. "Monk." Sesshomaru spoke, gaining the males attention. "Explain to this one how it is that found yourself dead."

Miroku's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. I died. He thought, a chill running down his spine. He thought back to what had happened before he'd-

"Ah! Sango!" He cried out, his eyes widening as the memory came forward. Turning to his side he spotted his wife passed out, but otherwise alright.

"You both had died." Sesshomaru explained. "Now tell this one how?"

Miroku looked up at the Inu Daiyoukai. "Naraku's son." Miroku spat. "He was there. I'm sure that's who it was. I couldn't ever forget Naraku's face." His hands became fists. "He came out of nowhere. I didn't even sense that bastard." He looked at Sango. "She was falling into a pit. I reached my hand towards hers. Just as I was pulling her to safety..." His eyes widened as the rest of the memory flooded his mind.

 **Flashback**

 _Miroku was blinded by pain. He felt his grip in Sango's hand losen as blood trickled out of his mouth and down his chin. As his wife was swallowed by the darkness of the pit he spat a large amount of blood out of his mouth as the tentacle pulled him away from the edge and threw him onto the ground. He was bleeding profusely as the liquid burned up his throat, he lost the ability to breathe. He found himself drowning in his own fluids. The youkai that had done this to him came into view and began laughing at the look of shock written across the monks face._

 _"Ah, Miroku," the man began as he looked down upon him. "Is this the extent of your power?" His question would remain unanswered. "You should've known that my father Naraku would've had a back up plan." Miroku coughed more blood up as the man chuckled. "Once I am through annihilating the West and it's allies, I shall take your daughters and shape them to my will." He chuckled softly as he watched horror cross the dying man's face. Leaning forward he spoke softly. "And your beloved son will inherit the curse my father gave to your grandfather that you sought to get rid of." Laughter began to fill Miroku's mind just as he began to sink further into darkness. His last thoughts were of his children and the horror they would undoubtedly go through._

 **End Flashback**

Miroku looked up at the Daiyoukai, anger filling his entire being. "I have a request Lord Sesshomaru and I want you to help me with it."

Sesshomaru looked down at the human male, his eyes having become hard and unreadable, his aura however, gave away his anger. He looked down at the female next to the monk and sensed what the male was going to ask. "Jaken." He called the imps name knowing he was close by. Having heard the tale from the monk he had an idea as to what he wanted.

"Mi'lord!" The green youkai called as he fell onto his face.

"Take the female to the keep where this one's mother resides." He stated this with no emotion. "The neko will assist you." Kiara gave a meow of agreement. His golden eyes shifted towards the monk as the female was placed on the back of the neko and the three took off. "Now monk," Sesshomaru began as he turned towards Miroku. "What is it that you wish?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "I want to kill that bastard." He said with venom in his voice. "I won't let him harm my family any longer."

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed. "Agreed."

* * *

Kagome felt a huge surge of power explode near the base of the mountain where the village was. It was a dark power, one that made her spine tingle. Not long after she felt a soothing expanse of power that she could distinctly tell who it was. _Inuyasha._ She thought as she settled a hand over her swelling stomach. Looking upwards she said a silent prayer to the Kami. _Protect them. Please?_ Closing her eyes once more she suddenly sensed somebody coming into the room. Her two guardians turned sharply towards the person.

"Chikyo." Kagome spoke the hanyou panda's name. The young youkai woman looked frightened.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I-" she began as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

Kagome opened her arms up and beckoned the young woman to come close. She wrapped her arms around Chikyo and felt the youkai woman melt into them.

"I'm just so scared." Chikyo cried into Kagome's arms. "I didn't know where else to go."

"You're my sister." Kagome stated. "Just as you are Sesshomaru's because of your mating with Inuyasha. You'll always be welcomed by my side." She wiped the woman's tears away when suddenly she sensed it. _Darkness has made it's way into the palace._ She thought. "Seiji." The dark Inu stiffened. "We're about to have company." She looked at Chikyo. "Can you fight if you have to?" The panda hanyou nodded as she pulled a few Kunai knives from the sleeve of her haori. Kagome nodded back and looked at Seiji. "I may need you to use your shadow techniques in order to kill the intruders."

"Gladly." He stated as she watched his body melt into the darkness around him and completely vanish from the room.

Her eyes turned towards Xue Fang who watched her mistress with a great sense of awe. "Xue," she said wiggling her index finger at the fox. "Come here." The white fox nodded and stood before her mistress. "Sit with your back to me." The fox raised an eyebrow at her mistress' request but obeyed it nevertheless. Kagome placed her hands on either side of Xue's shoulders and began to glow a brilliant pink color. She had to be quick about this. The enemy would soon be here and with this amount of power being used they'd undoubtedly would find them faster. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply and found what she was looking for. The seal her mate had in place was still there. Pushing her power against it the seal suddenly shattered. Opening her eyes she looked at Xue. "It'll only be broken for a short time." She said. "Please help me protect what's important to me."

The fox looked at her from over her shoulder and gave a mischievous smile. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Three hybrids made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels. Their senses sharper than most of their brethren. One was a snake, another an eagle and the third had three types of youkai within him. The eagle hybrid's eyes were sharper than those of his fellow, being able to zoom in on his enemy and catch them off guard, he turned corners and killed the palace guards before they could even react. The snake walked slowly behind his eagle brother and licked his lips with his long serpentine tongue at the dead bodies before him. The smell of blood enticing to him. The third of them looked bored as he strolled down the halls next to them. It was then that they sensed a great eruption of power and knew they were closing in on the Lady of the West, the Shikon Miko. They smiled with joy filling their being. They raced down the halls and entered a room at the end. Inside the watched a white fox stand, her claws drenched in blood, the room covered in ice and the body of the Western Lady laid unmoving. Her eyes frozen shut, her lips blue and her skin pale. The snake hybrid shivered from the cold ice that the fox had made.

Xue turned and looked at her mistress' enemies and spoke. "You're too slow." She stated menacingly.

"Fool!" The third hybrid yelled at her. "She was ours to kill!"

"Wasss ssshe not your misssstress?" The snake asked.

"I was nothing but a slave to her and the Inu Lord." She stated. "I took this opportunity to kill her." She pointed at the swollen womb. "Plus I have stopped the Lord's pups from being born." She smiled. "All you and your master will have to do is kill his lordship and the west will fall."

The three hybrid youkai looked at each other and thought the same thing. This is too easy. They looked at the white fox. "Too bad." The third said. "We were told to kill everyone." He smirked.

"Too bad," Xue stated. "You'll never catch this fox!" She threw her hands forward white ice fire came out of her palms and was thrown towards the three youkai.

The snake, having become slow because of the cold, was hit and screamed as his body turned to ice. The white and blue flames licked up his torso turning it to ice until he was entirely incased in the substance. The eagle turned his hair into feathers on his head which then turned into golden into daggers as he threw the hair this way and that as he shook his head. Needles formed in his hands from his youki and threw them all at the fox.

Xue didn't move. Instead her ice formed barriers in front of her before melting. The needles and daggers were caught by the ice and fell to the ground with a loud clinking sound as the ice melted. Fox fire formed around the female as the third came at her, his arm having turned into beetle pinchers, went to grab at her when suddenly something charged out of the shadows. A black ball of energy raced at the third, who jumped out of the way and hit the snake. The ice crystals exploded as the dark energy disintegrated the snake hybrids body. Balls of fox fire shot out towards the two men. The third getting shot in the chest while the eagle jumped to miss it only to scream in pair as his body was cut by an invisible force. He fell to his knees near a corner. A moment later he gasped as a sword was suddenly sticking out from his neck. His assassin looking down upon him. Withhis incredible hearing Seiji picked up the thump, thump of the hybrids heart as it slowed to a stop.

Xue gave up her illusion at the moment and jumped to the side as she felt an immense amount of power about to be unleashed from behind. When the fox jumped out of the way the third hybrids eyes widened in horror as a purified arrow was shot at him. He screamed as his body melted and turned to ash.

Once the last was killed Xue looked towards her mistress with a smile before bending down helping Chikyo to stand. Kagome walked up to Xue and smiled back at her. "Thank-you."

Xue made an very unlady-like noise as she snorted at her lady. "You've been kind to me." She said. "So think nothing of it." She looked at the dark Inu. "Shifting amongst the shadows is your gift?" She inquired.

Seiji looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Yes." He stated sharply. "Amongst other things." He looked towards the door. "We should go to another area."

"No." Kagome stated. "We lead them here." She looked at Xue. "We may need your illusions again."

"Hm." The fox hummed. "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve." She smiled a foxy smile that Kagome had seen many times on her kits face that always meant trouble.

* * *

Shippo ran with Souta next to him, the human boy was surprisingly fast when he wanted to be. It surprised Shippo to know that this boy was fully human with zero youki in him and yet he fought like him and Inuyasha with the speed and fierceness of a full blooded youkai. Both were covered in blood and both were tired, but they were needed. They ran through the woods terrain and into the open fields on the eastern side of the Western Palace. There they found Koga and his pack engaging the human forces. The wolves were tearing through the soldiers like they were nothing and without the dark miko's these humans were once again weak, but these weren't the true enemy. The warlord was and he wasn't fully human.

Turning his head to the side Shippo watched Mitsuki suddenly appear in a mist of green foliage, next to the young girl was a beautiful young woman with green hair that had flowers growing in it. She had white roots growing up her arms and legs. Her dress was made out of both leaves and green grass. She was a forest youkai. On her forehead was a leaf symbol meaning she was of the hierarchy.

"Fox lord." She greeted him with a slight bow of her head.

"Lady of the forest." He said with great respect towards her. Hoping Kagome's etiquette lessons had also taught him something.

The forest youkai seemed please by how he greeted her, making Shippo sigh in relief. "I have come to help, by request of the elemental's that are in this one's care."

"The human soldiers aren't the problem." Souta stated as he looked at the beautiful woman then at Mitsuki who blushed.

"I found the girl running from her enemy and snapped the males necks." She flicked her vines on her wrists for emphasis. "Humans are so easy to tend to. However I sense a hanyou that does not belong here." She looked at the boys. "Is he the warlord that I've been hearing about?"

Shippo gave a nod. "I believe so." He stated. "Inuyasha and the allied forces chased after him and the mutant hybrids. Koga, along with us have chased these guys here."

"Divide and conquer." Souta said with a smile.

"Hm." Hummed the forest female. "Yes. Divide and conquer is just what is needed." She lifted her palm and the boys watched as a pink flower bloomed from her hand. It glowed a beautiful pink and yellow color before sending out tiny little white seeds into the air which sailed towards the battle. Souta, Shippo and Mitsuki watched as the human men stopped fighting against the wolves and began to turn on each other.

The wolves back away from the humans and turned towards their leader in confusion. Koga cocked his large head in confusion as well. One moment they were fighting against the human soldiers now the humans were slaughtering each other. "Turn away from them and head off towards muttface and his men!" He barked at his men who barked back in agreement to him.

Souta looked at the lady. "Thanks!" He said with joy appearing in his eyes. She gave gentle nod towards him and vanished into a mist of leaves. "Let's go see if we can find Lord Toga." Souta said as they began once again racing through the forest. "Hey, Shippo?" Shippo eyes Souta from his peripheral vision. "Who was that woman?"

Shippo sighed. "She's the protector of all forest youkai, foxes included." He said. "I myself never met her until today. My father use to talk about her all the time." He smiled sadly. "I think my father loved her at one point before he found my mother." He eyed the human male. "He used to say that only the true leaders of our clan could speak to her. She protects who we consider our allies and kills who we say are our enemies." The forest began to clear. Shippo frowned. "Prepare yourselves!" He yelled as they burst through the foliage and into an open field.

Before the trio was a huge battlefield of a sea of white and red as the white Inu's laid dead or dying. Mitsuki covered her mouth as she spotted mutated looking youkai slicing through the army of Inu's. The once beautiful beasts were hacked to pieces. One stood amongst them still attacking and killing the enemy. Beams of energy being thrown from his mouth, killing the monstrous creatures without seeming to tire until the last one fell dead.

Standing tall and victorious was Lord Toga, the once great and legendary Inu no Taisho.

* * *

Brilliant golden yellow eyes stared at the enemy before them. A hundred or so mutant youkai against an army of hidden Inu, had no chance of gaining true entrance into the Western Palace. Stepping out of the darkness the giant while Inu and into the shadowed light made from the reflection from the torches the large Inu looked feircesome as it got closer to the creatures it's jaws open, drool dropping from it's maw onto the ground sizzled with the acid chemicals that made up the saliva of the silver Inu. However something was different from this Inu than that of the others, it took a moment for the rogue monstrosities to realize what it was. The size was wrong. The ones they'd fought earlier were much bigger than this one. This one was thinner, smaller in height and didn't have the bulkier look to it.

Fear was erased and replaced with mirth. They attacked what they believed to be a weak female but had they an ounce of their sire's intelligence then they would've known that even a female silver Inu was as formable as a large male when she was angry.

Cho snarled at her new enemies, using her powerful jaws she barked a resounding sonic boom that echoed through the tunnels. Light formed between her jaws from her youki reserves and threw the energy ball at the creatures below her feet. Screams of pain and death fill the area in the tunnels. Water splashed as the hybrids tried to clear the tunnels to get away from the attack, however as the blast of energy dissipated the energy pulled backwards sucking everything back towards the silver Inu. The hybrids laid in pain and though they themselves had yet to even attack the female, that blast alone had weakened her immensely.

Weakly Cho thought of her beloved daughter and as the tunnels began to shake and collapse her last thoughts weren't of killing her enemies, nor of the sorrow she had for the way she'd treated her first son; but that she wouldn't be there for her daughter for when she was truly needed the most. She only prayed that her nephew would keep his promise and protect her beloved child.

* * *

Deep inside the red keep Yukiko suddenly gasped. Her eyes flashing red before returning to their amber color, tears began to run down her cheeks. She felt it, the wisp of power she associated with her mother, vanish. Her mother's youki had been so strong when it suddenly cracked like a mirror and then shatter into a million pieces and vanish. She gripped her chest as she felt the tremendous loss that came with mourning. Her heart clenched in her chest and she found it hard to breath. She suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her. Lifting her face she saw Lady Kazumi with her arms around her body, the lady's mokomoko was wrapping itself around her in an attempt to comfort her. No words passed between them. Yukiko allowed herself to tremble and cry into the former Western Lady's arms as Kazumi looked on at the door, anger in it's beginning stages.

 _Finish this my son._ She thought as she waited for the child in her arms to stop her cries, her eyes turning towards the unconsious slayer who had yet to move from where the Imp had placed her only thirty minutes ago. _Wake up girl, you're going to be needed._ She thought as she saw the slayers children try to wake their mother by gently shaking her even as her breathing remained the same.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well that was a fun chapter. Just a few sentences had to be edited. Not much.


	69. The Battles Conclude

**Chapter 69** : The Battles Conclude

* * *

Red eyes glared onward as he watched his sons get slaughtered by these dogs and their allies. The spider knew in fact that Nara was dead, she was suppose to be his way inside; but now he had to rely on his children to do his bidding. However, every General had a trick or two up his sleeve. Turning his head he looked upon the clone he had managed to create, the body was currently unmoving and waiting his conscious commands. The spider hanyou Ku, son of the late Naraku, destroyer of lands; had a plan that would ensure his survival through this war. He stretched out his hand and watched it turn into a tentacle and touch the clone's head. His arm detached and regenerated a new one instantly, a moment later the tentacle was absorbed by the clone. Similar red eyes opened and a sinister smile appeared on the clone's face before watching his original self walk away, his orders already in mind, the clone dashed away from where he'd been and into the direction of the powerful little miko.

* * *

Warlord Tobaki snarled as his men continued to be slaughtered. _Those wretched miko's were suppose to keep my men alive!_ His anger was reaching new levels. _If they're not dead then I myself will kill them!_ He raised his sword that glowed with dark energy and drove it into the heart of another youkai wolf, the wild animal gave a whimper as his heart was torn in two. Tobaki snarled as he charged the next enemy, a large white Inu in his sight.

* * *

A muzzle with purple markings lifted into the air and howled out orders to the united allied front. His once white muzzle was stained with the blood of his enemies, human and youkai alike. His once golden eyes, turned red with anger, gleamed ahead of him. Power radiated from his entire being. Throwing back his head he howled, then gathering his youki in between his maw he sent out a ball of energy that mowed down his enemies. Allies jumped out of the way of the ball of energy as the bodies of the human soldiers were evaporated by the youki energy.

"Lord Inuyasha!" came a cry from below causing the Inu to look downwards towards the person and noticed Lord Farley and his three companions that included the bear lords daughter. He gave a grunt in acknowledging the man's presence. "Your father has taken care of most of the mutant youkai and mixed bloods." He reported as a shadow crossed over their bodies. Lifting their heads towards the sky they watched the dragons finish attacking the flight capable youkai off. Inuyasha watched in awe as the dragon Lord Tatsu blow his flames into the air, his large red and golden armored wings carrying him along. His long neck turning from the air towards the escaping human army and instead of a long stream of fire, he shot concentrated balls of fire at the enemy that range from pebble sized to boulder sized.

The Inu hanyou turned his attention back towards Farley and back at the red Inu. "Let's go join Sesshomaru."

Farley smiled with a single fang dripping out of his mouth. "Yes, mi'lord." He agreed before taking on his true form and racing after the silvery white young Inu lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted his head up and caught the scent of death in the air. The wind blew his silvery locks and teased his baby like face with his chill as a single snowflake landed on his nose. Looking upwards he sighed as he noticed that more flakes would be falling soon. The forests around the palace were bathed in blood. The monk beside him was concentrating on his own holy powers in order to find their true enemy when he felt a rush of familiar youki run over his aura and smirked when he saw the true form of his hanyou brother come running towards him, next to the youth were three smaller red Inu. Inuyasha came to a stop in front of him, returning to his human form his eyes raked over Miroku's form before looking at his brother.

"The slayer lives as well." He assured his little brother.

"The enemy is being crushed by our allies." Inuyasha reported. "However, I have yet to find either Naraku's children or the warlord."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru said in his usual manner. He touched his chin with a single finger. He too hadn't come across either man. Looking down at the meditating monk he watched Miroku's eyes suddenly jerk open.

"I know where they are." Miroku stated with calm anger boiling in his veins. His holy powers laid ready to kill.

"Good." Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "You'll take Farley and his men and take down the warlord." His eyes narrowed. "Be aware. This human isn't like the others." Inuyasha gave a nod before gathering his youki under him and floated above them.

"Head towards the western gardens." Miroku said. "You should be able to intersect him before he reaches the outer palace halls."

"Keh." Inuyasha stated with a toothy grin. "Leave it to me."

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru. "The other is already inside the palace." He watched the Daiyoukai lord stiffen. "Because of Kagome's wards I cannot get a precise position on him."

"I see." The Daiyoukai lord said calmly. "He is after her." Miroku gave a nod. He had already deduced the same. "She doesn't carry the jewel. So why?" He wondered outloud not really expecting an answer. He grabbed the monk by his clothing. "Prepare yourself." Miroku's eyebrows shot up just as Sesshomaru's body glowed and turned into a ball of energy shooting off towards the palace, hoping against hope he made it in time before his mate would be harmed.

* * *

Lord Hideki laughed as he cleaned off his sword, the blood of the Han sword gone from the blade he looked off in the distance and saw the fires created by the dragons. He saw his daughter standing near the young hanyou Lord, her hair being blown by the cold winds. Flakes were beginning to fall from the sky, which was now completely darkened. Day was gone, replaced by night. His sight wasn't like it once was but even he could see the humans trying to escape. Giving a war cry he ran off towards the fleeing men, his army following him. The flames of the dragons helping them see their enemy even better.

Ti-lung Tatsu watched in amazement as the old bear charged the fleeing humans. Smiling he and those with him flew ahead of the human. Landing the dirt and rock shot up into the air as his energy compressed and he turned into his humanoid form. His red hair caught up in the wind causing him to gain a devil-like look as the flame behind him rose up. The dragons took roost in the trees, hissing and snarling as the human soldiers came to an abrupt stop in front of them. Their eyes wide with fear, their bodies quaking and their weapons suddenly fell from their hands.

"No mercy." Tatsu snarled. "Especially to the murderers of innocent women and children." He raised his head, the flames making shadows appear on his face, making him seem like a hellish like creature. "Those who go against the west and it's allies are given eternal damnation!"

He charged the humans with his sword pulled from it's sheath and as he slashed one human in half, the bear army caught them by surprise from behind. This was the signal for the rest to join. As the dragons feasted on their enemies bodies the trees were splattered with blood and the ground became soaked with their fluids.

Meanwhile Koga leaned against the large roots of a tree, a cut from a human's sword had opened his stomach. This kind of wound would be fatal to anybody, himself included. Beside him Ginta and Hakkaku stood whimpering in their true forms. He had taken a hit that was meant for muttface. He smirked as he recalled the sword that had flown through the air towards Inuyasha's heart. All he could think of was Kagome crying over the dumb hanyou's death. He sighed as he laid on the cooling ground. The cold air hitting his skin and for once it actually felt cold to him. _Ayame, I'm sorry._ He laid his head back against the root system. His breath become hard as he bled out his blood pooling beneath him. "Protect Ayame and my son." He told his two friends who gave two nods towards him, large tears falling down their fur covered muzzles. "Make sure...the tribe...continues..to flourish." He gasped. His vision was beginning to blur. "Make sure...muttf-face helps.." He smirked. "He...owes...m-me." His breath left his body as these words left his lips. The two wolves threw back their heads and gave a mourn filled howl that soon was accompanied by the rest of the pack. Anger filled both males as they stood and raced off to join their pack to finish killing their enemy and bring honor towards their pack.

If the two had waited a little longer their would've witnessed the greenery growing exponentially fast. Grass, flowers, vines and leaves began to crawl and creep around the deceased wolf lord, covering him around his wounds. White and green vines spread across his stomach and pushed their thin roots into his wound. His fingers jerked in reflex. His eyes remained closed and his breath remained gone. Slowly the vines began to pull away revealing his innards were no longer showing, a thin white scar was the only thing left to say that he'd been hurt. The vines, grass and flowers pulled away from his body towards the Lady standing mere feet from the young wolf lord. Her green eyes looked at his form with grief filling her soul. She approached him and knees next to his form. Touching his sunkissed cheek she lowered her face to his and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Koga gave a wheezing gasp, his eyes opened only to fluttered close as tiredness filled his achy bones.

The woman smiled. "I've given you the Kiss of Life young lord." She stated softly. "You have been given a second chance at life; do not be foolish and waste it." She stood up and drifted off into the forest and vanished from sight.

* * *

Tobaki rushed into the gardens of the west, killing guards here and there. His footsteps were surprisingly light as he snuck through by use of the dark shadows. Gone was the clumpy and stocky armor that was replaced by a thin material of interlocking metal chainmale. The clinking of the metal pieces was the only giveaway that he was moving. He was almost to the outer hall when suddenly Kunai knives went flying through the air causing him to jump backwards. Up on the roof of the outer hall were three red haired Inu, behind him the silvery hair of the hanyou lord blew as the snow fell around them.

"Heh." Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Gotcha."

The dark skinned warlord smirked. "Here I thought I'd gotten rid of you abomination." He said cockily. "I guess that wolf took that hit meant for you."

Inuyasha froze. _Wolf?_ He thought for a moment and remembered seeing Koga jump over near him only to take off a second later. _That idiot!_ He thought. _He took a shot meant for me. I'll clobber him later._ He smirked. "That's what allies do. We help each other." Inuyasha pulled his fathers fang from it's sheath. "Now, I'm gonna send you to hell."

The male began to laugh. "Been there, don't need to return." He smirked as he held his own curved sword out.

Inuyasha smirked back before rushing forward at the male. The two clanged their swords together. Strike for strike. A downward strike was caught by a guard. A slash was caught by a gauntlet hand. Inuyasha pushed his strength at the human only to have it pushed back at him. Neither wavered.

 _I can't used any of my attacks._ Inuyasha cursed silently as he guarded himself from a strike. _Perhaps..._ He thought as he gathered youki in between his finger and waited for the right moment to strike. _This way Sesshomaru won't complain._ Jumping backwards he watched as flames from three different directions came at the man. The warlord jumped upwards. Inuyasha let his youki grow quickly and with a flick of his wrist his whip grew in legnth, orange and red flames ran down the whip and wrapped around the man's neck.

Tobaki screamed as his entire being began to be swallowed by youki induced fire. From head to toe he was covered in flames.

Inuyasha turned his flames from orange and red to pure white and gave a pull of his whip string. The youki cut through skin, muscle and bone; shaving the head from the shoulders. The head landed at the feet of the body before the body followed and fell to the ground.

"Huh." Inuyasha said with disappointment. "In the end he was nothing more than human."

Farley landed next to him and waved the other two off. "Yes, it would seem so." He bent down and looked at the body. Cocking his head to the side he frowned. "I expected more of a fight from him."

Inuyasha nodded. "Agreed." The young hanyou looked around himself but didn't spot any traps.

Farley stood up and as he did so he flipped the body onto it's back, by doing so he heard a string snap. Looking up a saw a single arrow heading towards Inuyasha. Without thinking he jumped towards the hanyou, but missed the arrow by centimeters. Inuyasha, however had also heard the string snapping. Having heard it he raised his arm up in defense. The arrow went part way through his right arm.

"Ahhh!" He screamed out in pain.

Farley ran over to the hanyou lord and grabbed his arm. Upon closer inspection he saw purple liquid dripping from the arrow head. _Poison._ He thought with dread.

"It's poisoned!" Inuyasha cried out in both horror and pain. "Cut it off!"

"I cannot!" Farley yelled at the boy. "The arrow has already-"

"The fucking arm!" Inuyasha yelled. Farley's eyes widened. "Cut my arm off!"

 _Without his arm, he cannot fight with a sword._ Farley thought mournfully. _A warrior without a arm was no warrior at all. But if I leave it; he'll die from the poison._ Farley looked at his own sword and swallowed hard.

Before either could take action though a blade flashed through the air; shearing through skin, muscle and bone. Inuyasha's arm fell to the ground, having been cut just above the elbow. Feeling faint he turned his head and saw his father standing next to them. His eyes rolled back as the pain hit him causing him to pass out.

Toga bent down and ripped the sleeve of his kasode off and began wrapping it around his son's stubbed arm. "He won't fight for a very long time, but he'll live." He sighed as he touched his sons head between his ears. Turning towards Farley, he spoke. "Take my son to the red Keep and tell Lady Kazumi it is safe to bring everybody out." Farley gave a nod before silently picking Inuyasha up and leaving.

* * *

Kagome looked up as she felt unfamiliar youki spreading along the corridors. She looked at Xue and gave her a nod. The fox once more began to weave a strong illusion. The room wavered and turned into the bedchamber's that Kagome shared with her mate. Xue, Seiji and Chikyo vanished leaving Kagome sitting in front of a fire by herself. The doors burst opened revealing a black haired man with red eyes.

Kagome felt her breath catch and touched her swollen stomach. The man looked almost exactly like Naraku. "Who are you?" She questioned him.

Ku smirked. He could smell power leaking off the female. Her heart wavered and quickened in his presence. He licked his lips. He couldn't wait to sample her. Images of her naked body writhing in pain as he drained her of her powers and kill her child. "I am Ku." He stated as his arms began to lengthen and turn into tentacles. "You are the miko who kill my father Naraku." He smiled with evil intent. "My father was a fool. You are the true jewel. Not that marble he let you destroy." He licked his lips once more. "You are now my prize."

Kagome felt fear enter her heart and shook her head. "No." She said gaining a raised brow from him."I am no prize for you." She pulled her sword out from beside her. "I'll kill you."

He laughed. "Do try miko." He dashed forward towards her, tentacle going ahead to grab her, when her sword came down and cut them. The hissing of the purification of his limbs could be heard as he jumped back away from her was when he noticed the light glow of the sword, it's stones glowing bright pink with her purifying powers, he could also sense youki embedded into the sword. Snarling he called forth his dark miasma which began filling the entire room.

Kagome placed her sword in front of her with the blade downwards creating a barrier around herself from the miasma, however her thoughts were of her three servants who didn't have the barrier. _Will they be okay?_ She silently wondered. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head she saw a large tentacle rushing towards her to pierce her side. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she wouldn't be able to move in time when suddenly a shadow appeared around her and pulled her into darkness.

Ku screamed in anger as he watched a shadow wrap around the miko causing her to vanish from his sight. Suddenly the room shifted and the illusion changed into one of trees and thick foliage. The door to the room vanished and was replaced by a large tree. Turning his head towards where the miko had been he chuckled as he looked at the white fox who glowed a white and blue color. "So, this is your doing fox." His eyes narrowed towards the female.

"Yes." She stated as she bent her knees and prepared herself for a fight. Her hands glowed with blue fox fire. "I shall defend my mistress from the likes of you." Her face was pale with purple veins crawling up her neck. "Even if it means I die."

The spider licked his lips. His miasma was slowly killing the fox woman. _Pity._ He thought. _I would've liked to have tasted this one._ He opened his palm and watched as his miasma took form of tiny spiders and sent them out towards the female.

Xue threw her fox flames at the spiders and as her flames came into contact with the tiny bugs, each one turned into smoke. The smoke then lifted into the air and turned into tiny flies that began buzzing around her head. Xue gasped in horror as her face began going numb. Her hands fell to her sides and as she fell she pulled her youki tightly into her body and released it upon her enemy. The blue fox flames shot out from the body of the fox and began eating away at everything in the room. Out of control it burned the illusion of the forest away and returned it to it's original form of an empty storage room. Within seconds of the fire beginning the room dropped in tempature and began to freeze the entire room. The flames that once licked at the walls now turned into thick ice cycles hanging on the wall. The entire room began to turn into an ice tomb.

Moving away from his victims body, Ku made his way towards the exit leaving the dead fox's body behind.

* * *

Kagome gasped for air as she was brought out of the darkness and back into the light. Strong arms held her close to a very warm body. "Miss-" came Seiji's voice causing the miko to look up into the eyes of her savior.

"Seiji." She sighed happily. "Good job." She watched his face light up from the praise as he bowed his head towards her.

"I was able to save both you and Chikyo." He stated before closing his eyes. "However, I no longer sense the fox's aura. It has faded."

Kagome's eyes widened at the meaning of this and held back a sob at loosing the fox. She had hoped to make Xue a close friend in the near future. She gave a nod and blinked away her tears. "Thank-you." She whispered softly.

Seiji nodded and released her from his arms. Lifting his nose high he inhaled the air around him. They were outside, it was cold from the snowfall and the air smelled of death. Picking up the different scents he found his lordships was nearing quickly along with the monks. "Lord Sesshomaru is near, as is the monk Miroku."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She stated as she slowly stood up, her hand resting upon her belly. Her head swiveled towards the forest near them and narrowed her eyes. "He's coming."

Seiji stood in front of her, a short sword in one hand and a long katana sword in the other. His arms crossed and readied himself for a fight. The spider walked out of the forest looking no worse than he did when he'd first appeared. He chuckled as he looked at the dark Inu. "I was curious how she escaped me." He said as his eyes swept over the young males body. "A dark Inu slave." He chuckled. "I have heard of your kind. Shifters of the shadows. Capable of moving in the dark realms and appearing in your enemy's own shadow." He smiled. "The perfect assassins."

"Tch." Seiji commented. "And I should care that you know such things?"

"You should, considering that mark on your brow marks you as one of the eight heirs to the dark clan." Ku chuckled as the boys eyes widened. "Did you not know?" His eyes narrowed. "You are one of eight who could control the dark Inu clans and possibly even kill Lord Sesshomaru." Seiji's hands tightened on his weapons. "Does that not interest you?"

Seiji smiled. "Perhaps it once would have." He admitted. "But that was before I became part of his pack!" He snarled as he rushed forward vanishing from sight and reappearing behind Ku. His sword going downward in a strike.

Ku smirked as his back was struck by the blade. Instead of blood pouring out, miasma sprayed outward like acid burning Seiji's face and eyes. The young dark Inu screamed in pain. Dropping his long sword he grabbed his face.

"Seiji!" Kagome screamed his name causing the young male to look up. His face was covered in blood.

Ku chuckled as he turned away from the dark Inu and began to approach Kagome's form. The human girl was trembling with fear and the scent coming from her indicated she was also very mad.

Miasma made tentacles shot out from his back towards her and were about to strike her body when a bright light exploded around them. Kagome held up her hand to shield her eyes. When the light vanished in front of her she saw Sesshomaru standing tall and proud. Behind him, looking a bit green was Miroku. The monk hand his hands on his knees and looked close to vomiting or passing out or even both. Thankfully neither occurred as he stood up looking at Naraku's seed.

"You dare try to harm this Sesshomaru's mate!" The Daiyoukai snarled his eyes pink with anger, his markings jagged and his fangs lengthened.

"Ah, the great Western Lord finally shows up." Ku taunted him, his eyes narrowing with agitation at seeing Miroku alive. "I see. The monk lives because of you." He chuckled. "Did you save the slayer too? Or did she fall into everlasting darkness." He began laughing when Kagome's eyes widened at their meaning.

Miroku smiled. "My wife is alive and well." He stated. "Thank-you for asking."

"Tch. I'll teach you both to mess with me." Ku snarled. "I'll kill you all!" His body began releasing huge amounts of miasma. When suddenly it all stopped and Ku gasped grabbing his throat. "Y-You."

Behind him Seiji had stabbed his short sword through Ku's neck, the blade upwards. The young male's face still being eaten away by the miasma gases. Blood trickled out of his mouth. "I will...not...let you...touch...them." He gasped out and with his remaining strength he he cut upwards. Ku's tentacles shot out at the dark Inu; going through his stomach and back, tearing at his legs and arms. The blade shot upwards and cut the spider's head in half. The two bodies fell to the ground.

Kagome ran over to her friend and sat on the cold ground. Seiji gurgled blood in his throat as he looked up at the woman he gladly served and would welcome her as his mistress if he were to return in another life. "Seiji." Kagome said his name softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

He coughed the blood up and out of his windpipe. "Lady K-Ka-gome." He gasped out. "I ha-ave been sss-so proud t-to serve you." He gasped as his throat tightened and his body began to shut down. His eyesight was already gone. He could hear her weeping. _D-Don't cry._ He thought. He didn't want her to cry.

Kagome wept harder as she felt Seiji's breath leave him. His body stopped moving as his heart stopped beating.

Sesshomaru felt a great loss at the sight of his mate weeping for another male, though he himself felt saddened that a great warrior had died, he also felt pride in the male's actions. Pulling his father's fang from it's sheath once more he motioned for the monk to move his mate. Once Kagome was moved he stood over Seiji's body with the sword and waited for the netherworld's minions to appear. However, nothing happened. Confused, Sesshomaru lifted the sword once again, but saw nothing. Looking towards Kagome he saw sadness in her eyes. Her tears flowing freely, making his heart ache. "His soul has already left." He stated. "I cannot revive him."

Miroku looked down at Kagome who rushed into Sesshomaru's arms. The Daiyoukai looked at the monk with questioning eyes. Miroku just smiled. A weeping female was never easy to handle, let alone a pregnant one. Suddenly Miroku felt a sick slimy feeling. Looking at his feet he saw that the miasma hadn't dissipated, in fact, it was increasing. Jumping away from the downed youkai he pulled out several sutra papers and threw them at the body. The holy inscriptions melted away as the paper was turned to ash. Ku's body began transforming into his true form of a spider.

Sesshomaru picked his mate up and flew into the air away from the spider hanyou. He then picked up his father's scent coming towards them. He also picked up the scent of his mother and growled as he realized she had left the keep. As the spiders body finished it's transformation, Sesshomaru couldn't help but compare it to Naraku's. By far the previous annoyance's body was twice the size of his heirs. This one would be easily squashed.

Placing Kagome on her feet on a hill overlooking the battle he looked at his mate. "Stay here." He then turned and ran towards the new battle.

Kagome sighed as she sat overlooking the battle between her mate and the spider. As Sesshomaru landed he turned into the large vicious looking Inu youkai that he was. The silver dog shot out beams of light from his mouth. The youki energy hit their marks causing the spider to scream in pain. The spider shot out webbing from both it's mouth and abdomen. The webs sprayed around the area, making it hard to approach. The sticky netting got into Sesshomaru's fur, stick to his legs and made it near impossible to move forward. He drooled from his mouth, the acid ate away at the webbing. The spider went to jump onto Sesshomaru's back to bite him, injecting poison into the Western Lords body; however Miroku released the pent up holy energy he'd been holding until now by grabbing Seiji's katana that he'd dropped earlier and channeled his powers into the blade. Throwing the blade he watched it hit it's mark in the spiders midsection, slicing clean through the body. Miroku fell to his knees and sighed happily that he'd been useful in the end.

The body of the spider was split into two parts, both of which fell to the ground, unfortunately it wasn't the end like Miroku had thought. The two prices grew new body parts and though they were now half the size of their original, they were twice as deadly as the charged towards the Western Lord with a killing intent. As one jumped onto Sesshomaru's back the other went for his neck only to be grabbed in midair by Lord Toga's mouth. His acid melting the spider into goo that fell to the earth. The one on Sesshomaru's back bit into the young Lords body, however before he could do much damage he was torn off of the silver Inu's body by Lady Kazumi's mouth. The silver female tore the spider from her sons body and flung it to the ground before stomping it's head in, finally killing the blasted bug. The webbing began to dissappear from the ground and surrounding area leaving the three Inu to stare into the morning light.

On the ground Sango ran through the trees searching for Miroku. Her heart beat fast as she recalled the former Western Lady hitting the horse youkai when she'd had enough waiting around. Smiling at the memory of the shocked look on the guards face when a baby had been shoved into his arms and the Inu had stormed out of the keep, her aura daring anybody to come near her. Sango had only woken minutes before and had been exhausted. Nevertheless she had followed the Lady Inu to this forest. Kazumi had pointed out where he husband could be found before she'd transformed and ran off to fight. Now, unarmed, Sango raced through the dark trees, her feet seeming to know the way to her heart. As she entered a clearing she saw Miroku laid out face first into the ground.

"No." She whispered as she ran forward. Her arms wrapped around her husbands body, turned him onto his side and cradled his head against her chest. Her body wracked with sobs as she could not sense anything from him. His body was still in her arms. Tears began to run down her cheeks, when suddenly she felt something squeeze her butt. Turning her head she looked down to see Miroku's cursed hand squeezing her plump behind. Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked down at her husband.

"If this is a dream," he said his voice hoarse. "I surely don't want to wake up." He face was nuzzling against her breast.

"MIROKU!" She yelled at him causing the hentai monk to smile.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

Grabbing his face that causing his eyes to open fully, thinking he'd gone over the line, Sango kissed Miroku's lips long and hard before pulling away. "Don't start something you can't end." She tease as a twinkle of mischief entered her eyes.

Miroku chuckled. _And here I though I was the only hentai._ He thought as his mind shit down and for once he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for this chapter taking so long to be posted. I hope everybody enjoyed it!


	70. A New World Pt 2

**Chapter 70** : _A New World Pt 2_

* * *

A couple of months passed by since the war had ended, during this time Sesshomaru began negotiations with the major and minor feudal lords, with the four main youkai Lords present, that controlled the human populations in order to bring peace between humans and youkai. In that span of time Inuyasha claimed the city of Nara for the west, rebuilt it's towered castle and built a walled fortress around the city itself. He and Koga were once again amicable towards each other, even after Koga claimed he owed him; which Inuyasha never argued about for once. Inuyasha mated Chikyo a week after the war ended, as promised. So as the months began to fly by, peace between the species seemed possible.

Negotiations came to a close after a month and a half. Humans wouldn't attack youkai for no other reason than protecting themselves, their families and property; likewise youkai couldn't needlessly attack humans just because they wanted to, if either party did this than the ruling parties of that territory could wipe them out with no reprucusions. It would take time for the new laws to be set into place, time both parties had.

Lord Tatsu returned to the north with his dragon brethren, he would not return to the west for many years afterwards. Lord Hideki and his daughter returned to the south with their people; leaving the west to cleanup the mass of human and rogue youkai bodies everywhere. The village was rebuilt with the time of negotiations and became bigger than before.

Edo had been spared the horrors of the war, though from that one battle the village decided immediately that having patrols would be best to keep out rogues, both human and youkai alike. Kaede sent word to the miko temples around the country to convene in Edo in the spring for a summit that would call for peace in the land. This summit would include both monks and mikos and the four great youkai lords; of course she left that little fact out of the letters she sent out. Replies came instantly and the summit was agreed upon.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in her and Sesshomaru's room in the shiro. Her back was pulsating with pain, her powers were manifesting as a glow around her and she was hot. In the dead of winter when it was at it's coldest, Kagome was currently in labor at four and half months, which was the time she'd give birth; though she looked like she could pop at any moment. Her ankles hurt, her legs were swollen and her entire being was yelling at her every time a contraction went through her midsection. She'd long since forgone her dresses and wore only one of Sesshomaru's large kasodes. It was the only thing keeping her from seeking out her mate, that and the midwife and her servants. _I want Kaede._ She thought as another ripple of pain went through her being. She grasped the table next to her and breathed as she tried to control herself through it. She heard the sliding door open and close a moment later. Lifting her head she saw both Sango and her mother-in-law Kazumi standing at the entrance, the later didn't look very happy.

"Why is she not in bed?" Kazumi's voice was full authority and made the midwife and her servants jump.

"The western lady says this is what women in her village do, that it eases the pain." The midwife lifted her old wrinkled face and smiled at the Inu Lady. "I believe you even tried to get out of bed when you had his lordship."

Kazumi bit her lower lip because she couldn't argue with that. Approaching her daughter she placed a hand on her lower back, wincing when she felt the flare of her holy powers sting and burn her hand ever so slightly. "Kagome, child." She murmured softly. "Please lay down."

Kagome suddenly screamed as pain unlike before ripped through her. She felt liquid run down her legs. Gasping for breath Kagome peered down and saw that her water had officially broken. She felt hands gentle guide her towards her bed as another set began to tie back her hair to keep it out of her face. Sweat pouring down her temple she looked over towards Sango as the young woman took her hand in her own.

"I'm here with you." She said to Kagome, though the young miko barely registered it as another wave of pain hit her. Sango looked at Kazumi. "They're coming quicker."

"Hm.." was the elder Inu's only reply as she brought a cool rag over and wiped her daughters forehead.

Just then the doors opened once more revealing the elder miko in her robes, a white cloth covering her red hakama as she entered and looked upon the scene. Kagome felt some relief at seeing the woman who had become like a grandmother to her, enter the room. "Child," the woman said as she took up her position between Kagome's legs. "I think it is time to bring your children into this world."

* * *

Sesshomaru rarely showed emotions outside of his home with his mate. Usually he had a bored neutral look placed upon his face. It only changed when he was pissed off about something. Today was different. Today his beast was extremely close to the surface. Today he was showing more than anger. Today he was worried, angry and happy all at once. He was pacing the halls outside his and his mate's room. The servants were stay far from him, except for Jakken; the toad rarely left his lords side. Rin was stitching something together with his cousin Yukiko, a blanket he believed she had said once or twice. Shippo sat next to Rin reading a scroll, as Souta twitched next to the fox; his head turning towards his sister's screams every-so-often.

Sesshomaru felt his beast rattle him, to go to his mate; that she needed them! He was so close to answering that plea when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. His red eyes turned towards his father.

Toga had seen the look that was upon his son's face and could relate to it. It was the same look he undoubtably had held upon his own visage when Sesshomaru had been born. "Calm yourself son." He said in a steady voice. "This battle she must do without your help." He looked at the closed door. "She has her sister and your mother in there with her." His eyes returned to his sons. Upon seeing that Sesshomaru's eyes were returning to normal he smiled. "Women have been doing this for over a millennium, trust in her strength."

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall watching everything unfold. His arm was crossed over his chest, Chikyo he had left back home and had come running to his brother's side in case he needed help. Seeing Sesshomaru on edge left his own beast on edge too. "Want to spar?" He offered his elder brother. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped towards his little brother's missing arm. "Tch. If you think that this," he waved his stub at his brother. "is gonna stop me from kicking yer ass, then yer underestimating me."

Sesshomaru sighed before a rare smile spread across his face. "I know you are strong, little brother. Or else you wouldn't have been able to capture Nara for the west."

The hanyou smiled as he recalled that particular battle in his mind this silencing him for the moment.

Miroku sat down next to his children as he began to warm himself next to the fire. He had gone on Ah-Un to get Kaede from the village. The miko had come with him immediately upon hearing that it was Kagome who was in labor. He was lucky that her labor seemed to be one of the longer ones. Her pains having started before the sun was even up, it was now late evening and the sun was setting. Hues of red, orange, yellow and light pinks were filling the sky. Miroku laid his head back as he listened to his daughters talking to Shippo or Souta, both boys answering their questions to the best of their abilities. His son laid sleeping between the two girls with the dark Inu pup next to him. His eyes softening as he watched the next generation mingling together without the divide that had been between the previous ones. _Perhaps it'll be this generation that changes things for the better._ He thought as his mind began to be lulled to sleep.

* * *

Mitsuki raced through the forest as she was being chased from behind. After the war had ended she'd undergone a new transformation. One day she'd gotten so hungry and had rushed off on a hunt that had last several days. Afterwards she'd been found by her adopted father, Inuyasha, who'd taken her with him to Nara. The palace there was almost completed and it quickly became home to the young girl now turned into a young woman. Her pale skin gave her a porcelain look, her white hair was as white as snow. Her face had matured, she now had purple lines on her eyelids with pink highlighting the purple from underneath. The purple color went halfway down her nose and gave her pale skin some color. She also had the purple color on her arms in three claw-like slashes that wrapped around her upper arm. She had become increasingly curious about her origins. So she'd told her father she wanted to find out about her past. He had agreed to allow her to leave on the condition that she took one guard with her. Atkin had been chosen, the hanyou general had retired only a week before, but had agreed to go with her before he would take up permanent residence in Edo as their guardian in place of Inuyasha.

Now she wished she had kept her past where in belonged. They had gone to where she'd first awaken. From there made their way into the destroyed villages that had not a single person left in it. Not even a body had been left. They then moved into the beautiful mountains nearby and it was there they'd found a fortress. It had looked abandoned, but underneath had been bodies of woman with their midsections torn in half, blood was everywhere and the stench of rotting flesh filled the air. On the ceiling in the dungeons were cocoons. Atkin had opened one finding a mutant hybrid youkai. He had killed it immediately. Unfortunately their creator was nearby when Atkin called upon his fire powers, killing all in the cocoons. Atkin had taken on the large spider that had appeared, telling her to runaway.

Flying through the forest she saw three full grown hybrids chasing after her. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Her birth father was the one who had conspired with the warlord. The one who had tried to kill Kagome, but instead killed Xue Fang and Seiji. He had been killed by both Lord Toga and Lady Kazumi; but now she was convince he had made a double of himself and was recreating his army. This scared her because that meant the peace her family were trying to create would be destroyed.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She wasn't as powerful as her Inu cousins or family. She might not be able to outrun them. _I may not be faster, but I am smarter._ She thought as she raced into the deeper parts of the forest where the forest beasts lived, where unmannered youkai feasted on the dumb and ignorant. Where the forest wolf pack lived and were her father's allies.

* * *

Kagome's screams had lasted another three hours after darkness had consumed the land. Currently in her arms were her twin boys. Their skin was pale. Upon the brow of one was the crescent moon and the other had the kanji of the warrior upon his brow. Both had silvery tuffs on the head. However what caused Kagome to be most surprising thing was their ears, tiny pointed ears on the sides of their heads; not on the top like Inuyasha. They both had given out cries as they'd been born but now were calm as they laid against her naked chest. Sesshomaru had only just walked into the room and laid down next to her, his mokomoko was laid against his sons bodies, his scent being sent to them through contact with the fur. Just then their tiny bodies glowed and instead of human looking babies two white pups laid asleep against their mothers chest.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned as fear that something bad had just happened. Both pups became disturb by her scent changing from joy to fear.

"Do not fear Kotori." He said nuzzling her neck, near her mate mark. "This is normal for full blooded pups. They will not show their humanoid forms again for six years. When they do, they'll look like two year olds. They'll need to learn how to transform from this one and his father." He laid his chin against the crown of her head.

Tracing his first born son's crescent moon Sesshomaru thought for only a moment. "Ichiro, meaning first son. It shall be his name, for he is the heir to the west and it's lands." Kagome smiled wearily and sighed at her sons name. "Eiji, meaning second son and named after the man who sacrificed himself for this one's mate." Kagome felt fresh tears run down her cheeks. She nodded in agreement on the name. "The dark Inu will always be remembered by us."

"Thank-you." She whispered to him. Her body feeling the fatigue rushing through her.

Sesshomaru picked up both of his sons and laid them to rest in their own beds next to their mother and his. Leaning down he kissed Kagome's forehead. "Rest Kotori." He whispered to her gently as he curled his larger body around hers and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mitsuki arrived in the center of the forest and found herself on the roots of an old tree, the howls of the wolf pack's battle could be heard from her position. It was then the roots of the tree began to move and lift her upwards. "Who disturbs my sleep?" came an old voice from behind her.

Turning around Mitsuki was met with the face of an old tree youkai. I didn't even sense him. She thought. "I am the adopted daughter of Lord Inuyasha of Nara, son of Inu no Taisho, brother to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

The old tree began to shake with laughter and afterwards hummed with joy. "I see." His voice was deep and throaty, yet old and wise. "I am Bokeseno; I am as old as the forest that surrounds you." He looked at the child. "What is it that you want."

Bokeseno. Mitsuki thought as she tried to place the name. She knew that she'd heard Atkin talk about this youkai. Wasn't he allied with Lord Toga? She wondered. "I apologize Lord Bokeseno for disturbing you. I did not know you were of this particular forest. I have been chased by an enemy that was thought defeated and killed by Lord Toga and his mate a month or so ago when the warlord attacked the west and it's allies."

The tree hummed an affirmative. He already knew of this but had remained silent until spoken to by one of the Inu lords. "This enemy cannot be allowed to live. You, yourself must defeat him or at least weaken him to the point he cannot survive for very long."

"How?" Mitsuki inquired. Her hands fisted. "I'm so afraid of him." She brought a fist to her chest. "When I saw the large spider, my chest felt as of it was going to explode by just being near him." She sighed. "His children are after me, though the western wolf pack seems to be taking care of them."

Bokeseno hummed once again. "The old wolves have killed them." He said. "The hanyou general is coming this way." He lowered the girl to the ground. "You are to kill this enemy and I am certain you know why."

Looking down she nodded. "He is my true father."

"This journey you are to take will last many centuries." He closed his eyes. "Do not return to me until he has been destroyed."

Mitsuki sighed as the tree youkai went dormant once more just as Atkin arrived. "Where are those that followed you?" He asked her after looking her person over to ensure she wasn't harmed.

"Dead." She looked at him. "What of the spider?"

"Escaped." He looked at his injured arm as the wound finished closing. "I must report to Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru."

Mitsuki shook her head. "I'll tell them what happened." She looked at him her eyes meeting his. "Go to Edo. Protect it. I'll tend to this issue."

The former general looked at her and sighed as he saw determination entering into eyes and knew what this meant. "Be careful child." He touched her cheek. "Do not loose yourself to the hatred that'll try to consume you in this."

Her eyes softened at him. "I won't shut myself out from my family." She said. "Once I know his true purpose and his goals I'll contact my father." She frowned. "He won't escape us. The harm he has caused now is nothing compared to what he'll do in the future. I won't let him hurt my family. I will end him if it comes to a battle between us."

The hanyou gave a nod before bowing at the waist to her. Standing tall he turned and left. Turning her head towards the direction of Nara, Mitsuki felt her heart warm and her emotions hit her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Home. She'd have to wait awhile before returning home. She turned her back away from the direction of her home and walked into the darkened forest, her hair seeming to glow as she walked further and further into the darkness as the flames of a battle to come began to lick around her in anticipation. _First I must become stronger. Then and only then can I defeat my biological father and return home to my adopted family._

* * *

 **M-Angel** : The next 30 chapters to this story is going to be fun. It's going to be taking place a few years after the twin's birth. So every few chapters it's going to be a flash forward in time. Don't worry, I'll warn you at the beginning of each chapter at how man years that has gone by. ^_^ Now Mitsuki has taken it upon herself to get rid of Ku. Her problem is that she thinks she has to do it all by herself. So now she has to go through a journey of her own. That's gonna be fun to write about. This will be the last update for July. I'll return come August. As always reviews are welcome. ^_^


	71. 7 Years Gone By

**Chapter 71** : 7 _Years Gone By_

* * *

The afternoon sun heated the summer air up as the warm winds blew across the land. Meadow wildflowers swayed with the air, leaves were knocked loose from high tree limbs and animals lazed about as humans in their villages went about their daily going ons. In the Western lands near the Western Palace yips could be heard as two wild silver pups ran through their family lands. Not far from them were two much larger older silver Inu who were enjoying their afternoon laying in their true forms. Jumping over the large male was a dark Inu with a mark upon his brow that was as black as night; a black moon. He went from his true form to his humanoid form that made him look to be about six years old. Turning his head towards the female Inu he smiled happily. "Mother." He greeted her as one of the silver pups jumped onto her back and began nibbling her ear playfully.

She gave a deep chuckle at the pups antics. Her whole body shaking with her chuckle causing the pup to loose it's footing and fall off her body and onto the ground. It gave a whimper causing the boy to walk over to it and pick it up into his arms.

"There, there, nephew." He cooed towards the pup, having seen his mother do this many times before.

The females golden eyes met those of her mates whose were looking amused at what was happening. The soft footsteps of someone approaching had both looking over their shoulders. They found the black haired blue eyed human mate of their son and Lord of the West standing there with a smile upon her face, her white and blue kimono dress blowing in the wind while her hair was tied back with a ribbon. Next to her was her younger brother with his armor on and his katana sword on his hip, while above them in the trees a young fox sat looking amused.

In a flash of light the female changed into her humanoid form. Her golden eyes shining. "Have you come to take my grandchildren back my dearest daughter Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as her youngest ran to her, sat back with his paws held in a begging motion to be picked up by her. Picking him up she nuzzled her nose against his. "Has Eiji been a good boy?" She asked him gaining a small bark in return as she walked over to her mother-in-law.

"Yes he has." Kazumi assured her. "Ichiro too." She nodded towards the pup in her adopted sons arms.

"It's hard to believe that they're already seven." She looked at Kazumi and Toga, the former dog general was still in his true form looking like he was asleep though she knew better. "Have they even tried transforming to their humanoid forms today?" She questioned the former Lady of the West.

Kazumi shook her head. "Unfortunately no." Kazumi looked at Kagome's worried eyes. "Do not fret. I've known some pups to take up to ten years before they transform back."

Kagome nodded as she sat her pup back on his feet. "I know, I'm just fretting about nothing; I just can't wait to see them in their human forms again. The last time I saw them like that was only for a few moments before their true forms took their place." She said as she looked towards Souta and nodded towards him. "Lord Toga." She called out her father-in-law who opened one eye towards her and gave a grunt. "My brother wishes to talk to you." Souta stood straight with his shoulders pulled back. Kazumi gave a knowing smile having known this day would be come for awhile now.

"Yuji," Kazumi called out to her son causing the boy to look towards her as Ichiro was tugging the long sleeve of the boy's shirt. "Bring Ichiro and let's leave the men to their talks." Yuji looked towards his father and watched as he took to his humanoid form. Nodding he picked the pup up and ran towards his mother.

Toga looked up into the branches at the fox. "Will you be joining us?" He asked the once mischievous kit.

Shippo chuckled. "I'm here only as support for Uncle Souta." He smirked at the unpleasant look Souta gave him for calling him Uncle Souta.

"State your business boy." Toga demanded the air around them changing from laziness to a serious tone.

"I wish to begin courting your niece, Lady Yukiko." He stated his eyes showing his seriousness on the matter.

"So she finally caught you." Toga said with a loud barking laugh.

"Huh?" Souta questioned the former general.

"Yukiko came to me a few years back asking me not to give you too hard of a time when you finally came to ask to court her." Toga explained. "She said you were her true mate and wouldn't allow me to stop her from having you as her mate."

Souta sighed. "And here I thought she was playing hard to get because she hated my guts." This earned another series of barks and laughs from the former general.

"How long has she had you chasing after her?" Shippo asked from the branches.

Souta crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Two years." He mumbled which got a laugh from his best friend.

After his laughter died away, Toga clasped the boy's shoulder. "I have no qualms of you two courting." He smiled warmly at the boy. "However, you may have some unruly males challenging you within the court."

Souta snorted. "Already know that." His eyes flashed towards Shippo. "I've already had defend my claim twice this month."

"Oh?" Toga inquired quite intrigued.

"I asked Lord Sesshomaru for permission to court her; he told me I was to ask you because she wasn't his ward." He scratched his head and chuckled. "I guess Lord Tadorsi and his friend Fa Long heard my claims and decided to get rid of me." Toga nodded in understanding. Tadorsi was a three hundred year old hawk Lord while Fa Long was a two hundred and fifty panda Lord from the mainland. "I defeated both without having to call in my defender." Toga looked at Shippo who gave a toothy grin at that. In a case of which two males would challenge another for courting rights of a female a defender could be called in to help fight the two. For Souta not to have to call in his defender meant his strength was more than those who had issued the challenge gaining him a title that would either stop any other from issuing a challenge or make others take notice and challenge him just because they thought him to be strong.

It would seem that the Higurashi clan is stronger than most would believe. He eyed the young man before him. This boy is like his sister. He has a power deep within himself and I for one cannot wait to see it shine. He gave a nod. "You have this one's permission to begin the courtship of this one's niece."

Souta gave a large smile at this. "Thank-you Lord Toga." He gave a bow before turning away and walking off with Shippo right behind him.

"So when are you going to go ask Sesshomaru about Rin?" Souta asked Shippo causing the young fox to give him an annoyed look. Souta laughed as they walked back towards the family shiro.

* * *

Black hair shined against the yellow and blue flower pattern kimono dress as it was caught by the afternoon sun. Looking up into the sky light brown eyes watched as the white puffy clouds drifted by lazily. Looking over her shoulder Lady Rin, adopted daughter and ward to Lord Sesshomaru spotted her father sitting on the porch that overlooked the koi pond and flower guarded that she was currently in. He was currently reading over several scrolls that Jaken had been bringing him all morning.

She was busy stitching a delicate piece of cloth for Shippo's ceremonial kimono that was for when he was appointed second general to Lord Inuyasha's dominion that included Edo and Nara and there was a rumor that the village of Kyoto would be joining his dominion which was under Lord Sesshomaru's protection. She hummed happily as she looked at the red and pink floral patterns that she'd been putting into the material. Around the bottom hem and the sleeves of the kimono overcoat were blue flames that represented the fox fire. The pink flowers represented her and her love towards the young fox. The red flowers were Inuyasha's, representing his hierarchy status. All together it stated that the young fox was claimed by the west and was a grand fighter.

Upon hearing Jaken's footsteps she counted to ten and heard the Imp's voice. "Lord Sesshomaru-"

Sesshomaru snarled at the green youkai. Rin turned to see that Jaken had another dozen scrolls with him. The annoyed growl by his lord caused the Imp to take several steps backwards before vanishing completely back the way he had come. Rin couldn't help it, she began giggling at her father's annoyed look.

Sesshomaru had been almost done with the last scroll when he'd heard Jaken's annoying voice. When he'd seen another dozen scrolls in the Imps arms he hadn't been able to stop his growl. Now though he was hearing the gentle laughter of his daughter Rin's voice. About a year after the war Kagome had come to him asking that they adopt Rin because of something she felt deep in her soul about. Afterwards he had wished he'd done it sooner. Rin had become so happy that her joy now flowed around everyone that she met. Upon her brow he had imprinted his family crescent moon. His mother had been overjoyed, saying it was about time he had taken the initiative in claiming the child as his, the crescent moon clan hadn't been as understanding claiming she'd dilute the clan because she was human. He'd been about to go off on them when Kagome beat him to the punch. He smiled at the memory of his tiny human mate making those clansmen scatter to get away from her, as her powers had threatened to consume them and purify all who went against their decision in adopting the child. Afterwards they'd spent the rest of the day in the confines of their bedroom; his beast demanding that he claim their feisty female until they both were satisfied.

Placing the scroll down he set his amused eyes upon his giggling daughter. In the years since she'd grown so fast. Gone was the child and in it's place was a beautiful young woman. He knew soon he'd have to begin looking into prospective mates for her; his heart still clench at the mere thought of another taking her away. He'd have to be careful in his choices. Clearing his throat he spoke. "What do you find so amusing daughter?" He asked in his monotones voice that hid all of his emotions from the world.

Rin giggled again. "You father." She said with an all serious face. "The way you're able to frighten Jaken with a single growl. I find it quite funny, especially since that growl sound quite annoyed as well as frightening."

Smirking he stood up and walked over to the blanket that she sat upon and joined her. "There are times when this one must assert his authority and other times I must warn others that they're overstepping their boundaries." He looked into the light brown eyes of his beloved daughter. "Jaken was close to overtaking this one. I read enough for the day. Tomorrow I will implement answers to the problems of the realm." His eyes suddenly caught the design of the kimono overcoat and smirked. "Is this for the fox Shippo?"

Rin blushed before nodding. "Yes. It's a gift." She said as the red flush spread across her face and down her neck.

"Hn." He stated with some annoyance. _It would seem this one didn't need to worry. She has already chosen._ He closed his eyes and gave a nod. "He has become strong in recent years."

Rin nodded. "Yes." She played with her fingers. "I've heard a rumor that he's thinking of taking his fathers lands back in the central lands."

Sesshomaru raised a single brow at this. This had been in one of the reports that he'd read from Inuyasha. It wasn't something he couldn't be concerned with, in fact if something attacked the central lands then the allies of the central lands, which were the dragons of the north, then a full out war would be unavoidable. It could very well last for years. "Would you stand by him if it came to a war to take those lands back?" He asked her.

Her eyes met his before she smiled broadly. "Yes."

He nodded before standing. "Very well." Turning back to the porch he walked back and sat down, returning to the scrolls and leaving Rin to wonder what was going to happen to Shippo if these rumors turned out to be true.

* * *

Mitsuki looked at the tiny child that laid in the crib. Her adopted father's heir had been born overnight. The tiny male had been born fully human, no hanyou signs from either parent. She leaned her chin against the palm of her hand as she watched him sleep, blissfully unaware that a predator was standing over him.

Over the last seven years she'd trained hard while on the road. She'd gone to Totosai who had taken a two fangs from her and made her a katana sword and two daggers that were as long as from her elbow to her wrist. She'd trained with them, all the while looking for the spider and his hideouts. She'd come in contact with many hideouts, but none held her father only his seed; all of which she'd killed. It wasn't until last month that she found where he'd gone. The mainland. He wouldn't return for sometime, and when he did. Her hand tightened into a fist. She'd ensure he'd pay for his sins.

Suddenly the door to the nursery slid open. Turning her head she spotted Chikyo walking into the room. The panda hanyou woman looked exhausted. "You shouldn't be up yet." Mitsuki spoke causing the woman to look at her.

"Probably." She replied as she walked over to her son's crib and picked him up into her arms. "But he needs to be fed."

Mitsuki watched as she opened her kasode and in seconds the child was feeding from her breast. "He is adorable." She muttered.

"He looks like Inuyasha on his human nights." Chikyo replied as she watched her son feed. "He's going to be a handsome little lord."

Mitsuki snorted lightly. "I'll have to smack him around to make sure he doesn't get a big head." She stated with a joking nature.

Chikyo chuckled. "Sango says Kagome does the same thing with my husband by just saying the word sit."

"I've heard he's got a Kotodama around his neck." Mitsuki said thinking back to her visit with Lord Koga and his pack the month before.

Chikyo nodded. "I've asked Kagome about weaving into it some of my power so I can control him when it's needed." Mitsuki looked shocked towards her mothers words about her father. "He does get away with a lot and sometimes I just want to throttle him." She sighed. "But I do love him. Though it'd still be nice to have something to control him with."

Mitsuki chuckled. "Your womanly charms not enough?"

This time Chikyo looked shocked at her daughters words and blushed causing the young girl to laugh. "T-That's not up for discussion." Her embarrassment level going to new heights with her daughter. "Will you be staying long?" She asked.

Mitsuki's silvery hair fell over her eyes, her pale skin seeming to glimmer in the sunlight. Lifting her fingerless gloved hand, she sighed. "For now, I'll be sticking around fathers territory." Her eyes returning to her human brother who was now sleeping against his mothers clothed chest. His eyes closed to the world and oblivious to it's troubles that would one day cause him great despair.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'm Back! My brain needed that rest. I'll be writing a bit more until _**Aug 15**_ when I go to visit a friend where I'll get to go to a festival. That'll be fun. I'm hoping to get five chapters posted by then. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Next chapter I'll get more into the pups and Inuyasha'a kid. I haven't thought of a name for Inuyasha's kid yet, so hopefully by then I'll have found one.

Yuji means Brave Second (son).


	72. The Final Farewell

**Chapter 72:** _The Final Farewell_

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his brother who was looking over the news he had brought when he came to the detail of Kyoto becoming a part of his territory it caused Sesshomaru to look up at the hanyou. Farley was standing next to Inuyasha with a not so hidden smirk on his face. "I can explain." Inuyasha began.

"You better. For if this information is true than you have brought into this one's providence the human Imperial family." He looked away from the scroll and then back at Inuyasha. "So, how did this happen?"

Inuyasha would've laughed nervously had it been in his nature, but it wasn't. "Feh. I thought Kyoto was a minor village or town with hardly any type of force within it." He snorted. "I was wrong." He looked away from his brother. "However I did find out about a few heretic youkai were attacking at night. So offered assistance in return of meeting their leader." He scratched his head. "Killed the youkai and their leaders and followers, met the Emperor and he signed that paper stating he wants in on our Youkai/Human alliance, in return of giving homage to the Western Lands, he wants protection from rogue and heretic youkai that go against Kyoto and it's providences."

Sesshomaru smiled a rare smile towards his brother. "You have done well, little brother."

It took Inuyasha half a minute to realize that Sesshomaru was happy about this and not pissed off at him like he though he'd be. "Keh." He snorted out.

Farley cleared his throat. "If this is all mi'lord?" He asked looking hopeful in leaving before Inuyasha did or said something that could or would piss his elder brother off.

Sesshomaru eyed the red Inu and waved his hand in dismissal. Standing from his seat, he walked over to his brother. "I hear congratulations are in order." He said after the study doors had closed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah. Chikyo sent word that we had a son. I have yet to see him." Inuyasha's smirk broadened as he felt pride fill him.

"You should have been there in order for him to scent marked by you." He stated as he watched his brother fidget. "What is it?"

"Uh." Inuyasha began. "According to Chikyo are fears were true. He's not youkai nor hanyou. He's-"

"Human." Sesshomaru stated as if he'd already known. "I did some research. When two hanyou's breed there's a higher chance that the child they'll produce is a hundred percent human; however, just as likely, they'll also produce a full blooded youkai." He looked at Inuyasha. "The fact that your first son is human means very little. He is still your heir."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I know this. You know this; but the other lords will one day try to refute his claim." He sighed. "Worries for another day."

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed when he looked out the window and saw a messenger suddenly rush over to Jakken who was in the courtyard. He frowned as he felt a sense of foreboding coming from the man. Inuyasha turned and looked out the same window and suddenly felt his nerves rise. Something had happened.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting the dirt could be heard in the clearing as farmers worked their fields. Beyond these field was a newly constructed castle made of rock, mortar, and wood with tile roofing. The castle had been constructed by the Western Soldiers when they took over the lands, Atkin as their leader. The soldier protected Edo and it's people, as a reward the headman of the village built a small castle for the youkai soldiers that were now their allies.

Atkin had a soft spot for the villagers and ensured that the land that the village sat upon was fertile, with enough growing space for every person and future generations. In current construction was a shrine with outer buildings being built near the tree that once held Lord Inuyasha and the well that had brought the Western Lady from a distant land. The well-house was almost completed and it held a seal upon it created by Lady Kaede; it was the same seal that would later be broken by Kagome herself when she was younger in the far future.

The old miko today was head of the counsel of miko's and monk's. A treaty between the spiritual people who were endowed with holy powers and the youkai of the land had been signed seven years ago. As long as both Kaede and Kagome were alive there wouldn't be any disputes between the two species, or so the hope was. The truth of this was that most were waiting for both to die off, what most didn't realize was that both the Shikon Miko and the Lady of the West were one and the same person and as long as Sesshomaru was alive; so would Kagome.

Atkin was currently sitting next to Lady Kaede who had the monk Miroku by her side, his daughters Miri and Kasumi were crying; as was his wife and son. The elder miko was on her deathbed. Her body was finally giving in. Weakly she opened her eyes as she felt a surge of powerful reiki and youki nearby. A moment later the door to her home opened to reveal Inuyasha and his family and soon Sesshomaru and Kagome with their sons too came into the home.

Kagome rushed over to the woman she considered her grandmother, her white and blue kimono dress flittering as she knelt down and took Kaede's hand within her own. "Kaede." Kagome whispered the older woman's name.

"Kagome child." Kaede spoke softly back. "You look as lovely as always." She smiled softly. "I am so glad that in my final years I was able to meet you and help you with everything you needed."

Tears sprang from Kagome's eyes and ran freely down her cheeks. "There's so much you haven't taught me though."she whimpered. "So many things I still need to learn. So many questions I still have." She sniffed as she cried. "I don't want to loose you just yet."

"Child, ye are wiser than ye believe." Kaede stated. "Ye have your husband who knows far more that I. Ye will teach thy young everything I taught thee." Her eyes closed for a moment. "Inuyasha," she called the young hanyou who sat next to Kagome a moment later. "Ye was an irresponsible, back mouthing know it all young man had I ever met one."

"Keh! If that's all yer gonna say-" he began but was interrupted by the elder woman.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled causing all to smile through their tears. "Now what was- oh! But over these last few years ye have grown into a powerful young male who has taken upon himself the responsibilities that come with his station. I am proud to have witnessed such an amazing transformation and know ye will become something even greater than thy father."

Inuyasha found himself unable to speak, so overcome by emotion. He looked away from her. "Yeah, well thanks." He said softly.

Kaede took a wheezing breath. "I can leave knowing the future of both our people's is secure." She sighed tiredly. "Perhaps in the far future I will come back reincarnated like my beloved sister." She peeked at Inuyasha. "So don't mess up too badly or I'll kick yer ass young man."

Inuyasha smirked. "Like to see you try." He snickered.

Kagome smiled as she watched the two bicker like always. When she looked from Inuyasha to Kaede she felt the flicker of reiki vanish from her as her body went still and the hand in her own went slack. Kagome couldn't hold back the wail that left her as she fell forward. Sango turned from the scene into Miroku's arms, her body shaking as the tears flowed freely.

Inuyasha's son broke down in his own cries because of the noise in the small room. Whimpers from the pups could be heard as they rushed to their mother's side, poking her with their noses and whimpering as her cries increased, both looked back at their father who also looked mournful as he bent down and scooped Kagome up into his arms. Her cries seemed to be the loudest in the room to him. He nuzzled her neck and held her close as her body shook with her sobs.

From the outside one could hear the cries of the occupants inside. Within moments word of the death of the elder miko spread throughout the tiny village. Messengers spread the news from person to person. From housewives to the men in the fields. Within thirty minutes everyone from the community had heard of her death and had come to pay their respects.

When Kagome and her pack exited the building they found the tiny hut surrounded by the people of Edo, all of who had loved the elder miko. It have the young woman some solace to know that her friend and mentor was not alone in death and that all would remember Kaede for the things she'd done for them. So as darkness came the pier was built and her body was laid upon the wood. Miroku said the words that would guild the elder woman's soul into the hands of the Kami. Kagome leaned her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder as her eyes scanned the area they came to rest upon Shippo and Rin, both of whom were crying next to Inuyasha who was holding Chikyo close. Suddenly a hand slipped into her own and at first she didn't respond, but upon looking down she saw two sets bright golden eyes looking up at her. Long silvery locks were being blown around the two children's faces. The boy with a crescent moon upon a his brow spoke. "Can we go home now, Mama?" His eyes had moisture in them like he was going to cry.

The second sniffle next to him. "It's too sad here." He stated the black kanji on his forehead seemed to caught her eyes.

Joy flooded Kagome's heart as she looked upon her son's in their human form for the first time since they were born. Releasing Sesshomaru's hand suddenly, she bent down and hugged her boys and kissed their foreheads. Neither seemed to mind their mother's affection as their father looked down at them with pride. Neither boy seemed to realize that they were naked minus their mokomoko's that were wrapped around them. Kagome picked Ichiro up and handed him over to his father before bending down and picking up Eiji and wrapped him in her cloak.

"Son," Sesshomaru spoke causing both boys to look upon his face. "We will not leave at this moment. A member of our pack has left this world and we are here to ensure their spirit makes it back to where it belongs."

"Will they come back?" Ichiro asked innocently.

"Perhaps" Kagome stated with conviction. "If the Kami believes that they lived a life of goodness and not one of evil. They will return to us in their next life."

Eiji nuzzled his mothers neck to her chin. "I hope they come back." He said softly. "I want to meet them when they do." His voice was so gentle that it reminded her of Shippo's voice before he had aged. Her heart was so full of emotion right now that she didn't think she could take anymore. Closing her eyes she laid her chin upon her sons head and leaned against Sesshomaru as they prayed for Kaede's safe journey home.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : It's official, this is my saddest chapter I've ever written for this story. I cried when I wrote Kaede's death. It was enevitable and I knew it was coming, but I still dreaded writing it. So, while I go dry my tears, leave a review!


	73. 1860's

**Chapter 73** : _1864_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the the reports from Inuyasha of the bakufu in Kyoto creating an organization called the Shinsengumi, a special police force that would protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto from rebel attacks within the city. They wanted to use the warriors that were trained by Atkin in the dojo schools in Edo, but first they needed the Western Lords approval to do such a thing being that most warriors trained in these dojo schools were warriors that would one day work for Sesshomaru. Looking over the manuscript once more he found his eyes looking upwards towards the red Inu that was waiting to give these orders back to his brother. Snorting he signed his name and handed it back to Lord Farley.

The red Inu looked at the manuscript before speaking. "A few hundred years ago I never would've thought I'd be brought down to the status of a messenger."

"Humph." came a noise next to Sesshomaru causing both men to look over to the chair where the western heir sat with his arms crossing over his chest. The hundred year old pup looked like a ten year old child pouting in the corner for being caught at being naughty.

"Be still pup." Sesshomaru growled still slightly upset at his sons behavior.

Farley chuckled. "What did Ichiro do this time?" He asked the western Lord.

Sesshomaru glared at the red Inu. "He was found peeking in on the female servants corridors." He muttered with some embarrassment.

Farley burst out laughing. "Like you never did that as a pup?"

"I did not." Sesshomaru snarled his eyes warning the red Inu not to overstep.

Farley held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry young Lord, I tried." He barked out some laughter as the boy rolled his eyes at him. Ah, to be a hundred again. He thought as he turned to leave when Kagome walked into the room holding Sesshomaru and her newest pup, a tiny little girl. His heart almost exploded at the site of the child; while his beast looked in fascination. Odd. He thought as he felt the beast wanting him to stay a bit longer to get a better look at the child. Later. He thought, for now he had to get the manuscript back to Inuyasha at his newest home on the boarder of Kyoto.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as she laid her daughter Yun-ho in her father's arms. "I'm still curious why Kazumi wanted us to name her Yun-ho."

"It was her mother's name." was his reply as he looked into his daughters amber eyes. On top of her head were two triangle hanyou ears that twitch every so often as she seemed to be listening to everything around her.

"Why didn't she just tell me that?" She asked before looking at her eldest son. Sighing as she looked at him. "I suppose it's my turn to take you."

"You don't sound happy about that, Mother." The boy eyes his mother warily.

Grabbing his ear she pulled him into a standing position. The boy cried out. "Oh hush." She quieted him. "You have disappointed me on so many levels today." She growled at him. He gave a whimpering whine as she had yet to let go of his ear as she pulled him behind her and walked through the shiro halls.

* * *

A blur of silver and black sped through the high mountains near the western mountains. A dark and silver Inu were both on a hunt, having picked up their prey's scent their legs pushed them faster and faster until the dark Inu sprang into the air, jaws open and took down a large mature male deer, while the silver dug claws and teeth into the much young male. Once they were finished with their hunt, both turned their heads to see the large Inu no Tashio standing before them. Both returning to their humanoid forms at the same moment he did. The silver haired boy with chin length hair and golden eyes ran over to the older male.

"Grandfather!" He cried out and hugged Toga's leg. "Did you see us? Yuji and I caught something this time!" Had the had a tail it would've undoubtedly been wagging in excitement.

Toga chuckled. "I saw." He looked from his grandson to his adopted third son, though Kazumi counted the boy as their second. "He both did well on your third hunt. Next week we will bring Ichiro as well."

"Ichiro got into trouble again." Eiji stated with a smirk. "He's always getting into trouble."

Yuji walked over to his nephew and touched his head with a his hand, being that he was close to a foot taller than the boy. "And you don't?" He asked with mischief in his eyes.

Eiji rubbed his ears. "Not since that time I broke those cups from the mainland twenty years ago." His ears still hurt at the memory. "Mama pulled my ears then. That hurt worse than if she had hit me."

Yuji chuckled. "Sister Kagome would never hit you." He poked the boy's pudgy cheeks, having still not lost the last of his baby fat yet. "You're her baby boy."

Eiji snorted. "Yun-ho is the baby, not me." He pouted as his uncle continued to pat his head, getting a bit annoyed he felt his mokomoko start to twitch against his back. Looking at his grandfather he smiled. "Are we going to the dojo today?" His youki was swirling around him with excitement.

Grinning Toga crossed his arms over his chest and gave a nod. "Yes, I was planning to take you both to the larger palace dojo where I trained your father when he was your age, Eiji."

"Yes!" The boy jumped into the air excitedly. "Let's go, let's go!"

Toga chuckled at his second grandson's excited energy. About a year ago he had noticed the difference between Eiji and Ichiro's youki energy. While Ichiro held the same power as his father's youki, Eiji had a nice mix between both of his parents. Kagome had begun training the boy on how to use the reiki in his system to benefit others when he was fifty. Now a hundred years old, it was Toga's and Sesshomaru's turn to take over his training. Unfortunately Ichiro was constantly acting up and thus had his father's attention constantly on him, leaving Toga to train the future leader of the Silver Warrior Clan alone.

* * *

Atkin growled lowly at the human soldier in front of him. In the years since he'd been stationed in Edo the once small village had grown into a small bustling town which he had no doubt would one day be one of the largest cities in Japan in the not so distant future. Currently he had several human police officers in his dojo wanting bring into their ranks several of the young warriors that he'd been training since they were babes. He was annoyed because though these children were old enough to enlist, in his opinion they weren't strong enough. Suddenly the doors in the front slid open revealing a nine tailed young Daiyoukai red fox.

"Lord Shippo." He bowed his head at the adopted son of the Western Lady and her mate. The young male had taken on the white foxes over fourty years ago and challenged them for his father's lands. The wolf pack, the western pack, and even the southern bat queen Shiori had come to his assistance. The dragons of the north had declined in coming to the white fox's side, claiming that they could not fight their own allies, the west. The white foxes hadn't had much of a chance, especially when the rest of the fox clans rallied behind the young fox along with the young Lord Souta and his pretty mate Yukiko. Only ten years afterwards the boy had reach the power level of Daiyoukai, making him the second youngest Daiyoukai in existence.

"What's going on here?" He inquired from the former hanyou general as he eyed the now nervous human officers.

"They're demanding that I hand over half of my qualified students to them so they can be drafted into their services." Atkin stated as his rainbow colored hair fell over one eye.

Shippo nodded. "I see." He turned and looked at the men. "I'm afraid that's impossible. You see the men trained here will be sent to the Western lands, where they'll serve the Western Lord and those he deems worthy will be later sent to Kyoto where they'll join up with Lord Inuyasha in serving the Emperor." The officers looked a bit nervous as the fox youkai approached them his humanoid form was large, nearing six and half feet wearing nothing more than a traditional male's pale blue kimono with red fox fire on the sleeves and bottom hem of the kimono overcoat. His eyes narrowed at the humans. "So if you wish to take the students of this dojo or any dojo in this town you have better have the right paperwork in place," he lifted a hand and flexed his clawed fingers. "otherwise the West will take them and make you pay painfully."

The two officers looked pale as they inched away from the fox and ran out of the dojo. Shippo smirked as he turned around and watched them run away. "You do know that my dojo is no longer protected by Lord Sesshomaru, right?" Atkin inquired from Shippo causing the fox to tip back his head and laugh.

"I know that." He pointed to the open door. "But they don't." His long red hair was pulled back into a high tail. He smiled at the hanyou. "So, how'd Sango do?"

"Surprisingly well." He stated as he led the fox into the back where the student were practicing their forms. Opening the door they both found a black haired fox hanyou finishing beating up three opponents.

"And don't get up again!" She yelled, her face turning red as she turned to walk away and paused at seeing her father. The little girl was fourty years old and took after Rin in her looks while she definitely took after Shippo in everything else. She looked like Rin when he had first met her during the shard quest.

"Sango." He sighed as he spoke his daughters name with bittersweet remorse. Like her namesake she was a spitfire. Liked to beat anything and everything. Hated it when boys touched girls inappropriately and would punish any boy would looked at her the wrong way. However like her namesake she had a kind and gentle side too. When she loved, she loved with her whole heart. Rin and he had named her after Sango a year after the former slayer had passed on to the next life. Miroku had followed two years later, having gotten to meet Shippo and Rin's daughter. The old monk laid to rest next to his wife. A few years later his first son Koku had died in a war that had claimed thousands.

Shippo turned his head at the quiet footsteps behind him and saw the only other reminders of his friends, Miri had married Atkin and was currently pregnant with their first child. Kasumi had married a young black haired dragon hanyou named Yuudai who had become a second protector of Edo and worked and lived in Edo Castle under the human lord there. Both women were beautiful, though Miri had taken after her father and had a tad of a wondering hand often groping Atkin in front of people, while her sister was the embodiment of her mother and had taken up her mother's weapon in exterminating evil spirits and rogue youkai with help of her surprisingly still alive uncle, Kohaku. The young man had stopped aging the moment he turned twenty. Kagome had explained that it was more than likely due to a mix of him having had the Shikon Jewel shard within him and Kikyo's gift.

Shippo looked back at his daughter as she made a grab for his hand. Instead he wrapped a tail around her body and lifted her into his arms. The girl looked to be the size of a seven year old human child. "Father!" She cried out in surprise.

"You truly need to learn the meaning of teammates daughter." He kissed her cheek. "But they act so stupid." She pouted. "They were getting all their forms wrong."

He sighed. "Do I have to remind you of Inuyasha's time during the shard hunt?"

The girl shook her head. "No." She stated. "But he got better! They aren't!"

He looked at an amused Atkin. "She has a point." He stated causing the fox to glare at him. "However her anger spurts come less and less. She's getting better at coordination and cooperation. She's also good at coming to an ally's help."

"Father says to help out our pack and you said that my ally's in those practices are like my pack members, so I have to help them." She explained causing Shippo to smile at her logic.

"Good." Atkin stated with a nod. "That's one of the things I'm trying to teach you young." He looked at the three young males. "And you three call yourselves warriors? You got defeated by a kit! A kit! And from the looks of it, she didn't even use any foxfire in this battle. Pathetic!" He pointed at them. "You will stay behind and clean this place up and do the floors of the entire dojo building." Groans filled the room as Shippo walked out of the training room.

"Shippo!" Miri called out. "Will you and Rin be coming to the festival next week? I know there's the fox festival coming up and all."

"Yes." He said with a said sigh. "My wife will be coming and she'll possibly bring Sango with her, but I have to stay home and finish getting ready for our own clan festival that'll take place later that week."

"Oh poo." She said sadly. "I was hoping both of you could join us." She rubbed her swollen stomach as the baby moved.

He smiled at her, reminiscing when Rin carried Sango. "When is it due again?" He asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Any day said with some excitement.

"Lucky you." Kasumi stated as she leaned her bone weapon against the wall and look at her sister. "At least you won't have him trying to get you into bed every few hours now."

"You forget," he sister countered. "I was a very willing participant." Her sister made a face at that causing Miri to laugh.

Shippo cleared his throat. "With that, I'll take my leave." He stated wanting to get out of the room before the two began jabbing each other with their conquests. Walking out of the dojo Shippo noticed that the sun was almost setting. Gathering his youki under his feet, Sango jumped back up into her father's arms as they flew off to go home. While high in the air Shippo felt his nose twitch as he took in the scents of the air and quietly wondered if the peace they were currently experiencing would last forever or, like within the feudal era, would be fleeting.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Phew! This took a couple of days to write. So we'll be staying in this time period for a few chapters before we move on. This is gonna be an interesting era to write about.

bakufu - was the military government in the 1800's in Japan.

Shinsengumi - was a special police force organized by the military government during Japan's Bakumatsue Period (late shogun) in 1864 to 1869.

Yuudai - means big/large hero


	74. Transformation

**Chapter 74** : _Transformation_

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with a start. His eyes snapping open as he felt his mate next to him snuggle deeper in to his pelt. Her fingers clenching the soft fur causing a tingle of pleasure to run up his spine. Smiling, his hands sought her body and nuzzled the column of her neck. Kissing his mark on her shoulder before sinking his fangs into the mark causing her to awaken immediately with a whimper, her back arching against his body which forced her breasts to thrust forward. His hands grip the twin globes. One hand continued to tease her breasts while one went down her stomach and disappeared between her thighs. Finally he released her mark causing her to pant as his fingers continued their teasing. Removing his fingers from her depths he turned her in his arms so that she was now facing him and kissed his lips. He snarled as she bit his lower lip before running her tongue over it to sooth the wound. He thrust his tongue into her mouth to taste more of her. She relented and didn't fight knowing he needed this love making for some unknown reason to her. He deepened the kiss as her arms went around his neck, her fingers delving into his silvery locks as she pressed her naked body against his own.

* * *

Late afternoon Sesshomaru found the twins Eiji and Ichiro out in the large palace gardens with their his father. The elder Inu looked over his shoulder as he saw his eldest approaching them. Ichiro looked up at his father from the book he was reading. It was in a different language call French, something his mother said would be interesting for him to learn along with another language called English, which he was learning from his cousin Yukiko. Ichiro really didn't want to learn these things, he'd rather lounge around all day long and nap; but his father challenged him in saying that if he learned these things he'd allow him to travel when he was older to these different countries. So he'd taken up the challenge and it was fun to learn, but he got bored so easily, which led him to get into trouble.

Sighing, he sat his book down and looked at his father, waiting to see what he wanted and wasn't surprised when he saw his grandfather walk over to him and the two leave. His eyes turned to Eiji when he heard a gasp from him. "Brother?" He questioned as he watched his brother's eyes widen and his body go stiff as his eyes turned glassy, as if he was seeing something that Ichiro could not.

 _In his mind Eiji found himself standing in a field with two armies on either side of him. One with the symbol of the emperor on their banners, the second had a black banner with a red slash through the center. War cries filled the air and as the two armies ran at each other with their swords raise a blinding flash of light filled the area. As the energy went through him Eiji gasped at what he saw. His father, in his true form, with hundreds of swords piercing his body. Next to him was his mother glowing brightly with her powers. Behind them were their allies whose bodies were also pierced by hundreds of swords. He saw Uncle Inuyasha with his head by his side. Aunt Chikyo and grandmother both unmoving. The field was filling with a mix of his families and allies blood. Beside him he saw his two siblings, his sister had blood falling from her head, but in her hand was a blood red katana sword, in Ichiro's hands was twin black blades and in his was a blinding white sword. Before them the two armies joined as one and together they charged their enemies, behind them he could hear his mother's screams as he body too was pierced and as she fell to the ground Eiji felt his blood boil and his beast take over._

"Brother!" Ichiro cried out as he saw his brothers body begin to glow a deep red color. Suddenly he felt like his chest was going to explode and let loose a scream as he felt power pulsate through his entire being.

* * *

Sesshomaru had come out to talk with his father about his worries for Ichiro, about his behavior. As they had begun to walk away to leave the two boys alone he heard his first born cry out for his brother. Turning around he was suddenly hit with powerful youki surging through his body. His eyes widened as he watched first Eiji's body glow powerfully and begin to shift. A moment later Ichiro screamed as his body glowed with a resonating power causing his aura to glow a bright green color, while his second son's body glowed bright red. Suddenly he heard a scream off in the distance and turning his head he saw a bright pink light shoot out into the sky from the shiro. His heart was pounding fast. Looking towards his father, he found that he too was confounded to what was occurring. Upon hearing a thud, he returned his attention to his sons and ran over to them expecting them to be as they had been before, but instead he found two grown men laying on their stomachs passed out. Had it not been for their markings and scent he would not have know that these men were his sons. They were children no more; but grown men.

 _How is this- What is_ \- his thoughts were muddled for a moment before he remembered that something similar happened to Shippo many years ago, but Shippo's transformation had been to protect Souta from an enemy. As to why his sons had changed was unknown to him. He removed his blue haori from his body and laid it over Ichiro's naked form, as his father did the same with his black haori with Eiji. Looking over to his second son and then back at his first, one thought was on his mind. _What has happened to them for this to occur?_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for updating so late at night, but I couldn't sleep until I finished this chapter. I know I left many unanswered questions in this update, but I'm sure everyone's guessed that Eiji just had a powerful premenition of the future. Wait until things are explained by the now grown Eiji when he tells his parents what he saw. Also the lemon was cut short here but on AO3 and Dokuga it's full length.


	75. Awakening

**Chapter 75** : _Awakening_

* * *

Eiji gasped as his eyes opened and air filled his lungs. He felt as if he hadn't breathed in ages. To his left was a male who looked similar to himself but had the moon symbol on his forehead. _Ichiro._ He thought as he looked at his more mature sibling. He looked exactly like their father, except he seemed to have inherited their grandmother's facial markings. Turning his head to the right he saw a beautiful young girl laying next to him. Sniffing the air he picked up her scent, causing his eyes to widen. _Yun-ho!_ It was then he remembered his dream. _War is coming. Mother and father may be killed, as will our pack._ He looked at his hands. _Perhaps this has happened to us because we can prevent it, somehow._ He laid back down, his eyes closing for a moment before opening them once more. _Should I tell father of my dream? Was is really a dream or was it a vision?_ He frowned. _I always wanted to know what power I held besides that, that I've inherited from mother. Could I be a seer?_ His eyes widened at that thought before a sky smile crossed his features. _To be able to see the future would be awesome._ His smile vanished and his feature hardened to a more serious look. _But it's full of great responsibilities._ He took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"Brother?" A deep masculine voice next to Eiji brought him out of his thoughts. Turning his head Eiji saw Ichiro's frightened look, his golden eyes shaking with fear. "What has happened to us?"

Eiji took his brothers hand within his own. "We grew up in order to protect those that we love." His own voice was deeper now, another reminder that he was no longer a child but an adult. "I estimate that we're about three or four hundred years old now." He looked over at his sister. She was awake and looking at her hands, her once silvery hair now had a pink hue to it. Her scared golden eyes looked into his own. Sitting up he pulled her towards his chest with his free hand he began to purr in order to calm her down. He rested his chin on the crown of her head.

Ichiro sat up next to his brother and moved over to comfort the girl that he now knew to be his baby sister. He touched her cheek. "Don't be afraid Imouto, your brothers are here and we will protect you."

"Onii." She whispered out and wrapped her arms around both of her brothers as tightly as possible as Eiji slowly began to explain to his siblings what had happened to them.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study, a mountain of scrolls littered the surrounding area with Jaken at the very top looking through each scroll to find out how and why the western heirs had suddenly aged they way they had. So far they'd had no luck. The double wide doors opened to reveal Lady Kazumi in one of her elegant pink and blue kimono's, her mokomoko twitching on her shoulder in response to her emotions. Her worry was etched upon her face as she rushed to her sons side.

"Have they awakened?" She asked her hand twitching at her side to touch her sons cheek and sooth his fears.

"Not as of yet." He turned from her to a gasp from Jaken. "Jaken?"

The green imp raised his head from the scroll and held the parchment out towards his lord. "This has happened once before mi'lord!" He cried out. "Your great grandfather and his two siblings were forced into a growth spurt when the Kami showed the youngest a vision that would cause great harm to their pack. They grew up quickly because their beast's desire to protect their pack was so great."

"Are you saying the Kami showed my grandchildren something that was going to occur to this pack?" Kazumi inquired.

Jaken fell from the stack of scrolls and sighed. "Quite possibly mi'lady."

"Humph." She huffed as she pulled out her fan.

"Hn." Sesshomaru sat the parchment down before tapping the edge of his desk in thought. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter."

A young female squirrel youkai entered the room and bowed to the Western Lord and his mother. "Your eldest has requested your presence in the room he and the others have been resting in, mi'lord." Her hair brown rippled a bit as she calmed her nerves when she felt the overpowering aura of his alpha.

Sesshomaru was inwardly happy that his children seemed to be alright and awake; outwardly he showed no such emotions, his face was blank, but his eyes showed some joy at hearing this news. Standing he walked around the desk and passed the servant towards his children's room.

Once the door opened to their room and he walked into it he found a young woman with her arms around his waist. "Daddy!" She cried out excitably and giggled.

A chuckle in the corner of the room caught Sesshomaru's attention. The moon shape mark told him which son this was. "We told her she needed to wait for you to enter the room." Ichiro shrugged his shoulders as he was leaning against the wall with one foot supporting him. "She got very excited once she smelt your scent getting closer."

Turning his head slightly he saw his second son ooking out the open window doors that were open to the stone garden there. The sound of the artificial waterfall nearby could be heard. "Father," Eiji began, his tone serious causing Yun-ho to release her father which allowed him to walk in fully before sliding the door shut. "there's going to be a war." Eiji turned away from the view to look at his father, his eyes shaking with fear causing Sesshomaru's to widen. "This time, I don't think we'll come out of it unscathed."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well I was unable to get this chapter out before I went up to visit my friends last week. I hope everybody enjoyed it, even though it's a bit short. I'll hopefully get another chapter out by Sunday. Hope you guys have a wonderful week and weekend!

Onii means brother.

Imouto means little sister.


	76. A Mother's Pain

**Chapter 76** : _A Mother's Pain_

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his youngest son with wide eyes. "Explain." He ordered him.

"The Kami has deemed that only I and my siblings will be able to stop the coming battle." He looked down at his hands in remembrance at having his weapon there. He could still feel it's weight in them. He held his hand out to the side and focused on the memory of the blinding white sword and suddenly he felt the power surge forward. The familiar weight once more in his hand. Pulling his hand in front of him he saw the white blade glow with a pure brightness, the hilt and grip were made from bone with sparkling diamond imbedded within it. Looking at his father he could see pride within those eyes unlike any other time. "If you or mother or even our family pack enter into this war, you will all surely die. I have seen it. I won't be a witness to such travesty again." He looked at his brother and young sister. "For some reason only we have the power to either stop this war or destroy those who instigate it." His eyes returned to his father. "I ask you as my father and pack leader, do not assist the human Emperor in the coming war. Ensure Uncle stays out of it as well. This is all I ask."

Ichiro looked between his father and brother. He could feel the tension from his brother youki. The energy was flickering every which way causing Ichiro's beast to want to come out and force his brother in submission. "Hn." was his father's reply to his brother's request. "I have never had good relations with the human emperor, however he is an ally to Inuyasha. In order for my brother to abandon his alley, I must give him a good reason. War will only make him want to join in. Why do yo-"

"Tell him I saw him and Aunt Chikyo die." He said causing an intake of breath from Ichiro.

Yun-ho looked at her elder brother. "Onii?" She questioned him.

Ichiro could've understood Uncle possibly dying in battle, but why would Anut Chikyo die?

Sesshomaru sighed sadly. To lose both his brother and his mate would be unbareable. He knew if Inuyasha went into battle Kagome would immediately want to assist him and so would his father. If Chikyo went into battle with her mate so would his mother and she'd bring with her his adopted brother Yuji. The entire western pack would go and if his son saw their deaths... He looked into his sons fearful and pleading eyes. He gave a nod. "This Sesshomaru will talk to his brother and warn him not to engage in any battles for or against the human emperor until I have told him otherwise."

Eiji sighed and bowed from the wait up towards his father. "Thank-you father." His hair curtained his face.

Sesshomaru walked towards his son and touched his shoulder bringing him back to an upright position. "This one shall take over your training. From this day forward you and your siblings train until the day you must do battle."

"Yes sir!" The two young men said enthusiastically while their sister pouted.

* * *

Kagome listened to her mate explain what had happened to their children and why. She listened, but she didn't like what she was hearing. Her babies had forced to grow up so fast only to be forced to learn how to fight because of a war that her second son had seen in a vision granted to him by the Kami. She wanted to scream, to curse, to yell at somebody that this wasn't fair! She wanted to throw a tantrum, but she didn't. She stayed silent.

Her silence is what worried Sesshomaru for as she stayed silent her eyes also stayed closed. Then he smelt it. The salty scent of tears. First one fell down her cheek, then another and another. He was at her side in an instant. He held her close to his chest. She didn't shake as she cried. She didn't scream nor made her whimpering noises. Her tears just fell onto his blue kasode shirt causing dark spots to appear on the silk. He didn't care. All he cared for, at that moment, was that his mate was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. So he held her until she no longer needed him.

Then suddenly he body went slack in his arms. Sesshomaru panic for a moment. He listened to her breathing and found that it was deep. Picking up her body, he carried it to their chambers and laid her down to rest. Her eyelids were still wet from her tears and she had stains running down her cheeks in the path that her years had taken as they'd fallen. He purred softly as he nuzzled her cheeks before tucking her head under his chin against his chest and laid with her in his arms. For now his duty was to comfort his mate, tomorrow his duty was to ensure his children survived the upcoming battle.

* * *

Mitsuki panted as she raced through the forestry of the eastern lands. She'd been visiting a Lord Koga when she'd gotten word of a bunch of Miko's being killed by some hybrid monstrous youkai. Koga had offered his help, but she declined. Once she'd arrived at the monastery she'd found a dozen torn and dismembered female body parts strewn about the place. She'd also found a few monks dead as well, but their body's were still intact. Ku's scent was everywhere. It seemed he had been infusing himself with reiki, which was dangerous as it would purify him, but from what she could sense, it wasn't; instead it seemed to be empowering him. _How?_ She had wondered when she felt it. A massive amount of reiki. It kept building and building. Turning her head towards the mountains behind the monastery she saw a brilliant pink ball of massive reiki energy gathering. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was going to be blasted towards her. Turning back to the entrance she rushed out of the monastery and through the surrounding forest as fast as she could. As she passed the eastern river she felt her hackles raise as the hair on her neck to stood on end. She didn't need to turn her head around to see the blast of holy energy rushing towards her, she could feel it's heat on her back. Coming to a cliff she jumped, landing in the water she dove down as deeply as possible as the energy flash above her and passed over her hiding spot. Coming up for air she looked up at the air around her and shivered at the feeling of everything having been purified in that instant. _Damn you Ku._ She growled mentally. _I will get you some day. I will kill you._ Her eyes narrowed as she swam downstream and away from the purified scent that stung her nose and eyes.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for another short chapter. I really wanted to get this one out today. I'm glad I'm almost done with this story, only 20 plus chapters to go. I'm kinda starting to run out of steam on this story. Don't worry, I know how it's gonna end. There will be a couple sad upcoming chapters soon, probably around chapters 85 and 90. So with that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have an awesome weekend!


	77. Into The Unknown

**Chapter 77** : _Into the Unknown_

* * *

Mitsuki lifted her weary head as she heard the sounds of people talking. Perking up slightly in anticipation she pushed her tired body further away from the forest and closer to the human village. As she broke through from the treeline her golden eyes beheld a large settlement with hundreds of people walking every which way. Eyes widening she waited until she spotted a house in the distance and made her way towards it. Her silvery lock catching the rays of light as her midnight colored skin caught the glances of the humans as she rushed passed them. Once she arrived at the home she lifted her arms and banged on the door. As the door opened she fell forward in total exhaustion and was thankful for the strong arms that caught her as she closed her eyes and fell into oblivion.

The male who had caught Mitsuki looked at her with shock. He had felt her youki across the village and was happy to see the young female was still alive, for it had been years since he'd seen her. Turning he saw his wife and mate approach him. She smiled at him and knew that they couldn't turn Mitsuki away because of their friendship with Inuyasha.

"Atkin," his mate said his name with a smile. "Take her to the guest room. I'll contact Shippo and see if he can contact Inuyasha, to tell him where he can find his daughter."

The hanyou male gave a nod in agreement and walked down the halls of the dojo that was connected to the main house. Looking down at the young female he couldn't help but wonder what could've happened to cause her to return to Edo.

* * *

As their parents laid in their room comforting each other the twins decided to take their sister and explore the castle a little better than they had been allowed to do when they were pups. Most of the rooms were empty due to the counsel being out until winter and the elders of their grandmothers clan were gone to their various homes until autumn, this left the castle vastly empty and easy to explore. It wasn't long until they found their grandfather's old study, a room their grandmother once showed their mother when she'd first arrived. The myriad of books were both in stacks on the floor and in the shelves.

Yun-ho's eyes were so wide as she looked from ancient scrolls on the left to bound European books on the right. Pulling her eldest brother's hand towards one of the stacks she picked up a book and held it out to him. Ichiro chuckled as he plucked the book from his sisters hand. "I suppose until you learn to read, that I can read to you." He said as he looked for a place to sit down and read to his sister.

Eiji watched his brother with a smile upon his visage and began to look through some of the older looking scrolls until he came to one with a seal upon it. Looking at the seal he found a moon insignia with a red arrow through it. So intently looking at it he failed to realize when somebody entered the room until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Jumping slightly he turned his head to meet the eyes of his grandfather. "Apologies grandfather, we were just curious." He looked over at his siblings who were sitting in the corner, Ichiro looking up to see of they were in trouble.

"Ah, it's quite alright." He stated before taking the scroll from his grandson and examining it. "Hmm...the red arrow through the crescent. This would've been something I placed here around the time of my own father's ruling." Running a finger along the seal he forced his youki into it, thus making it to open. He looked at the images painted upon the scroll as he read the text. "Ah this is an old story of the first Inuyoukai of the moon clan and his clash with the first miko." He smiled softly as he recalled his own father reading this story to him. "You may have this, if you want it." He said as he handed the boy turned man the scroll.

"Thank-you grandfather." He bowed his head in respect before turning to leave while his other siblings continued to read from another book.

* * *

Eiji stepped outside the palace and into the garden. By now the sun was beginning to set. The sun's light danced across the marble structures causing the reds and yellows to seem to shine even as the light was fading. Out in the distance Ichiro saw a young fiery red haired woman dancing and flitting about in an orange and yellow kimono. He was stunned by her beauty. He could feel his beast purr in pleasure at watching her body twist and twirl as she seemed to dancing in front of the sun as if telling it good-bye. A shiver ran down his spine and before he could stop his feet he was already gliding towards her. All he could recall afterwards was her eyes, how they sparkled like emeralds that were surrounded by a flaming fiery mane.

Inside the study Ichiro paused in his story to Yun-ho causing both his sister and grandfather to look at him. A frown marred his perfect features for no more than a second before a smile was placed upon his face. He chuckled before returning to the story. Toga had watched Ichiro's emotions range from confusion to elated happiness in moments after one emotion showed only to be replaced by the second before returning to the story. He was curious as to why his grandson had acted this way but knew it would be best to just wait and see if he'd reveal it in due time.

Meanwhile across the country in the Kyoto capital a string of vicious murders was about to begin as the red eyed monster returned to claim a certain person that had escaped him once before.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I don't know why it took me so long to post this chapter. For some reason I just couldn't write it. Weird, I know. Of course I have been busy with my other stories on AO3 and reposting this one on Fanfiction (it's a T rated version). Any way, sorry for taking so long to update. I swear the next chapter will be posted a lot sooner (no more waiting 2 weeks). ^_^


	78. Being Watched

**Chapter 78** _Being Watched_

* * *

The sound of water dripping as it was wrung out of a cloth could be heard by Mitsuki as she cracked her eyes open. Next to her a very pregnant Miri sat with a rag in her hands before leaning over her and placing the cloth on her head before leaning back into the chair that she sat in. The soon-to-be mother looked at the hybrid youkai with a smile upon her lips.

"H-How long have I slept?" She croaked out finding that her throat was dry.

Sad eyes looked at her. "Four days." She said. "You succumb to a sickness that almost claimed your life." She looked over her shoulder upon sensing her husband.

When Atkin walked into the room Mitsuki took in his appearance and smiled. His skin glowed a healthy golden brown color, his eyes shone with a happiness that wasn't there years ago, and his hair had been cut to his chin though he had a braid next to his left cheek under his hair that went to his mid-chest that was tied off with a beaded and feathered leather tie. He wore a nobleman's aqua colored kimono with a pair of black hakama pants. As always the hanyou looked very handsome. She smiled weakly at her friend. "Atkin." She greeted him.

"How do you feel little one?" He inquired as he looked at the dark circles under her eyes and her flushed skin.

"Like crap." She stated with a grimace.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I found him." She said with sad eyes. "I killed the last of the escaped hybrids when I sensed him nearby. He didn't see me but he sensed me as well."

"Who?" Miri inquired as she looked between the two, her hand coming up to touch her swollen stomach as worry began to eat at her. Atkon's eyes darkened for he had a suspicion that he knew who Misuki was talking about but needed her to say it in order to know for certain.

"My true father." Mitsuki said with a frown. "My creator. The man who tried to destroy the west all those years ago. Naraku's son, Ku."

* * *

Inuyasha watched the new recruits train within the emperors training fields. He found that this year's recruits were seemingly stronger than last year's. He also found that most were mixed bloods too. Most, if not all had at least a tenth percent of one youkai or another's blood running through their veins. These were stronger than the rest. Their responses to the intense training was exceptional. They were faster, stronger and had better reaction timing that the full blooded humans. Of course he didn't say anything about them having hanyou blood in them, he didn't want the old predigests to follow these young men in their lives. Closing his golden eyes he looked off to the right and spotted the short spiked hair of his grandson, Akira. He had the silver hair of the Western Inu family and had the blue eyes of his father; which caused Inuyasha's heart to clench at the thought of his son who had grown old; like humans do and died, while his grandson had stopped aging around eighteen and was now his second in command. Akira strangely had acquired elemental type abilities. He controlled anything with water in it, including blood. His powers were incredible while his sword abilities were extraordinary. Totosai had made the boy two swords from one of Inuyasha's fangs. In addition to the two swords he had two daggers made from Akira's own fang that were poisoned.

He watched as Akira fought against two of last year's recruits, the two young men both had bright red hair, were cousins and had some old dragon blood in them, however they aged like normal humans, had no knowledge of their dragon heritage and yet they were the strongest of the year before's recruits.

"Hachi, Shinji." Inuyasha called out their names causing the three to stop fighting. Akira looked at his grandfather and wondered what he wanted with his two students. "Come to the front and show these men what after a year working under Commander Akira can bring."

"Yes sir!" They both yelled out in unison.

Akira climbed up to the plan form with his grandfather. The two watched as the crimson haired youths stood in the center of the recruits who stopped their training and sat off to the sides and watched as the two stood still as they faced each other. Shinji was a duel swordsman while Hachi was a spearsman. The two waited for Inuyasha to give them the sign to begin fighting. Once he did they ran at each other. Hachi thrust his trident spear at his cousin, while Shinji blocked with one sword and with his second he brought it down upon Hachi's shoulder; however Hachi dodged it by moving to the opposite side. Their blades struck causing the metal to spark. Both hoping backwards before running back towards the other, Shinji dodged his counsin's attack completely by jumping over the tall man's head. Ashe jumped he slashed his sword against his Hachi's shoulder causing the red head to gasp out in pain. However right before Shinji landed on his feet Hachi spun around kicked his cousin in the back and brought his spear down against the back of his head, stopping inches from actually touching his family members skull. The battle lasted less that five minutes but left an impression upon the recruits that would last them the rest of their lives.

Inuyasha looked at his grandson and gave a fanged smile towards him. The boy gave his own toothy smile before looking back at the group. This was something Inuyasha liked doing. Using the strongest of last years recruits to set a goal for this year's recruits. "As you can see," he began. "Lieutenants Shinji and Hachi are exceptional fighters. In only a year they went from recruits to Lieutenants and this was due tot heir capabilities that myself and my second in command saw in them. If you push yourself hard enough you'll find yourselves being rewarded with something similar." Suddenly a potent pungent scent hit Inuyasha and caused him to frown. The scent smelled like miasma, but not a type of miasma he was use to. "Train for two more hours and then you'll be dismissed." He then turned around and met his grandson's eyes. "I'm going to check something out. If you sense anything take the men back to their barracks."

Akira frowned but gave his grandfather a nod of understanding. "Yes sir." He watched him leave. As he walked down from the stage he was met by Hachi and Shinji.

"What's going on?" Shinji inquired as he placed both of his swords on his hip.

"Lord Inuyasha looked upset about something." Hachi said as he had been observing the hanyou. "I heard he's one of the best of the best when it comes to tracking and fighting. That he's fought in six wars over the course of five hundred years."

"It's true." Akira admitted. "Grandfather is one of the strongest hanyou's to be in existence." He watched as Inuyasha vanished into the treeline. "I don't know what he sensed, due to mine senses being dulled due to having more human blood in me than he does, but my youkai blood is telling me that something is coming. Keep alert, both of you." This caused the two cousins to give the young male a nod in agreement as they continued to watch the recruits in their training.

* * *

Sango bounced on her tiny feet as she hopping from foot to foot as she walked around in her mother's rose guarden. The large topiaries were nicely cut and some had the large red roses going through them causing some of the green plants to be splashed with color. She however wasn't interested in that today because of the antsy feeling she had and couldn't seem to stop herself from moving. Daddy was busy, her mother was busy arranging things for grandmother Kagome's visit with grandfather Sesshomaru and she couldn't wait to see her cousins. She'd heard from father and mother's conversations that Eiji, Ichiro and Yun-ho had all undergone a bit of a transformation and that even though she was technically older than Yun-ho was she now looked older than she did.

 _It's not fair!_ She mentally cried. _I was born first! I should be the one to get bigger first!_ She pouted as she kicked a stone out of her way. Her eyes widened as she figured out something she could do to make Yun-ho feel good. "I will play a trick on her and her brothers." She said softly to herself causing her fox ears on top of her head to poke up. She giggled as she began to think of what trick she'd perform. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed noticing a pair of blue eyes watching her from a distance.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I've gotten another update out there. Yippy! Been busy with my other stories on AO3, I've decided to get back to updating this story. The kids are about to have a bunch of stuff thrown at them, so it's about to get busy.


	79. Danger In The Air

**Chapter 79** : _Danger in the Air_

* * *

Inuyasha's feet moved with a renewed urgency as he followed the trail that led to the scent he'd smelt earlier. He'd left his men in the capable hands of his grandson Akira knowing the boy could take of things if something happened to him. He paused as he came to a stop at the top of the hill that overlooked Kyoto. The city was quiet below, but something didn't feel right. It was then that the earth began to quake. Pulling tetsusaiga out of it's sheath he readied himself for the attack. Jumping from the ground to the trees nearby he found dark miasma leaking out of the ground into the air when a great large tentacle youkai monster erupted from the ground.

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen as he recognized the creature as something Naraku had created years ago. _But I killed that creature during the shard_ _hunt._ He thought as it's tentacles shot forward towards him. "WIND SCAR!" He cried out throwing the immeasurable power, a power that could kill a thousand youkai at once, at the creature. He smirked at the monster fell, dust and dirty flying into the air.

His ears twitched as smiled spread across his face when out of nowhere another tentacle shot up out of the ground towards him. "Shit!" He cursed loudly as he was forced to jump out of the way.

The monster youkai roared at him, shooting it's tentacles out towards the escaping hanyou.

Annoyed Inuyasha gathered his youki into his sword and released his ultimate attack, the Meidō Zangetsuha. The sword changed it's color and became black as night, stars and galaxy's could be seen within it. Calling out his attack he released a large ball of dark energy at the creature. As the energy vanished, so did the monster.

Sighing in relief Inuyasha turned to leave when suddenly a vine shot up out of the ground into the air, wrapped itself around his bare ankle and thrust itself under his skin.

Screaming at the burning sensation Inuyasha cut the vine and grabbed the part that had cut into his skin. Taking a deep breath he pulled it out and let out a screech as the thorns of the vine tore his muscles and nerves on his ankle. He flung the vine away and limped to get away from whatever vine youkai had caused this unknown to him that the vine had been poisonous.

* * *

Akira watched the soldiers train for the next hour then dismissed them to their barracks. His skin was crawling. _Something isn't right._ He thought as he looked out at the setting sun. His grandfather should've returned by now, but hadn't. His eyes narrowed as he watched the sun descend over the horizon and darkness take the last bits of light with it. His silvery hair was tied back allowing a better view of his sapphire blue eyes. His human ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping. He looked to his right and saw Hachi and Shinji standing there waiting for him. The two cousins looked at the half breed for their orders.

"We can feel your restlessness from here Commander." Hachi stated his long red mane tied back as green eyes stared into blue.

"What are your orders?" Shinji asked as they both bowed on their knees.

Akira fingered his poison blade that was on his hip. He closed his eyes. Bound by duty and pride he couldn't leave the outpost, but... "You are to go to the hills and search for signs of Lord Inuyasha. If he sees you tell him you are there on my orders to assist him." He said as he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. "However, should you find signs that a battle has occurred, proceed with the utmost caution and should Lord Inuyasha's eyes be red, do not approach him."

"Yes sir!" Both men cried out as they rush off with their orders.

Behind him Akira heard someone knee before him. Turning his head he saw a dark haired youth. "Abe no Seimei." He acknowledged the forever youthful male. He knew this man no longer lived, that he no more than a spirit that protected Kyoto because of the Imperial family. "What do you, as an onmyouji sense this night?"

The spirit lifted his head. "The emperor's star is shrouded in darkness. Somebody of great evil had come to Kyoto and the emperor is in danger."

"I see." Akira sighed as he bowed his head. "I shall defend our emperor with all my might." The spirit vanished once more as he went forward to the gong and beat it. As the gong's sound resounded throughout the courtyard he felt an impending feeling fill him with doom.

* * *

Atkin looked at Mitsuki with wide eyes. "Are you certain?" He asked her not quite sure he heard her right.

"Positive." She said with a saddened voice. "I found out who I was created by a few decades ago. I kept it a secret. Not even father knows." She eyed the older hanyou. "Once I found out about him I began looking for him. I destroyed many of his fortresses. Each one held an army of hybrids; at least a thousand strong each. This last one I destroyed had him in it. I was able to hide my scent amongst those in the fortress. I left for a short while for a nearby harbor city where I was met by a European tradesman where I bought some high explosives."

Miri's eyes widened. "Isn't it dangerous to do trade with those Europeans?" She asked.

"Only if you can't smell their lies." Atkin replied as he looked at his beloved mate. "Youkai can smell or taste their lies easily. Humans cannot." He nodded towards Mitsuki to continue.

"I placed the explosives and left no crevice that wasn't made into a trap." She sighed as she pushed her silvery hair out of her eyes. "It wasn't enough." She looked sadly at the male. "He survived and he began to search for me but thankfully didn't find my scent. He sent his miasma everywhere trying to find and kill me."

"Do you know where he is?" Atkin inquired as he brought forth a map.

"Southeast of Kyoto." She stated as she found the exact location on the map. "He has other underground hideouts in the area. I know he has some on the outskirts of Kyoto." She sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You need to send a messenger to father. He needs to be on alert. I know he has rogue youkai working for him. I do not know how many though. He's not powerful enough to create incarnations. He breeds with both youkai and human females, induces a hormone into the babies created that forces them to age and grow at an incredible rate." She paused. "I know he's still after Aunt Kagome. He believes that the jewel was never destroyed. That it lies within her body and that's the source of her power."

Atkin gave a nod before looking at his mate. "I'll send a messenger to Lord Sesshomaru telling him of this danger while I myself with go to aid Inuyasha."

Miri pulled him close to her in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Be careful." She felt tears threatening to fall.

"I will be back no mater what." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I leave my mate in your care." Mitsuki gave a nod as he left the room to gather things for his trip and deep within his heart he feared that he would not return.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Finally posted an update. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I'll have another one (or two) out before Christmas. As always, reviews are welcomed!


	80. Stormy Battle

**Chapter** **80** : _Stormy Battle_

* * *

Dark hair was blown by the wind casting shadows over the chocolate eyes below. Souta was watching his wife as she continued to play with Shippo's daughter Sango, the tiny fox hanyou looked a lot like her father, with only having one tail she ran around quickly escaping the Inu woman's hands. Yukiko's flowing pink and white kimono didn't hamper her movements, her once silvery white hair now held pink highlights throughout it since she'd come to terms with her beast. Her mokomoko was long, white and pink at the ends. It fluffed up and seemed to have a mind of it's own, being that it could lengthen at any given moment. Across her face she had light pink lines on her cheeks and neon green marks on her eyes like eyeliner. On her wrists were twin marks one pink and one neon green. Both represented a hidden power she held. Deciding now was the best time she snagged his wife within his arms, halting her game of chase with the child fox hanyou. Sango giggled as she watched him give Yukiko a deep kiss and wrap and arm around her swelling stomach. She was only five months along but that didn't mean she could act like a pup still and chase a child. She could trip and hurt herself or their pup. That would devastate her.

A throat cleared causing both to look towards the person it belonged to. Shippo caught his wild daughter, who laughed as her mother came up beside them. "You causing trouble my darling Sango?" He asked.

"No more than a fox should, Papa." She replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Shippo shook his head and chuckled as he now realized what Kagome once said about him exhausting her. He turned his eyes towards Rin who had a smile placed on her lips. "I'm sorry." He apologized to her, something he did once-in-a-while.

She giggled. "Don't be. I'm happy with how much energy she has." She stated her eyes shining with happiness.

Just then a greying elder fox came out into the garden causing Shippo to look up from his family. Souta looked from Yukiko's beauty long enough to notice the old greying fox.

"Moa, what can we help you with?" Shippo asked the male.

Sad grey eyes looked upon the young fox lord. "Word came from Lord Atkin that there is danger coming back to these lands." As the elder spoke his voice gained strength.

Shippo's eyes flashed with anger, his beast suddenly riled at the thought of something to fight. "Who would dare-"

"Ku, son of Naraku." The elder stated. "The one who brought the warlord to the west and wished death upon Lord Sesshomaru and his mate."

Shippo snarled with his anger. "Where is he currently."

"Kyoto is what the message says." Goa's eyes became sad. "Lord Inuyasha may need help mi'lord."

Inuyasha had been his uncle for many years after Kagome mated Sesshomaru and before that he'd been a mentor. Shippo owed Inuyasha for the many things he'd done for him when he'd been a kit. "I will go to Inuyasha." He looked towards his uncle through adoption. "Uncle Souta, I ask that you go to mother and tell her what is happening. You and Yukiko take Rin and Sango with you." He said this with full authority in his voice. "They left here only a few hours ago. You should catch up quickly with Nikala, Kirara's daughter." Souta gave a nod and soon everybody began moving to ensure what happened before was no repeated.

* * *

Akira's white hair blew in the wind as his bare feet padded the ground beneath him. He could feel the air shift around him. He was certain that the great evil he'd been warned of was going to attack soon. He only hoped his grandfather Inuyasha would return soon. Pushing off from the ground the fabric of his white haori blew in the wind as he landed on the high wall of the emperors palace. He stretched out his senses passed the city limits, but couldn't sense any danger. Looking skyward he allowed his senses the stretch upward. His eyes darkened as he saw that the king's star was indeed covered by darkness and that the moon shone no light because of the dark heavy clouds above. The hair on his arms raised and he felt the electricity in the air before he saw the attack. Bright yellow lightning crashed downward lighting up his dark blue clothing. His figure was easily seen. He jumped backwards on the high wall. Balancing his weight on the pads of his feet.

Above him a bird youkai fell downward and landed where he had once stood. The bird took human form wearing a golden haori over a cream top and hakama set with a golden samurai sword on his hip and a glowing green dagger in his hands. The youkai had a mohawk hairstyle with green and yellow strands in his hair. Along his jaw were golden spots. He stared at Akira like he was his prey, what this bird obviously didn't know was who he was and who his sire's sire was.

Akira kept his emotions in check as his great uncle and western lord Sesshomaru had taught him to do. Steeling himself he waited for the man to begin his attack. Rain began to fall and as the first drop touched Akira's skin he watched the youkai begin his attack. A quick step towards him, followed by him bringing his sword up and out of his sheath to block, began their fight that would last as long as the rain fell.

* * *

Shinji and Hachi both came to a stop as they found Lord Inuyasha on his belly. The hanyou lord was snarling under his breath. Bright purple jagged marks that were usually straight lines on his face caused the two young soldiers to take a step backwards from him.

Inuyasha lifted his face to see who was in front of him, but could see very well. _Poison._ He thought. _That damn beast that used the ivy poisoned me._ Using his other senses he could smell the diluted blood of two dragons who smelled of fire, pine and steel. _The cousins._ He thought with mirth. "Don't...just stand there." He gasped at them.

Shinji grabbed his commanding officer. "Sir!" He said with exuberance. "Lieutenant Akira told us to come search for you."

Inuyasha's head drooped as he was helped in standing. His body felt weak and ready to fall forward. "Smart." He gasped in pain.

Hachi suddenly pulled his dragon long sword from his hip, his short sword already in hand. Taking a few steps forward caused his cousin to look at him questioningly. "Get the Commander back to the fortress cousin."

"Hachi." Shinji whispered his name softly. His eyes looking out into the fog covered forest.

"We are being watched." He replied causing his short haired cousin's eyes to widen slightly.

"Beware of...the...ivy." Inuyasha's voice sounded weak.

"Get back!" Hachi yelled causing his cousin to nod.

Shinji hefted Inuyasha onto his back, causing both himself and his leader to groan at the sudden contact. He wasn't as heavy as the younger man thought he'd be. He thought it strange that a warrior such as his commander would feel so lite, but didn't think so hard on the subject. As Hachi suddenly rushed forward he turned on the ball of his heel and ran as fast as he could.

Above him the heavens opened up and began to rain down the tears of heaven. In his veins he could feel power, something he felt every time he was near water or when it rained. He believed the Kami made him special, but was uncertain as to how special he was. As he rushed down the hills his eyes caught sight of the Lieutenant in the middle of fight on the wall to the Emperors palace. His heart jumped to his throat as he watched the youkai throw lightning at his friend. Knowing what he had to do, he sped up. His legs ached and screamed at him as he pushed himself to go faster. As he arrived in the courtyard of the fortress he began telling for the human healer.

"Higurashi!"

From within a tiny hut a man with raven black hair and dark brown eyes exited the one room building. He saw the young warrior carrying the commander Lord Inuyasha and felt his heart drop. As lightning exploded in the courtyard he knew that the night's events were only beginning.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I worked off and on all day today on this chapter. I'm very satisfied with it. I hope everybody enjoyed it. ^_^


	81. Destined Emerge

**Chapter 81** : _Destinies Emerge_

* * *

Across the land away from Kyoto towards the western lands Lord Sesshomaru lifted his head towards the sky. He could smell rain in the air, but there was a coppery scent mixed with it. Having left his father and mother in charge of the west, he and Kagome had gone to visit Shippo near Edo. The young fox and his family had welcomed their visit. Once refreshed they left and began their journey back west; however with the coppery scent in the air Sesshomaru knew there was a battle occurring somewhere in the eastern province. He frowned, could there be a battle coming from Kyoto? He knew the possibilities were low since Inuyasha had become the Lord Commander within the country's Emperors army, but the possibly was still there. He looked over at his mate's slumbering form. He did not wish to leave her to investigate, but-

His eyes snapped towards the treeline as he spotted Nikala the neko that lived with Shippo and his family. Upon her back was his daughter by adoption, her daughter and Kagome's brother with Yukito. Souta's brows were knitted together as they drew closer to him and Kagome. Leaning down he gave her a kiss on her brow and whispered words to awaken her. As her eyes opened and focused upon him he sensed the neko land nearby.

"Tell this one why you have come." He growled lightly at his brother-in-law.

Souta's shoulders drooped. "Word has been sent to Shippo of an attack in Kyoto by Atkin." He explained as both Rin and Yukito sat down next to his sister. "The one who tried to kill you and my sister during the war lives. Ku is alive and is making his next attempt. This time he's going after Inuyasha first."

Sesshomaru growled at the name of the despised heir of the spider hanyou. "Where is Shippo?" He demanded.

"He has gone to Kyoto in hopes of reaching Inuyasha first." Souta responded quickly. "I was asked to bring the women here and then I was going to assist in any way I can."

"No." Sesshomaru said with red bleeding into his eyes. "You are to continue westward this night with the women and child. Get this one's father to come. Then you may assist us with the forces he brings."

Souta bit the inside of his mouth. He knew there was logic with those words but he wanted to help now! Sighing he bowed his head in respect. "Of course, brother."

Sesshomaru was glad Souta wasn't going to give him grief in this. Turning towards his mate he leaned down once more. "Protect him." She said. "I don't want Chikyo or Akira to grieve for him nor do I want to loose my second brother." Years were forming in her eyes.

"Do not fret kotori. I will fight for my brother." He kissed her lips once before standing. He released his youki which shifted his form into the great Inu form that was his true form.

Kagome turned to her grown brother and sighed. "Let's go." She said with determination shining in her eyes.

* * *

Red hair laid sprawled around two figures like a blanket on the ground. Caressing the silky red strands were silver strands as well. Seiji found himself entranced the moment he met the red Inu woman. Her name was Tatsini, she had fought along Lord Farley in the enemy encampment during the war many years ago. She still followed the red Inu around, but had admitted to him of feeling something pulling her towards something or someone for the last few years. She had been surprised to learn that he was one of Lord Sesshomaru's pups. He then explained why he was fully grown and she had listened eagerly. After that day in the gardens, after training, he'd come to the woods and find her in this meadow. They'd lay for hours in each other's arms. She loved the comfort he gave her and he loved how she calmed his beast which unlike any other Inu lord had not begun to rebel against him. Nuzzling the top of her head he pulled her lithe body against his stronger one. Their bodies seemed to fit so well together, as if they were made for the other.

Suddenly he pulled away from her as his vision began to fade and new disturbing images appeared in his mind.

 _Seiji found himself in the midst of a great battle that was being forged between humans and youkai. Soldiers fought and were dying left and right. A pig-like youkai that towered over the walls of the training grounds, because he could tell this was not the city; but the soldiers living corridors and courtyard outside the barracks. The creature let loose a screech as lightning fell from the sky._

 _Seiji was whisked from the first location to another. In front of him was his cousin Akira fighting valiantly against a bird youkai. The bird send bolts of lightning at his cousin who dodged out of the way of the bolts of energy. He suddenly raced forward before the bird could send another attack and thrusted his sword through the creatures stomach. Withdrawing his weapon and jumping away Akira watched as blood splurtted and poured from the creatures wound. The ran then stopped falling as the bird youkai reverted to it's humanoid form and fell to it's side and fell off the wall and died._

 _Just as Seiji thought the battle was over he watched in shock as a three pronged trident spear ran Akira through the back. The prongs coming through the other side through his stomach and intestines. Akira fell to his knees his eyes began to bleed red for the first time in his life as the seal that held his youkai self back, broke. Red energy whipped angrily around him as he turned his attention towards the pig youkai behind him._

 _Seiji was once again whisked away and was suddenly in a building with a black haired human man. He was bent over his uncle Inuyasha who wasn't healing like he should've been._

 _Again he was whisked away, this time he saw his father running towards Kyoto in his true form. In the distance he saw his mother on Nikala heading towards the west. Then he found himself in a meadow between the two a man with red eyes began to laugh as he suddenly split in half. One half chasing after Lord Sesshomaru and the other half chased after Kagome. Both halves taking on the form of a spider._

Seiji came to with a gasp. His lungs filling with air as he heard Tatsini's cries. "Seiji! Seiji!" She kept crying out his name. Holding his head to her breast. He inhaled her scent. He loved the mix of spice and herbs. It left his head spinning and wanting to rest there forever.

He pulled away from her. "It's begun." He stated. "Go find Lord Farley, tell him to find my grandfather and tell him that Ku is coming. He has forces attacking Kyoto and is about to engage both my parents in a meadow field that's near the Edo and western boarders." He stood to leave.

Tatsini grabbed his hand. "Be careful my love." She said tearfully, knowing he may not live passed this night. He had told her so the day he revealed his vision to her. She raced off towards the palace as he left for his family's home.

Seiji found both his twin and sister sitting next to a fire. His eyes looked sadly at them. Though he had not had a vision of any of their deaths, a blessing he thought, he knew not all of them would survive. Kami protect them. He thought sadly as a tear ran down out of his left eye.

"Brother?" Ichiro's questioning voice reached his ears before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The time has come." He stated.

The three siblings looked at one another and shared a look of determination. It was decided that the two brothers would assist their parents as their little sister made the long run to Kyoto. Nodding the three allowed their youki energy to swell until suddenly three large Inu's stood in their place. A flash and three were gone from their home racing towards both their destination and their destinies.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the very late update. I was planning on doing two last month but with the holidays and then my best friend's wedding I just couldn't find time do a chapter. Plus I've been on AO3 updating my Yona of the Dawn stories. So sorry! Perhaps I'll get another chapter out this weekend, if not; I apologize in advance! ^_^


	82. Deception

**Chapter 82** : _Deception_

* * *

Tatsini bowed low as she came into Lord Farley's room. The red Inu Lord look down upon his friend and guardian. The female had been his constant companion for man years, to the point that it was rumored he may mate her one day. That was not the case. She was like another sister to him. He waited for his true mate to come into maturity. He believed he may have found her, but had yet to approach her father. Shaking his head he waved his youki towards her, letting it brush against her skin gently.

"What is it Tatsini?" He inquired, his green eyes narrowing towards her as he took notice that she wore her battle armor.

She rose her head from the floorboards of his room. "Lord Seiji has informed me that an attack is imminent and has asked that you get his grandfather's help immediately." She felt his aura quiver with excitement of a battle. "He has forces attacking Kyoto and believes him to be after Lord Inuyasha."

Farley stood from the lounge that he'd been laying upon. He looked at her for a moment before heading into a chamber next to the room. A second later he stood in his battle armor that Totosai had made for him many years ago. The gold and red armor glistened in the light of the high moon and shone a darken color as the red lines seemed to change black and the gold turned silver "Go fetch Nadai and Clin; alert Lord Toga and Lady Kazumi and prepare the west for battle." He turned to jump from the high balcony. "Tatsini?"

"Mi'lord?" She answered questioningly.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Lord Seiji did not say, but a few weeks prior he feared that the spider's progeny was not killed in the Western War." She stated, remembering what a terrible foe he had been.

Farley pulsed out his youki as he jumped into the air and sent out a warning to those nearby of his transformation. In the sky a great red Inu was seen flying off towards the east, a bright red glow enveloping the creature making him look more like a flaming meteorite coming to impact the earth rather than a great warrior youkai beast that he truly was.

* * *

Near the western boarder Kagome suddenly felt something dark and wretched coming quickly towards her group. Pulling up a reiki enhanced barrier that would follow them as they moved she also summoned her sword the sword glowed a bright pink color as it channeled her reiki enhanced purifying powers through it. It was then she saw it, a swirling dark cloud of miasma and gasped as she felt it slam into her barrier. As it slammed into the barrier Nikala gave a whimpering cry of pain as her fur touched the reiki barrier and was burned upon impact. Kagome heard little Sango give a growl at being jostled around between Yukito and Rin. Souta touched his sword on his back and narrowed his eyes. Ku was here but was only using his miasma to attack them. The poisonous gas moved around the barrier trying to find a weakness, something it would not be finding.

Nikala landed on the soft grass in a meadow nearby, her body tense as she saw another attack coming from her left side. However, a second attack came from behind, quickly followed by a third to the right. It was then the dark haired hanyou appeared in front of them. His crazed red eyes gleaming in the darkness at them. He laughed with malice etching his voice. "You cannot escape this time Miko!" He sneered. "You will be mine! Those with you shall die!"

"Mama..." Sango whimpered against Rin's side.

"It's going to be alright." Rin whispered into her daughters ear.

"Sister." Souta began but was silence by Kagome holding up her hand, a sign for silence.

There was something coming. She could feel a fierce youki coming from the direction of the western castle. A great power heading towards them, but another swifter power heading towards Kyoto. _Could it be?_ She wondered and felt her heart clench as a single tear went down her cheek.

"You cry?" Ku asked before more laughter bubbles up out of his throat. "Perhaps I'll make their deaths quick for you." He smiled and held out his hand. "Come with me freely and I'll spare the child in the midst of you."

Kagome slid off of Nikala's back, her gown flowing freely now around her as the white pelt whipped about her body. She stepped in front of the neko and summoned her sword from her reiki. "I shall not allow you to harm any that are here." She spoke with a strong voice. _Hurry._ She thought to the power that was coming towards them.

"Then you shall die!" He snarled as his form shifted into a massive spider and attacked with his miasma before launching himself into the air. The reiki enforced barrier hissed at the contact but did not break.

Kagome felt sweet drip down her neck and face. Pulling her power into her sword she released a blast of energy at the spider that hit dead on, however his body disintegrated into thousands of tiny spiders before regrouping back into the massive one. _He's just like Naraku._ She thought as she recalled the many times she and her friends had killed the hanyou. Just then a thought came to her. _He's just like..._ Her eyes widened. _Could it be that easy?_ She wondered. _No. It wouldn't be_. She frowned. _I need my bow. I left it home though._ She thought back to the last time she'd been in Edo. _But Kaede's is back in Edo at the temple there._

Just then a large silvery white Inu burst through the trees, his eyes bright blue orbs, magenta markings on his face, his body as large and fearsome as his sire's. A blast of energy came out of his mouth shooting through the spider's body. The beast screeched with pain.

Kagome turned towards her brother. "Go to Edo, to the temple and grab Kaede's bow!" She yelled at him. "I need the bow!"

"No." He growled as he jumped off of the Neko's back. "Sesshomaru would have my head if I left you alone. Brother or not, I'm not chancing it."

"I'll go." Yukito yelled at them.

Souta was about to yell at her when Rin spoke up. "We'll go." She stated. "It's not far and it'll be easier and faster without you and Kagome to slow down Nikala."

"They're right." Kagome told her brother. "Find the bow. Talk to Sango and Miroku's descendant that runs the temple. Hiroshima should give you access to the bow if you tell him it's for me."

Rin nodded. "Okay." She petted the neko and turned her around to where they had come from.

Just as the neko was out of range the silver Inu pulled away from his opponent. His mouth bled from the miasma being thrown at him, however his saliva was just as toxic as the spider's venom. The spider wasn't fairing very well either. Kagome looked towards her son. "Ichiro! Pull back!" She yelled at her son as she brought her sword up for another attack. "Divine Enlightenment, Purify!" She cried out as a blast of pure pink reiki energy tore through the meadow and shot towards her enemy. It was then she felt it, a sense of dread. _Oh no!_ She thought and turned around to see the real Ku attacking from behind them. As the reiki enhanced attack destroyed the fake Ku it erupted in a blast that could be seen from the Western Palace to Kyoto in the east to the Dragon's nest in the north to the Bat territories in the south. All allies and enemies alike could feel the burning thought of something going horribly wrong. As dawn's light began to bathe the country in it's light, the fallout of the blast could be seen as a crater almost a mile wide had been etched itself into the crust of the earth. Trees were turned into toothpicks by the sonic wave that had crossed the area and as the dust began to settle the great Silver Inu Lord stood in his true form and howled out in pain hoping against hope that his mate had survived the blast; never realizing that he was being watched.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : It seems I'm doomed to only do one update a month! Okay, I'm gonna sit down and do another chapter later today. I swear it! Reviews are always welcomed!


	83. Foreboding Feeling

**Chapter 83** : _Foreboding Feeling_

* * *

Natsu Higurashi had seen a lot in his lifetime. Youkai killing and hunting down humans to humans hunting down hanyou and killing them before they could grow into beasts that would eventually hunt and kill them. As he worked on Lord Inuyasha's wounds he found it kind of ironic that a hanyou would be the one protecting the imperial city from evil youkai. He himself had once tried to save many hanyou like the young Lord and yet had lost them because of the bigotry of those around him. Having seen the red haired male rushing and yelling for him he had been shocked to see the dog-like ears on the man's head. Having come to the imperial city to escape the bigotry of the smaller villages he was now glad that he had done so.

The leg was broken to almost beyond repair, but he knew a lot of youkai, hanyou's even, had regenerative abilities. So, he snapped the limb back into place which gained a powerful howl from the young man. "Hold him down!" He yelled at the red haired male that had brought the silver haired hanyou into his home.

Shinji quickly pushed his Lord Commander back onto the table. "Forgive me Lord Inuyasha." He said quietly as the human male began to move from the injured leg to the dozen or so injuries made by the vines.

"What made these injuries?" He asked the male.

"Uh, vines. A vine youkai." He stated back to the man. He'd heard this man was different, that he helped both human and youkai who were injured. He was glad he remembered where he was located in Kyoto.

"Were the vines green, purple or yellow and did they have flowers on them?" He asked the man trying to gain as much information on what type of youkai venom he was dealing with.

"Green with yellow flowers and purple buds on some of the vines." Shinji said trying to recall the creature.

"A Vine Willow." He said. "They're forest youkai with a very potent poison, however since this one had both purple and yellow flowers on it...I have to know which was in bloom."

"The yellow ones. The purple were just buds." Shinji stated.

"Thank goodness." Natsu sighed in relief. "Yellow flowered vines are not poisonous; but they will knock you out." He looked at Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha, can you speak?" He questioned the young looking male.

Inuyasha opened one eye. Pain was radiating his whole body. "Y-Yeah." He said trying to fight the heady tiredness that was spreading across his body.

"The vines that attacked you, were they blooming with yellow flowers or did they have the purple buds on them?" He saw Shinji down at him. "I'm double checking. A physician always double checks things."

"Y-Yellow." Inuyasha stated as he felt his eyes begin to droop. His body still shaking.

"Okay. Good." He smiled. "Good news is you're not dying from poison. You're body is in shock from having been attacked like you were. You will be passing out very soon though."

"Joy." was the response he got from the hanyou who did just that.

"Who would attack the Lord Commander only to make him sleep and not die." Shinji inquired.

"Who indeed." Natsu wondered as he finished bandaging Inuyasha's wounds. "Who would want a hanyou to be blamed for failing to do his duty when the Imperial City is in danger of being attacked?"

Shinji gasped. "The Emperors council." His eyes were wide. "They hate Lord Inuyasha and are conniving with the minor lords of the country. Hell, they approved of the Shinsengumi being created. The Shogunate representatives they protect are all people that the council calls allies." He looked at the doctor. "The Shinsengumi could be under orders to do this. It's rumored they have ties to the pure blood elites that wish for all hanyou and their children to be hunted down and killed."

"Fools." Natsu said as he shook his head. "Do they not understand that after two thousand some years that most humans will have some youkai blood running through their veins?" He washed his hands off in a basin. "Lord Inuyasha will be alright." He said. "As long as his regenerative abilities having been impeded."

"Right." Shinji said still shocked that somebody may want his commander dead. The door suddenly opened to the room revealing his cousin. "Hachi!" He cried out as he saw him walk into the room.

"The beast escaped." He stated. "But Akira is fighting a lightning youkai near the Imperial palace."

Suddenly a blast of energy could be felt going through the room. The once closed door was forced open. The wood splintering. The two cousins covered Inuyasha's already bruised body with their own. Natsu felt the spark of residual energy enter his body, his finger sparking with a pink glow. That again. He thought as he recalled this happening once before when he was a child. What is this? He wondered. Inuyasha's eyes opened for a moment and saw the man's fingertips glowing pink before the light dimmed and his eyes closed. "What was that?" Hachi inquired. "Stay with Lord Inuyasha." He said to his cousin and ran out of the home.

Outside Hachi let loose a gasp. A giant pig-like youkai was attacking the barracks. He watched in horror as the pig's weapon went flying across the courtyard and was lost near where he had last seen Akira. A howl was heard where the silver haired man was. Hachi ran from the physicians home to the Imperial palace where he saw Akira hunched over, a three pronged spear was sticking out of his back. Near him was a dead lightning beast. The pig youkai let out a roar of triumph at his weapon hurting someone. It was then Hachi felt a horrid anger come over him.

Akira lifted his red eyes up and saw his friend Hachi glowing bright red. His hair seeming to be on fire as steam came off the large mans arms, his body seeming to be so hot that it was about to burst into flames. His eyes suddenly turning bright yellow and looked to be reptilian. He gasped in both shock and pain as Hachi grew large dark wings from his back. The male screamed as his feet and hands grew talons but what really pained him were the two knew appendages that grew from his back. Scales appeared on his body and as the pig youkai went to charge Akira, Hachi breathed deeply and then released said breath. Fire came out of his mouth and burned the pig to death. As Hachi turned towards the pig youkai, Akira saw that a long dragon tail had also grown out from between his friends legs.

Reaching behind him, Akira pulled the spear out from his back. He was once again thankful for some of his grandfather's youkai abilities as his body began to instantly repair itself with the regenerative abilities he had. He groaned as he felt the rage from before begin to refill him. His body shook as he cried out in pain as he shifted forms. Once the transformation was completed a petite black and silver Inu stood where Akira once had been. He looked towards Hachi.

"Lieutenant," Hachi bowed his head. "What's going on? Why have we changed?"

Akira looked at the weapon he had pulled from his body and saw that it had a youki emblem on it. Basically if a hanyou was struck by this weapon their inner youki would overwhelm their human side. The human side would be sealed away forever and the youkai form would have full reign. However, in most hanyou's the youkai self was so violent that they descended into madness. The question was, why hadn't they?

"I'm not certain." He said with a frown. "However our city is in danger. Let us keep it safe for now. Afterwards we shall deal with our problems."

"Yes sir." The dragon hanyou gave a nod. "Your grandfather is at the Higurashi physician being taken care of."

"Higurashi?" He questioned Hachi who gave a nod. He smirked. "Interesting." He knew the story of his aunt Kagome and where she came from. It left him to wonder if this male was her ancestor. "Search the city for rogue youkai and engage them. Keep them away from the Emperor."

"Yes sir!" The male said as he spread his wings and with a single beat of them he was airborne.

"Huh. Wonder if he's realized he's gonna have to land to fight." He thought out loud before taking off towards the barracks to check on the injured soldiers.

* * *

Atkin came to a halt as he entered Kyoto. Off in the distance he could see the flames of a fire. Some of the ships in the port were on fire and on the other side of the city he could see the smoke from another fire from the barracks and palace. He suddenly felt a familiar presence and saw Shippo land on his feet on top of a nearby building. "Kyoto is burning." He stated.

"Humph." Shippo said before his sharp eyes spotted a human wearing an aqua colored haori. _Shinsengumi._ He thought. _What are they up to?_

"Ignore the humans." Atkin said to the young fox Lord. "I'm taking the port. Inuyasha should be near the barracks."

"Yes, I know." Shippo said as he took off on a youki cloud towards the army barracks.

Atkin shook his head. The kid is still a kit even if he is a powerful youkai lord. Wonder if he'll ever make it to a Daiyoukai level like his sire did. He smirked at his own thoughts. With a family like his, it's undoubtedly possible.

As his feet landed above the water he held out his hands and called the water up into a large wave and sent the wave crashing into the burning ships. The men onboard cheering as their lives were saved. Atkin jumped onto the pier, as he landed he heard a snarl behind him. Turning he saw a large bird youkai with golden and red feathers in his hair standing behind him in human form. As the morning light skittered across the water he felt a blast youki shoot across the land. His head turned towards it at the direction it came from and let loose a gasp. Ku. He thought and knew in his gut something had happened.

A few moments prior Shippo landed in the army courtyard and saw men laying on the ground dead or dying. A small silver Inu came bounding into the yard. It took Shippo a moment to realize who the petite Inu was. "Akira." He said never realizing the boy had an inner youkai inside of him.

"I'll explain later cousin Shippo, but first I must tell you what's going on." Akira said.

"Oh do tell..." came a purr from the wall above them. "I do love a purrfect story."

"Panther!" Akira yelled at the black haired male.

"I see you got rid of Lord Ku's best ally." He looked at the dead pig. "You turning to this was not part of the plan. You're suppose to have gone rogue!"

"So this is Ku's work." Shippo said with a smirk. "You really shouldn't have allied yourself with him."

"Fox, I'll kill you first!" The panther hissed as he pulled out several kunai knives from his jacket. "After I've dealt with both you and the puppy, I'll send your remains to your mommies. In pieces!" The cat laughed and as it was about to begin it's attack the three froze when a blast of youki energy flowed over them. A feeling of dread enter both the fox Lord's and Inu's stomachs. Something bad had just occurred.

Inside Natsu's home Inuyasha suddenly woke up. "'Gome." He said and felt a tear run down his cheek. She was hurt. He just felt that something bad had happened to her. _'Gome. Be safe. Otherwise my brother will be lost to his beast._ Inuyasha felt himself dive deeper into unconsciousness and soon felt the warm embrace of oblivion wrap around him dragging him even deeper.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : OMG! I have a second chapter done! Think I should push for a third? Probably not. Reviews are welcome!


	84. Acquiring the Bow

**Chapter 84** : _Acquiring the Bow_

* * *

The moment Sesshomaru felt the blast of youkai energy at his back he felt his beast scream in agony. _Kagome!_ His mind cried out. _No!_ He mentally snarled. His body shifted into that of the great Inu Lord himself. White fur lined his body, his mokomoko blended into his chest and down his back, giving him extra protection against any attack. He lifted his head and howled as the night began to shift into day. His fur shined and shimmered in the morning light as his heartfelt howl echoed through the vastness of the forest he was in and suddenly he felt the urge to run back to his mate. _She's hurt._ He thought as he could smell blood in the air. She wasn't the only one either. His paws barely touched the ground as he ran, his speed was faster than lightning, the need to find her was so intense he could feel every bone, muscle and fiber of his body screaming at him for pushing himself so far so fast. His mind going back to the moment he'd seen his father race off towards Izayoi to save her even though it had cost a Toga his life.

His feet came to a stop as he found himself starring at a vast wasteland. The ground burned and the trees gone. His heart froze. No. He thought as he raced down the hillside into the valley below. His legs and feet turning a charcoal color because of the ground that was turned to ash. He didn't care, his only thoughts were on his mate. His once blue eyes were purely red, his beast fully in control. Nose high in the air caught nothing in the air. Her scent was gone. Sesshomaru felt his heart begin to break, that is until he heard a soft cough. He ran towards the noise. The soft sound drove him to move faster. A dark ash cloud began to cover the land. The light of the morning sun being blocked by it turning bright daylight into a a grey color.

Sesshomaru weaved through the ash, his ears were lifted trying to hear for the softest of sounds when suddenly his feet touch green grass with a hint of reiki touching his paws. The ash, however was at it's heaviest in this area. He could barely see and his nose could not detect any scent. Carefully he walked through the green grass. His feet barely making a sound. When he heard another cough. This one was close. He moved towards it and soon found a tiny human woman that he instantly recognized as his daughter.

"Rin." His voice rumbled. He pressed his nose against her body causing her arms to come loose around something.

The tiny fox girl lifted her head and cough again. Her eyes cleared as she saw the big silvery Inu before her. "Grandpa!" She cried out before a coughing spell hit her.

A groan next to her caught her attention. "Mama!" She cried out.

Rin's eyes slowly opened as she spotted her father standing over her. "Do not move." He said to her before looking at the kit. "Use your fox magic and get her out of here." The little girl nodded.

Moving on Sesshomaru found Souta with his arms wrapped around an unconscious Kagome his entire body glowing brightly with reiki power, his eyes aglow with the spiritual power that flowed from his outstretched fingers. Across from the young man was his son Ichiro snarling at something in the mist in front of his mate and brother. The young male was bloody and part of his face was burned from whatever had attacked them. That was when he saw the spider attack his son. Ichiro sent a blast of youki out from his mouth, the bright blue energy blasted through the spider and turned it into ash as it screeched in pain. It was then that a voice sounded behind him.

"Sesshomaru," the voice said, it sounded like oil dripping into a fire. The scent gave away it's owner.

"Spider." He growled. "You have messed with this one's family enough. You shall die here."

A chuckle came out of the ash. "You cannot kill me, I am immortal. I shall never die!" He cried out. "It's taken me years but I have found a way to immortalize myself. Those hybrids I created were nothing but a means to an end. I know one still lives from the original batch. She's hunted me and one day I'll find and kill her. For now though, I'll take killing you and your children."

Kagome groaned causing Souta to loose his concentration. The reiki barrier he'd held up around himself and his sister had vanished. "Kagome!" He cried out causing Sesshomaru to spare a glance at his mate. Her eyes met his and he knew she'd been hurt.

"You hurt this one's mate." He snarled his body began to glow green as his youki energy began to expand from his anger.

The spider chuckled. "And from her pain will come my power." He said when finally the ash fog cleared a bit more to reveal Ku standing before him in two beings.

Sesshomaru growled, Ichiro standing beside his father ready to take on the two spiders before them when the two suddenly split in half turning into four opponents instead of two. Souta grabbed his sisters reiki enhanced sword. He recognized the power he was using, though he'd never used it before now and was still untrained in using it, he'd seen his sister used her sword many times in training and figured he'd be able to use it. He also remembered a few incantations that both his grandfather and Miroku had used and taught him years ago. _Never could use them before._ He thought before taking up a defensive stance. _Perhaps now I can._ He place a hand in front of his face pointing upwards and began an incantation for protection, his body began to glow softly with the familiar pink energy. The sword likewise reacted to him and as the battle between the two Inu and Spiders began one of the four spider's got passed Ichiro's defense and came straight towards the two humans.

Above the group Rin floated on top of her daughters balloon form that Shippo had taught her to use. "Mama!" The child cried out as she saw the two spiders split. Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry, your Grandfather is a wonderful fighter." She said remembering the many battles she'd witnessed as a child during the shard hunt.

Meanwhile across the land white paws pushed a silver Inu faster towards their destination. The soft and graceful figure revealed itself to be female. The Inu was older than Ichiro and larger than the young male but much smaller than his sire. She was Yukito. As the spider had attacked she had barely escaped the fallout of his attack. Her feet pushed her faster and with her youki helping her acquire more speed so she was able to escape the area without being noticed. Her speed made her look like a blurr as she sped by trees, youkai and humans; never stopping, never slowing down. She had a mission. Get to the temple monk Hiroshima and get that bow. Her feet paused as she caught sight of the village of Edo. She loved how large it was growing and by how Kagome spoke of the future she knew that one day it would become so large that it would be renamed the capital of the country and make up the city of Tokyo that's to come. She only hoped she'd be able to see it when this happened.

Her feet pushed her to race through the small town and soon came to the base of the temple. With a swell of youki she turned into her humanoid form in front of the stairs that led up to the Torii gate. Sighing she stepped forward and began the climb. It didn't take long to reach the large gate. Inside the temple grounds was the Tree of Ages that Inuyasha had once been sealed to. The tree now had a small shrine around it because it was considered a sacred tree. Another shrine was around the tomb of the Priestess Kikyo and next to her tomb was Priestess Kaede's resting place.

"Move and die youkai." came a small voice from behind her. Turning she spotted a tiny boy in monk clothing.

Bending her knees she peered at the boy from behind a fan. "Who are you?" She asked innocently.

"Aki." He stated. "I'm the seventh descendant of the great monk named Miroku." He said this with great pride.

She smiled at the boy. "I actually knew Miroku." She said seeing the old monk in this boys features. "He had a kind soul. A lovely wife. Three beautiful children and taught me many valuable lessons during his stay in the west."

The boy's eyes softened. "You knew him?" He asked in awe.

"Aki." came an older voice from behind the boy.

Yukito looked up and smiled at the older monk. "My name is Yukito. I was sent by Lady Kagome to speak to the monk and descendant to Miroku." She said hoping this monk was the one she was looking for.

"Uncle?" The boy inquired.

The older male sighed before bowing his head. "I am he." He said. "What is it that the Lady Priestess wants?"

"She wishes to barrow Lady Kaede's sacred bow." Yukito stated as she watched the male's reaction. He gave a nod. Turning towards one of the outer buildings she watched him disappear inside. A moment later he walked out with the bow.

Unwrapping the sacred bow he revealed the old and weathered weapon. The wood was a dark red color and the string shone lightly. He handed her a quiver. "Those arrows are made from the bark of the sacred tree." He explained. "Do not lose any of them. For her ladyship may need all twenty-four arrows."

She nodded. "Thank-you." She said genuinely before giving a respectful bow and leaving.

"Aki." He said causing the boy to look up at him. "The Inu are one of the few youkai you can trust. Along with Lord Shippo." The boy nodded at his uncles words. "You must begin some study's if you want to be a great monk. Also, I want you to purify the grounds." He looked off towards the silver haired woman. "Kind or not, no youkai should've been capable of standing on sacred ground."

"Yes uncle!" The boy cried out before running off to find the purifying scrolls.

As Yukito ran through Edo, Mitsuki stepped out of Atkin and Miri's home. Her nose twitched as she picked up the scent of the Inu woman fleeing the city. She frowned. _Something's not right._ She thought before looking over towards the very pregnant woman. Making a decision she turned towards the woman. "Go to Edo Castle and stay with your sister Kasumi and her husband second Lord commander Yuudai." She said. "Something is going on. Yukito just ran from Edo like she had the seven hells chasing her." The woman nodded as Mitsuki took off in a dead run towards the direction she'd felt Yukito run off to. Her sword appearing in her hand causing the those who saw her to clear a path for the obvious youkai woman.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Woo-hoo! An update! *dances* Yes, I updated and it's not even the weekend. *wink* Okay, I'll start working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to post another update soon. ^_^

 _ **Aki**_ means Bright, Sparkle and Autumn. I thought it was a cute name.


	85. Protecting Royalty

**Chapter** **85** : _Protecting Royalty_

* * *

Eiji circled the meadow his father and brother were in, he could feel the evil lurking in the ash cloud as it settled to the ground. He had pulled his youki as tight as he could to his body, hoping none could sense him. Off in the distance he could sense Lord Farley making his way towards them. He figured the red Inu wouldn't wait for his grandfather. He sat waiting until he was given a signal by either his brother or the Kami themselves.

Meanwhile in Kyoto Shippo and Akira had begun their battle with the panther. The cat evaded their attacks left and right. The panther twisted it's body and sprung towards the Inu hanyou pup it's dagger pointed towards him and ready to tear into Akira's side when suddenly a flash of red fire shot through the barracks and hit the cat in it's side. The smell of burnt hair filled the air, the stench making Shippo's nose twitch. Akira saw the rainbow haired Commander Atkin standing at the edge of the barracks.

Atkin stepped forward and stood next to Shippo. "The fires in the port were a distraction." He stated. "The emperor and his family have been moved to safety." He said towards the white Inu.

Akira gave a nod. "Thank-you for telling me." His attention turning back towards the Panther.

"Who is he?" Akira asked to nobody in particular. The cat was once again on top of the barracks wall, half of his face burned, his black hair missing on that side of his head.

"He never said," Shippo stated as blue fire formed in his hand. "but he's annoying me."

Atkin looked at the fox Daiyoukai and felt his power begin to expand slightly. "I will leave his death to you." He nodded towards Akira to follow him, the Inu pup giving his own nod and followed.

"You believe you can kill me?" The Panther asked his voice turning into a snarl.

"With ease." Shippo stated as he threw his fox fire towards the cat, was so focused on dodging that attack that he didn't see the nine tails behind the fox lift and nine more blue burning embers light behind him and as he dodged the first the other nine shot off. The nine burning flames hit their intended target with ease. The panther fell from the sky and hit the ground. Shippo stalked towards the cat and pulled his sword from his hip. Before the panther could react Shippo slashed his blade across the panthers neck separating the head from the body. Blood sprayed from the wound onto the fox's armor. Shippo glared at the creature and wondered why a panther, a pig and a lightning bird youkai would align themselves with a spider hanyou.

A ways off in the tunnels under the Kyoto Imperial Palace the Emperor and his family were waiting to be told they were safe. The guards surrounding them were alert and waiting for the enemy when a bang was heard at the entrance door until it stopped. Suddenly the metal door was thrown into the room. As it flew through the air it hit one of the guards. His blood splattered around his companions as the impact caused his head to practically explode. At the entrance was a group of rogue youkai smiling at finding their prize. The two young children whimpered behind their mothers, the Empress and King's consort both were as frightened as their children. The Emperor held his sword and readied himself for a battle when suddenly the group of rogue youkai cried out as a single small figure pushed their way out from the group. A silver Inu with pink markings on it's face stood in front of the group before turning around with it's back to the humans and snarling at the group of rogue youkai. The small petite form stated that this was a female Inu and because of her silver color, there was no doubt where she came from.

"The west has sent it's allies your majesty!" cried out one of the guards. These words caused everybody to feel relief for everyone knew the west was where the strongest trained under Lord Sesshomaru and his commanders.

The female snarled and began to glow a soft pink color. Unlike her brother's, Yun-ho had gained both her father's power and her mother's reiki power. She was very powerful, something her brother's and she found out during their training with their father and weapon master's. So as she sent a blast of youki power through a blast from her mouth, the energy became embedded with reiki and shot out towards the rogue's who were burned and purified by the attack. Afterwards she turned and looked at the frightened humans.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked her voice gentle, but soft and left one feeling safe.

"We are now." The Emperor answered with relief sounding in his voice. She noticed how young the Emperor was, he couldn't have been any older than his late twenties and smiled softly towards him as she was reminded of how fast humans truly grew up.

Just then Yun-ho sensed something coming down the tunnels to the room they were in. "Do the tunnels go anywhere else?" She asked quickly gaining nods from the guards. "Take the family and get them out of here. I'll deal with the rogue's myself." The humans quickly ran from the room and headed towards the hopefully safe second exit while Yun-ho went the opposite way down the tunnel to take on whatever was heading towards them. The petite female shifted forms and was once more a young woman. Her blue kimono dress fit loosely on her person, allowing for better movement. She pulled her sword, a gift from Master Totosai, from her light blue obi and was preparing to attack when she felt something bite her neck. Slapping her hand on it she found a tiny flea youkai sitting flat in her hand. "Master Myoga?" She questioned the flea, having never met him; but had heard about him from her brother's Eiji and Ichiro.

The flea popped it's body out. "Yes! That is me!" He said. "Though I must admit I've never met you before. The taste of your blood however, reminds me of Lady Kagome."

"Kagome is my mother." She admitted glad she'd been right in assuming this was Master Myoga.

"You are Lady Kagome's daughter!?" He asked with an exclamation.

"Yes."

The flea looked flabbergasted. "B-But you're just a baby!" He exclaimed with shock.

"I was forced to grow up quickly, though it pained mother to see this occur." She explained. "Both my brothers are now full grown males as well. Seiji has special abilities that allowed him to foresee this travesty occurring."

"It's getting quite horrible out there." The flea stated. "I'm trying to find Lord Inuyasha, but I've been unable to locate him. I know he was injured, but Hachi and his cousin brought him back. I just lost where they took him."

"Who is Hachi?" She inquired, her golden eyes looking at him.

"He is a soldier training under your cousin Akira, Inuyasha's grandson." Myoga stated in explanation.

She nodded as she saw the large creature that had been making it's way towards them. Her eyes widening as she saw the creature was a manifestation of pure miasma. The purple blob-like creature groaned and moaned as it made it's way through the tunnels. The miamsa slipping out of it's body only to be gathered back by the shear volume of it's body. "I think this isn't something you should fight." The flea stated as began to quake in fear.

Yun-ho placed the fea on her shoulder before holding out her hand and began to concentrate on her reiki that flowed through her body. The reiki appeared in her hand as a ball of pink energy. Pulling her arm back she thrust it quickly forward. The pink energy flowed from her body out towards the creature who began to scream as it was purified. Afterwards she placed her smoking hand next to her side and looked at Myoga. "I believe that was the last one." She said softly. The flea looked at her with awe. "I think you should go and find Uncle Inuyasha." Looking behind her towards where the royal family had gone she continued. "I'll follow the Imperial family and ensure their safety." She looked back down at him, her silver hair covering her eyes slightly as she did so. "Please be careful Master Myoga. You are quite important to our family."

The flea blushed lightly. "I have been through even more dangerous perils. I'll be fine child." He said hoping off of her shoulder and scurrying away to find Inuyasha.

"Makes me wonder where you were during the big war though." Yun-ho muttered with a smile knowing the flea was a coward and usually was hiding. Turning around she quietly made her way towards the royal family hoping they were safe.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got another chapter out! ^0^ This makes me happy. I just may finish this story in the next 10-15 chapters!


	86. The Battle Continues Pt 1

**Chapter 86** : The Battle Continues Pt 1

* * *

Thunder roared in the clouds above Lord Farley, the red fur on his body shivered at the electric feel of it. His feet pounded the ground as it rumbled under his paws. Suddenly he froze as he scented a strong and vile miasma. Snarling he pushed out his powerful youki energy, his body aglow like a flame as he pushed through a thick ash-like fog. His blazing fiery body flew through the air as he jumped through large trees and landed between a wounded Lady Kagome and her mate, Lord Sesshomaru. He took notice of a bloody Souta and injured Lord Ichiro. The once pristine silver Inu looked like somebody hand dumped acid on his body, his face bloody, missing fur and turning a sickly color. He snarled at what else he saw, Ku; Naraku's son lived! Low growls came from his chest.

Sesshomaru felt his ally's anger and frustration and could sympathize. His mate was injured and though Farley had no familial connection to Kagome, he saw her as pack and pack protected one another. Sesshomaru could feel his alpha spirit rising and snarled, his saliva falling to the ground, sizzling as the acidic components burned the ash covered ground. His eyes bright red, with only the blue pupils showing any other color, his fur expanded and his claws ground into the dirt below. With back-up to protect his mate and her brother, he charged his enemy.

Tentacles burst through the ground trying to impale the Inu Lord, but Sesshomaru's saliva ate away at them, destroying them before they could touch him. He dodged, swerved and moved too quickly for the tentacles to grab onto him. Beside him, Ichiro moved in from the side, his mouth opened and a howling roar filled the air before a bright blast of pure energy escaped the young male's mouth. His anger getting the best of him.

From the side Eiji snarled as he made a beeline towards his enemy from behind. As his brothers attack forced Ku to dodge towards Eiji, Ku had no knowledge of the other twin being ready for such a move. So when Eiji's mouth latched onto his side, the hanyou couldn't move. However what Eiji couldn't have foreseen was the hand that came down upon his head.

A whimpering cry echoed through the air.

* * *

Yukito bounded through the woods. Her feet barely making contact with the ground. Her mission was almost complete. In the distance she could feel somebody following her since she left Edo, too busy to stop to find out she decided to deal with them after she got back to her mate and sister. _Please let me make it._ She pleaded to whoever listened to youkai prayers. She felt her emotions heightened because this was happening to her family, her pack. She held her unshed tears back as she held the bundle in her mouth. She suddenly skidded to a stop as she saw who had been chasing her jump out of the woods and land on their two feet. Mitsuki.

"What is going on?" Mitsuki asked her.

Yukito growled. She couldn't talk with the bundle of arrows and bow in her mouth. She ran past the hybrid youkai faster than before. Even if she wanted to stop and talk; which she didn't, she just couldn't. Kagome was counting on her to get these items to her.

Suddenly she started to feel sick. The miasma ahead of her was wearing her out. Her youkai energy was strong, but not strong enough to withstand this evil miasma. She whimpered when she heard a howling cry ahead. Dropping the bundle she found herself staring at a shocked Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki!" She yelled out. "Take these to Lady Kagome, she needs them!" She whimpered again as the miasma touched her fur. Jumping back she sighed as the sickness receded. "I cannot take them any further. I'm not strong enough in my condition."

"Condition?" Mitsuki asked as she picked up the precious bundle. The answer to her question became clear as the female Inu puffed her chest in pride. "You are pregnant."

"Yes." Yukito said with joy evident in her eyes. "Do not tell Souta when you see him."

"I will keep your secret." She promised as she turned on her heel and took off. A high pitch scream emanated through the air, a scream of pure pain. A mother's cry for her child.

* * *

Kagome wailed against Souta's chest as Eiji's body was thrown limply through the air by the hybrid Ku before Sesshomaru's own mouth tore the head from the spider's body. The male fell to the ground dead. Kagome ran from her brother's arms, passed Farley's mammoth form, and Ichiro's shocked one. Eiji had returned to his humanoid form, his skull was cracked, blood poured from the wound as Kagome gathered her sons limp form against her chest, she cried as if her own soul was being torn from her body. Sesshomaru could feel his mate's anguish through the bond they had formed over the years.

His hand went to his father's fang, the Heavenly sword, Tessaiga. Pulling the sword from it's sheath he look over his son's body to see the underworld nymphs trying to take his son's soul. _Not yet._ He thought. _He has too much to see and do before you_ _can have him._ Lifting the blade he cut them away and with a wet gasp Eiji took a deep breath full of life.

"Mother?" He croaked, his throat feeling dry.

"Eiji!" She cried out pulling her son closer to her body.

The young man sighed against his mother's body. He knew what had happened the moment his eyes looked upon his grandfather's sword. "I made a miscalculation." He stated looking up at his father. "I apologize."

"Do not apologize to me." Sesshomaru said a bit coldly. "Apologize to your mother. It was her tears that persuaded me to return life to you." He turned his back to his son, his own emotions threatening to be shown.

"How touching." came Ku's voice through the fog.

"Father!" Ichiro called out as a tentacle shot out of the ground towards Sesshomaru and wrapped around his body.

"You let your guard down Lord Sesshomaru!" He sneered towards the Inu Lord. Sesshomaru struggled against the tentacle causing his grip on Tessaiga to falter, the sword dropping to the ground. "I told you before! I am immortal! I cannot be killed!" Laughter filled the desolate meadow, one filled with an all consuming evil. "And now, my lord..." He sneered. "you shall die and your children and mate shall bare witness to my rise over this land!"

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know he's my character, but Ku is becoming annoying, don't you guys agree? Gosh, he just won't die! LoL!


	87. The Battle Continues Pt 2

**Chapter 87** : _The Battle Continues Pt. 2_

* * *

Mitsuki came to the edge of the destroyed meadow and felt the air leave her lung at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru in the clutches of one of her sire's tentacles. Everybody seemed frozen at the sight of the powerful Inu Lord unable to defend himself. Then she heard Ku's words. And now, my lord..." He sneered. "you shall die and your children and mate shall bare witness to my rise over this land!" Seething anger erupted from her very core. It had taken years for Mitsuki to find her beast, for it wasn't a creature very well known in these lands; in fact, from what she discovered her mother had been one of the last of her kind. A Phoenix. A creature of rebirth. When her mother birthed her, instead of being reborn her body was absorbed by her sire giving him the ability to be reborn in a continuous cycle, however she had found in her travels how to destroy him. It wasn't easy, but somehow she had to absorb him before the rebirth occurred and to ensure he never took over her body she had to be purified. She was the only one who could do this. The power of the Phoenix was inside of her as well, she could live well over fourteen hundred years before needing to be reborn, but if she did this the line of the Phoenix would go extinct. It's for the best. She thought as she stepped out of the trees and ran towards Kagome while Ku was distracted.

Lord Farley felt his blood boil at the sight of his friend and pack alpha in danger and quickly bolted towards him. More tentacles popping up from the ground to grab him, but were unsuccessful as he jumped into the air and tore at the tentacle holding Sesshomaru captive. He got one of the young lord's hands free before a tentacle grabbed him and threw him through the air and into the woods where his body laid silent. Meanwhile Eiji noticed something in his fathers hand, a blade with the blade featuring various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. His eyes widened as the sword glowed bright green before it was driven into the tentacles holding him captive. Bakusaiga, the sword of his father's own body gave a single pulse as it's power was released in that first strike blowing the tentacles apart, pieces and blood spraying every which way.

Sesshomaru fell away from the destroyed prison without a spot of blood on him. His eyes flashing between that of red and gold; his anger almost getting the best of him.

Ku jumped away and cut off the section of his body where the tentacles were attached as he saw that anything the destroyed section was attached to soon desolved and turned to ash. Snarling in anger because he'd forgotten about that damn sword, he began to expand his youki energy his body shifting from his humanoid form into that of a spider the same size as Sesshomaru's true form. The spider hissed in frustration at the group.

Souta ran over to his sister. He wasn't at all shocked by the size of the monster in front of him. Over the years he'd come to accept that there were creatures in this world that shouldn't exist but did. They very same creatures that would, in the end, kill his grandfather and mother. However when he saw Ku take on this form with tentacles he felt his heart almost stop. _It's him._ He thought. _He killed them. Mom._ an image of his dead mother appeared in his mind. _Gramps._ Tears threatened to form and fall and once again he was that frightened twelve year old boy who had barely escaped with his life. Tears turned to anger and he felt that well of sleeping power burst from his fingertips which glowed pink with holy power.

Not noticing Souta's reaction, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Mitsuki standing there flushed. She was about to speak when the younger girl beat her to it. "Auntie, I have a request to ask of you." She stated as she proceeded to tell her how they could destroy Ku.

* * *

Yun-ho walked through the quiet darkened corridors. Following her noise she found the sweet scent that followed the Emperor and his people. The scent of children was prominent, but the smell of a female with child gave off a sweet scent that was easy for her Inu nose to follow. She came out through a tunnel and found six dead guards. Being quiet and silent on her feet she stealthily followed the trail and found the Emperor surrounded by snake youkai. Not paying attention to their words she looked at the children, who were crying. Their father remained calm as the two women cried quietly. She then realized that there was a moth amongst the snakes who was ordering commands to the other creatures. When he seemed to get annoyed with one of the female children. Having learned from her uncle Inuyasha what moth youkai could do to humans, like eating them, she moved quickly, too quickly for the snakes to notice, but the moth saw her attack. Like her father, she had a whip type weapon that formed from her youki energy, only hers had barbs on it that were filled with reiki energy and thus this made her whip twice as dangerous than her fathers. The whip formed in a blink of an eye, extended and released energy cracking down the spines of the snake youkai. The youki burning them, as the reiki seared through them and killed the creatures. The moth took to the air thinking he could escape, but wasn't fast enough as she formed some energy beneath her feet and flew into the air after him. A dagger appearing in her hand, a gift from her mother who had been given it by Inuyasha. It was the very same fang sword that had been used to dig the bullet out of Souta years ago. Unlike Kagome, Yun-ho could sense the youki in the blade and had been able to discover it's secret.

"Hi no Tsubasa!" She cried out as a blaze of fire erupted out of the blade and struck the moth from behind through his chest. His eyes going blank as death consumed him. The fire embedded blade extinguished itself as she landed on her feet and cut the ropes binding the humans. "Are you okay?" She asked them only gaining a nod. "We need to move you and your family to somewhere safe. I know a place, but we need to move quickly before more rogues appear."

Quietly the family stood and quickly followed the female Inu. All the while Yun-ho worried about her brothers and their own fights.

* * *

Natsu Higurashi continued to care for the unconscious hanyou Commander. His eyes moving from the young face to the strong muscular body. He's fought all his life. He realized as another explosion caught his attention. Shinji stood up and let loose a growl that sent shivers up Natsu's spine. Is he another hanyou? He wondered. No. He doesn't look like one. His eyes turned towards the closed door, but didn't see anything until something but his hand. Gasping he slapped his other hand on it and looked down to find a flattened flea on his hand before it popped up again.

"Oi!" The flea cried out. "Easy with the slap."

"What the-" he began until he heard a bang against the door.

Shinji pulled his sword out of it's sheath and readied himself for an attack. The doors suddenly opened to reveal a silver Inu and an unknown person. "Shinji! Stand down!" came the familiar voice of Commander Akira.

"Akira, sir?" He questioned. "I'll explain later. Is my grandfather here?" He asked as his companion moved into the room.

Atkin moved passed the red haired man. "Yes." Shinji responded as he moved out of his commanders line of sight.

Akira would've let a keening whine leave his lips if he hadn't been prepared for something like this occurring. "We need to get him out of Kyoto and to my grandmother. Chikyo can take care of him."

Atkin looked at the human male. "Who are you?" He inquired before spotting the flea on Inuyasha. "Master Myoga?" He inquired.

"Lady Yun-ho is in the city and wanted me to find Lord Inuyasha." He explained. "Why hasn't he awakened?"

"I'm Natsu Higurashi, I'm a healer physician." He explained. "He hasn't awakened because he is hurt. His body is healing wonderfully, but the hit on the back of the head was traumatic enough to put him in a deep sleep."

"You'd think he'd be use to getting hit in the head." came a gentle voice from behind everybody. The nine tailed fox smirked at his own joke. All nine tails lifting lightly before falling to the ground. "He use to get his a lot by Kagome throwing him to the ground by his Kotodama." He smiled at the memory. "I'll take him to Chikyo, you three help find Lady Yun-ho." He looked at the human doctor. "Go to Edo, I'm certain you'll do more good there." He stated before turning towards Inuyasha's body and picked him up by fuzing his youki energy around the hanyou and leaving with the body floating behind him.

Akira looked at the other two. "I think we should go quickly." He stated and turned to leave when he felt Myoga jump onto his nose.

"I'll lead you to the tunnels that she went down. You may want to be prepared!" He yelled. "There are rogue's down there!"

"We understand Master Myoga." Atkin said as he pulled his red blade from it's sheath. He turned towards Shinji. "Stay beside us boy."

The young man frown but kept his mouth stub before he gave a single nod and followed the two youkai leaving the human doctor behind them and wondering what he was to do. _Edo._ He thought with a chuckle. It wasn't too far away.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got another chapter out. That's two chapters in two days! I'm so proud of myself. ^_^

 _ **hi no tsubasa**_ means Fire Blade.


	88. The Battle Continues Pt 3

**Chapter 88** : _The Battle Continues Pt. 3_

* * *

Kagome stared wide eyed at Misuki. "No, there must be another way. Inuyasha loves you so much." She felt her emotions start to well up. This young youkai girl had become someone so precious to her brother-in-law and best friend. "You cannot ask me to kill you."

"You must!" Mitsuki cried out. "I'd you don't, Ku escapes again. I won't let my sire kill anybody else that I love!"

Souta looked between the two women. "We'll deal with it once we cross that bridge." He told his sister. "Lord Farley is injured somewhere in the woods. Eiji cannot fight," he saw the Inu open his mouth to argue. "you died once, if you die again it's forever; right sis?" He asked Kagome, remembering what Inuyasha had told him about the Tensaiga sword years ago. Kagome gave him a nod as his answer. "So Eiji will find Rin and Sango and get them to safety for Shippo. While Ichiro continues to help in defeating Ku."

"Sounds like a solid plan uncle." Ichiro stated receiving an eye roll from Eiji.

Kagome touched he second born son's cheek. "Do it, please?"

Her red eyes served to remind him how hurt she'd been at seeing him die. Bowing his head in defeat he gave a slight incline of his head as a nod. "As you wish mother."

Sesshomaru paid little attention to what was said between his son and mate, but had heard Mitsuki's explanation on why they couldn't kill Ku. He had absorbed a Phoenix and gained her power of rebirth. If he was absorbed as well, like Mitsuki explained, then they could be rid of him. It was a plan, a good one; but it would leave a hurt in his brother's heart that he was unsure would heal. It was the only way though. His sword Bakusaiga could destroy him, but with the power of rebirth he would be back. He didn't like being backed up into a corner, but knew the girl's plan was the only way. Feeling Ichiro at his back he gave a nod towards his son and with Bakusaiga drawn he charged the male.

As her mate attacked Kagome took a deep breath before taking the bow and arrows into her hand. Setting the quiver on her back she hefted the large bow and prepared and arrow. Tears threatened to flow down her cheeks. Souta saw this. Touching her shoulder he spoke. "He killed Mom and Gramps." He stated causing her to look at him. "I recognized him when he attacked with his tentacles. He killed them."

"How?" She asked. "How did he-" unless it hadn't happened yet. Could they stop that from happening? _But if I do._ She looked at Souta. _He won't_ _be here. He'll be there. He will never have met Yukito._ The choice was there. Kill Ku, save her family. Let him live, they die but Souta remains. _How do I proceed?_

 _"Mama." Kagome recalled herself in her mothers kitchen. "How do you make a difficult decision. One that'll effect a whole bunch of people, lives even."_

 _Her mother turned towards her, her gentle kind eyes looking into Kagome's. Taking her daughters hands in her own she spoke. "With difficulty." She said. "Take a deep breath. Weight your options. Then take the step towards what you've decided on and don't second guess yourself."_

 _"But-" Kagome felt her mother's hand tighten._

 _"If the Kami wills it, it must be so." She kissed her daughters cheek. "Do what you know is right and believe in those around you."_

 _Thank-you Mama._ Kagome thought as she felt a tear run down her cheek and released her first arrow into the air, which struck the spider on it's back. Ku's screech could be heard above the sounds of a sword striking one of his legs and a blast of pure youki energy blasting a hole through him from under his belly. The spider released a heavy amount of miasma.

Souta held out his glowing hand and spoke a cleansing chant that he recalled Miroku using years ago. The miasma dispersed, as did the fog around them. This allowed Eiji to find Rin and Sango who were floating high above the battlefield. The silver Inu took to his humanoid form, pulsed some energy under his feet and flew upwards towards the duo. He then led them away to safety. Souta continued his chant as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the untapped power that laid deep within himself.

Kagome pulled a second arrow from her quiver and released another reiki empowered arrow into the air, this one hitting the spider on the back of his head. The screech was louder this time as the purifying power exploded a chunk of his body and dissolved it to ash like acid.

Seeming to get annoyed the spider spat out acid from it's mouth that turned the ground into a gooey sticky mess. Out from the goo came tiny spiders laced with miasma that could get passed Souta's barrier. Ichiro shifted forms and used his whip to destroy the tiny spiders. The miasma became thick in the air and was starting to affect him. He felt dizzy. As he lifted his vistage, he saw his mother loose another arrow, this one exploding under the spider. It was then he realized that he couldn't see out of the right eye. Lifting a hand up to his face he could feel ridges and knew his fast acting healing powers had healed his face but had not regenerated a new eye. He would be blinded for a long time to come and would bare the scars of this battle for the rest of his life. He stepped back and away from the fight, knowing if he continued he'd be a liability to his father. He did wonder why his grandfather didn't come to assist them.

* * *

As the battles in Kyoto and the meadow nearby continued the former Inu no Tashio had walked out into the fields that surrounded the western palace and the village near it. The golden fields were almost ripe to harvest. The former youkai lord stood in the fields with Kazumi next to him, their adopted son Yuji sitting on the ground in front of them. "Should we help him?" Kazumi inquired having heard the guard that had rushed to tell Toga what was occurring.

"No." He stated. "This is his fight." His golden eyes looking towards her. "It would be like him assisting me with my battle against Ryukotsusei. I would have disenbowled him for helping me." He sighed. "No. Sesshomaru needs to fight this battle with only those that are near him."

Kazumi nuzzled his shoulder causing him to wrap an arm around her. Yuji looked behind himself at his father and mother, his midnight colored hair seeming to glisten as the sun touched it. His blue eyes stared after them and he wondered silently what would happen if his half brother would not return. Would father reclaim control? Or will the lords of the lands take this as an opportunity to destroy us? He knew it wouldn't happen, but it didn't mean he wasn't worried about it. I need to get stronger, if not for my sake, for the sake of the people here. He thought as he looked upon the quiet village below him and prayed to the Kami his brother would soon return.

* * *

Kagome felt her hand reach back once more and gasped when she felt something cold in her hand. Pulling it back she found a golden arrow in her hand that had bark from the sacred tear embedded into the gold. The feathers of the arrow glistened with reiki, not hers, but Kaede's own power was embedded into this last arrow.

It was at this moment that Mitsuki attacked Ku. Her sword was created by Totosai and once it pierced the flesh of her enemy it forced said enemy out of their true form and into a humanoid form, sealing them in that form until the sword was pulled from their flesh and only the person the sword belonged to could remove the sword. As she yelled her attack, her voice was lost amongst the screams released by Ku as he fired another blast of miasma at Sesshomaru, this time creating a webbing that was infused with the dark energy. Her blade went through his body, causing him to forcefully shift into his human form. As he returned to this form he was cover in arrows with a single sword going through his body. He coughed up blood and vomit that splattered the ground. Taking her arms she wrapped them around his form from behind and expanded her youki energy forcing her body to expand and absorb his into hers. She shook as she felt the evil energy being absorbed by her body. Whimpering she lifted red lined eyes up at Kagome. "NOW!" She screamed as she felt said energy trying to escape her body knowing her sire must have figured out what she was planning to do. "DO IT NOW!" She cried tears began to run down her body as pain racked her form.

Kagome felt as if time had frozen. She held the arrow ready to be shot. But she couldn't release it. It was then that she felt more reiki energy entering her body and felt Souta's hands on her shoulder and on the hand holding the arrow that was ready to fly through the air. "Let go Sis." She heard him whisper in her ear. A single tear ran down her cheek as she released the arrow.

As it sped through the air Mitsuki could see her life fly through her mind. From the moment she awoke to meeting Kaede. How Inuyasha had taken her on as first his ward then daughter to watching her little brother come into this world and then leave it, leaving behind a tiny Akira. She saw everything and regretted nothing. When the arrow passed through her body, she found herself flying through the air before her back gave a snap sound as she hit against a large tree. Her body sagged forward slightly, blood dripped out of her mouth onto the ground before being absorbed by the ground. Slowly her body began to solidify and attach itself against the tree. She was being sealed and adsorbed into it. She lifted her head and saw Kagome looking horrified. Her eyes met her uncles.

"Don't...let..father..." She gasped. "be too angry." She said. "Don't..let his mourning...fracture..our family."

Sesshomaru walked up to her and touched her cheek. "You brought much joy to this ones brother." He said. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Mitsuki smiled. "Thanks." She said softly as her body was absorbed into the bark of the tree. "I'm going to sleep now." She said feeling very tired suddenly. The pain in her body gone now. As her eyes closed, her left eye gleamed with red and anger as Ku's voice in her mind screamed at having his plans foiled and being sealed with an eternal sleep.

Kagome fell to her knees and began to weep against Souta's body. Sesshomaru heard his mate's cries and walked over to her. Picking her up, he allowed her to take comfort from his body instead.

Suddenly Yukito rushed into the meadow, spotting Souta she ran to him and began to kiss him. Souta lost his footing from being tackled by Yukito and suddenly found a ravenous female kissing him amorously. He groaned weakly as he gave into her sweet kisses and gentle touches. When she pulled back away from him she began to speak. "Once the miasma dissipated I came quickly thinking the worst." She licked and nipped at his neck. "I sensed you here still. I couldn't believe my luck." She gave a giggle as he finally gained his witts and sat up again with her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're alive my love!" She cried out before kissing him again. "We need you."

"I'm glad you are alright as well Yuki." He pulled her close to him. "When I saw Mitsuki with the weapon and you weren't there, I feared something had happened to you." He then froze. "Wait, did you say _we_ need you? Who is _we_?"

Yukito smiled happily before placing his bloodied hand on her clean yukata and placed it over her belly. "Your child grows under my heart." She said softly, the joy evident in her eyes.

Souta looked at her with shock before he pulled her tightly into his arms. "Congratulations." He heard Sesshomaru say. "Our pack will need to hear the sounds of children's joy after a day like today." He held a still whimpering Kagome tightly in his arms, his mokomoko sliding over her form to hide her from everyone and everything until they got back to heir home. "I think it is time for us to return to the west." He turned to leave.

Eiji looked at his brother, his scared face looking into Eiji's. "You return home, I'll go onto Kyoto and see how Imouto has faired." Ichiro gave a nod before he too turned and left the meadow that had caused great pain in their pack.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Holy smokes! I got two chapters out today. That's three chapters in two days! ^0^ I'm so proud of myself! I didn't get distracted either! Hehehe... This chapter was a long time in the making. Yes I knew Mitsuki would eventually die towards the end of the story, I wasnt entirely sure how, I just always planned on her sacrificing her life for everybody else because of her love for her family and because as a survivor she felt it was responsibility to destroy her sire somehow. Also, no the story isn't over yet. I have 11 chapters left. I'm determind to have 100 chapters to this story. The next arc starts at chapter 90. We will be getting into the early 20th century through the 21st very soon!


	89. Aftermath

**Chapter 89** : Aftermath

* * *

In the aftermath of the duel attacks the strain between human and youkai relations became palpable and could be felt in every corner of the country. The capital was almost completely destroyed. The imperial palace survived, though many guards and servants lost their lives to the rogues, as the youkai who attacked were soon called. Most were rounded up by the western allies, killed or imprisoned in the dungeon below the western palace. Civilians who had nowhere to go rebuilt their lives, while others decided to gather what wasn't destroyed and leave the capital.

Shinji found his cousin Hachi stuck in his dragon form. The two found it interesting how one was now a dragon while the other was human. This made them question what else was hidden in their family's past. A past they sought find and learn about. Neither were seen for many years afterwards having returned to the northern provinces to learn of their ancestry.

Lady Yun-ho was considered a hero by the Emperor and his family and was invited to stay at the palace as a teacher towards his daughters. She did not accept stating that she was still only just a pup and needed her family. Akira and Atkin later found her making her way out of Kyoto, they were greeted by her brother Eiji when they were half way to their home in the west, this is where they learned the fate of Mitsuki. Once back at the western palace the two siblings found Ichiro and wouldn't be seen leaving their apartment in the palace for nearly a week.

Atkin returned to Edo where his mate and her sister were waiting for him. He refused to leave Miri's side until she gave birth to their son whom they named Tomotsu; which meant defender and protector, a perfect name for a warrior. The boy gained his mothers beautiful raven black hair, but gain unusual eyes, one was brown while the other was bright blue. His eyes could changed color due to his moods and it would be found later that he took after his father in his powers.

Akira quickly returned to his grandfather's lands in the southeastern lands that had been given to Inuyasha during the Great War years earlier. The castle was quiet when he had arrived, Lord Shippo was still by his grandfather's side when he entered Inuyasha and Chikyo's private chambers. Inuyasha was still in a deep sleep, Chikyo was crying and trying to gain her mates attention but was unable to do so. Akira was still in his true form only now he wasn't so big, about the size of a very large wolf now. He had yet to figure out how to regain his human form. He laid his head on the bed next to his grandfather's hand and gave a whine when there was no response from the older hanyou. His nose picked up a new scent easily and found his grandmother rubbing gentle soothing circles on her swollen belly. She was pregnant once more and knew that his grandfather would wake up, if only see his child born. Or so he hoped.

After leaving Inuyasha's home, Shippo made his way back to Rin's side, where he too learned of Mitsuki's fate. He left later that day with both his wife and daughter, needing to be home. A sad day indeed had occurred and it would only get sadder once Kagome learned of Inuyasha's fate.

As it was Kagome was emotionally exhausted by the time she and Sesshomaru returned home and like their children did not wish to be disturbed; however with Shippo's return to the west Sesshomaru learned of what became of Kyoto, the battles therein and what had happened to his brother. In returning to their room within the western palace he found Kagome semi sleeping on their large bed. Her naked form was curled around his mokomoko, the fur was curled likewise around her form trying to hide it from unwanted eyes. He laid with her and held her form to his body and told her what happened to Inuyasha and that he had yet to awaken from his injury. She said something about it sounding like a coma; something he didn't understand afterwards she requested that he take her away to their Palace on Sadogashima. He agreed. So a week after the events he took his mate and children to Sadogashima where they resided for some time, only Jaken and his parents could come and visit them.

As for Lord Farley, the red Inu wasn't injured very badly that day, only knocked unconscious by being thrown like he had been. After a week of rest he was ordered by Lord Sesshomaru to make contact with the slayer village that had been rebuilt by Kohaku years ago and tell them where the meadow was and to place seals and charms there to ensure that the place would never be disturbed. When the red Inu met the young man, he found him unchanged by time. He was still very young and was currently married to his second wife who carried his sixth child. The slayer leader agreed to ensure the area was taken care of and sent his condolences on Mitsuki's death.

Natsu Higurashi arrived in Edo by ship along with most survivors of the Battle of Kyoto, as it was soon called. He decided to begin recording all of the events of that day, which included chasing down the survivors and hero's of that day, which is how the good doctor had found his way onto a ship bound for the large town of Edo. Here is where he talked to Atkin and learned of everything that had occurred, not only in Kyoto, but in the countryside near the western boarder. Afterwards he went to the newly constructed temple where the priest, Hiroshima and his nephew, Aki, were and gave them the book that he had recorded the battle in so that it would be forever preserved and nobody would forget about it. The priest in turn took the book and placed it in the main temple where the books and scrolls were kept so that it wouldn't be lost to time.

And so time marched on.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This is the last chapter update for this weekend. I'll try to update next weekend.


	90. 1900

**Chater 90** : _1900_

* * *

In early 1900 Japan was being modernized by the western countries. Once considered a backward country by other westerners, Japan slowly began to change. Industries were built, the railroad in the late 1870's brought jobs and helped connect the entire country together. The incident in Kyoto was not forgotten by anyone, let alone the imperialists. Youkai were no longer fighting against humans though, most hid themselves amongst humans with fox charms, a bracelet or necklace that would look like anything any other human would wear could trap youkai youki and keep it hidden. The slayer tribe even his themselves, Kohaku himself could only show himself among those that knew who he was due to people taking notice on how he was ageless.

The eastern wolves, led by Koga expanded their territory. When 1900 rolled around their territory reached from the northeastern part of the country to the halfway point to Inuyasha's territory, outside of Edo being the area that it ended in. This gave the wolves quite the territory to roam in without having to worry too much about the westerners and their customs, however that soon changed when hunters for the giant wolves started showing up, this meant that even Koga's tribe had to begin blending in with the humans; something most hated, but conceded to in order to appear human.

Shippo and his tribe were able to shift perspectives on their kind. He, as a Daiyoukai, could use his youki energy to force most all those in the village of his ancestors to look like humans. Foxes were tricksters after all, and creating multiple charms they themselves could shift their forms to look like something altogether that they weren't. So the foxe tribes all were given the command to begin using charms to hide their identities within the next ten years.

In the north, the dragon lord, Ti-Lung Tatsu made a treaty with the Emperor Mutsuhito also known as Meiji. His son Ti-Lung Ho would be betrothed to Meiji's youngest daughter Yatsu Ayaki, who was currently only four years old. She'd marry the red haired Prince on her eighteenth year of life and that would ensure both the dragon and humans would be friendly towards one another. It also meant that the dragons didn't have to hide like the rest of youkai kind.

This year was also the time that Sesshomaru began to hand over control to his first born son, Ichiro, however the young man rejected the idea of becoming lord over the west stating that because of his scars that left his face looking mangled, he did not wish to bring dishonor upon his father. So in 1900 when Sesshomaru stepped down from lord of the west, but kept his title of Lord of both the Crescent Moon Clan and the Silver Inu Clan and Eiji; who was heir to the Silver Inu Clan, rose to power as his brother Ichiro turned his back on the ladder to leadership.

* * *

Kagome looked upon her daughter Yun-ho's face and smiled at the look of love and adoration the young girl had for a red Inu lord. Lord Farley was a show off and was doing his morning exercises with his sword knowing he was being watched by her daughter. Kagome felt her mate come up behind her and nuzzle her neck and shoulder. "It is done." He stated. "Eiji is now is control of the west and it's fate. He has asked this one's father to stay on as a councilor."

"Toga accepted?" She asked as she leaned her body into his.

"Of course." He replied back as he enjoyed holding her in his arms. "We will return to Sadogashima, if that pleases you."

"Hm." She hummed liking that idea. "Perhaps we could visit Inuyasha at Nara?" She asked as she lifted hope filled eyes towards him.

Inuyasha had yet to awaken. Toga had taken his body to Bokeseno. The old tree had stated that the young hanyou Lord would not awaken until the damage to his mind had been healed; which would be many years from now. Even so, Kagome went to visit him whenever she could. She and Chikyo had become like sisters over the last forty years. Inuyasha's second son, whom Chikyo had been pregnant with when the incident had occurred, was now forty and looked like a thirteen year old boy. The child even acted that age, though most days he acted older. Akira, who hadn't been able to shift forms even after so many years, had become Shoji's councilor and mentor. The young boy looked up to Akira who was by all rights his nephew, while Shoji was Akira's uncle. This usually led to some teasing between the two.

Sesshomaru shook his head and chuckled. "We can." He answered knowing Sadogashima would still be there when they left Nara, whenever that would be.

He lifted his head and watched his daughter suddenly decide to begin teasing the newly appointed General Farley. "This one should stop her." He spoke not truly wanting to move from his spot.

"You won't need to." She nodded over towards Ichiro who had just entered the gardens.

The young male may have stepped aside to allow his twin to rule but allowing his sister to act as she did was out of the question as he soon stepped between the two and glared at his precious Imouto. The young girl growled at him, which didn't faze him in the least. Farley just waited and watched patiently before the young girl turned on her heel and stomped off towards her apartments. Farley bowed in respect as Ichiro left.

The two parents just waited and watched before Sesshomaru spoke again. "I will need to speak to him."

"Let him come to you." Kagome said before pulling away from her mate. "Trust me." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Sighing, Sesshomaru found himself agreeing to her words before following his mate up to their rooms for the night.

It was early morning when Sesshomaru was visited by Lord Farley in the library. Kagome sat on a lounging couch reading a book to her niece Tsukiko, the child was a true hanyou with silver Inu ears on top of her child, which mystified Kagome because all of their children had been pure bloods, why hadn't Souta's. The answer was simple. Yukito wasn't Daiyoukai like Sesshomaru was. Toga hadn't reached Daiyoukai until after Inuyasha had been conceived. Had he been, Inuyasha would have been born pure blood even if his mother was human. Oddly, it made sense. The little girl loved her auntie, so the site of her being at the western palace wasn't unusual. She had been the second child born between her mother and father. First daughter though, which made her incredibly precious to her parents. Her big brother was extremely protective of her, but surprisingly the not was no where to be seen as the General walked into the room and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Mi'lord, I wish to speak with you and the lady." Farley spoke with respectful tones. Kagome turned towards him telling her niece to go find her brother. The little girl instantly took off knowing she wasn't to bother them at the moment. Once he had their attention he smiled with pure happiness in his eyes. "I have an announcement and a request to make."

"Proceed." Sesshomaru commanded him.

"I have, after several hundred years, found my mate." He said with happiness pouring from his voice. "However, in order to court her, I must ask your permission to do so."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked trying to contain the teasing smile that wished to appear on his face.

Kagome glared at her mate for teasing the General this way.

"She is your daughter, Yun-ho." He said with apprehension appearing in his scent. "I wish to court her and then take her as my mate."

Kagome was trying to keep her own happiness under control when Sesshomaru spoke again. "Why should I allow this?" Kagome wanted to hit him for that. "You have no lands of your own. Your father disinherited you. All you have is here in the west. Why should I allow you to mate my daughter, my only daughter?"

Farley's beast reacted to this. "She is my mate!" He snarled. "I was born for her, as she was for me. I may not own lands, but all I have I will give to her; including ever last ounce of my love!" He growled, his eyes flashed dangerously.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Very well. A true bond can never be denied." He looked at the slowly calming male. "I needed to test you commitment. I apologize in triggering your beast."

Farley sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly long red hair. "Damn it Sesshomaru!" He cursed gaining a chuckle. "That was mean." He shook a finger at the other male.

"Take good care of her." Sesshomaru said his voice lowing into a threatening tone as they clasped forearms.

"I will." was the only reply.

Weeks later it was announced that the former Western Lord's daughter would be mated to the General of her brother's army. Six months afterwards she and her mate were sent as dignitaries to the country of America where they met President William McKinley in an effort to strengthen relations between their two nations. The American President was left clueless as to them being youkai but he was left with the feeling of having met two of the most unique people in the world.

Thus began the 20th century and with it came a sense of change.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Each chapter is going to be a new year. I'm thinking of doing the Titanic next - so 1912 will be the next year. What year in history would you like to see brought up? I'm definitely doing WW I and WW II. So choose other dates. I need at least five more dates! ^_^

 _Shoji_ means Soaring Second Son

 _Tsukiko_ means Moon Child


	91. 1904

**Chapter 91** : _1904_

* * *

The first days of 1904 brought with it some joy as Inuyasha's eyes opened for the first time in forty-four years. The golden eyes searched the room he was in to fall onto his mate and the son he'd never met. The silver haired boy practically pounced onto his father with such joy that he couldn't contain the tears that fell from his face. Akira too was happy to see his grandfather awake, even if he had yet to speak to them.

In the west Kagome was sitting at her pergola in her sakura garden when news of Inuyasha awakening came to them. Jakken had rushed into the gardens in search for Lord Sesshomaru, only to come in contact with her. She sent the toad to fetch Jinenji so that their old friend could examine Inuyasha. When she and Sesshomaru arrived at Nara castle they found Inuyasha still in bed with his mate and family surrounding him. Jinenji went to work right away, the horse hanyou's large hand poked and prodded the Inu hanyou until he was satisfied with whatever he'd found out.

Jinenji stepped outside the room with Sesshomaru leaving Kagome and Inuyasha's family inside to visit. "Well?" The former western lord demanded of the hanyou.

Jinenji sighed sadly. "He is awake and things seem to be functioning, however, his muscle memory is weak. He isn't responding verbally. His hand coordination is off considerably." He looked back towards the closed wooden door. "He does seem to know who everybody is. He's calm, not anxious. His breathing is normal and most importantly he is awake." He heard laughter from inside from the women. "Those are the good and bad points."

"Hn.." Sesshomaru sighed sadly. He had been hoping for a better report.

"It could take weeks, months or years even before he's back to himself again." The horse hanyou stated before going through his back of herbs. "I have some herbs from China that it believe may help in his recovery. I also found some unique meat from the Korean trade route that could revive his energy. Now that he's awake, he'll need to start eating solid foods once more. Not too much or it'll be a shock to his system." He explained to the former western lord. He kept his features on his face neutral but he was very surprised at how well Sesshomaru was taking this news.

"This Sesshomaru will advise his staff on what he's to be fed." He looked off towards the closed door when he heard Kagome's voice as she explained what he'd missed over the years. "You may leave if you wish."

"I'll go once I explain to the cooks and Chikyo what needs to be done." Jinenji explained as he turned to leave the silver Inu to be with his family.

Sesshomaru re-entered the room to find his mate next to Chikyo as the two spoke in a hushed words with Inuyasha, who's eyes looked mildly amused by something. The two women stopped talking when they saw him walk in. "What did Jinenji say?" Kagome asked hoping to stop the intense stare he had on his face. He would get to her later to find out what had been said between the two females, he decided before explaining what must be done and that it could be a very long time before Inuyasha was back to his old self again. Afterwards he and Kagome excused themselves from the room and headed towards the guest corridors.

"What did you tell this Sesshomaru's brother in his absence?" He inquired from her, knowing she hated it when he spoke in the third person.

She chuckled, a smile appearing on her face. "I told him how Ichiro stepped down as heir and gave it to Eiji." She said with pride. "I told him that Eiji has strengthened relations between the west and the Emperor." She then suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot. Before we left I received an invitation from Koga and Ayame to the mating ceremony of their son Kurai to Ti-Lung's daughter Nia." She chuckled at the annoyed look her mate had on his face. "Eiji will be there, but we were specifically invited."

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew the wolf cub would be mating the dragon's daughter sooner or later. The pup had grown to be a bright young male. He took after his father in looks but was as cunning as his mother. The mating had been apart of the contract made between Lord a Koga and Lord Ti-Lung during the wartime arrangements almost two hundred years ago. "We will attend." He said not sounding very thrilled about it. "Eiji and father have been working very hard as of late. They believe war is going to occur once more."

"It is." Kagome stated as a matter of fact. "In a month the Emperor is going to attack Port Arthur in China with it's naval army. The Russian naval fleet that's stationed there will be decimated."

"Why does this happen?" He asked as they entered their chambers.

Kagome entered the room and slowly sat down on the bed thinking back to what she'd learn in school at one point. Her memories of that time were...fuzzy at best. "I think it's because Russia rejected the idea to divide Korea and Manchuria into two separate spheres of influence and power. The Emperor is afraid of the encroachment of Russian influence on the region." She sighed. "The war will last a little more than a year and a half."

He growled. "Do you believe Eiji will give western soldiers to fight in this war?" He asked not liking where these thoughts were going.

"Perhaps. The west is the strongest ally that the emperor has at this moment, even with the marriage of his youngest daughter to Lord Ti-Lung." She replied as she laid back onto the western style bed that she oh so missed. _I wonder if I can get him to allow us to get one of these beds._ She thought as a moan made it's way out of her lips as she felt her mates fingers lift her feet up and began to slowly rub them.

"How many battles will occur?" He asked.

Kagome's mind however had decided to take a mini vacation when he asked that question as his fingers continued to rub her feet. When his fingers stopped her mind slowly registered that he was still wanting to talk. "Huh?" She asked him.

"How many battles will there be?" He repeated his question.

"Uh, fifteen or sixteen?" She said with a questioning tone. "I really hated history. Too many dates to remember." She sighed. "I do remember the important dates of worldwide occurrences."

"Like?" He questioned as he pulled her close to him after climbing into bed with her, still fully clothed.

"Nineteen-twelve." She said. "There's going to be a luxury boat built and it'll set sail only to crash into an ice burg. Over fifteen hundred will die. The ship will be called the Titanic."

He snorted. "What else?" He inquired as he nuzzled the top of her head.

She sighed drowsily against him. "Nineteen-twenty-nine the stock market in New York City in America will crash resulting in a Financial Depression that will effect many of the world's markets, though Japan wasn't really affected by it as much as the western countries were." She snuggled against his chest and began to slowly fall asleep for a light cat nap.

Sesshomaru laid there for several minutes allowing what Kagome had said sink in. There was a war coming and in several years there'd be another tragedy amongst the humans followed by a depression. It sounded to him that as time went on humans made more mistakes than they should. Was there a way to stop or perhaps divert these things from occurring? He would have to speak to both his father and Bokeseno. Perhaps with their counsel he could ensure youkai in general went a different way then the way the humans would go. Perhaps it was time youkai kind went and hid themselves in order to preserve what was left of their kind before the human created something that could destroy them all. It was just a thought, but a single thought has ways of growing to fruition.

* * *

Several weeks later the former western Lord and his Lady came to the eastern Wolves to witness the ceremony of the mating between Nia of the northern red dragons and Kurai of the eastern wolves. Kurai was as tall as his father, had softer features than that of his father to the point one could say he was beautiful. His hair was black with red highlights throughout it. Bright blue eyes and muscular body made him stand out. He had red markings under his left eye and a scar from his first fight on his right arm. A dagger on his hip and a short katana sword on his back. Unlike either of his parents who still wore the traditional wolf pack furs, he wore a more modern dark hakama pair of pants with a matching haori that had a large wolf stitched onto it's back by a weaver spider seamstress. He look very handsome and very excited to meet his mate.

When Nia came into view of the large eastern wolf pack many gave sharp gasps. She had beautiful amber eyes that gazed at everyone present.

Kagome heard Ti-Lung whisper to her mate. "See why I called her my precious daughter?"

Kagome definitely could. The girl was breathtaking. Her eyes seemed to bring out color to her otherwise pale skin as her red hair curled around her cheeks and neck, as if it was cupping them. Her hair was tied up onto her head, but what wasn't held up or back was tumbling down her back towards her hips. She had an hourglass figure that could be seen very well even as she wore the tight single layer white with red ribbons kimono dress. She seemed nervous but excited as well and as she walked towards Kurai the young male leaned back towards his father and whispered his thanks to him.

The ceremony itself was brief, with them exchanging vows to never stray from the other. She wore his mark on her shoulder and he wore hers on his. When they pulled away from each other the entire pack howled as one and began to converge upon the new couple.

As two new souls were bound together time seemed to stand still for them even as at that very moment in a far off land the sounds of war began to tear a country apart.

And with that time carried on.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I touched lightly upon the Japanese-Russian war of 1904-1905 in this chapter. I read about it and found that it was quite interesting. It was after this war that the western countries realized that Japan was a country that needed to be taken seriously. Theodore Roosevelt won a Nobel Peace Prize for brokering peace between the two countries. Very interesting if you guys ever get to read about it.


	92. 1912-1920

**Chapter 92** : _1912-1920_

* * *

As April of 1912 rolled around Sesshomaru found himself awaiting the day of catastrophe that Kagome called the day the Titanic sank. Almost two thousand souls would die because of the frigid waters. Earlier that year as a way to ensure peace between humans and youkai around the world Sesshomaru as the chosen diplomat, had spoken with the world leaders and promised that no youkai would step into a war between humans, with that said though; he told them that his son had promised that the Inuyoukai would act as mediators between warring parties and hope to bring peace between them. In doing so they want complete freedom to patrol the large oceans to ensure all international species respected each other's boundaries. So in the beginning of April 1912 the International Species Patrol Act was commissioned and signed by the four lords of the ruling youkai species along with the human rulers of the time. It was agreed that a signing would commence every twenty-five years to ensure compliance between human and youkai nations.

So on April 15, 1912 when the calls came that the cruise liner ship, the Titanic had hit an iceberg and was sinking the first ship to heed it's call was no a human one, like the history books would say, but an Inuyoukai ship The Howling Wind, that had been patrolling the waters since leaving Iceland six weeks prior, came to the rescue. Out of the orginal 1517 passengers that would've died, less than 500 did. Just over a thousand were saved, something that would change history.

With the patrol crew made up of over fifty youkai, saving humans from a sinking ship had been something most had not been trained for. Those that were pure Inuyoukai were young males less than a century and half years old. The older ones who were several hundred years old, were not Inuyoukai at all, but elemental's who had water base forms. It was these youkai who saved the most by diving into the frigid water.

Afterwards the crew were thanked heavily by those who were saved. The humans would remember their saviors for years to come.

* * *

Time seemed to be lost amongst those who had lived for hundreds of years. As nations went to war with each other once more in what was dubbed the Great War, people began to get sick. The Spanish Flu had hit the world's population. In the first few months of the epidemic, while the fighting was going on, the flu seemed to kill as many if not more than the bullets and mortar that was being to used to kill humans in their war. When the war ended the epidemic was still going on. Both humans and youkai were affected. It hit everywhere. It did not care of what creed you were, what your religion was or how you lived; rich or poor it came for you. Hospitals were overrun in the very populated cities. Otherwise healthy adults were affected. People were ordered to wear masks, and schools, theaters and other public places were shut down. The virus invaded their lungs and caused pneumonia; but this wouldn't be discovered as the cause for many years to come.

In the Western Lands that Eiji ruled many youkai and humans began to die off in droves. No cure could be found. Once the lungs filled with liquid the victims had very little time left.

In Sesshomaru's household Kagome had caught the virus. Her body heaved as she vomited the food given to her. Her pregnant body shuddering as the virus wrecked through it like an unstoppable train. She became weak in a matter of hours once she caught the sickness. Their family had already suffered a loss when she'd gotten sick, Rin had passed away with Shippo sick as well, though it seemed pure youkai seemed to have a better chance at surviving than hanyou. Having caught the virus when she'd been working at one of the local hospitals, Rin hadn't even registered that she'd been sick until it was too late. Now Kagome and her unborn were about to suffer the same fate.

Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. He couldn't loose her, his beloved mate, companion and dearest friend. He opened all windows in their shoten home, that had been built near The outer edges of Tokyo; once known as Edo, when Eiji took power, to allow better airflow into the building. He never left her side, was constantly washing her body to keep her cool, changing the bedding as it got wet from her sweating or talking to her even in her unconscious state. Then one day she woke up and said she was hungry. The fever had broken, however their child was lost when it was born a few weeks later as a stillborn. Kagome would mourn her lost child for years to come.

The Spanish Flu lasted from January 1918 to December 1920. In the end first few weeks it was estimated that 25 million died. By it's end between 50-100 million people worldwide were gone from this world. 500 million people were infected by the virus. It was the most deadly epidemic is all of the world's history.

* * *

Kagome's sad eyes looked at the children as they played in the streets of Tokyo. The city was still feeling the effects of the epidemic, people still wore masks as a precaution. They also didn't hug or touch hands, rather a strong wrist clasp would do or a short bow. She laid a hand over her empty womb where her child should still be growing, but wasn't because it had died. If only she could've been stronger. Sesshomaru had mourned in his own way. The child was their first since Yun-ho had been born many years ago. Thinking of her daughter she couldn't help but smile. Lord Farley and she were in Hawaii as diplomats to the United States. Once again duo were meeting with another American President, this time it was Warren Harding, however the President had yet to see either of them. However, Yun-ho had sent word that they were expecting their first child and that they'd made contact with local youkai and were making headway towards a signed deal that would bring imports from local merchants.

Yawning, Kagome stood from her spot on the shoten's balcony and made her way downstairs where she found Sesshomaru speaking to Miri and Atkin. Sesshomaru looked up when she opened the sliding door into the main room. The look in his eyes put her on alert. "What is it?" She asked

"Uncle Kohaku." Miri spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Men stormed the hunters hidden village near Mount Fuji." Atkin explained. "Kohaku was found and captured. His fate and whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Kasumi?" She inquired as to the fate of Miri's twin sister who after her mates death a year ago had gone to live with Kohaku.

"Unknown." Atkin answered sadly as he pulled his mate close. "I have spoke to Lord Inuyasha, who wrote that we were to come to you."

Sesshomaru gave a nod knowing Inuyasha was still dealing with the problems from his deep coma. It was curious that he had no problem going about life after being put to sleep for fifty years by Kikyo's arrow, but a coma messed with his coordination badly. "I understand." Sesshomaru answered. "We will deal with this."

Kagome nodded. "Definitely." She spoke with such conviction in that one word that neither doubted her.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I did quite a bit of research when doing this chapter. Spanish flu was officially documented as starting in 1918, but there were some cities in America that actually were effected back in the mid 1917. Any way, the next chapter I haven't decided whether to do snippets from the Great Depression or just star up with the China-Japan war in 1938.


	93. 1921

**Chapter 93** : _1921_

* * *

Spring of 1921 brought with it a false sense of peace. Youkai of the world began to create their own forms of government, diplomats were chosen and brought to their human counterparts attention. For China, the Panda clan was chosen to be the one that would voice the concerns of the youkai there. In Russia an Elfish type youkai was chosen as their voice. In India a male nature spirit known as an Gandharvas, husband to Apsaras, became the voice of the youkai in their country. In Germany the Firedrake won the right to represent it's fellow youkai in the European nations with the exception of Spain who's youkai decided that the Culebre, a two headed snake-like dragon could represent them because of the vast riches those types of creatures had.

It was during this time that in England and Scotland that a youkai of unknown nature appeared. He was wise and full of knowledge. His true form was that of a lion with wings. His human form was a youthful young man with light blonde hair that came to his shoulders and cupped his face gently. His eyes were bright blue that seemed to hide a wisdom in them that was as old as time. His skin was tanned from the sun and his body muscular from the years of being a hardened warrior. His true origin was unknown, but the youkai clans in the two countries chose him as their representative due to his vast knowledge and gentle nature. His name was Arthur Vandragon.

It wasn't until early summer when Ireland chose their representative which like most was a creature of myth or legend but was very much real. A pixie-like young girl appeared before the government of Ireland. Her stature was so small, they didn't think she was truly real. She was doll-like and had no wings. She was as small as a newborn human child, she had a pale complexion, silvery white hair and sky blue eyes that sparkled. Though she was tiny she had the mature look of an adult in her face. Seri McLach was her name and she brought with her quite a bit of chaos, as most thought her kind not to be real and by most Pixies were not something most wanted to be associated with.

* * *

It was mid-summer when Kagome took notice of Sesshomaru's odd behavior. Since they had lost both Rin and their unborn he had buried himself in some form of work for their son Eiji. If he wasn't looking for Kasumi and Kohaku, he was helping keep the peace between youkai of their country and other countries and if it wasn't that it was keeping the peace between humans and youkai. He looked tired. Eyes rimmed red with dark circles. His beast at the forefront and it left her missing his gentle golden eyes. He no longer left his mokomoko with her for comfort, instead had called the fur back into his body as another level of invisible protection. He had pulled himself away from her and it left her feeling bereft.

So on today she decided she'd had enough of his cold ways. She would not allow him to return to the cold hearted male he had once been when she'd first met him hundreds of years ago. When she opened the shoji screen door that led into his office she wasn't surprised to find a blonde haired Inu woman standing across from him. Sesshomaru looked livid at the woman and it took only a second for Kagome to know why. The way the woman held herself, was dressed and the sultry look that had yet to vanish from her face set Kagome off.

"I'll give you a chance to run with your life now or you'll pay." She said in a dark voice that shocked even her mate.

Before that had happened, Sesshomaru had been trying to gain a sense out of the documents that he had been given. They were on Kohakhu's kidknapping. Something about underground tunnels in Beijing, China. That's all he had been able to understand before Lady Igna had begun to try and seduce him.

"I know you and that human woman haven't mated in a very long time." She had said as she licked her lips seductively. "She can't please you anymore?" She asked as she leaned over his desk to give him a better view of her assets. Her scent had begun to permeate throughout the room. It was intoxicating.

He like any male couldn't help but be effected but such a display, but unlike a pup he had years of training against such things. He was about to voice his displeasure when he smelt Kagome. Looking up his eyes met hers and found her to be furious. The words that left her mouth shocked him and excited him beyond belief. The fire that he'd thought to be gone because of her miscarriage was back and made his chest rumble with what happened next.

"Humph." The woman huffed at Kagome. "You're a former miko, what can you do to me?" She then smiled. "It's not like you and your mate are seeing each other anymore. You've not mated in a very long time." She pointed at her nose. "I can smell it."

"Perhaps you should keep your nose out of other people's business!" Kagome yelled as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I _**am**_ a miko, not a former one." She growled as she lifted her finger at the woman a pink ball of condensed reiki formed. "So you will either leave peacefully or in a bag as dust." The woman's eyes widened in shock as she saw the pink ball form at the tip of Kagome's finger.

"Leave." She heard Sesshomaru snarl at her. Huffing the blonde Inu woman turned away and left. Sesshomaru moved from his desk to Kagome's in an instant. "Mate." He growled as he nuzzled her neck.

Kagome was feeling hurt after the woman left. Placing her hand on his chest she gently pushed him back a bit. "I'll ask this once Sesshomaru," she said taking a steady breath. "do you still love me?" She refused to look at him as she asked this question.

He was shocked she'd asked such a thing but knew if he didn't answer he would soon loose her. "With everything in me." He answered truthfully.

She gave a nod. "Good." She replied. "Pack some clothes. We are leaving here." She said coming to a quick decision as she turned to walk away.

"Where are we going?" He asked with concern.

"I've always wanted to go to America." She said as she turned her head towards him. "So we'll start there and make our way back."

"Of course." He said closing his eyes as she left. He could still feel his beast wanting to tear that woman apart. She had almost caused him to loose his alpha female, his mate and the one he loved more than anything in this world. _I have mourned too long_. He thought as he followed Kagome's scent into their room. _I must be more tuned to her needs than my own._ He thought as he began to pack a single bag for himself.

In August of that year President Warren G Harding formally ends the Great War, soon known as World War I; declaring peace with Germany.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Just a short chapter for today. ill do another chapter tomorrow. This time we'll be going into the China-Japanese War and the beginning of World War II.


	94. 1937

**Chapter 94** : _1937_

* * *

 **Date** : _July 8, 1937_

 **Military Time** : _04:00_

 **Location** : _The Marco Polo Bridge, China_

As Akira yawned his large Inu jaws stretched muscles that hadn't been opened in a long while. For while now he'd been traveling in his Inu form, having only learned how to shift forms in the last decade. He was currently in China, making his was to Korea and then back home when he caught sight of a disturbance at a bridge. The human soldiers from a China and Japan were arguing over something. The Chinese soldiers were refusing to allow the Japanese soldiers to cross the bridge. He sat back into the nearby brush and waited for the yelling to stop. Nearby he saw a Panda clansman sitting high above his position. "What are they yelling about?" He asked him.

The clansman looked down at the silver Inu, his black hair tied back allowing the white circle around his eye to be seen quite clearly as the rest of his skin was black as coal. Blue eyes met gold before the clansman looked back at the arguing humans. Tipping the triangular bamboo hat over his eyes the male answered. "I do not know." His voice was deeply laced with concern. "But it cannot be good."

A gun was shot an hour later signaling that things below the two youkai was escalating into a full out battle. The Chinese soldiers having fired first causing the Japanese to return fire. The two youkai sighed sadly. They knew eventually there'd be another war between these two nations but for what reason, neither knew.

With a deep sigh of regret the clansman stood up. "As you are aware Inu, the Panda clans side with the Chinese Imperialist no mater what." He looked at the young male. "I would suggest that you get out of here before an all scale war is announced."

"Yes, I know this." Akira stood and shook his small form. "I will be returning to my cousin, the Western Lord Eiji, and tell him what is occurring." He turned to leave.

"Of course." The Panda said without thinking before he suddenly turned his head towards where the Inu had diss appeared off to. "Cousin?" He questioned. _Oh this won't be good._ He thought with some mirth. _Not good at all._

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth as he waited for his name to be called. His ears flicking back and forth at the constant sounds around himself. He left Nara and it's lands to his second son Shoji. For someone so young the boy was so wise. He could be proud at how his son ended up. He may have missed the hanyou boy's pup years but he was looking forward to seeing how his adult years progressed. Had Shoji never been born, Inuyasha would have named Akira his heir, unfortunately his grandson had no interest in being a Lord like his grandfather; instead he'd taken to roaming the lands for the last decade and half. Inuyasha currently had no idea where his grandson really was.

"Mr. Tashio." came the female voice behind him. Looking over his shoulder Inuyasha looked at the French lady with admiration. She was quite beautiful with her long blonde locks that tumbled down her back. The nurse uniform wasn't helping with the image.

His ears twitched under the newsboy cap he had on top of his head. Having used his youki, Inuyasha's hair came just short of his chin and hung loosely there. He grunted and followed the nurse down the hall. Chikyo hadn't been feeling too well lately. Her latest pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. As he entered her room he saw her pale form laying there on the bed with a hand on her very swollen belly. A charm bracelet on her wrist hid her hanyou form from human eyes. It was a gift from Shippo as they left Japan and came over to France for a vacation.

He nuzzled the top of her head and kissed it. He gave a grunt at her causing her to smile wearily at him. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just tired." She said softly.

"I'm afraid that's not quite true, Mrs. Tashio." came the doctors voice as he entered the room. Inuyasha turned to look at the man and almost swore. He looked almost like that Hojo fellow that had been in love with Kagome.

 _Eh. What is he an ancestor or something?_ He wondered. _Impossible._ He tried to have a straight face but felt like he was going to laugh so he turned his head away and coughed.

"You alright, Mr. Tashio?" The doctor asked.

He waved at the doctor to continue. "You'll have to forgive him." Chikyo stated. "He's mute from a head injury that he got from being in a war many years ago. He was in a coma for many years."

The doctors eyes widened. "I see." He looked at the couple. "Your breathing is compromised. That is why you pass out. Because of this your blood cells are lacking oxygen." He looked between the couple. "Your sick Mrs. Tashio and this pregnancy is causing you to become sicker."

Inuyasha's hand tightened on Chikyo's. "How long?" She asked feeling the tears wanting to come down.

"If we terminate the pregnancy you'll be able to make a full recovery, if not..." The doctor stated. "Babies have been known to survive at eight months. We could prep you now and the baby could be born; however if we wait much longer your lungs with begin to deteriorate."

Inuyasha looked at his mate, his eyes pleading with her. Chikyo sighed and gave a nod in agreement.

An hour later Inuyasha stood looking at the babies in the nursery. His daughter screaming her head off causing the others to cry as well. She had silvery tuffed hair on the top of her head, golden eyes and a black mark over her left eye. Two tiny Inu ears at the top of her head; which had the nurses cooing like silly over her. However the happy occasion was being overshadowed by Chikyo fighting for her life. The doctors had a complication during the c-section and were now trying to save her life.

Walking over to a nurse he wrote down a number he needed her to call and hoped they would answer.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he and Kagome were laying back in their cabin in northern California. The soft chirping of the morning birds had a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the warmth coming from his mate's body. The crisp morning air flowed into the room from the open window as it came down from the mountains above. The small town called June Lake. It was a small quaint town with only a couple hundred people living in around the lake basin. They had quite a few projects going on that would increase the population of the area, especially now that the economy was beginning to recover from the depression that had taken over most of the American country. With the New Deal being implemented by President Roosevelt the country was beginning to heal.

Sesshomaru had helped in finding a few projects for those without means. He gave them work to do, in return he found land for them and their families and struck deals with bankers to buy said properties. Kagome on the other hand fed the poor and hungry. Had kitchens set up for the less fortunate and helped mothers with their children while the husbands were too busy working for her husband. It worked out for everyone involved.

Sesshomaru nuzzled the top of Kagome's head and held her tightly to him. They had suffered another miscarriage two years prior. Kagome hadn't even noticed that she'd been pregnant at the time. She'd fallen down the side of the mountain when helping a few woman with firewood and had lost the baby. She'd been told at the clinic they had only just set up and it had left her inconsolable for days. However, unlike last time Sesshomaru hadn't left her side afterwards. He stayed with her and they both mourned together. Now two years later that pain was dulled, but the ache was still there.

Slowly Kagome's eyes opened and she looked at the soft golden hues of her mate's eyes and smiled at him. "What time is it?" She asked.

He hummed softly causing his chest vibrate. He felt her lips on his bare skin of his chest. "Noon." He stated gaining a startled gasp from her. He chuckled as he watched her practically fly off the bed and begin running about the room. She was speaking but he wasn't listening.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled his name gaining his attention as a fine silvery eyebrow lifted at her as if to say Yes? She groaned at him. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"No." He stated truthfully.

Her reaction was priceless as her cheeks puffed out and became red. She exasperated and glared at him. "You need to get up! You are becoming lazy."

He chuckled. "Only on the weekends." He stated. "I have been told I work too much; how can one work too much and yet be lazy?"

"You are nit picking again." She said as he suddenly lunged for her and pulled her newly clothed body back onto his very naked one.

"Perhaps I wish to lay here with my mate all day." He said as he kissed her neck. He pushed the blue jean skirt up and pulled her panties down. "Perhaps I wish to mate my mate all day long until she is tired from our lovemaking." He laid her on their bed. "Perhaps I want to put my seed in her and have her carry my child again." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Sesshomaru." She said his name softly. "What if I can't carry any longer?"

He smirked as he looked down at her. "Then there's always the practice that's fun." He replied as mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped in surprise at his words as he began to ready her body for their lovemaking.

He had just gotten her naked again when the phone rang. Kagome panted as his lips were about to descend her when the phone rang again. Growling in frustration he picked up the phone receiver. "Yes." He demanded before his face softened. "Thank-you for notifying me." He sat the receiver down. His mood now diminished.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Chikyo is sick." He stated. "Inuyasha and she are at a hospital in Paris. She has undergone a c-section, the child has lived; but there were complications. Inuyasha has requested that I come and see him."

"You?" She asked. Why not me as well? She wondered.

"Chikyo is his true mate." He said. "If she dies Inuyasha will loose control of his beastial side. He will go mad." He looked at her. "I will have to kill my brother."

"What about Tensaiga?" She asked. "Can't your father's sword help Chikyo?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I don't know. I haven't used it in years." He looked at her. "Not since we lost our first child."

"You tried to-" Kagome began but stopped as she now understood why he had put so much distance between them then. He believed it was somehow his fault for their child dying. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, his short silvery hair tickling her nose. "It wasn't your fault." She said cupping his face. "I love you for trying to save our child's life, but their soul was just too weak to survive. It had nothing to do with you not being able to save it."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "Thank-you." He said before standing and walking into their closet. When he came out he was in kaki dress pants and a long sleeved white shirt.

"Take care Inuyasha." She said as she kissed him after he picked Tenssagai off of the wall. She watched him create a youki cloud beneath his feet when he walked out on their porch before he took into a ball of energy and vanished from sight.

Sighing Kagome quickly darted back inside her home and finished dressing for the day when the phone rang again. Picking it up she spoke. "Hello?"

"G-Aunt Kagome?" came a male voice.

"Akira?" She said his name with some excitement as well as a questioning tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" The male cried out. "lol there's another war breaking out here in China." He stated. "I need to get conference with Eiji! Japan and China are going to war and the Panda clan is backing up the Chinese Imperialists."

 _Shit._ Kagome thought but kept the word to herself. "Alright. I'll call him and tell him to expect you soon."

"Thank-you." There was a click as he ended the call.

Sighing sadly Kagome sat the receiver down before picking it up. "Operator, I need to make a long distance call to Japan, western Japan in the-" she began and knew today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : And the war begins. I'm truly sorry if this left you guys hanging on to whether or not Chikyo lives or dies. I'll tell you in the next chapter. ^_^


	95. 1941-1945

**Chapter 95** : _1941-1945_

* * *

Spring 1941 brought with it a term known as Purests, these people were known to be pure human or pure youkai. The hate for mixed blood was so great that once again Hanyou began to fear for their lives. Lords who had married human wives or youkai wives and had hanyou children began to evacuate Japan before the boarders would be closed. Japanese Imperialists once again remembered the horrors that were youkai and not only wanted to eradicate the country of impure blood, but kill any who were not human period.

News of this soon reached Kagome who now lived in the mountains of Montana with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Chikyo; who remained weak and crippled from the waist down, and baby Sara, who had become like a godsend to Kagome and lifted the Miko's spirits high. They heard the news from Shippo, who had taken his daughter and her family out of the country. He told them of the dangers and that they too needed to get their families out of Japan.

"Eiji." She said her sons name over the phone receiver. "You need to get your brother and yourself out of the country. You're not pure and though you look like one, sooner or later somebody will remember that your mother is a human Miko."

She heard a deep sigh over the phone. "You worry too much mother." He said. "Tatsini cannot travel as of yet. She carries my heir. As soon as she can, I'll be sending her to you, but I must remain." He paused before continuing in a hushed tone. "There are things at play here that must be stopped before they occur."

Kagome gasped as a memory came forward of a specific date. _Pearl Harbor._ She thought.

"Lord Farley has already evacuated most of the Lords and Ladies of the court." He stated. "Lord Koga and his pack have left. So has the dragon Lord and the Bat queen. Most, if not all, of our allies have already left. I'm staying until I cannot stay any longer." He paused when he heard her sniffle. "I've already told Akira to get young Lord Shoji out of the country, so tell Uncle that his son is headed for him."

"Right." Kagome said softly as she tried to stop her tears.

"Please don't cry mother." He said with a bit of humor to his voice. "There's nothing to fear. We'll be reunited very soon."

"Of course. You're right." She said. "I'm just worried for my children."

There was a sigh. "Listen, when grandfather and grandmother leave Nagasaki, I'll leave here as well."

"Ok." Kagome said as he said good-bye and hung up. Her heart feeling heavy. Walking out of their study she went to find Sesshomaru. It took her awhile to do so. She had to use her reiki to find his youki and followed it into the fields where he was watching the workers till the land. Turning his head he found her looking sad. Standing from his squatted position he walked over to her, his footsteps silent as ever.

"Kotori?" He questioned her as he touched her cheek.

"Eiji says he's not coming until your parents leave." She said feeling her tears wanting to spill down her cheeks again.

Sesshomaru sighed. He'd known that Eiji would leave so easily. "We can only trust that he will use his senses if things get too dangerous for him to stay." He kissed her cheek before pulling away from her. "I believe we shall need to leave as soon as our children arrive though."

"Hmm?" She questioned him.

"Tensions are rising." He stated as he eyed the workers. "I'll be leaving these lands to Koga's cousin tribe whom I first bought it from a couple of years ago."

"It was surprising to find a youkai wolf tribe here in America." She said. "They've been nice to us."

"Yes. They've kept the treaty between the west and the east that Koga had agreed to." He smiled. "It would seem it was wise to make the wolves an ally." He looked down at her.

Kagome giggled. "I wonder who told you to do something like that?" She said outloud.

"Indeed mate." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

Summer of 1941 tensions between the Imperialists and remaining youkai in Japan was reaching a boiling point. Many feared another Great War between the two species, especially since Europe was already in one themselves and the China-Japan war was escalating, though Japan was beginning to loose it's foothold in the great land of China. By fall most of the Lords and Ladies of noble youkai blood had escaped with their hanyou children. Those who didn't have the money for passage hid themselves in deep caves or had friend's in high places to get them out of the country.

Ichiro's clawed paws tore the dirt beneath his feet as he ran through the western lands in his true form. He had seen the Imperial Army heading towards his familial home. He had to reach it before they did. As he broke through the treeline he jumped the cliff that looked over the western palace. He landed with a thunderous thud and pushed himself back onto his feet. He pushed himself faster as he sped through the now silent youkai town and up the hill towards the palace's southern gate. He jumped the high walls and landed in the courtyard where he saw Eiji escorting his very pale looking mate. In Eiji's arms was a tiny pink haired bundle making tiny noises.

Eiji looked up at his twin who was still in his true form. He was almost the same size as their father. "Brother, I beg of you to take Tatsini and my daughter Zoe and take them to mother and father where they will be safe."

"What about you brother?" Ichiro's voice was deeper in his true form.

"I have been asked to head the resistance." He stated. "We will go underground. Use what we have to get those in the most danger out of this country. I have spoken with Lord Koga and Lord Tatsu, they both have ships hidden in the harbors that are using Kitsune magic to hide away. They will get the others out. Grandfather is helping with the resistance here while Grandmother is in the capital helping there." His eyes turned towards the western gates as he heard vehicles arriving. "Please brother. I implore you to do this."

"Hand your mate your child." He said as he lowered himself to the ground. Tatsini climbed onto her brother-in-law's back. "I will protect them as if they were my own." He swore to Eiji.

"May we meet again brother." Eiji said as he waved to them good-bye and stormed off back towards the northern gates that led to the northern woods.

"Hang on and stay low." Ichiro growled lightly towards the female on his back. Unlike his father, brother and grandfather, Ichiro couldn't change his form into one of energy. He had to flee in his true form and pray he wasn't caught. So with his precious cargo he ran with the wind. His feet ever so silent as he passed through of by towns and cities. He could see the fortress of Nara and as he passed silently by he realized that these humans were taking everything his family had worked so hard to preserve and was turning it into ash. His heart clenched as he ran faster towards the sea. Gathering youki beneath his feet he pushed himself into the air and flew high above the waters below. He knew he'd only be able to fly for less than two hours, but believed it would be plenty of time to get to a same destination.

* * *

Yukito looked over Souta as he dressed in his civilian clothes. It was his day off from his job as an engineer for the United States Navy, but even so he was up at the crack of dawn fixing the faucet in the kitchen. She chuckled at her very human husband and couldn't help but smile at his attempt to fix something so easy. Their pup Nicholas was up watching his father try to fix the sink, his hanyou puppy ears twitching this way and that on top of a messy raven colored head as his older sister Tsukiko helped her mother in the kitchen as they prepared breakfast. At fourty-one years old, Tsukiko looked and acted like a ten year old child. Her silvery hair swung this was and that as she moved silently on her feet when suddenly at 7:48 a.m. a large booming sound exploded across the area near the harbor.

Souta pulled his head out from under the sink and looked towards Yukito in confusion. Standing up he made his way outside with his family following him. Up and down the street men who were off from work or had yet to leave for the base looked towards it's direction. Upon seeing the billowing smoke Souta thought there was a fire on the base. Thinking of those he worked with being in danger he ran inside to get his gear and kissed his wife good-bye.

When he arrived at the naval base he heard a whistling sound and watched as another building exploded. Looking up he saw planes, hundreds of them airborn. They weren't from this country, but instead from his home country. Fear hit him hard as he realized what today was.

It was December 7, 1941; the day Pearl Harbor was bombed.

He didn't even think. He ran forward to see if he could save any man that was injured. Not even thinking of his own life that could be snuffed out in a blink of an eye. His actions would not be for naught as he saved ten men, though burned, they would live.

This surprise attack on American soil would be what would finally bring America into World War II in both the Pacific and European fronts.

* * *

By the first of the year of 1942, with most of his family with him, Sesshomaru moved his family into Canada upon hearing rumors of the President of the United States was about to sign an executive order to have Japanese Americans and place them into interment camps. They escaped into Camada and stayed hidden.

Meanwhile in summer of 1942 Eiji found something on the missing people Kohaku and Kasumi and found that they'd been forcibly staying in a hidden bunker in China. The Chinese government was trying to find the reason why Kohaku hadn't aged for hundreds of years while keeping his niece, Kasumi, as a bartering chip against the young male. Eiji also found that it was the Panda Clan that had originally been the kidknappers making them the enemy of the Silver Inu. Eiji was infuriated and made contact with his allies in China, the Golden Dragon Clan was happy to assist.

By winter of 1943 a campaign against the Chinese government by the Golden Dragon Clan commenced. The Panda Clan had their warriors there and fighting in their true forms the two youkai warrior clans fought each other as a single Silver Inu made his way into the the bunker below. Searching the bunkers Eiji came across many hanyou's that were being experimented upon. Many of which he did the most humane thing and killed them because of their suffering. The bunker was made out of cement with metal doors. He came across a few human doctors, if he could call them that, and ended their lives. He then came to a door that reeked of death. Pushing it open he saw a young man tied to a metal table. Scars littered his body. In a cage across the room was a woman who looked like Miri, he eyes sad and fearful. He had finally found Kohaku and Kasumi.

In the first days of 1944, Kagome was finally able to welcome Kohaku and Kasumi home. Neither could speak very well. Both were malnourished and thin. But they were alive and that's all that mattered. As spring turned into summer and the fighting continued worldwide a message was sent from the Silver Inu Clan to the former Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Eiji had been captured by the Loyalists and given over to the Imperialists and was slotted for a very public execution.

Sesshomaru had no choice in the matter, he had to save his son. He arrived in the imperial city and could easily scent out his father and mother nearby. His father had allies laying in wait and he could smell them. Standing in his old white kimono and hakama with both Tensaiga and Bakusaiga at his hip along with his armor he stayed hidden until the right moment. The firing squad went to shoot Eiji, Sesshomaru jumped out of hiding; his sword Bakusaiga cutting the bullets in thin air and they fell harmlessly to the ground. His whip appeared in his other hand and shot out in an instant cutting the heads off of all the soldiers that had tried to kill his son.

He lifted his head and snarled. "The western Inu a Clan has never gone against the Imperial family until now. At this moment all Imperial lives are null and void." His eyes glowed red. "This Sesshomaru will not stand for this any longer!" In a flash of youki energy Sesshomaru took to his true form for the first time in several hundreds of years. Soon after he felt his father follow him and his son followed likewise after the chains that locked his youki away were taken off of his neck and arms by the Kitsune in the area. An all out battle then commenced.

Fighting between youkai and Japanese and Japan against America continued until August of 1945 when the American's dropped the atomic bombs over Hiroshima and Nagasaki. A few days later Japan surrender to both groups and the war in the Pacific ended, a few weeks later the war in Europe ended as well as the China-Japan war ended with the unconditional surrender of Japan on September 2, 1945 to the United Nations allies.

Weeks later Sesshomaru was finally able to return to his mate in the Canadian mountains where they would remain for another decade.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Oh this was a very fun chapter to write. Lots of information. It's like a crash course through high school all over again. LoL! It's always nice to get a refresher on history once-in-a-while. ^_^ Hope everybody enjoys their weekend!


	96. Life Goes On

**Chapter 96** : _Life Goes On_

* * *

After the war ended Kagome, Sesshomaru and their pack remained hidden from the world for the next decade in the Canadian wilderness, sometimes spending a day or two with other youkai packs or staying to themselves in the deep cold tundra where they could just be what they were. It wasn't until 1956 the year Japan joined the United Nations that the family returned to Japan and found the landscape forever changed. Where the western boarders once were was a thriving metropolis with hundreds of humans living in the area. The Western Palace was in ruins along with the once thriving youkai village. It made Kagome's heart clench at the site of her once beautiful home in ruins. The place they had fought to keep for future generations was destroyed. The surrounding forests had all but swallowed the area up, reclaiming the land. Gentle land and forest spirits wondered about and when the saw the former Western Lord step out into the fields, they bowed low with respect to him and his pack.

"It's gone." Kagome heard Kazumi sob against Toga. The proud male held her gently to his chest.

Ichiro's Inu form bounded over the wall ruins. A flash of youkai and a handsome young male stepped towards his family. "The dark Inu clan is gone." He said with sadness in his voice. "Their bones were scattered everywhere."

"Yuji." Kazumi gave a sobbing gasp. The young male had gone to the dark Inu to bring about a new era between the silver and dark Inu's. A possible peace.

Ichiro's eyes softened. "None of the bones had his scent grandmother." He spoke with sincerity causing the older Inu to feel some peace that her adopted son may yet still live.

Kagome sighed as she looked over the ruins once more and smiled. Looking over towards her mate her smile broadened. "Let's rebuild."

Sesshomaru gave a small smile. "Yes. We shall." He looked at his two sons. "Eiji, Ichiro, you both with seek out Shippo and Sango; they should be back in the area." He turned towards Toga. "Father, assemble the remaining lords, if you will." The larger male chuckled but turned to do as his son asked. Looking down at his wife Sesshomaru smile grew. "The West will rise again and this time it's future will be brighter than ever."

* * *

It took two decades to destroy the remains of the ruins, burry the bones of youkai who had died and rebuild a home in the area and in that time Sesshomaru made an appearance to the government and made the Western Lands part of an animal reservation where humans could not enter. The area was gated off with a huge stone wall and danger signs were placed along the boarders. Sentient youkai once more made the Western Land their home. Most homes were built large, but in a traditional Japanese style with a wraparound porch to allow people to gather and talk with each other.

Where the Western Palace once stood now stood a three story traditional house with a wraparound porch and balconies on each story. The home was the home of the three children of Sesshomaru and Kagome. Eiji lived on the top floor and governed from there as his recently returned sister and Lord Farley took up the second story with their twin pups Ichi and Takashi, both of which were red haired males. The first story Ichiro guarded. As first born he saw it his duty to protect those he loved. His family.

Around the home of the siblings was a huge garden that Kagome had designed herself. The tree she and Sesshomaru were once married under, became her focal point in the garden with a moat being dug around it, filled with water, koi fish and lily pads and a red bridge was place over the moat to connect the small island to the mainland. From there a stone path lead back towards the home. Large flowering bushes were placed near the stone walkway as small acloves were placed here and there with fountains and rose bushes placed in just the perfect spots, making the garden a perfect escape for any wanting to leave the realities of life behind them and because the home was placed so close to the forest, forest youkai would come out and tend to the gardens keeping it pristine for the family.

Outside the family home was a new youkai village that was slowly turning into a small town with markets, dining buildings, toy stores, jewel makers and so on. The small town was then surrounded by the homes of those who worked there and surrounding these homes were miles of forests until you reached the very edge of the Western Lands and came to the mighty wall that was built. On these walls were towers where Kitsune were placed as the watchers. Should a human come near the wall the Kitsune were given permission to use their fox magic to trick the humans into leaving.

By the beginning of the 1960's the Western Lands were once again a haven for youkai seeking asylum, this included both pure bloods and hanyou. Making the west the safest place for youkai.

* * *

Summer of 1964 was a busy year for everybody, including Japan as the Summer Olympics were held in Tokyo, Japan for the first time ever. This brought thousands of visitors to the city and the economy skyrocketed during and afterwards. This brought a new thought to mind as technology began to increase.

In the fall of 1964 Tashio Industries was created. They created and financed companies that brought new technology to the forefront, this included things such as radio's, television, telephones and satellites. Then in 1972 after the Hijacking of the Japanese Flight 472, Tashio Industries began to improve the gps systems that were used by airplanes. Created the auto door locking system for Japan bound flights and a better security for planes by placing a trained security personnel on the plan. The Tashio School of Security was formed soon after this incident. The school not only trained youkai professionals on how to detain a human safely without killing them, but it also created better security locks and systems for businesses and homes.

Tashio Industries was run by the Tashio brothers Sesshomaru Tashio and Inuyasha Tashio with Toga Tashio as a silent partner. While their Tashio School of Security was partnered with Ookami and Wolf Corps, a corporation created by Kurai Ookami, Koga and Ayame's son which was a dedicated private security detail service that kept Nia's hanyou dragon cousin's working at something other than driving their sire's crazy. It also meant Ginta and Hakkaku were driving Kurai up the wall instead of Koga for once.

By 1980 Tashio Industries became the number one technology industry in Japan. If your company wanted to get ahead of the game so to speak, you had to go to Tashio Industries to get the latest gadget or operating system for computers. The brightest minds around the world came together at Tashio Industries to make technology easier for people to operate and use. In some cases, bigger wasn't always better. The micro chip department which was run by a lizard type youkai, created a chip so advanced for it's time that it could run an entire town grid and still have a capability to do more. This brought idea's to the energy department to figure out how to create energy for entire cities that ran off nuclear power grids, something that was quite dangerous. This led to a discovery that if they somehow combined both powerful youkai blood and reiki and used the genetic formulas of both they could create energy efficient devices. It would take decades to perfect this thought process though.

* * *

Spring of 1982 Sesshomaru came home to his and Kagome's condo that overlooked the Tokyo Bay and beaches. Inside Kirara came to greet him in her tiny firecat form. The neko made a pleased sound at seeing the Daiyoukai who gave a nod to the tiny youkai who turned around and laid back down next to her daughter Nikala who slept on a bed in the warm sun on the balcony. Sesshomaru watched the older firecat lay down before he followed his nose to find Kagome. Her scent told him she was nearby and from the soft humming sound she was in a very good mood. Pushing a door open he found his mate leaning over the architectural plans of another one of her community garden centers that she'd been building lately around the city. It allowed he to keep herself busy without tiring herself.

He quietly entered the room and kissed her neck that was exposed because of her hair being tied up into a very high ponytail. She gave a surprised gasp at the sudden contact. "Sesshomaru." She moaned as his lips nibbled a patch of skin behind her earlobe. She smelled like heaven to him. He wrapped an arm around her body while the other tipped her head back and kissed her up her jawline to her lips where he ravished her until she was gasping. He loved the spring heat, it made his blood boil for his mate and always made their couplings so much better. As his arm around her waist moved to push her tank top up his hand brushed over her belly and forced him to pause in his ravishing of his mate. He looked down at her belly where his hand rested Kagome sighed happily. "I was going to tell you tonight when we celebrated my birthday."

"How long?" He asked as concern entered his voice.

"Jinenji believes I've passed into my third month." She said softly. "We're going to have a baby." She felt tears begin to fill her eyes. "I've waited so long for this. I thought I'd become barren."

Sesshomaru spun her around in the desk chair. "You have made me very happy." He said leaning down and kissing her. "However, even if you couldn't have had any more children, I would've been happy."

"I know." She said and giggled. "I think this one will be different that our other three." He cocked his head at her as he raise and eyebrow at her words. Giggling she elaborated. "It's energy is different. Almost sleepy. Lazy." He smiled at her before he picked her up and took her in their room and laid her on their bed, his mokomoko coming out of the blankets and wrapped around her.

"Mine." He growled, a pink tint entering his eyes.

"Yours." She said and those were there last words towards each other before they both were lost within the passion that was brought on by the heat of the season.

Later that night Kagome heard the telephone recorder pick up and the voice of her brother came onto the machine. " _Happy Birthday Sis!_ " He yelled his voice sounding truly happy. " _You're an old lady now. Almost five hundred! Don't tell Kazumi I said that._ " He laughed. " _I was at Sogo Hospital today for my shift and I saw Mom and Dad come in. Gramps stayed in the waiting room. You were born._ " He chuckled again. " _I talked to Dad and congratulated him."_ He sighed. _"Well talk to you later sis. Bye."_

" _Souta!_ " Kagome heard Yukito yell at her husband. " _Did you remember to call Kagome?_ "

" _I just di-_ " the message ended causing Kagome to burst into giggles that left her breathless and caused her mate to look at her like she was a deranged woman.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes, Kagome has been born and we are fifteen years from her present time when she goes to the past from the future for the first time. Soon I'll be introducing Mama and Gramps to Kagome's family. Yes they're having a baby! *squeal* Should it be a girl or a boy? I haven't decided yet. I will soon!


	97. Welcome Home

**Chapter 97** : _Welcome Home_

* * *

Christmas of 1982 brought as much pain as it brought joy as Kagome was rushed to the hospital when her water suddenly broke a week earlier than expected. Jinenji, who was working at the hospital as a natural doctor; under the disguise of a human, was the one to bring their daughter into the world through a c-section due to her being a breach baby. However the joyous surprise wasn't over quite yet as when the newborn baby girl was brought around to meet her parents she brought a huge surprise with her. On top of her head were two hanyou puppy ears. Her hair was a mix of black with tiny silver stripes here and there highlighting the dark curls. Her eyes were not the golden color of her fathers but an amber with brown flakes in it. The tiny little girl was precious in every way and even though she wasn't a pure blood like her siblings she proved in that moment as she began to cry that she had a set of lungs on her that would make any child envious.

As Kagome slept in the hospital bed Sesshomaru held his tiny daughter in his arms. Her tiny hands her wrapped around his finger as she slept. His chest rumbled happily as he showed his child how pleased he was. The little one made her own responding noises as she bonded with her sire. As he watched her, he was reminded of something that was small, dainty and precious. A flower popped into his mind. As the night came and went Sesshomaru stayed up all night holding his daughter and watching his mate sleep. As the sun began to rise he finally decided on a name for his daughter. When he looked over towards Kagome he found her eyes upon him.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered to him.

"Kotori." He whispered as he laid their sleeping daughter in her arms. As she touched the little ones cheek he spoke. "I wish to name her Hana, but I wish for your approval."

"Hana?" Kagome repeated the name trying but failing to see it's meaning.

"It means flower." He said teasing her lightly.

"I know." She mumbled tiredly. "I just don't see why that name."

"Because she is beautiful like a flower." He said. "A delicate as a flower's petal. Small and precious."

Kagome giggled. "She may not like the reason you named her as such, but I like the name." She said with a smile.

As the morning light lit the room the baby began to stir and with it began to cry for it's morning meal. After Kagome breastfed her daughter Sesshomaru went to get the nurse so that the baby could be changed leaving Kagome alone with their daughter. A tiny charm made by Shippo had been placed around the baby's wrist which his her hanyou features. "Mama is going to love you." She said as she touched her daughters cheek. "We will introduce you to her in a few years. We just have to wait a little while longer." She nuzzled the top of her daughters head gaining a soft coo from the child.

* * *

Fifteen years passed rather slowly for Kagome, for that she was thankful for. Hana grew slowly, like any hanyou child. She didn't speak until she was five, but she did learn how to convey what she wanted through other means. At fifteen she looked no bigger that a six year old child, which frustrated her to no ends as she learned things faster than most her age.

When the well awakened it left Kagome feeling energized and full of anticipation. Inuyasha was spotted around town in his firerat clothing which meant the older Inuyasha had make himself scarce. Sesshomaru and most other youkai made sure their energy couldn't be sensed during the times when feudal time Inuyasha would show up. Shippo also had Kitsune watching over the shrine and ensuring that Kagome's younger self was kept safe and was unaware of their presence. When the shard hunt was finished and Kagome's younger self was stuck finishing high school, the older one was busy chasing little Hana around the castle grounds at Sadogashima. The little girl saw it as great fun to play around the grounds where nobody but her family could see her. It also meant that she didn't need to use her charm to hide her hanyou ears. Kagome on the other hand would find herself often exhausted after a day of fun. Too many times Sesshomaru would return to Sadogashima to find her passed out on a couch or in their bed curled up with his furs. Other times he'd find both mother and child curled up under his furs sleeping peaceful, but most of the time Kagome looked exhausted. By the time the well opened the second time both parents were ready to meet with Mrs. Higurashi and her father-in-law.

* * *

Yasuko Higurashi took a deep breath as she left the well house. Kagome had left for the Feudal Era and she knew that this time she may not return. She trusted Inuyasha with her daughter and knew the two of them would be happy together, but her heart still constricted with the loss of her child and the thought of never seeing her ever again. As soon as Kagome had passed through the well it had closed on this side once more.

Taking a deep breath she walked outside to find her father-in-law standing under the sacred tree. Walking over to him she found him staring up into the branches. After a moment of silence he gave a deep sigh. "She will be alright daughter." He spoke gently not wanting to disturbed her.

"Yes, I know." She spoke softly as she breathed in deeply to steady herself. _I should begin dinner._ She thought when she suddenly heard a child's laughter.

The shrine's protective barrier glowed lightly causing the ground to turn a soft pink color. As the child appeared at the top of the steps to the shrine, Yasuko let out a gasp. The child had hanyou ears. The light blue dress she wore blew around her legs as the wind picked up. Soft amber eyes looked towards the older woman. A giggle escaped the child's lips. "Hi!" She yelled out as she waved before running up to Yasuko and wrapping and arm around her leg. "Grandma!"

Footsteps gained the duo's attention and tears swelled in Yasuko's eyes. There stood her daughter, as youthful as she had been just moments ago, but her eyes showed the years she'd gone through. "Ka-Kagome!" She gasped out and ran to her daughter.

"Mama!" Kagome cried out as she hugged her mother and cried silent tears. Oh how she'd missed her mother! The two cried.

Nearby grandfather cried as well.

"Grandpa!" Kagome's voice brought him back to reality as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry.

Some moments later her daughter's voice caught her attention. "Papa, Papa, why is Mama crying?"

"She is happy to be back with her mother and grandfather." Sesshomaru replied.

Yasuko lifted her visage from her daughter to the tall male behind her daughter. _This isn't Inuyasha, is it?_ She wondered. _No. This male is much more mature than he ever was._ She saw no hanyou ears on this man. She felt Kagome giver her hand a gentle tug. "Mama, I'd like you to meet my husband and mate. Lord Sesshomaru Tashio, he's Inuyasha's older brother."

"The D-Daiyoukai!" Kagome heard her grandfather gasp.

As Kagome tried to calm her grandfather Yasuko looked at the male. His hair held back by a hair tie at the base of his neck. He wore a white silk shirt with khaki pants and brown shoes. He was nicely dressed, but it was his eyes that captured her. A golden color unlike Inuyasha's and they were filled with gentleness and love.

Taking a few steps towards him, she reached out with her hand. "Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled at her son-in-law. "Welcome home."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I was going to wait until next chapter for this ending but I decided to bring it forward sooner so I can use the last few chapters for the grand finale!

Yasuko means Peaceful Child

Hana means Flower


	98. An Enemy Returns

**Chapter 98** : _An Enemy Returns_

* * *

Summer of 2000 Kagome was finally reunited with her family, though Souta had to be kept a secret. The young man wasn't too upset about this because he was currently looking for Mitsuki's final resting place. The young girl had given her life in an effort to keep Ku from ever returning from the dead. Kohaku's village had kept the place a sacred holy site for years after her death, but when Kohaku and Kasumi had been taken hostage for years, the site had gone missing mysteriously. Now looking through the ancient scrolls of the old youkai hunter village, Souta and Kohaku were hot on the trail of finding the exact location of Mitsuki's burial. They had to ensure that Ku never woke from his slumber within Mitsuki's body. As Souta was away from his family, his wife and children went to live with Kagome and Sesshomaru who had given them a home within the Tashio Apartment Complex and Yukito began to work at Tashio Industries in the technology department where she helped improve the gps technology and began to create a better program that would allow motor vehicles to use said technology as humans had an odd way of getting lost.

* * *

Souta looked up from the dusty relics and old texts. He'd been looking through the scrolls for the last month. He missed his wife, Tsukiko, and Nicholas. His son was nearing his eightieth birthday and he sorely wanted to be there for him. He knew Tsukiko would still be away at college in America, but he missed her all the same. He was so proud of all his children. Tsukiko had been accepted at Harvard University where she was studying to become a lawyer, she'd already been told she'd be accepted by Ryo Law Associates in Tokyo if she finished her degree and got her license. The law firm was owned by the Western Ally of the north, the dragon lord Ti-Lung Tatsu who was still a sneaky bastard when it came to the law of the land; but Souta was proud of his daughter and knew she do well there once she'd graduated. His son Nicholas was still in a rebel phase and found it entertaining to make grey hairs appear on Souta's head. He had gone and got a tattoo and several body piercings that left both his parents shaking their heads. The boy looked like a rebellious sixteen year old that was a bit of a punk. It left Souta to wonder where he went wrong with the boy.

A cup of dark coffee was placed in front of him. "Thanks." He mumbled to Kohaku who gave a nod and sat back down to look through his pile of scrolls, books and miscellaneous papers. The two men fell into silence when the door burst open.

Kasumi had a huge smile on her lips as she entered the room. "I found it." She stated as she laid a thin book on the table in front of Souta. The first few pages told of the battles that took place around Kyoto and the countryside near the old city of Edo, now named Tokyo. The final pages of the book showed maps and a particular one showed where the Sacred Sealed Tree of Ku was located. Finding a current map they began the next step of the finding where in the modern area of Tokyo was this tree kept, hoping against hope that it still stood.

* * *

Night had long since covered the streets of Tokyo. Residential streets were dark and only those with insidious intend still walked about in the dark. Those in the inner limits of the city partied or went about their business as usual, but those in the housing districts slept with no care in the world. A construction site sat in the middle of the housing district, a new apartment complex was about to be built here after the construction crews cleared the brush and trees that remain.

In the streets in front of the construction site a man in monk robes stood looking at the future of the site. His long dark hair was pulled back into a low pony tail as his deep brown eyes looked through the fence towards the area he sensed a great evil resting. Closing his eyes he began to recite a purification chant, hoping the evil would leave this place. When he was completed he threw a ofuda paper into the area and watched it attach itself to a single tree. The tree had bright green leaves, but the bark looked dead. Walking towards the tree the monks frown deepened before he saw an old shrine at the bottom of the tree. His eyes widening as he looked at the inscribed letters on the tiny shrine, that was not a shrine at all but an old seal that was cracking at it's foundation.

"What secrets do you hold?" He asked the tree knowing very well that if something evil was sealed within this tree that if it got out it could cause problems they couldn't possibly deal with in the modern era. I need to speak with my old master. He'll know who I need to contact about this. He thought as he placed six seals on the tree and hoped his power was enough to help hold back whatever was sealed there.

Raising his eyes up to the sky he spotted the raccoon dog youkai that always followed him. He sighed. "Hachi!" He called the youkai down.

"Master Mir - Minoru." He bowed. "You called."

Minoru frowned at the mistake in his name. Hachi did that sometimes. He once asked why and found that he was the reincarnation of Hachi's former friend and master. A monk named Miroku. He'd done some research on the man and found that he wrote manuscripts of his travels with the hanyou Inuyasha and a woman named Kagome Higurashi. That's he'd stopped being a monk after he met and married a woman youkai hunter named Sango. That they'd had three children and were considered righteous people. It had left him flabbergasted. How could a monk leave and marry a woman after taking his vows? He was raised by monks and at one point wanted to be one, however he had too much of a wondering eye and though he had powerful reiki, he just couldn't become a monk and give up things of the flesh; women in particular.

"I need you to take me to Master Kain and quickly." He stated as the youkai raccoon dog transformed and allowed the human male to jump onto his back before taking to the air.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked across the table towards Inuyasha as he picked up a piece and laid it down. Surrounding them was their family. Grandpa Higurashi was eyeing both brothers as the played a game of Go. The man couldn't believe these two were being friendly towards one another. From the stories Kagome's younger self had told told them he was expecting Tessaiga to be pulled out and the room demolished, but no, they were fighting each other a different way and from what he was reading from the board; Sesshomaru was defeating Inuyasha quite proudly. The hanyou's ears twitched in annoyance buy otherwise made to outward sounds. He smirked. The boy had finally grown up.

After their talk with Kagome that first day they had been asked not to say anything to Souta, why was made apparent afterwards. Souta would make a trip through time to the Feudal Era. What a surprise that had been! Yasuko had been afraid for the boy because he was so much younger than Kagome when she'd gone. Twelve was not old enough to his daughter-in-law. To him though, it left him wondering what his grandson would do that Kagome needed his help for.

"Dinner is ready." came Kagome's voice causing the two brothers to share a look before they stood up to join Kagome and Hana in the dinning room. Kirara ran after them happily as Nikala continued to lounge near the closed balcony doors.

Kagome smiled as she watched her grandfather sit down across from Sesshomaru with Hana taking a seat next to him. The little girl had taking a liking to her grandfather and loved the tall tale stories he'd tell her. Inuyasha just liked messing with the old man and thought it was funny when he'd get to tell him when his facts were wrong. After dinner Inuyasha took her grandfather home while she put down Hana for the night. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her mate finishing with the dishes.

"I'm glad you sent Jaken to Sadogashima." She said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I think grandpa would've tried to vanquish him."

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with an amused chuckled. "This Sesshomaru would have paid to see that."

She slapped his back. "Stop using third person. You know I hate it when you do that." She as she walked into the main room only to suddenly gasp in surprise.

Sesshomaru was at her side in a second growling when he saw the strange man standing on their balcony, next to him stood a familiar youkai. Kagome looked at her mate before watching him walk to the sliding glass door. The man bowed his head. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but my master told me that you are the one I need to see about something I've found to be quite concerning."

"Hn." Sesshomaru acknowledged him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Minoru Ukorim, I was raised by the monk master Kain Uraya." He stepped into the light coming from the room which caused Kagome's hand to fly to her mouth to cover her shocked gasp.

It's Miroku. She thought. He's been reborn. A tear slipped past her eye causing Sesshomaru to look at her. Yes he saw the same thing. One of his pack was back amongst the living.

"I have come across something of great evil and I believe it's in danger of being released once more." He finished not quite understanding why this beautiful woman was looking at him with such shocked features.

"Come inside." Sesshomaru responded as he stepped away from the sliding door towards Kagome.

"I'll get some tea." She said turning away quickly as she tried to salm her nerves.

As the two men sat down Sesshomaru looked at the young male before him. "Proceed." He said not wanting to waste any time on frivolous talking.

* * *

Within the construction site the tree began to glow ominously. The six seals upon the tree began to melt and fell from where they'd been placed. The sealant shrine cracked further and further until it suddenly turned to ash. The tree began to snap and crack in half as sap spewed out of the cracks making a hissing sound as it acted as acid, eating away the years of layered bark until a single boney hand shot out of the tree. Red eyes looked out into the world for the first time in over a hundred and thirty years. Black curls surrounded the face that looked sunken in. Bones displayed beneath skin and could easily been seen. A hissing sound escaped lips.

"Miiinko..." The voice hissed. _I'll get my revenge._ No longer did he want her by his side. No. He wanted her to feel pain. Unbelievable pain. "I'll kill your family first. Then I'll kill those you love before I devour you." He growled as he pulled himself out of his sealed grave. "I told you. I can't be killed." He smirked as he stumbled into the night. The darkness covering his naked body as he made his way to the most delicious scent he'd smelt in years.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : You know what, Ku is like a bad cold that you just can't get rid of. Don't worry though, he's not going to be around for very long. ^_^ I know he seemed dead when Mitsuki sealed him within her but, well seals do crack and get destroyed sometimes.


	99. Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Chapter 99** : _Here Today, Gone Tomorrow_

* * *

The news of the tree being found was a good thing in Kagome's opinion. This gave them time to prepare. Minoru was quite helpful in telling them where the tree could be located and even offered to taken there. Kagome left the room and quickly began to dress herself in her old miko clothes and pulled out Kaede's old prayer beads. She then brought out her sacred bow and the arrows made from the bark of the sacred tree. Standing she left the room and found Nikala running from the room towards Hana's room. She was thankful that the firecat was protective of her daughter like Kirara had been of Sango. Entering the main room she found her mate's smoldering eyes looking at her. She gave him a look that said not right now. He closed his eyes to regain his composure. Minoru's eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar. He suddenly was hit by a memory, not one of his own but one from his past of a woman dressed similarly but had white snakes circulating around her and her eyes held no emotion in them. It was if she was death incarnate. Shaking his head he felt his vision return to him.

"Minoru, are you alright?" Kagome asked him as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I am." He stated. _No. This woman and that woman are two different women and cannot be related in any way._ "I apologize. I get visions of my past life once-in-a-while and it startles me sometimes."

Kagome gave him a gentle smile as she acknowledged this. "Perhaps when we return you will join me for some tea and we can talk about this."

He felt himself become calm. "Yes. That sounds wonderful Lady-" he paused realizing he didn't know her name.

"Kagome." She helped him with her name.

His eyes widened. She couldn't be the same Kagome that Hachi talks about, could she?" He wondered as he returned to the raccoon dog youkai who was still waiting outside.

"Hachi." Kagome greeted her old friend.

"Lady Kagome," the youkai greeted her. "it's always nice to see you. You're looking as lovely as always." Sesshomaru growled a warning at the mixed blooded youkai who gave a squeak of fear as Sesshomaru took to the sky, a bit of his youki making him rise high into the air.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she climbed onto Hachi's back and hung onto Minoru who was blushing at their proximity. She thought it was adorable how this young man reminded her of her old friend it made wonder if he was Miroku's reincarnation. Perhaps she'd ask him if he knew if he'd been reincarnated or not. Some people with reiki based powers could tell, others couldn't if their powers weren't very strong.

The ride didn't take long and as they landed at the construction site Kagome could sense a plume of miasma being released. Minoru grabbed his nose and coughed. "Miasma." He whispered. "I've read of this before. Powerful youkai produce this when they've gone bad."

Kagome produced a reiki enriched barrier around herself and Minoru. "Stay close." She said as he looked at her with awe.

She's glowing pink! He thought. But how? He looked towards Sesshomaru. She must be-. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the tree cracked, broken and dead. The once green leaves were curled up dead. "It's gone." He said softly.

"Yes." Kagome said sadly. "Ku has escaped." She said looking at her mate who looked upset as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"Shippo." Sesshomaru's voice echoed in the darkness as he walked towards some garbage cans. "Ku has escaped. Get Kagome's mother and grandfather to safety."

"What of Souta?" Shippo asked as he took to his youkai form, his nine tails appearing behind him as his charm was taken off from his wrist.

"His destiny is about to begin." He responded. "Get ahold of the Kitsune Security Force and replace Mrs. Higurashi and her father-in-law with them at the shrine and lay in wait for Ku to come for them." He disconnected from the fox.

"Right." Shippo said as he jumped from the roof of his home. "I always wanted to meet Mom's family." He muttered to himself as he jumped from home to home. His feet light as he used very little youki to race to his destination.

Sesshomaru growled as he ended his call and was about to call Inuyasha when he heard something near the dumpster. His claws glowed as he approached the area. Pulling back some of the fallen cardboard boxes and came face to face with a black haired, brown eyed little girl with soft features. He recognized her instantly. "Rin." He said softly as his heart raced quickly as he squatted down to her level. Next to the child was a dead body, a woman's. Both child and mother were dirty and ill dressed, meaning they were homeless when the mother expired. She also didn't look any older than three.

Sesshomaru picked up the child and held her close. Her scent was the same, a soft floral spice that left him relaxed. "What is your name?" He asked her instead of gaining her answer he found her snuggling into his chest before her eyes closed. Sesshomaru couldn't help the soft rumble from escaping. It was the same noise he made when he had held each of his children, a way his beast claimed a child as his. His daughter whom he had lost years ago was back from the dead. Standing Sesshomaru approached his mate who was in deep conversation with Minoru.

Kagome saw the way her husband was holding his arm, as if something precious was being held. When he stood in the light from the overhead lamppost she couldn't stop the smile from gracing her lips. Sesshomaru had a soft spot for children, especially those orphaned. She walked up to him and gently touched the child's dirty head.

"Rin." He said quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened. What were the odds of them finding her and Miroku's reincarnations on the same night? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "We'll take her back with us." She said firmly.

Sesshomaru gave a nod in agreement before handing the child over to Kagome. "I must take care of the body." He explained.

Kagome nodded before turning back towards Hachi and Minoru.

* * *

Souta got off the phone with Shippo and turned towards Kohaku and Kasumi. "Sis already found the tree." He said before looking at the cell phone in his hand. "Ku has escaped. He'll be going for my family's shrine very soon." He looked back at his old friend. "I think we may need the help of your slayers."

Kohaku leaned back in his chair before looking at his niece. "I think we can help." He said, a glint of excitement entering his eyes.

* * *

The weather continued to get warmer in the Tokyo area as summer pushed on. School classes picked up once more and students begrudgingly went back to school after their short vacation period. Souta Higurashi was walking up the street returning home when he saw his grandfather standing at the bottom of the shrine steps. He shook his head as he realized the older man was coming back from his afternoon walk in the park, something that his doctor highly recommended.

"Hi grandpa." He said as he stood next to the old man. His eyes meeting the older wiser ones. For a moment Souta thought his grandpa's eyes had flecks of gold in them before they returned to the greyish brown color they always were. "How was your walk?"

"Fine, fine." Grandpa replied as he slowly made his way up the steps to the shrine.

When they stood at the top of the steps near the sacred tree, Souta looked towards the wellhouse. _I wonder when Sis and Inuyasha will visit again?_ He thought as they walked passed the are into the house. "I've gotta study for my arithmetic rest grandpa. I'll help you later with whatever you need."

The older man looked at his grandson. "No need." He said. "I've decided to take it easy today." He said as he walked over to the kitchen and sat down to watch his daughter-in-law cook their dinner.

Souta shook his head. _Grandpa has been acting weird lately._ He thought as he sat in the living room and began to do his school work. _He doesn't go into the relic room anymore to search for old scrolls and stuff. I don't think I've heard him complain as much either._

"When do you think Kagome will come visit us again?" Grandpa's voice carried into the living room from the kitchen. "I want to see my granddaughter again. I know Inuyasha and her are busy vanquishing evil youkai but you'd think they'd come for a visit!"

"Father." Souta heard his mother say and chuckled to himself.

 _Then again, Mama does keep him on a tight leash._ He smirked as he began to study only to hear a sound from above him. _Could that be them?_ He wondered and then smiled excitedly. The noise occurred again only then did he realize it wasn't coming from Kagome's room. Souta frowned at this before standing up and walking up the stairs. The sound was coming from somewhere close to the bathroom area. So he check there first. Finding nothing he went onto his room, then Mama's room and finally he opened Grandpa's room. When he opened the door to the room something wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the room.

Souta let out a cry as he was flung across his grandfather's bedroom. As he opened his eyes they focused on a man in the room. His eyes widened in fear. The man had tentacles coming out of his back. He smelt like rotting flesh! Souta covered his nose at the horrible smell coming off of the man.

Red eyes looked at the weak human boy. "Where is the Shikon Miko!" He snarled at the male. "I smell her in this place!"

Souta swallowed as fear made him tremble. The man snatched his leg with one of his tentacles and tipped him upside down. As he was about to speak again Souta's fear got the best of him, causing the young boy to cry out. "MAMA!"

The man threw the crying boy out of his face causing Souta to fall through the second story window. The branches from a nearby tree softened the fall but it still hurt when he landed on the ground. A cut on his forehead caused blood to trickle down the side of his face. Going unnoticed by him, Souta's hands glowed lightly. A scream from the house had the stunned boy running back into the building. As he came to the kitchen he found blood everywhere. On the walls, ceiling and floor, blood splattered everywhere.

So much blood. He thought as he turned his head towards a noise.

"WHERE IS THE MIKO BITCH!" The male snarled at his mother who was hanging from her arms as the tentacle held her above the ground. Her body limp and drenched in blood.

"Ma-ma?" He stuttered as he looked upon his mother's bloodied body.

His mind wasn't fully understanding what was happening to his family when he saw his grandfather stand and take aim with a gun, next to him. A loud bang echoed through the room as the gun went off. He watched his mother drop to the ground as the creature screeched in pain. "Mama?" He mumbled as he saw his mother's neck was crooked. The creature had snapped her neck.

Souta heard a quiet curse as old fingers dropped the weapon and pulled out sutra's instead and heard his grandfather mumble something under his breath. "Souta, RUN!" He heard his grandfather yell, but his legs wouldn't listen; instead he grabbed the weapon and tried to put the dropped bullets in it when he felt liquid splatter against his side and face. Turning he saw a tentacle go through his grandfather's body and throw the old man like a rag doll.

Finally Souta's fight or flight instincts kicked in and he chose flight as he turned around and ran out of the house. _Sis._ He thought. _I've got to get_ _to Sis! She'll know what to do!_ An explosion was heard behind him causing him to fall. Pain hit his abdomen, but he ignored it as he flung the doors to the wellhouse open and ran for the well. Just then he felt something push him forward and he fell downwards. He saw a shadow appear above him as he looked towards the mouth of the well as he fell downwards. _Please, Sis. Inuyasha. Help me._ Were his last thoughts as he landed at the bottom of the well hard and unconsciousness took hold of him.

* * *

Souta looked down into the well as the blue light enveloped his younger self and took him through the well into the far past. Turning his head back he saw Kohaku waiting for him. When the two walked out of the wellhouse the charms on the Kitsune suddenly broke revealing their true natures not to be human's but youkai. He was glad that they really weren't his family even though his heart ached that they had died in their place.

Pulling his reiki enforced sword that Totosai had made for him years ago, Souta prepared for the fight against Ku. Both Kohaku and Kasumi pulled their bone weapons out and readied themselves as well when they sensed a great power behind them.

Above the group of humans stood in the air the entire Tashio Security Force made up of hundreds of trained youkai, mostly Ookami and dragon forces, though there were Inu amongst them, as well as a few Bat youkai. At the head of the forces was Lord Farley and Lord Ichiro. The two Inu both in their true forms. At the top of the steps stood Kagome with her sacred bow and an arrow ready to fly. Her reiki swirling around her brightly.

As Ku burst from the house his red wild eyes saw the object of his desires. He saw nothing other than Kagome. As he raced towards the Miko, his tentacles began to tear at the ground to make him run faster towards her. At that moment Kagome released a powerful blast of reiki that flew towards him followed by Souta crying out his sword attack that sent shards of crystal reiki towards Ku followed by the many attacks by the security forces. An explosion of youki and reiki occurred. When the light from the energy dissipated the image of Ku stood there.

Dozens of sealing sutra's went flying towards the body of the stunned Ku. Behind Kagome stood Minoru with a dozen warrior Monks and Miko's that were chanting a sealant that would him away for good. Kagome and Souta's voices joining theirs in the chant causing Ku to screech as he felt his body once again turning into wood. Pulling out another arrow with a seal written upon it Kagome shot it, striking Ku in the heart.

When it was over, the now sealed Ku was once again in a sleep that would hopefully last a thousand years. The collation of Miko's and Monks removed the sealed tree and sent it to a place far underground where other sealed youkai were being kept. With their help a Kagome and Souta were able to reconstruct the Shrine and purify the grounds.

It wasn't until later that night that Kagome was finally able to relax. Ku was finally truly taken care of and sealed away where nobody would find him. Her mind going back to her conversation with Minoru the night they'd found his seal broken.

 _They'd just gotten back from the site with the little girl when Minoru watched her take the child into Hana's room. The young man staying behind and letting her take care of the child's needs. When she returned her arms were empty, having laid the tiny girl in Hana's bed. "I'm sorry." She heard him say._

 _Confused she cocked her head at him. "What do you mean?" She asked as she sat down onto the couch as he took the chair across from her._

 _"I added my reiki to the original seal." He explained. "My power may have deteriorated the seal faster because it's not as strong as yours."_

 _Kagome shook her head. "No. It would've broke any way." She said trying to reassure him._

 _"I'm sure you have a few questions for me and I'm prepared to answer them." He said trying to move away from the conversation._

 _"Have you thought of reincarnation before?" She asked causing him to give her a wry smile._

 _"You are her I suppose." He said causing her to be confused. "Many years ago I began to have dreams of a passed life. Two women in particular appeared in them. A miko named Kagome and a woman whom my heart would ache for; Sango." He looked at her. "Hachi told me he believes I'm a reincarnation of a man named Miroku who was a bit of a hentai monk." He laughed. "I'm much like him except I couldn't commit to a life as a monk. When I turned twenty I left the monk temple and began to further my education. Unfortunately my wondering eyes get me into a lot of trouble. Beautiful women are my greatest weakness."_

 _Kagome laughed. "Likewise for Miroku." She said. "But once he met Sango he couldn't stop himself from trying to get her be his wife."_

 _He chuckled. "I believe the same will happen to me once I find the woman of my heart." He said. Suddenly he jumped slightly when Kirara jumped onto his lap._

 _Kagome laughed lightly. "She was their companion and friend." She explained. "She must sense something in you."_

 _"Perhaps her soul is connected to theirs." He explained. An idea popping into his mind. "It took a lot to seal this creature last time, correct?" Kagome nodded. "My master is apart of a collation of Monks and Miko's. I believe I could convince him to bring help. My powers are not so great, but if we gather those who have trained with their reiki for years, perhaps we will have a better chance?" He questioned her._

 _"Perhaps." She said softly as she saw Sesshomaru land on the balcony._

 _Minoru stood. "I believe I should go." He bowed towards. "It has truly been an honor Lady Kagome." He then left with Hachi._

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she saw her mate sit down next to her with papers in hand. "What are those?" She asked as he handed her a pen.

"Adoption papers." He stated with a smile. "Once they are signed and given to our lawyer, Rin is officially our daughter."

Kagome beamed with happiness as she took the pen and wrote her name next to his. "Tomorrow you'll take these in?" She asked

"Of course." He replied as he looked deeply into her eyes. "What were you thinking of when I came in?"

"The night Ku escaped and Minoru admitted to being Miroku's reincarnation." She stated.

"Hn." Sesshomaru mumbled before nuzzling the top of her head.

"I miss Sango." She said. "I wish she was here."

"Perhaps she is and we have yet to find her." He said softly as Kagome relaxed into his arms and began to fall asleep in them dreaming of the day she'd see her sister one more time.

* * *

Minoru sighed happily as the burning liquid went down his throat. The alcohol felt good after a day like today. He'd been thinking of returning home after using so much energy today in sealing that evil youkai away, but a few friends had prompted him to join them in celebrating passing in their hardest class this week. They of course had abandoned him several minutes ago when a bunch of women had passed them by. Minoru, however, wasn't interested for once.

Suddenly a black haired braty sat down next to him. Her hair parted down the middle, bangs parting slightly and the long locks came to rest at her mid-back. Her heart shaped face looked to him and suddenly the woman from his former life. His heart began to speed up, eyes dilated, throat went dry and hands felt sticky. The most beautiful woman in the world was now standing next to him and he couldn't help but stare.

Finally she seemed to run out of patience with him. "What?" She growled as her eyes narrowed at him.

 _Kami help me!_ He thought as found his heart could take no more. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He said and saw her eyes widen at his words. "Will you marry me and bare my children?"

She could've laughed at his choice of words. This man didn't know her, yet those words spoke to her heart. He said she was beautiful, when she'd felt like anything but for days on end. Leaning over she grabbed his drink and threw it back. After the burning liquid went down her throat she spoke. "Take me out on a date and we'll see where we go from there." She said with a cocked smile.

Minoru could've fainted. "And may I have your name, my angel?"

"Sanja." She said with a tease before she grabbed his hand pulled him out of the club.

"I'm Minoru." He stated as he hailed a cab.

"Well, Minoru," she began. "let's see where the night takes us." She said as she disappeared into the cab. Minoru smiled as he realized that finally he had found a woman worth keeping by his side.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Who liked this chapter? Yes, Ku is gone; for good! This chapter took all weekend to write. I do hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ I'm almost done with this story. Also this is my longest chapter in my entire story! ^0^ Talk about exciting! I just have the Epilogue to write. I feel that a lot of you aren't going to like my ending, but I'm still going to post it. I'll post the final chapter in a couple days.

 _Sanja_ is german. It means wisdom.

Originally I was going to go for a name meaning coral; but the only name I know that means that is Sango.


	100. Christmas 2004 (Epilogue)

**Chapter 100** : _Christmas 2004 (Epilogue)_

* * *

Winter of 2004 brought with it a new joy as Minoru and Sanja joined the family celebrations when they married on Christmas morning. It was a small affair with only friends and family joining them in celebrating their coming together. Kohaku and Kasumi were both present, as was Miri and Atkin and their newest daughter Diana. Sanja found out about her past life as the youkai Hunter named Sango and how she was an instramental part in destroying the Sacred Jewel and in the killing of the evil Naraku. She also was reunited with Kagome and when that happened both women began to cry as a part of their souls seemed to be once again complete. Kagome had her best friend and sister back and Sanja finally knew what it meant to have family in her life.

As a gift to the couple the wedding was performed on the beach by a Buddhist monk in Indonesia, since it was a dream of Sanja's to have her wedding somewhere exotic. Kagome, with help from Miri and Kasumi, decorated the beach with white and pink flowers and lace on the chairs with ribbons of lace on the white trellis archway and tiny white roses weaved through the archway. The bridesmaids wore a light pink, almost coral, color short sweetheart dresses. Hana got to be the flower girl and wore a light pink and white dress with her black and silvery hair done up in a tight braided bun that had tiny flowers in it.

With the guests seated and the people in place the music began and the bridesmaids walked down the isle with Kagome amongst them. Sesshomaru, who stood next to Minoru as best man growled lightly at the sight of his mate in such a revealing dress. It took a lot of willpower not to drag her off somewhere and take her any which way she'd allow him to. His eyes never left her and as the Buddhist priest continued to say things of which he didn't hear nor cared about his eyes never left Kagome's. Once the ceremony was done and the couple were congratulated neither former western lord or lady would be seen until much later in the day.

When night fell the wedding celebrations were done and everybody began to celebrate the Christmas celebrations. Hana being the happiest about this because it was also her birthday. Yasuko and Grandfather Higurashi arrived just in time for the Cheistmas celebrations along with Souta and Yukito with their two children Nicholas and Tsukiko who had been spending a lot of time with Yasuko and their great-grandfather. It was around midnight when Yun-ho and Farley arrived at the hotel that the family was staying at and was able to finally meet her grandmother and great-grandfather for the first time.

Kagome laid her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder as she watched her family celebrating the festivities and enjoying each other's company. She was content though she silently wished that her sons could've made it this year, but knew they were both busy with the company and keeping the Youkai city intact. Toga and Kazumi were on a honeymoon vacation somewhere in Eastern Europe. Shippo couldn't come because he was focusing on a preservation in northern Alaska and his daughter Sango was back home in Japan writing up her latest magna booklet leaving Inuyasha and his mate alone with Shiro and Akira.

"Maybe next year we can get everybody together." She sighed.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her neck when he winced as somebody tugged on his fur. Turning his head he looked down at the perpetrator. Rin looked up at him with a toothy smile and held up her new stuffed bunny. His fur wrapped around the eight year old little girl and lifted her up effortlessly. Out of the four years since she'd become their daughter, not once had Rin spoken. Doctors said nothing was wrong with the child and that if and when she spoke it may be nothing at first; perhaps a single word would be all she'd say. Whatever it was that she'd say, Sesshomaru hoped it would be something he'd witness. Rin hugged both Kagome and Sesshomaru before she wiggled to be put down and ran off to bed. The rest of the adults continued to talk and say thanks for gifts opened until they all began to get tired and went their separate ways.

As morning came, the beaches filled with people. Kagome watched her mate take the children down to the pool area of the hotel as she went into the town to find some small keepsake gifts as they were planning to leave by noon. The streets were filled with tourists and people yelling to get the attention of the visitors. It felt nice to be out in the early morning hours. Walking towards a stall with scarfs and homemade jewelry. She paid for a necklace made of shells and matching bracelet. Placing the items in her pant pocket she was about to begin walking back to the hotel when suddenly somebody grabbed her. Dark skin and hair filled her visage and for a moment she didn't know who held her until her eyes came into contact with those of her captor.

"Yuji." She hadn't seen him since the beginning of the Second World War and now he stood before her like he hadn't vanished all those years ago. Like he hadn't caused Kazumi such heartache and worry? She wanted to yell at him but suddenly she heard screams around her and turned her head in time to watch a wall of water swallow everything in sight! She did the only thing she could do. She screamed. Even as he held her tightly to his chest, she felt as if she was suffocating. Sesshomaru had been near the beach, the one place that was closest to the wall of water. Her mother, grandfather, brother; everyone! They were all there! She cried. Her heart breaking, tearing apart at the mere thought of her mate and family being torn from her in a single moment.

The youki under Yuji's feet allowed him to fly high above the raging water. Dark eyes could see that everything was being swept away. His feet landed on the rooftop of a high parking garage. Yuji sat his brothers mate down. Her knees buckling as she lost all strength to stand on her own. Her spirits low now that she seemed to be the sole survivor of her family. Dark eyes watched the woman fall apart before a sly smile spread across his visage. Years ago Eiji had a vision, this one of a wall of water destroying everything in sight. Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru being killed instantly by a wall of water. Drowning was apparent. Eiji made him promise to ensure such a travesty wouldn't happen. So, he stayed in the shadows and watched his brother and mate, kept them safe from people without them knowing. He'd killed many assassins who had tried killing Sesshomaru and had taken out those that hired them. He had watched them in their final showdown against Ku and had been impressed at the power they held over the group of Miko's and Monks. He stayed quiet as they made contact with the Higurashi family and stayed in the shadows watching them from afar until now.

He felt the earth move beneath his feet, felt the rumble of rushing water before the humans even spotted the first wave. He went for his charges instantly and kept his word to his nephew.

He smiled as he saw the silver haired former lord land in front of him. "Kotori." He whispered.

Kagome lifted her tear streaked face and cried outloud. "Sesshomaru!" She scream out his name and hugged him. His arms had been empty, which left her to wonder, where were her babies?

"Mama!" Rin cried out causing both parents to look up in shock as little Hana stumbled into a landing beside both of their parents. Rin's first words had been in panic, for her mother and had it been any other day bother parents would've praised her for speaking; instead they were just glad she was alive.

"Mama!" Hana cried out as the two girls ran to Kagome. She had been shocked when her youki had been strong enough to push her out of the water and up into the air. She'd seen Rin hanging onto a tree and had grabbed her hand before shooting off into this direction. Everything had happened so quickly. She'd been so scared and seeing her mother and father alive had been enough for her to lose focus on her power and caused her to stumble onto the parking garages rooftop.

The tiny family hugged each other tightly. They were fine. They were alive. Turning towards Yuji, Sesshomaru grasped his half brothers arm and pulled him into their family. "You have been gone too long, little brother." He stated once Kagome released to young dark male.

"I had a promise to keep." He replied as his eyes turned towards the raging waters.

"You will need to explain yourself some day." Sesshomaru said his own eyes turning towards the waters.

"Perhaps another day." Yuji said. "For now, let's see who we can pull from the waters."

Sesshomaru looked off into the distance. It was going to take a long time to search everything once the waters stilled or drained and even then it would be a long shot to find everybody. His eyes closed. He knew in his heart that their family possibly would never be the same after today. That many of their pack was going to be dead. He suddenly looked down when he felt a tiny hand grasp onto his and felt his heart tighten. At least he had his daughters and as his eyes met Kagome's he knew that at least they'd be alright.

So gathering youki beneath his feet, a cloud forming, he began to lift upward into the sky before he turned towards the waters and shot off after Yuji to begin the search for the rest of his pack leaving Kagome behind to pray to the Kami to protect her family.

The End.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes! It's finished! I'm so happy! ^0^

Okay, so I'm sure everybody is wondering why I ended it this way. Simple. Life isn't about happily ever after stuff. Crap happens. So I figured that since everybody survived everything I threw at them that perhaps a taste of life that didn't involve youkai could actually bring them down a peg or two. Natural disasters are unpredictable. Eiji didn't know when that was going to happen but he wanted to make sure when it did occur that his very human mother would survive it. Originally everybody was going to die in this disaster, but in this ending I let those two survive along with the two youngest children. Now did anybody else survive? It's possible but we don't know for sure. No there isn't going to be a sequel. This story took me long enough to do and I've got a lot of other stories I'd like to write.

So while I'm thinking about it is like to thank everybody who left a review on this story over the last few years. I got encouraged by each review you left me and it allowed me to become a better author. Yes, I know there were a lot of mistakes done in the beginning of the story. One day I may go back and fix them; but for now I'm not. Sorry. Also thanks for sticking around long enough to make it to the end. ^_^

To those of you who read my story but didn't comment, I'm glad you stuck around until the end. I know a hundred chapter story is a lot to take in but I'm glad you stayed around long enough to read the ending.

So thank-you everybody and I hope you check out my other stories on here and on both AO3 and .

Love you guys!


End file.
